I Trust Only You
by pinksamurai1014
Summary: The phrase stands for them both. Harry Potter was abandoned in Japan shortly after his parents were murdered, only to be whisked away by the sea.Once in the Elemental Countries; Harry lives as a shinobi with the name of Haku, who serves a man named Zabuza.But once Dumbledore finds him, will he/she want to go back to England? Events transpire and lives change. Multi -crossover!
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, but my insane mind which none of you, trust me won't to ever go. Anyways What if Zabuza found Harry Potter took him in and named him Haku ? I know as usual I am not the first to come up with this idea, but here is my take on that possibility. Inspirations at bottom An which is not all of them, but I figured what the hell the readers need to at least know two of them.

Crossovers that will come in with this: Yu Yu Hakusho, Wolf Rain , HP, and Naruto however, everything is in sequence. Full Metal Alchemist is only a plot line helper and to make the story more interesting any characters from them don't really last long, but they do make cameo appearances in several chapters.

Characters:

Yusuke, Genkai, Hiei ,and Kurama, Koenma from Yu Yu Hakusho

Wolf Rain: Kiba throughout the fic, Tsume, Toboe, Hige and the others show up last

Naruto: Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Diedara, Sakura, Lee, Kakashi, Tsunade, and can't forget the main characters Zabuza and Haku.

Full metal: characters taken from the seven sinners such as love, gluttony, etc.

Harry Potter: Dumbledore, McGonagall, and most of the familiar cast such as Ron and Hermione.

Haku is Harry fic...surprise in chapter ten. In each chapter that follows I will mention in my on kind of confusing way that this stoery has crossed/ended with the other crossover, so it is strongly advised that you read the author notes at the bottom.

* * *

Enough of my rambling on with first chap!

Kindly being Beta'd by Mon Espirt Libre.

* * *

Harry Potter was born to loving parents. Sadly, after a few days of his birth, he and his family were under attack. Voldemort, the most evil wizard, pointed his wand towards little Harry and his mother.

"Please no! Please," the woman cried out as she protected her young.

Young Harry was in the crib, looking curiously at Voldemort as he pointed his wand at him. With his wand glowing green, he striked, but unfortunately for him, his spell had no effect.

"Noooo…" Voldemort said in vain.

The sign read Privet Drive. It was extremely dark out as one figure dressed in odd clothing approached the house that they wanted. The ancient one, or old relic is what I like to call him (but that is not his name), took his wand out and took out the lights.

"I didn't know you were here, Professor McGonagall."

McGonagall started changing as she grew arms and legs, now a full human.

"Greetings, Professor Dumbledore."

She followed the old wizard. "Are the rumors true?"

"I'm afraid so, Professor."

"What of the boy?" McGonagall asked.

"Hagrid is bringing him."

"You trust Hagrid with such an important task?"

"I trust Hagrid with my life," Dumbledore said, honestly.

Just then a sound of a motorcycle engine could be heard. The person known as Hagrid stopped his bike and took off his helmet.

"Greetings, Professor Dumbledore, sir. Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said, nodding.

"Any trouble Hagrid?"

"No sir, lil' lad fell asleep just as we were flying over."

They said their tearful goodbyes as they left little Harry Potter on the front porch.

"It is his only family. We have no choice," Dumbledore answered as they finally left the muggle-home. "Good luck, Harry Potter."

Petunia Dursley wasn't the smartest and always wanted what was best for her hubby and son. Hearing crying, she got up and opened her front door only to be surprise to see an infant.

"DEAR!"

Vernon Dursley got up, stomping over to his wife, and asked," What is it woman?"

Petunia handed her husband the letter as she just had finished reading the name, but it was enough.

"What? Those blasted- "

"But, dear," Petunia started. "We have to take him in! Only to not raise suspicion, " She said lowly.

Vernon grumbled, "Fine."

A few weeks passed, and Vernon had to go overseas taking his family, and unfortunately to their dismay, the 'freak.' It was in Japan somewhere, and the Dursleys, carinng more for their Dudley than the other, left him on the shore somewhere after staying near the hotel that was by the oceans.

They flew on the plane unaware of anything. Damn snobs. Well, anyway, young Harry, unfortunately was cut by the seas and wandered aimlessly as the current took him.

Waves as strong as when a hurricane or huge tidal wave hits continued as the young boy somehow stayed in the basket however, the letter and or other identification lost.

But, sadly to say the basket was lost as well; the only good thing though is that young Harry landed on shore. The only thing is he landed on an icy shore only covered in the blanket.

It wasn't long before a couple found him and took him in.

When the foolish Dursleys realized that the 'freak' was missing, they panicked only briefly.

"We tell them nothing," Vernon said.

Petunia nodded agreeing with her husband as she picked up the heavy baby Dudley.

Dumbledore and the wizarding world were unaware of what happened and would forever think that Harry potter was living with his relatives.

* * *

Inspiration from the best author ever: Wings of the Night! "All for you, Zabuza," If you haven't read it, I absolutely recommend that you do! Also inspiration from watching Naruto episodes and thought, What if Harry was Haku? So yeah…. This idea occurred before I even found the fan fiction story and I kind of just wanted to make one.

Hoped you enjoy :)


	2. Chapter 2

Once again I own nothing, but my imagination. Inspirations are in previous chapters; again, I recommend you check it out. Hm... Well here goes nothing!

Chapter 2

* * *

The mysterious youth disappeared with the wind.

Three to several kunai landed and hit its target. Kakashi landed on the tree above him.

"You're finished," Kakashi said, then silence.

"How….?" Zabuza asked, wide eyed, sweating while exhausted. "Can you see the future?"

"Yeah... You're going to die," Kakashi said, readying his kunai knife.

Several needles flew at amazing speed towards Zabuza, and hit him in the neck on both sides.

Kakashi and his four companions eyes widened in complete and utter shock as a youth wearing a haori of black with a white under haori and a black slash tied around its waist, along with black sandals, but what most stood out apparel was the hunter mask of the Mist that was covering his face. His black raven long hair was tied much like that of a women's hairstyle with two strands of hair on each side, and senbon needles sticking from his bun.

He stood on the tree branch.

"Hehe... You're right he's dead," the youth said, with a soft kind tone.

Naruto emerged from the waters, and once out, stood a distance away from the youth. He stared, but he was staring in disbelief.

Kakashi went to check Zabuza. "He's dead," he announced.

"What is this? Who do you think you are?" Naruto asked in anger as he pointed at the youth.

"Easy, Naruto, he's not our enemy."

"That's," Naruto said turning to his sensei, "that's not the point. Did you see what he did? He took out Zabuza, who was powerful like a monster. He just took him out like he was nothing! I mean, what does that make us?"

Kakashi gave his speech as Naruto turned away pouting. The youth in the trees disappeared like the wind, as if he was never there.

Picking up Zabuza as if he weighed nothing more than a pound, the youth said, "Your struggle is over. Farewell."

In a forest clearing somewhere in Wave Country, the same boy - now having greenish/blue top over his clothing - opened the pouch of medical supplies. Zabuza laid by his side as the man's sword rested on the ground nearby.

'First I'll cut the bandage, and drain some of the blood…' The boy inwardly said, not voicing it out loud.

With the pliers in his pale hand, the boy moved, but his hand was caught by Zabuza.

Zabuza removed the bandage and told the boy," Enough. I'll do it."

The boy's voice was soft spoken as he asked, "So you've finally come back to life?"

Zabuza grunted as he sat up. "Damn it, Haku, you're brutal."

Haku answered a matter-of-fact tone. "You're the one that's brutal Zabuza-san. If you keep pulling them out like that, then, you're surely finished."

Zabuza gave Haku a look. "How long are you planning to wear that phony mask?"

"It reminds me of the old days," Haku said, hands on his mask. While he was taking off the mask he was messing with his eyes. "Plus it was useful for the act." Finally the mask was gone, and Haku removed his hand from his face completely.

The mask hid a very beautiful boy with black raven hair that was tied, and a Mist headband on his forehead that covered up his scar. But his eyes were no longer brown; they were the most beautiful emerald green that anyone would die to have.

"If I hadn't saved you, you would have been killed. That much was certain."

Spitting out the senbon out of his mouth, Zabzua then said," Putting me through a near-death state is understandable, but not to the pressure points to my neck." Zabuza reached for his bandages as he looked austerely at Haku." Cruel as usual, I think you enjoy it."

"It was the only sure way," Haku said, smiling magnificently. "And I wouldn't want to mark up your flawless body. You'll complain about that even more. The neck is more vulnerable. There's no layer of muscle so I could go straight to the pressure points. "

Zabuza grunted as he tried to move.

"There's no point in trying to move. You'll be immobile for a week. Although..." Haku said, his green emerald eyes shining. "Knowing you, you'll probably be able to move in half the time."

Zabuza stared hard at his companion, "You're so innocent yet, clever at the same time, rare combination. That's why I keep you around."

Haku smiled beautifully. "I'm still a kid, what did you expect?"

Haku then stood up. "The mist is cleared." His head went down. "Next time, will you be alright?" Haku asked, sincerely concerned.

Zabuza had a fire in his eyes. His bandages fixed and his headband sideways on his head.

"I'll see right through his Sharingan."

While Kakashi's team were training, Haku tended to his precious person's wounds once more as he watched over him. The place was well hidden in the forest, and looked more like a tree-house made of a strong metal, which would be why the windows were sealed off.

The doors opened, and Haku's emerald eyes narrowed.

"Some Jōnin you are. The unbeatable ninja just got beaten… Wimping back home like some pathetic dog." The short man chuckled as if the situation was amusing. "Demon of the Hidden Mist….." The short buffy man then laughed. "More like coward of the Hidden Mist."

Haku stood up. The slit of the pathetic guards' swords were heard perfectly by the two Mist–nins. "Drawing swords are we?" Haku questioned, already knowing the outcome.

The buffy short man, walked over towards the two. "Alright, cut the fiasco. And don't play possum," the short buffy man said, outstretching his hand to reach out to touch the wounded Zabuza.

Haku grabbed his hand before it could reach him. The short buffy man turned angrily toward Haku, whose emerald eyes were blazing with anger.

"Don't put your filthy hands on him," Haku stated, squeezing the other's hand with much force.

"Ack! You're breaking it!"

The guards reacted, but they were no match for the angered youth who stood in between them.

Haku's green eyes narrowed while the guards were in shock. His tone frigid, he said, "Don't push it, I'm in a really bad mood."

The swords flew to the ground just as Haku went back to Zabuza's side.

Clearly they were shaking in their shoes, but the buffy man quickly put up a composed act. "That's it! Fail again and I'll cut you off."

The man and his sad little guards left the room leaving Zabuza alone with Haku.

"Haku, that wasn't necessary."

"But, Zabuza-san, we can't have the village on our tail again, and Gatou is our only cover," Haku replied, smiling beautifully. "We'll need the strength."

Zabuza closed his beady coal black eyes. "Right."

After all, they couldn't trust anyone but each other with their lives.

* * *

Remember Haku is Harry, but he doesn't know yet and next chapter will continue like it is till the end of the bridge battle. Review and tell me if like or needs improvement for anything, errors included.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again I own nothing, but my imagination. Inspirations are in previous chapters; again I recommend you check it out. Hm... Well here goes nothing!

Chapter 3

* * *

It's been a few days now, and deep, deep in the forest, in a tree-house hideout, a young Haku stood by the window. He pulled out the ribbon that held his bun together, letting his hair drape over him and fall like a curtain.

Looking at Zabuza-san fondly, his green emerald eyes shined with loyalty towards his precious person. The person he trusted the most, who he vowed to give his all for. Haku turned away with a childish smile and grabbed his clothes for the day: a pink kimono with black swirls, a white sash, white socks, and sandals. He began heading out with a basket in the nook of his arm.

All too soon was the emerald eyed teen outside in the forest (by his enemy's training area, even if he didn't know it) and crouching down picking herbs. A beautiful brown bird appeared on his shoulders, and he smiled serenely. The intelligent bird cocked its head sideways. Then the bird flew away hurriedly.

Haku eyes followed it curiously, as he always had a soft spot for animals. He watched with his green emerald eyes as it landed on someone. Haku's eyes narrowed, as he recognized the headband immediately. It was the enemy, a Leaf-Ninja. He placed on the brown contacts, something he took to carrying around with him.

_"What is this?" The kid, indeed younger than him, pointed a finger at him. "Who do you think you are?" He yelled in outraged, breathing heavily._

Haku made his decision. He stood up and walked over, until he was standing right in front of the blond. Haku reached out, but the bird's quick getaway startled the blond boy's sleeping form. However, he didn't wake.

Haku moved again, but stopped. Then he shook the blond, "Come on now," He said in a gentle, kind voice. "You'll catch a cold if you sleep here. Wake up."

Naruto opened his eyes, and was greeted with a smiling face that had brown eyes and black raven hair.

Haku instantly moved back faster than the eye could see so the blond could sit up properly.

Naruto rubbed his eyes. "You the heck are you?"

Haku smiled.

Naruto blinked. "Ah- uh…" He wasn't sure what to say. But who could blame him, for in front of him was a beautiful girl. "I mean, why you are out here?"

Haku answered simply, "I'm collecting herbs."

"Herbs?" Naruto questioned, curious.

Haku smiled serenely. "Yes, that's right. Their used for treating injuries and wounds."

Peaceful silence.

"You start work early, huh?" Naruto asked, picking a small plant up.

"Yes. It's calm, and I never thought I'd find someone else out here. So, why are you out here?"

Naruto grinned with excitement. Haku watched him, slightly perplexed at the face the boy had made. "I'm training."

"So are you a ninja?" Haku asked, keeping the same tone. "I noticed by your headband. Unless you are playing fashion?"

Naruto beamed. "So you noticed. Only super cool ninja can wear these."

"Really? I see," Haku replied. "That's very impressive."

Naruto grinned, laughing.

"But," Haku said, sadly. "Won't that lead to something dangerous?"

Naruto laughed again. "I'm just practicing my skills to get stronger!"

"You seem strong to me. Isn't that enough?"

"No, no! I have to get stronger! So I have to keep on practicing."

Haku's eyes were focused, not betraying a thing. "How so? Why is it so important?"

"So I can become the greatest ninja in my village!" Naruto beamed. "There's also a certain person that I have to beat and become the same level as them," Naruto said, making a fist and grinning.

"Is it for that special person? Or are you doing this for yourself?" Haku asked seriously.

"Huh?" Naruto asked in confusion.

Haku laughed.

"Hey! What's so funny?"

"Is there someone precious to you?'

"Huh? What d'ya mean by precious?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms.

Haku looked serious as if the subject was a touchy one, which it was. He didn't speak for a while.

_In a snow-fallen village in the Land of Water, a young boy sat. He was not too far from the small dumpsters. People endlessly passed him by. His emerald green eyes casted downwards, he sat with his hands surrounding his knees, trying to keep himself warm. _

_A vicious dog bark brought the boy out of his searching. He looked at the dog with dispassionate eyes. Yet, they were sorrowful. After all, he lived in a kill or be killed environment. However, the young boy wished to see more of the world one day._

_He looked back to see the dog's family. He looked sad as his bangs covered the scar that was slightly visible - a lighting shaped scar, to be exact._

_A few days later, not long after the event, the boy was sitting across the rail of the bridge in the same position he was in by those small dumpsters._

_A shadow lurked over him and he looked up to see a menacing-looking man staring directly at him. Coal black dashed with emerald green as their eyes met. _

Haku remembered that very clearly, as if it was the never-ending flow of the Nile River. He looked back up at Naruto, who was waiting for him to continue. It was to be expected. After all, he did go into deeply into memories.

Then Haku finally spoke. "You see, when a person has a precious person to protect, they become immensely strong."

Naruto looked surprised and slightly shocked, but then thought about the girl's words. Then, he grinned. "Yeah, I hear you. I know exactly what you're saying."

Haku looked at Naruto for a few minutes before picking up his basket of herbs. Standing, he turned his head so it looked over his shoulder. "You will get stronger, very strong."

Naruto laughed sheepishly as Haku turned his back. "Good bye. We'll meet again sometime." Haku walked only a few steps before he spoke once more. "Oh; by the way, I'm a boy."

Haku walked away, passing the Uchiha without looking back.

A week passed by as if it was nothing. Though, one might argue a week isn't very long. In the same forest-like hideout, Haku stood next to Zabuza-san, his precious person.

"You're recovering quickly," Haku commented.

Zabuza cracked his knuckles, testing them out. "Just a little longer, Haku."

The ever faithful boy just replied, "Yes."

Again, as said before, the week passed by as if it is nothing more than a cloud in the sky. Kakashi's team headed towards the bridge while Gatou, a powerful, greedy, buffy short man was in a high office hideout.

"I hope you're not wasting time tending to your wounds. I gave you a job- Are you even listening, Zabuza?"

Zabuza crushed the communicator with no mercy what-so-ever. "Haku, you're ready?"

Haku had on his mask, and even his sterling emerald green eyes were hidden by contacts. "Yes."

They were in a small boat just underneath the bridge. Good, as it was almost time to start the grand finale.

Zabuza surrounded the bridge in mist. Though he had made the shadow clones in the shadows, one of Kakashi's brats saw through it.

Within a flash, and without making a sound other than a soft paddle as their sandals touch the ground, Zabuza looked on with slight interest. "So you could see that they were clones, huh?"

Haku stopped walking once he reached Zabuza's side. "Looks like you got a rival, Haku."

"So it seems," Haku answered in a monotone.

The battle that will determine their lives was nearing. They could only put their trust in each other as they fought for each other's futures. Haku was putting his vow to the ultimate test.

* * *

Remember Haku is Harry, but he doesn't know yet and next chapter will continue like it is till the end of the bridge battle. Review and tell me if like or needs improvement for anything, errors included.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

you have a rival, Haku."

"So it seems," Haku answered in a monotone.

They remained silent. Kakashi spoke next. "It seems my suspicion was right. You're nothing but a phony; all of it was an act. Oh, and the one in the mask is your companion."

Really, as if they had to state the obvious.

Sasuke glared his famous glare as he stared at Haku. "I'll fight him."

"Impressive," Haku commented to Zabuza. "Those clones had only 1/10 of the original."

Zabuza grunted in response.

"Still very impressive," Haku said.

"We have the first advantage. Now use it," Zabuza said indifferently.

"Yes," Haku replied. He began to move so fast it was as if he were a twister – a tornado. His body were untraceable as he dashed towards his enemy.

Sasuke eyes widen as he couldn't even see the speed. Haku continued to twist as he got nearer, but it was starting to slow. However, it was the least of the young Uchiha's worries.

They clashed.

'Impressive little brat, keeping up with Haku's speed,' Zabuza thought.

Kakashi looked back towards Sakura before stating, "Sakura, cover the bridge builder. Let Sasuke handle this."

Haku's and Sasuke's weapons were still clashing.

There were resounding clashes as metal met metal. The dance caused each other to try to throw the other off. However, Sasuke matched him blow for blow.

"We want the bridge builder, not you, so back down and I won't have to kill you."

"Save it," Sasuke said smirking.

"You're making a big mistake," Haku remarked. "You won't be able to keep up with my speed. I already have two advantages over you."

"Yeah, and what are they?"

"First, you're surrounded by water. Second, I blocked one of your hands. Therefore, you only have one hand to defend you," Haku answered, making his point known.

Sasuke's eyes widened to the point that they looked like saucers.

Haku was doing rapid hand-signs with one hand! Within seconds he was done, as his hand-signs ended with him doing the tiger seal.

"Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death!" Haku said inwardly, not voicing his attack out loud. Haku moved his right foot slightly then water surged around him before steadying.

Zabuza inwardly questioned Haku. 'He doesn't want to kill the kid. Does he mean that?' Zabuza then grunted.

The needles were forming fast.

"Sasuke-kun!" The boy's teammate shouted. The name was irrelevant before, and still is now. However, such a petty matter didn't matter at the moment.

An explosion of water formed where Haku and Sasuke were. Haku jumped back, skiing on top of the water. Haku looked up and gasped. 'He's gone...'

No. Sasuke Uchiha wasn't gone - just airborne. Haku swiftly moved, dodging each and every one of the younger boy's kunai knives.

Sasuke appeared behind Haku. "You're not as fast as you think. From now on you're going to be the one to defend against my attacks."

Haku moved swiftly, dodging the kunai, but Sasuke managed to get a hit.

Zabuza's eyes were wide in disbelief. 'It's impossible - no one's faster than Haku.'

Sasuke gloated at Haku's misfortune. "You thought you were quicker, huh? What else were you wrong about?"

Kakashi encouraged - no, in fact, he was following Sasuke's little gloat.

Meanwhile, Naruto was with Inari, talking near the unconscious thugs.

Zabuza laughed. "Haku, if we keep going like this than we'll be the victims instead of them. Get on with it."

The ever faithful Haku responded with a nod. "Right," he said, and he began glowing a beautiful icy blue colour. "I apologise that it's come to this," Haku said apologetically.

The air around by the bridge suddenly became incredibly cold, as if you were in Snow Country without a coat.

Haku was ready. Pure crystal white blocks of ice began to rise up from him. "Secret Jutsu: Demonic Crystal Ice Mirrors!" Haku voiced in his head, not one to announce his attacks.

Team Seven watched in complete shock as Haku walked in the mirrors like it was nothing!

Sasuke and Haku were surrounded by the ice mirrors. A difference, however, was that Haku was in the ice mirrors – every single one of them – and Sasuke was in the middle of the dome, looking like a lost puppy.

Kakashi moved. Zabuza followed. "If you enter the fight, then you'll fight me," Zabuza said seriously. But, honestly, has Zabuza ever joked anyways? "Your boy doesn't stand a chance against that jutsu."

Haku looked at Sasuke. "Now then, let's begin and I'll show you what speed..." he paused slightly as he pulled out some senbon, "really is."

Instantaneously, Haku threw the needles as if they were nothing more than sand paper, hitting dead onto his target – Sasuke – with perfect accuracy.

Thousands – no, millions - of needles flew like a blur, hitting Sasuke, who couldn't even dodge properly. His kunai fell out of his grip and it flew out of the mirrors, landing by Sakura.

Sakura tried – key word: tried – to throw the kunai at Haku, but failed as Haku easily caught the kunai with his right hand.

Sasuke Uchiha fell to the ground, breathing heavily.

Haku's back was only turned for a moment, but he heard the whooshing sound of a kunai being thrown, but didn't dodge. In fact, it was almost like he let himself get hit.

Being knocked out the mirror, he stayed on the ground only for a second before getting up.

Smoke became visible on the bridge as Haku looked over.

"Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja," Haku muttered softly.

**England – Hogwarts **

Dumbledore was extremely worried. Harry Potter was missing and was most likely with someone that wasn't his relatives. He clenched his fist in anger. Those imbeciles lost – no, in their case, 'Got rid of the freak.'

When he found out, of course, it was when Hagrid appeared in tears and empty handed.

_"Professor," he sniffed, "blimey, those stupid muggles lost the lad." _

_Now, Dumbledore was an understanding man. That was well known by wizards. But when he expected Harry Potter to come in tow behind Hagrid, it would be a shocker to anyone if some muggles lost Harry bloody Potter._

_"Are you sure, Hagrid?" _

_Hagrid blew his nose with the tissue, blinking his eyes to prevent even more tears. _

_His silence spoke volumes. _

_"What of the letter?" Hagrid pulled the letter and cake from his massive robes, showing the evidence._

_"Hagrid," Dumbledore said softly, "Go and retrieve the rest of the staff. I need time to think."_

That was the first time anyone ever seen Dumbledore in such distress. Apparently, a search party was made and few attempts were made to send owls to Privet Drive, hoping with a dead faith that the boy would show up there again. But, unfortunately, no such luck.

Dumbledore, like said before, was ticked. His weapon - yes, his weapon - apparently hadn't been found, still. It was only known by one person - and one person only - that Dumbledore wanted Harry Potter as a pawn to control. That person being the double-agent wizard spy, Severus Prince Snape. Even with that knowledge, the potions master wouldn't act on that if the boy wasn't present. But, neither knew that Harry Potter would not under any circumstances listen to them, but only to the person he called precious and that he trusted with his life. And, unfortunately for them, they weren't that person.

Dumbledore sat in his chair, thinking. Where could the Potter boy be? He suddenly stood, looking out at his school grounds. The owls once again came back empty handed. Without Harry Potter, he couldn't use the boy's money to influence his power more than it was already. Bloody hell, what a manipulative old man.

Anyway, Dumbledore was still thinking of a way to locate Harry Potter. His eyes suddenly had a familiar twinkle in them.

He finally came up with a plan_. _

* * *

Yes, indeed it was none other than Naruto Uzumaki himself. Naruto gave a heroic, yet long, speech about heroes, but that wasn't important. Really, does he have to be such a… person who doesn't think all the time?

Zabuza titled his head. "Eurgh, this brat again?"

'That boy,' Haku thought instantly remembering something.

"_What are you doing sleeping way out here in the woods?" Haku asked him._

_He just grinned and replied in a silly fashion. "I'm training."_

_"Impressive," Haku remembered saying. "Are you training for something dangerous?"_

_"I'm training so I get stronger."_

Yes, it was not too long ago that they had the conversation, but Haku had to what he does best. Stay by Zabuza and fulfil his duty as Zabuza's trusted tool.

Just as Naruto putted his hands in his most notorious jutsu, Zabuza threw some kunai knives towards him. Haku just as swiftly threw his senbon needles, cancelling the attack out.

Everyone present watched in confusion, but Zabuza looked sternly towards his companion.

"Haku, what are you doing?"

Haku stood up. "Zabuza-san, this boy," Haku started, pausing slightly. "Let me fight him my own way. Please."

"Bring it on!" Naruto exclaimed.

Haku moved forward and picked his head back up, looking directly at Naruto.

Moment of silence.

Zabuza's eye was completely to Haku's back before closing them. "Humph… So you want me to leave this to you? Is that it, Haku?"

His question was met with silence.

"As usual, you're too soft."

Haku's head went down in a small bow. "Forgive me."

Sasuke noticed what Zabuza was speaking of, and the criminal was right. However, that just didn't suit well for the Uchiha.

"One way or another," Naruto exclaimed, pointing a finger at Haku, "I'm going to rip you apart!"

"Don't even think about it, Kakashi. You know the score. You go after Haku, and I'll kill the bridge builder."

That just put the Leaf-Jōnin in a tight position. "Relax Kakashi," Zabuza said airily. "Enjoy the show, and let's see how they do one on one."

Naruto was pretty much repeating everything that Kakashi and Sasuke said earlier.

"I'm sorry," Haku said apologetically. "But, your sensei is right deceiving an opponent, catching them off guard that is the art of a shinobi. Please don't take it personally."

Haku dodged Sasuke's kunai with the speed that rivalled no one's at the current moment. "I still haven't forgotten about you - not for an instant." Haku turned and addressed Sasuke with wise wisdom. "Some warriors accept defeat gracefully, but others do not."

Haku's voice pitch up a little louder, "So be it. Let's finish our battle then," Haku then paused slightly, "to the death!" Haku walked a few steps forward. "It's alright, Naruto, we will have our fight next." Haku said seriously. Then he slithered back into the mirrors, surprising Naruto.

"I'm behind you," Haku answered the unspoken question, shocking the Uchiha. Haku wasted no time in letting his reflections come to life and throwing his senbon needles.

While Sasuke was thinking, Haku got ready, but didn't move right away.

"Hey, Sasuke, I came to help."

How many times can someone drop anime style?

Sasuke had enough. He performed his clan's greatest known jutsu, but…

It had no effect!

"You'll need much more heat than that to melt this ice," Haku said in a soft, matter-of-fact voice. However, the two Genin were no match for his speed and accuracy with the senbon needles.

Naruto grunted in frustration, but Haku was calm as the winter's breeze. "Look into every mirror as hard as you like… You will never learn the secret."

The hundred clones were defeated within an instant as Haku slithered in and out like he was the water itself. "These mirrors only reflect my image only allowing me to transport myself at light speed. Through my eyes, you appear to be moving in slow motion."

"It's a bloodline trait... Kekkei Genkai," Kakashi said rounding on Zabuza, who chuckled with amusement.

Kakashi explained what bloodline was to the other two. "There's no way to destroy it and no way to copy."

"He's not going to stop me from reaching my dreams!" Naruto yelled, head lowered, eyes casted away.

"Huh?" Haku barely uttered in wonderment. 'Dreams…' He questioned, as if he forgotten the word.

_Snow. Lots and lots of snow. A boy sat by the rail of the bridge, alone, with his black hair covering his face, which was hidden in with his arms and legs. A sad attempt to try to keep himself warm and live for another day. _

_He picked his head up slowly when he felt a shadow lure over him. It was man with bandages from mouth to neck, a sword on his back._

_He chuckled. "Pathetic little orchid." The man then walked towards Haku, stopping before crouching in front of the young youth. "No one wants you, huh? Before winter ends you'll die with nothing not, even a dream."_

_The man's eyes widen as the youth's emerald green eyes closed in a smile. "Huh?"_

_The boy smiled. "Your eyes. They're just like mine, mister. We're one in the same." _

Yes, Haku remembered that clearly as day. 'It was not like I desired to be a shinobi - it's painful. I don't want to kill you. But, if you advance I will have no choice then I will kill the kindness in my heart and fully embrace the shinobi way. There is no turning back - this bridge will be the battle where our dreams collide. Do not blame me; I fight for someone that's precious to me.'

Indeed, Haku was ready. He was now fully ready to put his life on the line to make sure his precious person's dreams become reality because… Because it was his dream to see it through and make sure it becomes a reality. And for that, he would be a shinobi.

After all, one could never truly be human once they embrace the ways of a shinobi. The blood, death, murder, and scars would never leave. But, it was worth it if Haku could reach his goal, Zabuza's goal. And for that, he would become a shinobi.

A tool.

A tool, like any other, waiting for disposal once it becomes dull.

* * *

Remember Haku is Harry, but he doesn't know yet and the chapters will continue like this until the end of the bridge battle. Review and tell me if like or needs improvement for anything, errors included.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

"They have the desire to win, but they don't have instinct to kill."

Zabuza was laughing outright at what Kakashi said. "That boy lives for pain he thrives on it."

"Exactly," Zabuza said. "Your village has become plastic. Your trainees never learned the most important lesson of them all…To kill the fears in their own hearts… To crush an opponent mercilessly…. To destroy with no emotion without any regret."

"But, then, "Sakura said, "Sensei! What do we do? Please tell us!"

Kakashi placed his left hand over his headband that was covering his Sharingan eye. Zabuza closed his eyes briefly before opening them. He titled his head upwards a little. "Sharingan? You're no fun Kakashi, using the same technique twice."

Zabuza put one of his hands in his pockets and moved. Kakashi's one eye widened. Zabuza readied a kunai and struck, but Kakashi blocked it with his metal-plated gauntlets.

"If it's just an old trick, then why didn't you stop me?"

Zabuza laughed. "Let your opponent see your jutsus too many times... And he'll find a way to use it against you."

"Then consider yourself lucky," Kakashi said," because you're the only one who gets to see my Sharingan twice and live."

Zabuza laughed. "Even if you did defeat me, you will never defeat Haku." He paused slightly. "When I found him he was nothing but a street kid, but I trained him in the most advanced ninja techniques."

_Dummies, wooden gray dummies. A young kid hit the dummies in the heart, arm, and head with perfect accuracy, effectively killing it. He was airborne, throwing left and right, his emerald green eyes focused. His clothing was that of a dark moss green with white edges and matching sandals. A Kirigakure headband was tied around his forehead._

_The boy's speed was incredible. To normal eyes, he would be nothing more than a high-speed blur. The boy dodged, jumping swiftly from the oncoming kunais from Zabuza. _

_Zabuza attacked from above the boy, intercepting his attack. _

"Plus, he had special abilities."

_The boy performed advanced Ice Release Jutsus … Specifically, the crystal ice mirrors. _

"The boy developed quickly. Soon, he could face the most powerful of enemies, even outnumbered and in total darkness."

_The boy, looking about thirteen, placed his mask on, covering his face. He threw the senbon with complete accuracy. However, that was not all of what he'd done. _

"He became a shinobi that surpassed even me," Zabuza commented, remembering of Haku's training days. "He is the ultimate tool – a shinobi."

Naruto made more shadow clones, determined to find a way to destroy Haku's mirrors.

It was fruitless. Haku instantly dispelled the clones, destroying them in seconds. Haku emerged, airborne as he attacked Sasuke without hesitation. It was as if Haku was using flash –step because he was already back in his mirrors.

"How is he doing that?" Naruto asked in frustration.

Naruto tried his strategy again.

"Don't you see, already?" Haku questioned. "That it's useless." He attacked Naruto and Sasuke with nothing more than his needles.

"Are you done bragging? You're starting to put me to sleep," Kakashi asked, bored.

Zabuza chuckled. "Well then, there's one final thing you should know … Did you really think our last battle was just win or lose? That I took your attacks like some Genin…"

"Haku was there the whole entire time. Hiding, watching every move that you made, studying your every technique. Haku can see a technique only once and immediately devise a counterattack. It's one of his many gifts."

Silence followed after his comment. "You once said, 'The same technique won't work on you twice.' Well, now I'm telling you that."

Zabuza performed his most famous technique. The technique that gave him the art of 'silent killing' and his name….. 'Demon _of_ the Mist' …..The Hidden Mist Jutsu.

'Zabuza-san, I'll finish them off quickly,' Haku thought. Haku saw Naruto coming and moved to attack. However, a fire ball was heading straight for him.

'What? Fireball Jutsu!' Haku swiftly went back to his mirror. Haku threw his senbon left and right. 'Why is it taking so long? It shouldn't take this long to defeat them.'

Haku, unfortunately, got hit in the pant leg, courtesy of Sasuke's fireball.

The mist was thick - too thick for anyone to see through - but for Zabuza, it was like taking a walk in the park. He threw a surprise attack which Kakashi blocked with his kunai knife.

"I would expect nothing less from you, Kakashi, the Sharingan warrior," Zabuza stated from behind.

Kakashi turned, only to see Zabuza's eyes were closed. "The next time you see me will be your last time. Without your Sharingan, you are nothing," Zabuza said as he disappeared in the mist. Kakashi was at a loss for words at what Zabuza said. It was the striking truth.

"First, you traced me with your piercing eye, which you used to track my movements instantly and made my doubt my thoughts. Secondly, you caught me with the hypnotic eye - you'd controlled my movements, sending my attack back at me. Now I know how to stop your piercing eye - stop your vision and turn it to zero."

Kakashi was hit and sent skiing. "Next, neutralize your hypnotic eye by keeping my own eyes closed."

"That's brilliant and all, but you can't see either –"

"Have you forgotten who I am? I am the Demon of the Mist, master of the art of silent killing. I can kill you alone with just a sound."

Kakashi's eyes widened. No way!

Haku thought, 'That's impossible! He read my movements.'

"Argh, I was so close," Naruto muttered, clenching his fist.

"Naruto," Sasuke called his teammate.

"Yeah?"

"Can you do it again?"

Naruto beamed. "Of course."

Haku was confused. 'The human eye cannot track my movements. It must have been a coincidence.'

Suddenly, the mirrors and Haku were disappearing, but it was just the light. "Naruto, hurry up and attack from the outside!"

Haku moved after Naruto. "That's it! Fireball Jutsu!"

The fireball was coming fast, but Haku dived low and turned, avoiding the fireball. Naruto was close; however, Haku sent him flying backwards and hit Sasuke in the left shoulder with his senbon needles.

Haku was furious; he was ready to end it. He slithered out of the mirror, into the air, and threw his senbon needles, hitting Sasuke in the legs and Naruto in the back.

Kakashi's suspicion was confirmed. Zabuza indeed appeared behind Tazuna and Sakura.

A loud scream fell from Sakura's lips.

Severus Snape was in his dungeons, digging in his cabinets for something the headmaster wanted. What does the headmaster Albus Dumbledore want you might ask? Veritaserum. Why, you might ask? Well, you're about to find out. Snape grabbed the clear liquid and headed out of his office.

"Flakes," Snape hissed. The gargoyle moved aside and he climbed the stairs leading to Dumbledore's office.

"Ay, Severus, my boy, is it ready?" Dumbledore smiled in approval. "Then let's go." He said, standing near the fire. He then sprinkled Floo powder on it. He gestured for Severus to follow, which the potions master reluctantly did. They were soon outside of Number Four, Privet Drive.

Why were they here?

Dumbledore knocked on the door of the house. Vernon, the fat whale, answered the door. "What are you freaks doing here? We told you we don't know where the little freak is! We lost him."

"Yes, I understand," Dumbledore said. "But, we would just like a moment of your time, that's all."

"Get lost," Vernon growled.

Petunia appeared by her husband. "What's going on here? Who are – What do you freaks want?"

"As I was telling your husband, we just want a moment of your time."

"Yes, come on in," Petunia said hurriedly.

What's with the sudden change of heart?

The Dursley couple led the pair to the living room. "Ay, I'll get the drinks."

Snape stood up. "Let me help with that."

Petunia put on a smile - after all, it was only for a while. "Sure."

Snape followed Petunia into the kitchen, pouring small drops in the two cups that was in his left hand. Petunia turned around and handed him the other tray.

Petunia grabbed for the cups just as Snape placed them down. "Let me, miss. It's the least I can do after just barging in like that."

Without a word, Snape handed Vernon and Petunia the two cups on the left side and handed a cup to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore took a sip from his cup. "Mm, this is delicious. What is this called?"

"White wine. Just got it in," Petunia answered.

"Is that so," Dumbledore commented, stroking his bread, placing the cup down. "Well, let's get started. Petunia Dursley, do you swear to tell no lies at all and to tell only the truth?"

Petunia nodded. "I, Petunia Dursley, will tell no lies, just the truth."

Dumbledore smiled. "Ay, good, good. Who is your sister?"

"My sister is Lily vee Evans. She married that blasted Potter boy. He was a freak, and so was she."

Dumbledore nodded approvingly. "Very good, that is correct. Now, Mr. Dursley," Dumbledore said, looking directly at Vernon, who was now completely under the hood. Dumbledore asked the same question and received the same answer from Vernon.

"Where did you go for your international venture? Did you take Harry Potter with you and lose him there, or was it somewhere else?"

"To Japan. I had work to do there for a week. Yes, I brought the freak and left him there. Placed him real close to the shore line, where the water comes in, while my wife was dealing with our son," Vernon answered.

Dumbledore smiled, "Thank you. Well, we should be going. Come Severus, my boy, much to do."

"Headmaster, why didn't you use the Veritaserum in the _beginning?_ If we did, then we would have had the boy faster," Snape sneered.

Dumbledore rubbed his bread. "True, we should have. However, we never had any at the time."

Snape inwardly bristled. Didn't have any? What kind of stunt is Dumbledore planning? Was he mocking Snape, or was he too engrossed in counting his money all those years? Or, was he too busy feeding the Weasley's lies?

Indeed, the Veritaserum would have saved them earlier, and the owls that Dumbledore had sent out to America, South America, Scotland, and any other remote plane that spoke some English. Meaning the wizarding world is way behind. Really, who wouldn't have used it to get the answers they seek out?

"Well, we have a new lead, so now it's time to send an owl that can take the journey to Japan," Dumbledore said.

"And what if the boy still doesn't retrieve the letter?" Snape asked.

"Then, we'll deal with it when it comes."

Yes, Dumbledore is a well-known wizard that is known by many, but his great scheming of plans needs more work.

"Very well then, headmaster, till -"

"Wait, my boy, there's something I need you to do…"

"Yes?" Snape asked. What possibly could be so important now?

"I need you and one other to break into Azkaban."

Indeed, Albus Dumbledore's timing and planning needs more work. "_Come again?"_ Snape sneered.

Dumbledore just twinkled his eyes. "Break into Azkaban and bring Sirius Black here."

Ne, how many times can a person fall into shock then rage?

_"I'm sorry,__what?"_

Haku said tersely, "You're exhausting my patience." Naruto moved in position to attack, but Haku matched him.

"Naruto, look behind you!" Haku was indeed behind the blond youth and didn't hesitate to attack.

"Looking for a counter? I'll save you the trouble," Haku said, throwing his needles, but Sasuke caught them easily.

Haku was now in trouble. 'No, he's tracking my movements! Not just that, he's getting stronger.' Haku looked down only briefly at Naruto as Sasuke pushed him out of the way. 'What's going on?'

Haku disappeared. "Naruto, don't pass out again! I need your help."

"No use. He's reached his limits," Haku said from above.

Sasuke threw Haku's needles back at him, but it did nothing. "Impressive, you have excellent skills, but you have also reached your limits."

Haku then threw some more needles. Sasuke dodged. Haku moved and Sasuke picked up an unconscious Naruto.

'He saw my movements with those eyes. The Sharingan. Interesting, he too has a Kekkei Genkai passed down through a once powerful clan.'

Haku had no choice. In order to stop Sasuke, he needed to attack his friend.

Zabuza glanced at Haku's battle. "Pathetic, Kakashi. You let those brats clog up your mind, worrying for their safety."

Yes, Zabuza was having some fun.

Sasuke was now completely at his limit. He stood over Naruto, back turned. "Must you always get in the way?"

"Huh?" a now disoriented Naruto asked. Naruto was in complete shock.

"It was…There was no time to ...Think …Loser," Sasuke said, swaying backwards. Naruto caught his friend trying desperately to wake him, but no luck.

"Was this the first time you seen a comrade fall?" Haku asked. "He was a true ninja, worthy of an opponent."

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled. **"Just shut up."** His voice took an animalistic turn and his body started to ooze with menacing looking red chakra.

'What is this chakra?' Haku thought worriedly. Haku watched in shock as his wounds started healing and his body was changing.

Kakashi and Zabuza felt it as well.

The Kyuubi seal has broken.

So if Haku thought he had trouble with the Sharingan, he's about to find out just what the menacing Chakra would do. But, because of his complete devotion and trust in Zabuza, he was willing to put his sudden fear off to the side.

After all, loyalty to your comrades is above all else, no matter the cost.

* * *

Remember Haku is Harry, but he doesn't know yet and next chapter will continue like it is till the end of the bridge battle. Review and tell me if like or needs improvement for anything, errors included.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Naruto was no longer Naruto. Haku forced away his sudden fear and prepared to face the animalistic boy.

Haku moved, but Naruto was catching up big time. 'Unreal! His chakra is getting stronger and stronger by the second. What is he?'

Haku threw his needles and hit Naruto, only for the malevolent scarlet chakra to catch the needles and force them out of the boy, healing the wounds instantly.

Demonic speed is what Naruto had. Haku was barely able to dodge the attack that took out his mirror.

Haku attacked airborne, but Naruto twisted out the way. 'Impossible,' Haku thought with disbelief. 'He not only destroyed my mirror, but is dodging my attacks!'

Haku was caught by Naruto and hit. The force was too strong!

Kakashi took out a scroll from his vest and began twirling it in the air. "Zabuza, I don't mean to spoil your fun, but how about we put an end to this now."

"Oh, I'd like to see you back up such big words, Hatake!"

The Nine-Tails chakra was overpowering and was destroying Haku's mirrors. Naruto clenched his hand into a fist and sent a direct hit to Haku, sending him flying. The force of the hit sent him crashing into his mirrors, knocking him backwards.

His mirrors were completely and utterly destroyed!

Haku slowly stood, his head downcast, his mask slowly falling off.

Naruto ran in rage.

Haku was ready to accept defeat by Naruto. The blond attacked, but stopped when he realized who the other person was. Haku's contacts were still in, but he looked completely defeated.

"You?"

Haku looked on soullessly before asking, "Why did you stop? Do not want to take revenge on your fallen comrade or was it just empty words?"

Naruto punched – but it was more of a slap – Haku, who twisted then fell to the ground. Haku coughed out blood, but slowly stood back up.

"Oh, no," Haku smiled softly, turning back around to face Naruto. "That won't do." His eyes became focused. "You're still holding back."

"To show mercy to your opponent, to allow his enemies live when you can strike them down. This is a betrayal of your life's purpose. What reason do you exist if you have nothing? Living like that is not living at all – it's just existing."

Haku continued. "Yeah, speak for yourself!" Naruto yelled.

Haku closed his eyes. "I am talking about myself. I am no longer useful to Zabuza."

"Why that guy?" Naruto didn't get it; why him? "That's a sorry reason."

**A Past that Haku doesn't remember…**

_It's been about a year since a young infant with sterling emerald green eyes and raven black hair was born. An evil wizard stood in front of a woman with red hair and a man with messy midnight black hair. These two people were the mother and father of young Harry Potter._

_Young Harry stared curiously at the man who wanted nothing more than his life. A green glow emerged from Voldemort's wand and the man smirked wickedly._

_"Long live Harry Potter," He hissed, sneering. _

_"Nooo!" Voldemort cried in vain. His spell didn't work – instead, it left a lightning bolt scar on the young infant's forehead. _

_It wasn't long before a giant man found him and took him away from his family's home. Hagrid finally reached Privet Drive and landed._

_"Little lass fell asleep doing the journey," Hagrid said, handing young Harry Potter to the headmaster._

_"Now, now, Hagrid. Don't cry, we'll see him again," Dumbledore reassured the giant._

_"Yes, but is it wise?" McGonagall asked._

_"We have no choice - they are his only relatives." Then the three figures left the porch of the muggle-home._

_"Good luck, Harry Potter."_

_Petunia was a horse-lady that wanted to please her family, but there was a family she could never seem to please - that family was her own. It all happened when her sister, Lily, started doing strange things, claiming it to be magic, as she did the strange things with nothing more than a stick. A damn stick! This was the reason why Petunia Dursley is a horse-lady and hated her family._

_Hearing crying from the front of the house, she got up and went to check it out since her husband and son were bonding._

_She opened the front door only to be greeted by an infant._

_"Dear!"_

_"What is it, woman?" Vernon growled out from where Dudley was. She handed her husband the letter which had a single name on it._

_She convinced her husband that they take him in. It'd been two weeks and Petunia would take one look at him and see her sister - a sister that she despised. However, doing the fourth week, her husband Vernon had gotten a job to take care of overseas in Japan._

_"Grab the freak!" Vernon hollered as he was bringing luggage inside the car. What to put the freak in? Anything that was for Dudley was too good for the freak. Petunia muttered, "You damn freak, be grateful I kept that damn basket when you were brought here on our doorstep."_

_The only reason why she kept the thing was so she wouldn't have to give Dudley's away, and so she wouldn't have to spend money on the baby. _

_Petunia grabbed the basket. Everything was there, including that blasted letter! _

_"Good, with this, we can get rid of you faster, you freak," She growled, tucking the letter under the blanket. Then, she placed little Harry inside of it, carrying it like it was a car seat. Really, are these people that cruel?_

_Petunia walked out and closed the door. "What you doing, woman? You kept that freak's –"_

_Petunia sneered. "Of course I kept the thing, I wasn't spending money on the freak, and neither was I giving him Dudley's old one." _

_Vernon grunted and placed the last of the luggage in the car, then carefully placed his son inside. Petunia carelessly threw Little Harry inside._

_"Shut up, freak," Vernon growled at Harry's whines. _

_Four days of travel. Four days and they finally arrived in Japan. The person that they were – well, Mr. Dursley was - working with was named Ishirai Tomoe. He was the heir to the Inco Company, and if the deal went smoothly, Vernon's company would give him a bonus. _

_"Ah, Mr. Dursley, I presume," Ishirai greeted. Ishirai Tomoe was a tall, normal Japanese business man. _

_Vernon said his greeting to Mr. Ishirai and they shook hands. "Well, then, I hope that you enjoy your stay in Japan." He paused slightly as he thought. "Ah, I'll give you the best. Come, follow me." _

_It took maybe about a day in a half to get from the airport and to the hotels owned by the Ishirai family that were located on some islands by the ocean. _

_Ishirai turned over his head over his shoulder, looking at Vernon. "While your family relaxes, we will discuss business in the morning. Good day." _

_The business went successfully well, and Vernon took his family - and unfortunately the freak with them - to enjoy the outdoors before they would pack up to board the plane that night._

_Petunia was playing with Dudley, and Vernon was staring with disgust at the infant. "You damn freak," he muttered lowly then looked around the tourist and other employees from other companies were minding their own businesses. Good. _

_Vernon walked and picked up little Harry. By the edge of the lot was the ocean. He came in and put Harry down by his side, pretending that he wasn't paying attention, but when the waters took the 'freak' off the shores, he stood._

_"Dear, grab Dudleykins and let's go."_

_Petunia always was a horse-lady and agreed readily when her husband said something. She grabbed Dudley and they headed back to the hotel, grabbed their things, headed to the airport, and boarded the plane._

_Little Harry Potter was far gone from the shore and the waves got even stronger and stronger. It wasn't long before the nasty waves took the basket away as well as any form of identification. Little Harry was still overseas before he finally landed on an icy, cold shore. _

_"Dear," A sweet woman's voice called. Her husband followed her gaze and they saw young Harry. _

_"Where did the little guy come from?"_

_"I don't know, but can we-"She pleaded. Little Harry heard, but couldn't understand these people. He knew only one thing though they weren't the Dursley's the relatives that he will never remember. _

_He looked at them with a happy smile._

Haku looked downwind_. "_There were others important to me long ago. My adoptive parents. I have no idea where I was really born, but I was taken in by them when I was just an infant. We lived in a small village in the Land of Water. My parents were farmers, and we were very poor."

A young infant, unknown of where it came from, nothing. The parents_ took him as their own raised him. _

_"Ma! Da!" _

_The parents were thrilled. "Dear, he'd said ma," The woman said in joy._

_The man beside her grinned proudly." Da, eh? My boy said Da!" The man picked up the young boy before swinging him around, making him giggle in delight._

_Four years of living peacefully with his adoptive parents, but the nightmares still came. A scream left his lips as he screamed bloody murder. Glass shattered. The parents ran into the room and saw glass on the floor, but they weren't worried about that their young Haru was shaking with indescribable fear and was whimpering._

_They stayed and soothed him till he fell asleep, and wished him the best of sleep before leaving the room, missing the shattered glass that was on the ground turn into ice._

_Even though that's what they found when they went to clear up the broken glass, they brushed it aside and continued with their lives even when their little Haru would continue to have nightmares._

"We were content with our lives. Happy yes, happy, but then everything changed since that day."

"What, what happened?" Naruto pressed.

Haku looked down mournfully. "My father. He killed mother and he almost killed me."

Naruto looked shocked. "The people of the land that I was brought up on were out casted because of their Kekkei Genkai."

"Kekkei Genkai?"

"The advanced bloodlines of a clan passed down from generation to generation and because of this many of whom had a bloodline were used as mercenaries. In order to live freely, a lot of people with bloodlines went into hiding, knowing that if they are discovered they would be killed. My mother was successful in hiding her bloodline trait and married. She thought that she could live her life peacefully without the bloodline trait."

_Young Haru was amazed that he could manipulate water so he showed his mother. "Mother! Look at what I can do_!"

_Haru's green eyes sparkled with fascination. His hair had grown longer and his scar was hidden with some bangs. He manipulated the water in his hands until his mother scolded him, and then apologized. _

_"I'm sorry, darling, but," It was as if she was mumbling to herself, "You shouldn't have the bloodline limit – we're not blood related."_

_Both unaware that the father was standing in the shadows and saw everything._

"Father had seen and he knew our secrets – mine and mother's…"

_A plate hit the ground and shattered. Young Haru scurried away in a corner. When his emerald green eyes looked back, he was frightened - scared. An elder man, presumably his adoptive father, and a villager stood over him ready to strike, but his father had tears running down his face. The boy shivered in fear, but the attack never came. Spikes of pure ice and lots, lots of blood, flooded his senses._

_The boy couldn't stay there, and was no longer wanted by the villagers, so he wandered. It wasn't long before he passed out to exhaustion in the cold snow. _

"When I was myself again, I wasn't really myself. I lost the only people I called mother and father. However, I lost something more…"

"Something more important than the people who took you in?" Naruto asked, puzzled.

"Yes," Haku answered dimly. "My purpose. No one needed nor wanted me. I had no existence."

Naruto was hit hard like he was hit with steel. 'Just like me,' He thought.

"When Zabuza found me he did not shun me or look at me as if I was nothing. He gave me an existence."

_Zabuza stood over a young boy with green emerald eyes and lightning scar hidden beneath his bangs. "A kid, and no one to look after you. You'll die like that."_

_The boy's green eyes closed as he smiled. "Hey, you know what? Your eyes remind me of mine."_

_Coal black dashed with emerald green. "Well, little one, will you die here or come with me and be my tool?"_

_The boy wasted no time in answering. "Then your bloodline belongs to me." The young boy got up and walked over to the man, who placed a hand over his head then pulled him closer._

"Zabuza not only gave me an existence, he gave me a name, and that in itself made my happy," Haku said, smiling sadly.

_"Your name from now on will be Haku."_

_"Yes," The emerald eyed boy said, smiling. After all, he had long forgotten the name Haru. _

_"Haku, I'm through," Zabuza said as he and Haku stood over the Land of Water. "Tonight, I cast aside the Land of Water, but one day I will hold these lands in my hand. You will help me with that, but know that comfort and friendship is merely a nuisance. You should not expect them from me."_

_"I understand, Zabuza. I am only an instrument of your will. A weapon. You may do with me as you like," Young Haku said smiling. _

Haku was no longer Zabuza's weapon - he was no longer anything.

Haku walked up to Naruto. "Naruto," he stated, "kill me."

Zabuza was in no way in the lead any more. Ninja hounds shot from the ground, attacking and attaching themselves to Zabuza's body.

"Lightning Blade!" 'No way! The chakra's visible!'

"You don't have a dream because you don't have a future," Kakashi said his lightning blade ready.

Naruto backed up. "He doesn't treat you like a human! He treats you like a slave!"

"Zabuza gave a purpose, a reason and an existence (a name). That is enough to make me happy."

_Young Haku was running in the small clearing after a rabbit, and stopped. His green emerald eyes were filled with joy, even from Zabuza's little show of affection. _

"Go on Naruto," Haku pleaded, "Do it for both of our sakes. Do it quickly."

Just as Naruto made his decision, and attacked, Haku caught his arm. "Sorry, Naruto. Change of plan."

Haku held his hand close to his mouth. "I'm not ready to die quite yet." Then he disappeared with the wind.

Kakashi was right there - very close - but his lightning blade didn't hit Zabuza, whose eyes were widened in complete shock.

Everyone was motionless and wide-eyed. Haku was hanging form Kakashi's arm. He coughed out blood.

"Za…bu….za…"

"So much for that. My future is all worn out, huh? Don't be ridiculous," Zabuza laughed.

Kakashi looked at Zabuza austerely. "He gave his life for yours, worthless one."

Zabuza chuckled. "Well done, Haku."

Zabuza Momoichi said that, but he has honour. He knew that his companion, the only person he could trust, was gone from this world.

And with this thought, he couldn't help but let a single tear fall from his eye.

* * *

Well the fight on the bridge is coming to its end! A few flashbacks next chapter and another glimpse of Haku using magic! Remember Haku is Harry, but he doesn't know yet and next chapter will continue like it is till the end of the bridge battle. Review and tell me if like or needs improvement for anything, errors included.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Everyone was motionless and wide-eyed. Haku was hanging from Kakashi's arm. He coughed out blood.

"Za…bu….za… "

"So much for that. My future is all worn out, huh? Don't be ridiculous." Zabuza laughed.

Kakashi looked at Zabuza austerely. "He gave his life for you, worthless one."

Zabuza chuckled. "Well done, Haku."

Zabuza Momoichi said that, but he has honour. He knew that his companion, the only person he could trust, was gone from this world.

And with this thought, he couldn't help but let a single tear fall from his eye.

Zabuza wasted no time in attacking Kakashi who flipped and landed with Haku, placing the young teen on the ground. 'He would attack his comrade to get to me….?' Kakashi thought.

_Memories played in his head as he swung his sword. _

_"Haku, I cast aside this land today, but one day I will have it in the palms of my hands, and you- you will help me complete that dream."_

_A scream, and the lights flickered between on and off. Zabuza got up and went to Haku's side, who was convulsing. _

_"Haku." _

_The boy didn't respond. Zabuza's eyes widened, 'What the hell's going on?' _

_The lights continued to go and off repeatedly. "Haku."_

_Zabuza tried again - no such luck. Zabuza encountered the boy's nightmares, but this was the first one like this._

_Zabuza made up his mind. He comforted Haku the best way he could. When the boy was back to normal, he still clutched to Zabuza like a life line._

_"Put away those nightmares, for they will be nothing compared to what's to come," Zabuza said, placing the boy back on the bed, staying by his side for a reason unknown to him. "After all, the life of a shinobi is much scarier than any nightmares."_

The criminal swung his sword, but his arms were now useless.

"Well, well. So this is how it turns out, huh?"

It was none other than Gatou and his thugs.

Dumbledore was pleased. He just sent an owl to take the long journey to Japan to find Harry Potter. He called the search off and many were joyed that the boy has been located. However, one was in a rather unstable condition - that person being Severus Prince Snape.

He was joyed that he could still keep his promise to his lost love, and James Potter, who saved his life when they were schoolmates. Many did not know why he felt he needed to keep his promises. Only one. And it was none other than the manipulative bastard Albus Dumbledore.

The only thing that was his concern was Harry Potter. He didn't know whether the boy was fine, living well, or even sick. He didn't know any of that, and that made him worry, which like many of his emotions, were very hard to see.

Now, where is the turmoil in this? Well, you see, Severus Snape was given an order, an order to go to Azkaban and get Sirius Black - a man he respects little, and doesn't quite get along with.

He knew the man was Harry's godfather, and that he would like nothing more than to make sure that Harry is happy, which is part of his promise to making sure Harry lives a happy life. But why in Merlin's beard does he have to go and retrieve the mutt?

So, here he was in his dungeons, preparing to leave for the dangerous prison, packing many potions and other necessities, including his trusty wand that saved him on more than one occasion, among other things.

A man of few words, Severus Snape immediately after packing left for Azkaban. He would go to see Harry Potter for himself when he returned to Hogwarts.

Naruto voice exploded. "That's it! You're going to let that bastard do that to Haku's corpse? Haku, was that all he was? A tool? Was he nothing to you?"

Zabuza was infuriated, but he tried to remain calm as Naruto's words hit him harder than any weapon ever did.

"Shut up, brat."

"No! I won't! Haku - he sees you as a precious person! And - and you take that-"

"I said shut up, kid!" Zabuza shouted, a single tear falling from his eyes. "Just shut up and hand me your kunai."

Naruto hesitated, but eventually tossed Zabuza his kunai. Once the elder had it, he put it in his mouth and charged towards Gatou and his henchmen.

On Gatou's orders, they fired whatever weapons that they had, but Zabuza still ran through them, killing them.

"He's a demon!" Gatou shrieked in fear, stepping backwards, but that did little.

With a maniacal look and pleased grin, Zabuza annihilated Gatou. Zabuza turned around slowly walking, but he began to stumble.

"I got cha," Kakashi said, helping Zabuza. He took out the weapons carefully. "Kakashi, place me by Haku." Kakashi complied and picked up Zabuza, laying the man next to his comrade.

Zabuza placed a hand on Haku's cheek, a let a tear fall. "I'm sorry, Haku … I wish, but… it looks like I won't be joining you."

Snow fell from the sky. Many white dots fell upon Zabuza's tear-stained face and Haku's lifeless one.

Kakashi and his team paid their respects, and it was a week later that they left the Wave Country. Buried under ground were two people, one was a 15 year old boy who was glowing a greenish color. His wounds started to heal incredibly fast, then his heart beat in his chest and his hand twitched.

His eyes opened. He blinked, but nothing. His hand went up to his face as he blinked again, but nothing still. His hand automatically moved to his eyes, and he took out the contacts that weren't doing him any good.

Ay, he died.

Haku bolted out the grave, grabbing his master and the sword, leaving a mess behind.

Haku's green eyes were hidden from view. His precious person was dead and didn't make it. What was he going to do? There was nothing here for him? So why didn't he get to stay with his precious person in the afterlife?

"Why? Why?" Haku asked forcefully, his fist turning whiter as he gripped his loose pants. Suddenly, his body glowed once more in that greenish color that healed his own body, but he didn't notice, being too much in grief.

Zabuza's wounds were healing and his heart beat in his chest slowly, but surely. Haku's head shot up as his wide eyes looked directly at his precious person who was slowly making his mouth form words.

"Ha – ku."

Haku didn't even respond.

'Damn it,' Zabuza thought. 'Isn't this supposed to be heaven? Why was there pain? And why is Haku shell-shocked? Well, I wasn't expecting to be with him in heaven, but was he not –'

Haku's face was shining and he smiled magnificently. "Zabuza-san, we're still alive."

Huh? Alive, but didn't they die? Like, I don't know, a week ago?

Zabuza grunted. "This explains the pain." Then he looked at his smiling companion. "Haku."

Haku was happy. How could he not be? He and his precious person were alive again and now have another chance at life. "Ye-" Zabuza placed his hand on Haku's head. Haku's sterling green eyes sparkled with life as he closed his eyes and smiled beautifully.

Zabuza removed his hand, grabbed his Kubikiribocho, and stood up. Haku followed with a smile.

A small breeze passed by the pair, ruffling their clothing and hair. "Well, Haku, we're alive again and now have second chance…." Zabuza's hand went around Haku's shoulders just like so long ago. "We will try again - my plans have not changed. Haku, will you continue to be my tool?"

Haku smiled serenely once again. "Yes, Zabuza-san."

Haku couldn't help but smile as Zabuza began walking. His dream to make his master's dream come true – it could only be fulfilled if he stayed by his side. After all, that's what tools were for – to stay with their masters until they are dull.

It took a week of traveling before he finally made it to the dangerous prison that was surrounded by oblivion. There was hardly any place to hide, save for the underground shadows, but even that wouldn't keep you safe from the Dementors. Severus Snape took out his wand, swiftly attacking whatever it was that was about to attack him, but…

He seized only temporarily as he heard several curse words leave the raspy voice. Snape whispered, "Black."

Sirius Black didn't think his hearing was diminishing, but that couldn't be right? Why was the stick up greasy git here?

"Come out, Black," Severus hissed lowly.

"Shut up, you stupid git," Sirius snapped back.

Once Sirius was close enough, Snape grabbed him by the collar. "You dumb mutt, what the hell? Why are not in the damn prison?"

"Huh? What you talking about, you greasy git? I've been away from that dang bloody prison for two years now!"

Snape growled. "Then why in bloody hell are you back here?"

Sirius grinned and dug in his messy robes. "I forgot this."

Snape let the mutt go, the latter dropping to the ground in an indecent manner. "Hey, you greasy git, what the hell was that for?" Sirius growled.

Snape didn't even answer just turned around and walked away as far as possible. "Hey," Sirius called lowly, but loud enough for Snape to hear. "Wait!"

Snape didn't turn around. "Come on you mangy mutt, hurry up and let's go."

Sirius growled, but followed Severus Snape into the darkness.

It's been a week and two days since Haku awakened from death and somehow brought his precious person back with a strange chakra. Haku and Zabuza couldn't necessary walk into the Wave Village, so here they were still on the island, the island of Wave Country where the disgusting man lived, but it had everything that they needed for three days' rest without having use to chakra or anything. Haku, being ever considerate of his master, insisted that they did not use henge because of the chakra usage, so they had to come back here.

"Zabuza-san, we should be able to move fully within another day," Haku stated, still managing to smile. Seriously, how does he do that?

Zabuza tilted his head, looking at his companion in the face. Well, Haku's face is even prettier than any girl's one – can't blame him! "And when we do, this place will be the first to go."

Haku smiled, tilting his head a bit. "Of course, Zabuza-sama."

Haku got up from the chair that rested by the window and stood to open it. Haku's emerald eyes narrowed, and his needles instantly were in between his fingers.

Something was coming, and it was coming towards him.

It's been a week since Petunia Dursley and her husband Vernon were visited by those freaks. Petunia was, for once, doing a little cleaning while her husband and son were a work and school respectively. However, why she was cleaning wasn't the reason in which we all think. No, she was cleaning because something was troubling her, something of great importance. A secret, a secret that was hidden well from both her and her sister. Not even her own family knew the secret, and Petunia planned on keeping that hidden. It was the main reason why Haku had a Kekkei Genkai.

The Kekkei Genkai of Ice.

* * *

Remember Haku is Harry, but he doesn't know yet. I will switch betwixt San and Sama just a heads up and I like it when Haku says Sama for a more respectful way. Who wants a little romance between the two? I mean seriously it can't be helped the signs are kind of there, but really let me know and there will a little romance! XD I'm not against yaoi! Review and tell me if like or needs improvement for anything, errors included.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

kindly beta by:Mon Esprit Libre.

* * *

Haku stood from his chair and opened the lone window. Haku's emerald eyes suddenly narrowed, his needles instantly in between his fingers.

Something was coming, and was coming towards him.

Meanwhile, Zabuza Momoichi was deep in thought. You see, the reason being is that he was grateful to the toddler that gave him his life back on the condition that the person he cherished would supply some of their spiritual energy to him.

Spiritual energy is energy that is possessed by all humans including other living things. The color of that energy varies from person to person - for example, normal spiritual energy is blue, but in Haku's case, a greenish color. Unlike chakra, this is not blue, but because spiritual and physical energy cohort together to make it, Haku's would sometimes mix, creating blue-green. However, this has never been seen.

**Reikai.**

Zabuza vaguely remembered that he had to face that damn trial, but it was there.

Koenma, the prince of the spirit world, spoke with authority," Momoichi, Zabuza. Would you like to continue to live with the boy or would you prefer to stay in hell?"

Zabuza was never one to be shocked, but to be able to be with Haku a second time? Yes, he made his decision, but his words were different. "The boy can take care of himself."

Koenma looked at Zabuza squarely. "Your heart says differently." Then he outstretched his hand. "This egg will determine whether your soul goes back to the living. However, you must complete a task."

The criminal didn't know why he was brought from hell to this spirit word, but the prince was being generous enough. However, it was for a price. He had to learn to love – no,_ truly_ love what he'd come to cherish. That was the price. Zabuza didn't care why the price was so lenient, but he didn't care - all that mattered was a second chance.

Zabuza grunted taking the egg. "So what's this task?"

**End…**

Yes. After all, magic (the condensed form of chakra) cannot bring back the dead. So another means of energy is used to help in bringing one back, but that can only happen once someone has completed a task. He glanced at his companion who just finished taking care of whatever was coming their way. "Zabuza-sama, it was nothing more than an owl," Haku stated, smiling.

Zabuza continued to look at his companion that helped in bringing him back from the dead. "Haku."

Haku stopped smiling and looked at his precious person with a straight face, waiting on his orders, if any are given. "That letter?"

Haku blinked only once before he smiled beautifully his sparkling green eyes closed. "Ay, this letter." Haku held an exquisite letter wrapped in brown parchment. On the back was a badger, a lion, a raven, and a snake joined together it was a seal of sorts. Haku was by Zabuza's side in an instant and smiled. "I haven't read the letter yet."

"Open it, Haku."

That's all what Haku wanted to hear after all, it could have been sent by an enemy to get them to fall in their trap. Haku, with delicate fingers, opened the letter.

Zabuza didn't need to give the order for Haku read the letter. Then he smiled, holding the acceptance letter. "Zabuza-sama, what should I do with this letter?"

Zabuza grunted. "We don't know who this Hariri Pitta person is. Get rid of it."

Haku smiled. "Yes."

* * *

Severus Snape and Sirius Black arrived just as an angered hooting owl popped inside Dumbledore's office. Severus noticed that McGonagall and Remus Lupin were standing off to the side. Sirius, however…

Sirius slammed his hands on Dumbledore's desk, but the latter looked unperturbed. "What the bloody hell do you mean? What do you mean Harry hasn't been attending Hogwarts? Didn't you send the letter to those blasted relatives? So tell me-"

Dumbledore held up an old fragile hand. "Sirius, my boy, I'm afraid that yes, Harry has not attended Hogwarts for the past four years and he never once stepped foot in this school, and his relatives lost him in Japan."

"You mean got rid of him," Sirius growled furiously while a squeaking was heard behind him. The door opened - it was Filius Flitwick.

"Ay, Professor, glad you can make it," Dumbledore said in a friendly manner.

Flitwick greeted the headmaster. "Likewise, sir."

In the background, the owl was still hooting furiously. Sadly, no one understood owl, but one thing that Remus, McGonagall and Sirius learned was that the animal was streaming a load of curses at Dumbledore who ignored the owl.

The owl continuously hooted angrily. "You old senile crazed up (censored) (censored) fool! Do you want to get killed? That boy is no longer Harry Potter; I nearly got myself killed trying to deliver a damn_letter_!"

"Yes, that is correct," Dumbledore said ignoring the angered owl still," However," Dumbledore said, smiling and his speckle moon glasses showing his famous twinkle, "The boy has received the letter and has read it."

The owl's hoot suddenly died down. "It's about time that," McGonagall started, exasperated because she was getting tired off the owl's misunderstood rants.

Sirius sniffed, Remus did the same, Snape, Flitwick and Albus turned too were McGonagall was looking. The owl - it was motionless, meaning it was either dead or in a death-like state.

Sirius sighed. "Dang it, it's dead."

"But, but, but, but… That's impossible! It was just ranting a storm just now!" Flitwick shouted.

"Never mind that!" Sirius said shouting. "Where is Harry? If the owl ended up like that, then the letter must be gone by now! So why don't we just go and get Harry?"

All eyes turned towards Dumbledore who stroked his beard. "Yes, that is in order. However, I do believe Harry will come on his own."

Snape snorted. "I don't mean to burst your bubble, headmaster, but the boy is in Japan somewhere; I highly doubt that he will come on his own." The potions master crossed his arms. "And he might not even know who he even is."

Dumbledore was in thought. Severus was absolutely right. The boy was in Japan, but even so, the same most likely would have happened if he was staying with his relatives. "Then," Dumbledore finally spoke, "We prepare to leave for Japan." He turned apologetically to Minerva. "I will leave, too. Do watch over the school while I am away."

Minerva nodded. "Sure thing, Albus."

Dumbledore nodded then turned back to Snape and Sirius. "You two will accompany me to Japan. As for you, Flitwick, stay and help watch over the school."

With that plan, Dumbledore sent the two most unlikely people to get ready to depart. Sirius just changed into a dog and he was ready. Snape came back a moment later after securing his dungeons.

With the portus spell in place, ready to be used the old manipulate relic, the potions master, and the mutt, they each touched the Portkey and disappeared.

* * *

Haku stood up after disposing the letter. "Zabuza-sama, it's time I start on the dummies. After all, if someone goes to our graves, then-"

"As clever as ever, Haku, always thinking ahead."

Haku titled his head and smiled. "Come on now, Zabuza-san, you are giving me too much credit. Besides, I am not - I couldn't come up for a way for us to avoid what happened on the bridge."

Silence. Zabuza inwardly snorted - the boy was being too modest. So what if he couldn't save them from their deaths. They're alive now, aren't they?

"It doesn't matter anymore. What happened, happened and we can't change that. All we can do is live and move on," Zabuza said matter-of-factly.

Haku still smiled. "True, Zabuza-san. Now, you need to rest; I'll be done soon."

Zabuza right eye looked at the boy. "Right. Just don't overdo it, Haku."

"Of course."

Haku was gone and into the other room. Zabuza could hear Haku clearly working on the dummies that would take him all night after it was made of wood and a little wax no chakra enhance at all. Purely by hand, but Zabuza just knew that the boy would be done before morning having the advance knowledge of the human helped and the fact that he knew their body like the back of his hand.

* * *

A secret, a secret that was hidden well from both her and her sister not even her own family knows the secret and Petunia planned on keeping that hidden. It was the main reason why Haku has a Kekkei Genkai.

The Kekkei Genkai of Ice.

The reason is because the Yuki Clan was related to them by blood. How is that possible? Well, Petunia scowled, it was there father that had the bloodline limit. Their mother never knew, and it was only by accident that the elder sister found out while the rest of the family remained in the dark. They never knew that he changed his name to Evans after moving to the states. Luckily, Petunia thought scowling, her sister Lily didn't inherit the bloodline limit and was too interested in magic to learn about it. She was grateful that she took after her mother the most on looks, but her sister, however, looked like their father - only a bit – which, to Petunia's dismay, made her more attractive. However, she was overjoyed that her sister went to that freak school and met the Potter brat. That way, the bloodline limit wouldn't pass on and would die with their father. Oh, how wrong Petunia Dursley was.

Because the boy Haku - or otherwise known in wizarding world as Harry Potter - inherited what she and her sister did not.

Petunia sat in the armchair. She just got through finishing cleaning and turned on the TV. After all, she had a few hours before she had to warm the leftover food. She was a lazy lady, and always would be. Petunia scowled. She wished they at least kept the freak. That way, she wouldn't be doing chores or cooking!

Yup, Petunia Dursley was definitely a lazy woman.

It wasn't long before she had to take out the leftovers and warm them. Her husband and son soon walked in and they were ready to have the normal family dinner. They were unaware of what would happen in a few months.

* * *

Dumbledore and his two escorts (or companions, depending on who you asked) had just arrived in Japan, but as to what part, they did not know. Placing a translation spell on themselves, they walked up to an elder who looked no more thirty.

"Hello there, good sir. Can you please help us?" Dumbledore asked, smiling.

"Not bad for foreigners, but I'll help ya out. What's that you need help with?" He had an accent to his voice, along with straw hat and male's kimono.

"We do not know this place very well - in fact, we just arrived here. Can you be so kind as to tell us where we are?" Dumbledore asked.

The Japanese man looked at them. Yeah they were foreigners alright. The elder man had on blue moon robes, the middle had on a long black robe, and the third, well, the third was a black dog.

"Ay, I see. You're about a day away from Wave Country." The man said then pointed straight ahead. "Go straight ahead, and if you don't stop, you should see the bridge. Once you cross that, then you are in Wave Country."

Dumbledore smiled. "Ay, thank you sir."

The man grinned. "It was no trouble at all. Have a good trip." He then turned around and headed in the direction of Fire Country.

Dumbledore smiled and said cheerfully, "That was indeed interesting. Shall we go Severus, Sirius, my boys?"

Sirius barked and followed while Severus kept in stride with the headmaster. None of the wizards had had to walk on a bridge before, having always relied on Floo powder, carpets, Apparition, and other unorthodox methods that were completely unnecessarily at times.

They were just at the bridge's front as Haku was steaming by the small boat from a few weeks ago with the precious cargo. However, the wizards - unlike him - didn't notice his presence.

'Foreigners, huh? Interesting,' Haku thought as he stopped the boat, grabbed the dummies, and vanished with the wind.

Sirius, without heed or warning, changed back. "What is it Sirius, my boy?" Dumbledore asked humbly.

"Harry. He was here, long ago, with others on this bridge." Sirius answered taking out his wand placing a spell to enhance his acute senses to a much higher degree. "Yeah. He was, but it's strange."

"Strange?" Severus asked, raising a brow.

Sirius looked serious. "His sent vanished from here, as if he was here one minute then gone the next," He said, sniffing some more.

Dumbledore rubbed his chin. "Strange indeed, yes. But perhaps we might find him in the town after crossing the bridge."

Severus nodded and Sirius changed quickly back into his Animagus form, sniffing out Harry's scent, which was very hard to do.

Meanwhile, Haku just got back to the hideout.

"Haku, is something bothering you?" Zabuza questioned, now fully sitting up from his days' rest. Haku removed his mask from his face.

Haku smiled slightly. "Nothing at all Zabuza–san, it's just rare to see foreigners coming into the village, but I guess it is expected. After all, Gatou's dead."

"Foreigners, eh?" Zabuza smirked with some amusement.

"Yes," Haku said with the same fashion, "They were most unusual. Not of any village I've seen."

Zabuza grunted, stretching, then grabbed his Kibiribocho. "Rest, Haku. We leave tonight." Then the missing-ninja got out the bed and stood.

Haku nodded. "Yes," he replied.

* * *

Finally arriving on the outskirts of the village, the wizards wished to rest, but did not know where. They knew nothing of how the muggle world worked. Oh, well, Sirius decided it didn't matter where they slept, so long as they find his godson! Which, unknown to them, wasn't going to be easy because Harry Potter was no longer known as Harry Potter. Not only that, but Harry Potter – now known as Haku – was undoubtedly loyal to his precious person, and God be damned if anyone came between them. So, with only Dumbledore's wicked plans and Sirius enhanced smell, the trio set one foot towards the forest.

Sirius turned the other way and the other two wizards followed. Dumbledore with anticipation, and Snape with… well, he was Snape.

* * *

Remember Haku is Harry, but he doesn't know yet. Harii Pottā is the Japanese name for Harry Potter from Google translates. Hm... The spirit world egg thing … Yeah it was just a normal egg that's called the soul egg which after completing the trial the egg will determine where your soul goes. I used Yu Yu Hakusho references to how Zabuza came back to life since the resurrection jutsu wasn't used nor was magic. Who wants a little romance between the two? I mean seriously it can't be helped the signs are kind of there, but really let me know and there will a little romance! XD I'm not against yaoi! Review and tell me if like or needs improvement for anything, errors included.


	9. just fun an important

A/n there is a poll out for this story. On the question if you want or don't want romance? Granted am I not against Yaoi however, there is different genre's to choose from not just that one and you have a choice to choose neither one of those.

Chapter nine will be here soon folks!

Until then enjoy the o-make!

* * *

(Harry) Haku look-a – like meet

Standing across from Haku was an exact replica of him except this look-a –like had messy short hair, wore glasses, and looked more boyish than he.

The other 'Harry' raised a brow looking at the feminine look-a-like. "Who are you?"

The latter just smiled," Apparently I'm you."

"You're me? " He snorted with his arms folded. "You're joking? You're a GIRL!" He shouted pointing an accusing finger at the other.

The other just smiled.

"Yeah… You can't be a guy furthermore, you can't be me."

"Why?" The latter asked disbanding his smile in favor of looking at the other in the eye.

"Because … Because you're not dating GINNY!"

Perplexed the other Harry said. "Ginny? Who's Ginny?" A pause; "By the way I am a boy…"

'Harry' with the glasses pointed a shaky finger, wide eyed. "NO WAY IN HELL YOU ARE!"

The other smiled titling his head." Oh?"

Still pointing and nodding viciously. "Yeah... And... And you don't even know who Ginny is! So you have to be a girl!"

No reply just a smile from the other. "Plus a guy shouldn't SMILE like that! It's unnatural!"

He pulled out his hair in frustration. "Stop smiling like that!"

"Why? I'm a guy I believe I can smile the way I want."

"Gaaahh! You're impossible!"

Pacing, pacing from the frustrated one. "Alright let's say I believe that you're a guy … Then you are your friends?"

The latter smiled, "Friends? I have no friends, but I have someone precious to me."

The other looked ecstatic. "Oh who is it? I have my friends..." He started counting on his fingers. "Let's see Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Luna, and..."

"No..." the other 'Harry' smiled. So much like a girl! "He's my only precious person there is no need for anyone else."

"Aaaah! "

Bang! Clack! The feminine 'Harry' blinked before running over to his look-a-like. He crouched down waving a hand in front of him. No response, but the other was seeing stars.

"Hehe… La... Pretty stars..."

"Oh my…"The feminine 'Harry 'or Haku gasped. "He's out cold." Then stood then started running off shouting possibly for the world to hear.

"ZABUZA-SAMA-A-A-A-A- HE'S OUT COLD! ZABUZA-SAM-A-A-A-A!"


	10. Chapter nine

Once again I own nothing, but my imagination. Disclaimer in previous chapters!

Chapter 9

Hope you guys enjoy:)

* * *

Zabuza stood with his sword near him as he watched over Haku. He inwardly snorted the boy looked exhausted. 'Damn it he's pushing himself,' he thought as he watched him sleep peacefully, but he could see his fatigue that he was hiding. He sighed he was expecting this his tool –no his most cherished person and the person he trusted the most would do something like that, but he never wanted the boy to overwork himself.

Zabuza got off the wall he was leaning against with his sword on the wall and he walked over to the chair that Haku sat in earlier and sat in chair himself. "Damn it Haku, I told you don't overdo it."

"Forgive me for making you worry Zabuza-san." Zabuza coal beady eyes looked at Haku's smiling face.

"Haku," Zabuza started. "Why are you up?" Then a long sigh. "Since you're up get clean up it'll be awhile before we're stopping."

"Yes," Haku said getting up from the bed then walking over to the small table grabbing his clothing. He passed Zabuza with a pleasant smile.

Haku undressed out of his attire taking his two strands and tucking them with the rest of his hair. Walking to the tub he turned off the water and slithered inside enjoying the sweet smell of strawberry. Through washing Haku rinsed off and got up the tub, wrapping a towel around him.

He dressed in similar clothing to his brown uniform he was wearing earlier. He was fixing his hair in the mirror into his famous bun although he could do it without the mirror that was across form the window; glancing briefly he saw the snake and finishing up the bun he walked over to the window opening it as the snake slithered in.

_"Massssster there's bad men sssssssnooppping around. Many of the hatchlings informed me of thissss." The snake was a female venomous krait._

_"Thank you ssssssseere thisssss issss mossssst important," Haku hissed back._

_"You're welcome hatchling Lord Manda, will be pleased to know nothing has befall you and your companion." The snake hissed back gently._

_"Sssssere," Haku hissed gently._

_"Do not worry hatchling I have been entrusted to you by Manda-sama himself to ensssssure your safety after all, you did for ussssss."_

Haku nodded with a smile and patted the snake's ahead thanking her for their kindness, but he does remember the giant lord snake of the snake summons. It happened when he was traveling with his precious person one day and saved several of the baby snakes that were just exploring the outside world from its predator and since then Manda has seen him as one of their own.

_"I'll be back," Sere hissed and slithered away from Haku, who stood up and headed out the bathroom_.

"You took your time Haku, are you sure you're not a woman?" Zabuza teased. Haku walked passed slipping on his shoes, he turned back smiling. He knew he was being teased slightly, but it makes him happy none the less it was the way his precious person was.

"Yes, we will be expecting company soon and," his smile with an unnoticeable blush if you weren't looking that is. "Does it matter my gender Zabuza-san? If I can serve you…then it doesn't matter if I am a female or if I am male."

Zabuza smirked under his bandages," Well said Haku." Then he took off for the bathroom. Haku with a pleasant look walked out of the room intending to finish up preparations to finally leave the place before blowing it to smitter –reins.

* * *

Sirius lead them to a forest (Kakashi's training ground where Naruto and Haku were chatting to be exact) looking around the black dog changed back into human. "He was here, but it's the same as when we were on the bridge." However, there was just one thing he was afraid of telling his companions it was the fact that on the bridge the scent of blood was extremely heavy and he feared and didn't want to believe it.

That some of that heavy blood belonged to his godson. So the only option was to tell them parts of what he found only saying half-truths and what he wanted to believe that his godson wasn't dead.

"That's…" Severus started. Sirius shook his head, "No the sent on the bridge it's a few weeks old give or take two however, this sent it's more of a couple of weeks old." Sirius said sniffing.

Severus sneered, "Then if that's true the boy could have left this town by now."

Dumbledore spoke, "Yes, it's highly likely though."

"My nose isn't wrong," Sirius growled. "He is probably still here just maybe not on this part of the island."

Snape smirked, "Wow Black, that's the most intelligent thing you ever said I can't say however, that I'm impressed."

Sirius growled, "What you say you greasy git?"

Severus smirked, "Nothing that your incompetent brain couldn't handle."

Sirius was about ready to launch himself at the smug looking potions master, but…

"Now you two calm down we can't fight," Dumbledore said reasonably. "We have to find Harry."

Just as Dumbledore said that blur's flew passed the trees. "What was that?" Sirius asked.

The question was answered when a group of four men landed soundlessly by them. Snape prepared for his wand.

"Oi, "one tsked. "Just foreigners lets go after all, we need to go on the other side to find that hideout maybe it's there." He had blonde hair wore army like clothing with a headband on his forehead. The head-band had a weird symbol of sorts on it that the wizards didn't understand.

"I don't know man," the one to his left answered. "Rumors have it that those two missing-ninja's souls haunt the place." This one wore the same uniform, but his headband was around his neck and he had brown hair.

"Hahaha," the one to the right of the man with blonde hair laughed. "Who cares, but let's go I want to raid their graves after we destroy the place."

They were gone before Snape and the others could say Umbridge, is starting this year. Which sadly to say was the truth the evil tyrant was teaching this year and what made it worse they still didn't have Harry Potter!

They didn't know what the four men meant by missing –ninjas or how they did that without magic, but Dumbledore however, had his usual twinkle and smiled to himself if he could kidnap or capture one or a few men that could move like blur's like those four did then his army would be unstoppable and no one not even the ministry could go against him. With that in mind Dumbledore took out his wand.

Dumbledore used an apparition spell to get them to the island that Sirius was talking about unaware that that's the same island that the ninja-robbers are on.

They arrived instantly, but were behind some bushes. There were the four men from earlier. The thing is they weren't too far from the hideout. Sirius sniffed the air however, with the dangerous men he couldn't just turn human and waited. They disappeared as if they were never there!

"What is it now, Black? Do you smell the boy?" Snape asked indifferently.

"I don't know," He said looking in the direction that he supposed they went to because he could smell something.

"Sirius my boy, can you tell if it's Harry or not?" Sirius shook his head. Dumbledore bristle inside just great they'll be searching all over Japan If this keeps up!

"Then we keep moving forward we're here somewhere in Japan so we might as well get this over with," Snape said snidely. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Dumbledore's sense of humor. Sirius changed to his animagus form trotting after. It was nearing dark out.

All too soon were the wizards behind the tall trees in front of a tree-house hideout. The four dangerous men were facing them towards there sides.

"Well, well." 'Looks like Haku's ability with the snakes came in handy. They were right to warn us,' the man thought smirking. 'Although we didn't really even need their warning either way these fool would have faced me.'

Snape, Dumbledore, and Sirius (in doggy form) turned to see that it was a tan muscular man with pale skin, spiky black hair, bandages covering his lower part of his face , wearing black shirt with the Kiri arm and leg bands, wrist guards, matching pants and black sandals. The huge massive sword was of great attention.

The four ninja backed up even with their weapons out. "Y-You're dead …" The man with the huge sword laughed with amusement in his voice, "Dead? That's a good one, but I guess you could say it's a blast from the past, eh?"

Dumbledore tried to get in their minds, but didn't find a thing. All that was in their minds were fear and disbelief. Apparently this man facing them was dead. Dumbledore focused on him, but he was gone!

Sadistically, maniacal laughter almost as if the person was enjoying themselves. A whoosh of air as if a weapon was flying then nothing.

With shock horror on the wizards faces; they stared at the decapitated bodies and then back to the man with the massive sword. No way was that possible!

Snape was awed he had his wand ready and was watching, but the man disappeared instantly and with one quick unseen move they were dead!

Sirius however, was shocked and sort of paralyzed. Dumbledore however, looked grave and he turned white.

"It seems you overdid it, Zabuza-san."

The wizards turned at the soft spoken voice which clearly belonged to a youth. It was a teen with a mask of white with red designs and jagged slits for the eyes covering the teen's face; wearing a dark t-neck long sleeve shirt, a kimono of a dark greyish color with white edges, matching skirt pants and black matching sandals. His hair was neatly down in a bun with two long strands framing the face with two metal cuffs at the ends.

"Haku."

Dumbledore tried, key word tried to use legilimecy, but …. He heard a grunt. Dumbledore and Sirius who still was staring at the spot just moments ago turned around to see Severus as a hostage!

The voice was soft spoke," I suggest you talk and I won't kill your friend." He held his senbon ready.

Dumbledore reached for his wand, but... "Nah old man there's no use in not, cooperating we just want to know why are you here? Why are you two and…" Zabuza looked at the black dog, "The mutt spying on us?"

"Please," Dumbledore said reasonably, but pleading. "I and my companions are looking for someone… We will be out of your way once we found the boy…"

Zabuza looked stony as his massive sword stilled across from Dumbledore's neck! Oh I wonder if he's going to get rid of the old coot here!

Zabuza spoke not turning from the old man, "Haku release his companion."

Haku wordlessly did as ordered and Snape wary walked back towards Dumbledore who sighed with relief. Sirius however, was silent, but he wasn't missed. Haku's attention landed on him.

With one leap Haku was right in front of Sirius who flinched slightly. Even behind his masked Haku smiled gently and outstretched his hand. Sirius hesitantly took a sniff and found….Yes! It's Harry! Oh what joy he found his godson!

Then he licked the hand with appreciation and in turn Haku patted his fur gently. Severus and Dumbledore were silent and Zabuza, "Haku quit playing with the mutt and let's go."

Haku scratches the black dog behind the ear before patting its head once more then he straighten and instantly was by Zabuza's side.

Zabuza finally removed his sword from Dumbledore's person and swung it over his back and disappeared. Haku looked at the foreigners' and gave them a warning," I suggest you leave this place the bomb will go off in five minutes," then he was gone with the wind leaving no trace behind.

"Sirius my boy, what did you"- Sirius was already human shaking his head furiously. "There's no time I'll explain, but there is good news however, he wasn't lying that building is about to explode in four minutes!"

Boom!

* * *

They teleported just as the bomb went off. Dumbledore turned to Sirius the translations spells warning of, but Snape however, would have no problem for a few hours since he took his potion, "What did you find out about the youth?"

Sirius couldn't help, but grin. "That was Harry our Harry!" He proclaimed happily.

Severus Snape didn't like how Dumbledore's eyes twinkle with a gleam. From what he gathered if that youth was indeed Harry Potter than his companion with one glance didn't trust nor like Dumbledore one bit. He noted while he was hostage. "Headmaster…" Dumbledore turned smiling wondrously at him. "Perhaps it is for the best that you head back to the castle and let us take care of Potter after all, isn't the new teachers for the year coming tomorrow?"

Dumbledore inwardly bristled Snape was right, he had to be back on the campus. He stroked his bread, "Ah, yes Severus my boy that is quite alright I'm sure Minerva could handle it."

"That's true, but headmaster, I'm sorry to say, but isn't your presence needed for the ministries dog?" Severus said snidely after all he wasn't to please that the ministry of magic was snooping into Hogwarts business.

Dumbledore frowned, "I suppose your right. I'll leave it up to you two then." Snape nodded and Sirius remained silent after all, he's been in hiding for two years and when he was going to go to Hogwarts doing which Harry was supposed to be in his third year he winded up going into hiding from his pursuers.

When Dumbledore was out of sight, "Black change back and sniff out Potter's sent." Snape commanded.

'Wait a minute! I want to know why you told Dumbledore to head back. After"-

Snape sneered," Because it was clear as day Black, Potter's companioned would have killed him and us. The man didn't like something or another and besides..." Snape said crossing his arms. "With the headmaster here we wouldn't even stand a chance of getting to Potter… in other words he was just in the way."

Sirius mouthed an 'oh' and changed back into his animagus form. Sniffing for Harry's sent while Severus followed.

* * *

Zabuza and Haku were already crossing the bridge exit towards the Fire Country. Keep on going straight and you're heading for the Leaf Village turn on the left road and your heading into Fire Country borders.

Well, they couldn't just waltz into Konoha now could they? So they headed in to the Fire Country borders henging their appearances just a bit well Haku only changed his clothes and his hair was however, Zabuza had a mask and small sword on his back(regular ninja katana). They walked through the small towns as it didn't take them long to reach an inn in the fourth village.

"Two days rest?" The man repeated. Then he putted a hand on his chin," Maybe I can put in a free extra night and pay you two for your services."

Zabuza raised a brow interested, "Oh?" After all if it was a job they were ready to take it in order to have some money to travel until they arrived in another village.

"Yes," The elderly man said pleased that this man and…..He glanced at the man's companion a woman? "I'll let you and your wife get settled first then come down back to this table and I'll explain the details."

If Zabuza and Haku heard they didn't comment and took the key to their shared room. Once they reached the room and swiftly walked in they dropped their henges.

Zabuza placed his Kurikibocho against the wall near the bed. "Zabuza-san?"

"We'll take the guys mission we need the money and …" Zabuza seemed like he was smiling under his bandages, "No my lovely wife stays here until I return with the details."

Haku had a small blush, but it quickly went away as rapidly as it came," Of course Zabuza-sama."

Zabuza chuckled, "Rare combination indeed Haku, "He looked at the teen in the eye." I think you also enjoy playing with people's minds."

Haku titled his head smiling slightly," There is no such thing Zabuza-san it's just I have no problem besides, it helps in fooling our opponents and seeing their reactions as they have underestimated us."

Zabuza chuckled again, "True. I'll be back soon with the details of the assignment."

Not waiting for an answer he left the room. Haku waited patiently for Zabuza to return as a slithered hiss reached his ears, he turned towards the small hole that was well hidden from normal view.

_"Sssssere." he hissed gently to the krait._

_"I have newssss, hatchling." Sere hissed with urgency as she slithered over towards Haku, slithering on his shoulder._

_"Newssss of upmost importance."_

* * *

Aw, man they didn't annihilate the old coot…. Sighs heavily…Ma, ma oh well maybe next time. What news does sere have to tell Haku? What will happen next?

Well good news Yaoi and Shonen are the highest on votes, but I am a bit surprise I honestly thought that you guys would choose shonen-ai instead of Yaoi which is m rated, but …shrugs… Can't be helped right? Anyways the romances won't play a role into_ later_ chaps so … Well I'm not going to spoil next chapter so non ya for now lolz...


	11. Chapter ten

Once again I own nothing, but my imagination. Disclaimer in previous chapters!

Chapter 10

Hope you guys enjoy:)

Lasttime: Dumbledore sadly didn't get killed, Snape and Black continued the search for Harry, and Zabuza and Haku ended up staying in a fourth town ready to recieve a mission. Sere the krait warned Haku of certain things, but what does she have to warn Haku and his companion about this time?

* * *

Zabuza walked backed in the room, "We're taking the mission Haku."

Haku smiled, "Yes," Then hissed back to Sere who gave him a look.

_"You have been warned hatchling be careful." Sere hissed and Haku nodded. It wasn't long before he and Zabuza headed to leave. _

Zabuza was in the lead as he and his companion who was holding a young boy with shaggy brown hair, pale healthy skin wearing civilian clothing, but the boy was anything, but human. Zabuza grunted speeding up only a little as he knew his companion would catch up within a few seconds.

Haku held a young boy with shaggy brown hair and who had the bluest of blue eyes that looked almost white, he had healthy pale skin, and wore civilian clothing. The boy refuse to make contact Haku noted and that he had a sense of pride, but little did Haku know that the boy was not entirely human.

They didn't know what he was, but at the moment it didn't mattered. What mattered was that Haku was swaying as he jumped from roof to roof after Zabuza. Clearly something wasn't right, wasn't right at all and Haku had a feeling it was with the battle he fought not too long ago and for some reason he berated himself for not listening to one of Sere's warnings.

_"Ssssstrange creatures that do not acquire the name human are the ones to beware of they use ssssstrange means of fighting. Avoid them at all cosssst if you do fight them run."_

That was only one of the many warnings that Sere gave him, but with the swaying and lightness that he felt he wished that he didn't encountered them at all. Two of them were female, but sick to the core their companion who he left floating in the air was no better than they.

Haku swayed once more, 'This isn't good at this rate I'll …' He was starting to sway backwards. He was prepared to hit the ground when a soft cry reached his ears, but he never hit the ground.

"Haku"

Haku weakly tilted his head as his mask was destroyed in that battle. He tried to put on a smile of reassurance, "I'm fine Zabuza-san I can continue with the child in my"-

Zabuza looked a Haku with a stern look," You expect me to believe that Haku you're a terrible liar." With that said Zabuza picked up Haku bridal style sense he was holding the boy tightly.

'Why?' The young pup thought. 'Why was my pack slaughtered? Why did these humans help me? Why did they?' The boy sniffed something wasn't right with the human that was carrying him with such care. He was grateful to this human who saved him from those two sorceresses and the humagi that was with them so when the human started to sway backwards he cried out softly enough to get the other human's attention.

**Battle/ mission**

Zabuza and Haku landed in the forest. Their mission get the inns family away from the unwelcomed guess. "Haku"

Haku silently nodded and went to the abandon home while Zabuza took care of the idiots. Not, seeing anything wrong with the ex-hunter-ninja leaped from branch to branch and landed through the window and dropped softly to the ground, but the enemies inside were a site to behold. There were two beautiful women with cruel hearts with a fat man crouching near an alchemic circle with his hands ready to form any transmutation that was given.

It was sorcery the blackest of the blackest of magic's.

The first woman spoke with a childish haunting tone, "I see what you desire, what you seek." Laughter followed as the second spoke, "He is all that matters it doesn't matter whether your female or not," a crackle from both females.

"A pretty boy like you will do well in our collection," they crackled more hauntingly. "Abandon all hope, all your dreams, everything. For if you do you will be filling what he desires."

Collection…? These women were insane! There's only one thought that ran to Haku's mind and that was, how could he kill them quickly!

His needles were in his hand immediately and he didn't hesitate to throw them. The women dodged expertly, "Mou, Beauty I don't think he likes our proposal very much."

Haku continued to throw making the one known as Beauty go rigid, "Fine you don't want to consider our proposal then we'll just have to change you up a bit pretty boy." Haku was never one to do fear, but those women he concluded a long time ago that they weren't _normal_. "Then so be it! Hume! Love!"

The fat guy, "I'm on it!" and his hands clasped on the transmutation circle.

"O-okay!" It was love, she was a small girl, but she moved fast and it wasn't long before she had the small child in her arms. She winked towards Haku, "Now you want him come and get him, Hahaha!"

The girl was giggling and Haku didn't even hesitate, he moved.

"Got cha!" Hume yelled in glee as the room glowed brightly and the transmutation circle twisting like an electric current. Beauty crackled, "Let's do it, Love!"

"Ok!"

They attacked simultaneously engulfing Haku in darkness. Haku's mask started to break. "Oh my," Beauty staggered. She flew down with her companion Love as they investigated Haku's face. She smirked in triumph, "We indeed did the right thing."

Just as Love was about to touch Haku a sword came whooshing through the air. They jumped away landing by their floating comrade whose eyes were widened. They longed ago got over the shock that the boy managed to do such a feat.

Love giggled, "Looks like the hero finally shows up, but too bad for your companion was a good opponent."

Zabuza looked down at his companion who had an unconscious child in his arms. His voice was complete acid when he spoke, "You'll regret it dearly."

Zabuza moved, but the girls got out the way however, their floating companion wasn't so lucky.

They crackled with laughter and said simultaneously, "Well it was fun, but although we didn't kill the boy we got something good out of it with your companion. Ta" and they disappeared with a dark purplish energy.

Zabuza had more important things to do like make sure his companion was alright. When he walked over the boy was growling in a warning tone. Zabuza looked at him the eyes. Coal black dashed with icy blue almost white eyes.

"Humph... You got spunk kid, but that's my companion. Move," was the order, but the boy didn't. Zabuza sighed in agitation and knelt by Haku's side. "Haku"

Emerald eyes slowly opened, "Zabuza-san," Haku sat up and smiled as he fixed the boy in his hold that refused contact and closed his eyes putting himself in sleep-like state. "I'm fine I'll be alright. Just was caught off guard," he said as he finally stood.

Haku looked around, "Those women and that…."

Zabuza answered nonchalantly, "I killed him he was just floating in the way, but those women escaped."

Haku nodded. "Let's go Haku." Haku nodded once more and followed Zabuza.

The mission was only partial success, but if was a failed one at that at least to them it was because they were asked to bring back the clients niece however, they had a nagging feeling that the woman wasn't related to their client at all.

**End**

* * *

Zabuza landed to an abandoned home that looked ready to crumble any minute. He place Haku down gently on the couch and the boy refused to leave Haku's side. 'What the hell happened Haku? Those men that I fought were tougher to kill it was almost like they were zombies.' Zabuza thought thinking of his long strenuous battle.

"Kid what's your name?"

The young pup didn't even turn to face him, "Kiba just Kiba." He titled his head and Zabuza could see icy sharp blue eyes looking at him. "Your friend was hit by those sick _humans." The boy's tone with the word humans almost made Zabuza think that he wasn't human as if he was something else._

_"_What do you mean brat?"

Before the boy could answer a krait and basilisk snake slithered in. Zabuza grunted as they hissed furiously at him before turning to hiss at the boy who growled softly with a sure treat.

A soft groan made the snakes and the boy go quiet while Zabuza was by Haku's side in an instant. Haku noticed his snakes and patted reassuringly then the boy. He smiling welcomingly, "Your finally awake I see."

The boy glared, "It's nice that nothing happened to you, but you smell different."

Zabuza gave him a look and Haku frowned. "Speak up, boy we don't have time for your games," Zabuza growled.

Sere hissed in Haku's ear.

* * *

Dumbledore was normally a well-rounded man, but immediately when he returned he was thoroughly pissed. Why? Because one he didn't get chance to get one of those fascinating men that could move like blurs. Secondly, he still didn't have Harry Potter at his disposal, and thirdly Umbridge, Dolores was coming soon. The only good thing that he was relieved off was that despite the fact he almost got killed which didn't matter to him in the slightest is that they managed to find their savior.

His door slammed opened, "Ay Dolores, what can I help you with today?"

The pink monstrosity ignored Dumbledore, "Look the ministry is on my back. When will the boy arrive?"

Dumbledore waved off the woman, "I assure Dolores that Harry will be attending in time of your speech."

Dolores huffed, "Good, but are you sure professor?"

"Absolutely positive," Dumbledore said with his usual twinkle.

With a huff Dolores stomped out of the office and Dumbledore was left once again alone. Oh yes, he had full confidence that his boy's would bring back Harry to the light side.

Puff… What light side? The only side Harry Potter, or in other wise now known as Haku would only be on the side that he wanted to be on the war of the wizards mattered little to him.

* * *

Haku looked completely shocked before going into soft laughter. "I'm sorry," he said smiling. "But, that can't be right."

His snakes hissed together confirming it and the boy looked completely serious. Haku turned confused emerald eyes to Zabuza.

Coal black dashed with emerald green. "Haku strip."

Haku got up and did as he was ordered to. Really he didn't see what the big deal was? He was flat chested as any other boy… He was finally done.

Haku turned towards Zabuza who looked staggered. "Ha-ku…"

Haku was bewildered his hands moving quickly forming one of his ice mirrors. Yup that was him yet, wasn't him.

"I'm…. They did…"

Zabuza turned his back and grabbed his sword, "Put back on your clothes Haku."

Haku quickly did and before Zabuza took one stepped his wrist was grabbed in a gentle hold. Zabuza turned around with a stern unreadable expression while Haku looked away afraid, afraid that his/ her nightmares were coming true. Zabuza Momoichi his precious person and the only person he could trust was leaving him for something like this-that was caused with dark magic without the use of a wand!

"What are you doing Haku?" Haku removed his hand. Zabuza looked at his companion squa_r_ely, "Why are you flinching away? Didn't you tell me it didn't matter just so long as you served me?"

Haku smiled, "It doesn't matter I am your weapon…. Your tool, you do with me in whichever way you see fit."

"Good," Zabuza finally said. "Then let's go brat you come too." Haku smiled, young Kiba doing the same he may not trust humans, but this Haku person he could. Sere and the basilisk snake not too far behind them.

* * *

Finally! No seriously, finally is what Severus Snape thought as he brooded over the fact that they searched and searched in the same village for two days and it was the night that they were resting that Sirius Black said that Potter, was no longer in the village. Snape really wanted to throttle the dog to death, but he signed in resignation he needed the mutt's help in finding the Boy-Who – Lived.

Now they were well rested and they crossed the infuriating bridge and after turning a left Sirius guided them through towns in which he supplied that Potter had walked into, but never stayed in for a night!

They were now in a third village just outside the fourth village; they needed rest however, with Sirius persuading, "No we can't rest! Harry is still moving and if we rest we will never catch up to him!"

With a grunt Severus answered back," Black we need our rest we've been traveling for three days. Plus you did say that we weren't far. Rest," Severus said commandingly like he was telling one of his dunder-head students to follow the instructions without missing a beat.

Sirius growled, but closed his eyes after all; he would need more strength and endurance if he was to travel through a few more towns. In plus he wanted to be prepared for when he meets his godson again, but what went through both their minds was…

Who did Harry look like? Was he like his father or his mother?

Both unaware of what they would soon find out because they will surely find out something mind boggling.

* * *

It was late evening when Zabuza and Haku returned back to the inn. The old man of the inn noticed, "Ay thank you for bringing one of my family members back. It's unfortunate that his mother died." He said gravely then smiled, "Come now my boy come on I'll show you-"

"What are you talking about?" Young Kiba ground out. "We're not related in anyway filthy scum." He turned back to face Haku and Zabuza. "You were lied to terribly."

Zabuza chuckled, "Hehe, I had a feeling that your story was off." Zabuza said, taking the sword from his back and swinging towards the inn keeper who was smiling. Haku prepared his needles. Sere did warn them, but Zabuza was stubborn to a fault and Haku would follow Zabuza on whatever decision he made. So this is the price they paid for not listening to the krait.

"Now," Zabuza started smiling with excitement under his bandages, "why don't you show your true colors."

Blood cuddling noises as If skin and bones were popping. The elderly inn keeper's voice became a haunted deep one, **"You should have just given me the wolf pup and left with your payment! No matter," He crackled as his very presence looked horrifying. "I'll just eat you like everyone else and then take the boy!"**

* * *

Guys I ask that you don't abandon this fic, why? Because the alchemist and the two sorceresses Love and Beauty who yes, I got the idea from Full Metal with homunculi who are greed, lust, envy, and sloth . Hume is an alchemist that a failed homunculi. Plus it also came from an English literacy I read this school year known as 'Everyman'.

Yeah did everyone figure out that I have Kiba from wolf rain in this fic having the role as a wolf pup/child of three-five years old? Well if you didn't then now you know and if you figured out what those two sorceresses and the alchemist did to Haku then next chap will be up soon!

Oh yes, shonen for now and in _much later chapters Yoai! _

_Oh, What will happennext?_


	12. Another just for fun an important

Ok this isn't a chap, but its to let all know including authors and reader' : Fanfiction. net is laying the rules out now so we have to be careful on what we do or read :P So nothing explicit or anything of that nature are allowed in any** story...Well** lucky I'm good with this fic because its just T romance XD! Hopefully this won't overgo the_ standards_:P

Oh an image thing is rolling now XD!

Hm.. next chap will be here soon so enjoy another omake!

* * *

"Chicken noodle soup..Chicken noodle soup .. Yeah" Harry sung.

The other 'Harry' raised an elegant brow,"May I enquire by all means, what are you singing?"

Harry looked up, "What you never heard the awesome song 'Chicken noodle soup'?"

" I'm afraid I haven't ."

"Haku let's go before the idiotic disease spreads."

"Of course." They walked away while 'Harry' continues to sing chicken noodle soup.

Ron sits by his non-ninja buddy, "What are you singing, mate?"

Harry looks up from his chicken noodle soup," Chiclen noodle soup, why?"

"You do know that your singing chicken noodle soup , right?"Hermione asked incredously.

Harry nodded viciously,"Yup."

"Mate, that's insane! Why sing if you have the soup in front of you?"

Silence.

Chicken... Chicken... N-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-d-l-e soooooouuuuupp!"

Hermione facepalmed while Ron banged his head muttering,"Oww..oww"

"chicken , chicken Yeah"

Harry please nomore," his friends pleaded.

Dobby came from the shadows holding Bowl,"Chicken noodle soup anyone?"

"Yes please!"Harry shouted. His friends fell anime style whilst the other 'Harry' hid in the shadows far, far away with his precious person. "Haku?"

"Yes"

"No mentioning or eating anymore chicken noodle soup."

"Agreed."

* * *

**End!**

**Well hoped you guys enjoyed that^^ Still working on chap 11 and yes, all of you guys guessed right Haku 'Harry' is now a girl XD! Will it be permanent? Yes, and no ... Time being yes, when all over no..That's all I'm saying :P non ya lolz...**


	13. Chapter eleven

Once again I own nothing, but my imagination. Disclaimer in previous chapters!

Chapter 11

Hope you guys enjoy:)

Lasttime: Dumbledore was angry and recieved a visit from Dolores Umbridge, Snape and Black continued the search for Harry, but stoped for a while to rest. Zabuza and Haku fought a strenous tiresome battle and were forced to take shelter for a while before going back to the inn. However, once they arrived at the inn not everything was as it seemed turned out the inn keeper was a _being_ after the pup Kiba. What will happen ?

* * *

Young Kiba was out cold as he laid next to Zabuza who was also out cold, but the missing-ninja's mind was far from being unconscious. It was bugging him and doing the fight he couldn't really ponder on it, but he had a nagging feeling that this had something to do with the toddler that gave him his life back with the most generous lenient price. To love no seriously love what he's come to cherish and he suspected that if it wasn't the toddler himself than one of his employee's. Little did he know that those two sorceresses never once associated themselves with the spirit prince. Although he couldn't complain his lenient punishment just got a little easier.

Puff….. Easy…? Yea right.

Everything hurt. Everything ached, but Haku didn't care even if her wounds were starting to heal themselves. Nothing mattered, but the safety of Zabuza and the young pup Kiba who were both –no she as well nearly lost her own life if it weren't for those people, but unfortunately Haku vanished before they could glance her way.

**Battle/fight **

Many appendages moved and spread out faster than a roller coaster ride. Zabuza, Haku and Kiba leaped out the way as the massive limbs left craters in its wake. **"Hehe, you can't escape me," the former inn keeper said crackling hauntingly. **

He struck again and Kiba within a blink of an eye was an artic white wolf with striking yellow eyes. He charged running at an amazing speed and he leaped through the air and attacked. Holding on with all his might after all, he was a pup. A blood curding scream as the horrifying inn keeper swung and swung as he tried to remove Kiba from his person. He swung.. Kiba was thrown off and sent flying.

Haku, didn't even hesitate she moved grabbing the pup and leaping out the way, but it was futile. All they could do was dodge the limbs. Within seconds her ice mirrors were up to block the oncoming appendages, but they crashed through the mirrors sending Haku who was holding Kiba in her arms flying. She skied to a stop and landed on her knees, still holding young Kiba.

Something in Zabuza just snapped. He didn't know why his body just moved. It could have been that his tool was about to die a second time and the image of the first still fresh in his mind. Haku's mirrors were crashed and she waited on the blow, but it never came however, the sound of a curding scream was heard and she looked up only to see Zabuza in front of her.

"Hehe, looks like your no good with some of your parts…" His victory was short term as the appendages started to regenerate at amazing speeds. "Impossible…"

They were coming.

Haku instantly was in front of Zabuza pushing him out the way getting knock back in the process.

Tumbling. Bang!

Zabuza shocked, 'Haku,' was the only thought before he ran forward ready to attack the 'creature.'

Haku stumbled as she got up and couldn't move fast enough. 'No at this rate… Zabuza-san … Anything, but.' She thought desperately. Kiba longed ago passed out.

The appendages hit sending Zabuza flying once again their bodies ached with excruciating pain, but it was nothing to them.

"_Depulso!"_ Was all Haku heard, but that was all she needed to grabbed Zabuza throw him over her shoulder as she held Kiba still. Just as someone shouted 'Harry' she was gone with the wind.

* * *

"_Depulso_!" Snape sneered lowly and a light exploded from his wand and the creature stilled then vanished.

"Harry!" Sirius shouted as he sniffed the air. He was filled with joy that he finally found Harry, but the sent was off in a way as if he sniffed again …A female sent?

After getting rid of the 'creature' Sirius turned to Snape, "Harry was hear in this very room. Come on I still have the sent! Let's go!" He said with such enthusiasm. Snape scoffed. He hated parental instincts sometimes and was a _godfather _himself. The moment Sirius sensed something was wrong he immediately ran and Severus scowled to himself, he felt stupid just by following the mutt that lead them to you-knows-where!

He sneered, "Quiet down you dolt. We can't go after just yet, our translation spells have warned off no doubt if we approach Potter will not understand us."

Sirius smiled sheepishly, "Sorry forgot about that."

Snape sighed. Right he couldn't throttle the dog. "Only you, Black only you," but he casted the spell on himself then his fellow wizard who started running out he room.

"Well, come on," Sirius said running ahead of Snape who reluctantly followed.

* * *

Haku was sitting in chair as h-_she_ usually would when tending to hi-her precious person now people. Sere and the basilisk snake Sarabi slithered in the room.

_"Ssssere, Ssssarabi," Haku hissed gently in greeting. They hissed back._

_"Oh that'ssss… I think I'll go and greet them." Haku hissed a smile forming._

She turned to her precious person and the young wolf Kiba. "Young one stay here with Zabuza-san it seems I have guest to attend to."

"Haku get it over with."

Haku smiled, "Yes of course Zabuza-san. Do rest peacefully while I'm gone." She stood and was gone leaving a small breeze behind.

"Was that wise?" Kiba asked tilting his head just a little looking at the missing-ninja.

"Don't worry brat, Haku can take care of herself."

Kiba closed his eyes, "I wasn't."

* * *

Severus hulled Black by the collar. "What the hell ya greasy git?" Sirius hollered as he spun the man.

"What I'm doing? Black, think for a minute. What happened the last time we stumbled and found Potter?"

Sirius was thinking hard. Finally he said, "Does it matter? We found my gods-daughter."

Snape sneered, "Doesn't matter? Have you forgotten we almost got killed? I was held hostage by" –Snape actually had a look other than a scowl on his face, "Goddaughter?"

Sirius nodded, "Yea it's weird, but Harry sent changed." Sirius shrugged. "It's possible that he was always under glamour, I wouldn't doubt James's. I could see him doing something like that."

Snape wasn't going to lie he wouldn't put it pass the man to do something this outrageous. Now the only thing was to do what he didn't want to do, but it was necessary. "Are you positive, Black?"

Yea," Sirius answered nonchalantly. I mean really it didn't matter to him just so long as his godchild was alive and living even if the previous encounter wasn't the most welcoming.

Severus sighed the mutt could be such a pain sometimes. "Look Black we need to send a letter telling Dumbledore of our findings no doubt it was black magic that did it, but your ruse is possible."

"Fine just let's - No!" Sirius said frantically, "We can't send the letter now. If you do tell him its dark magic he will not let Harry's year be peaceful."

Severus refrain from rolling his eyes," Finally you use your head for once, Black, but yes I suggest we get to know her and her companions before we do anything otherwise… "

Sirius sighed in relief that was a close one. They weren't to far now and they would soon catch up with Sirius back in dog form taking the lead.

They were at least ten minutes from the abandon house that were surrounded by trees, small trees. Sirius was just sniffing following 'Harry's' sent with Snape following him close behind when suddenly…

"Are you and your companion lost?"

* * *

Sere- derives from serene-ity-na – calm, tranquil

Sarabi- means mirage

Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Apparently with that no over the top or extreme violence and no lemons …Sighs should have seen this coming... Maa looks like I have to change some of my stories that up...Sighs again… 'So troublesome'. What's this about M-rated material being deleted?

Yeah did everyone figure out that I have Kiba from wolf rain in this fic having the role as a wolf pup/child of three-five years old? Well if you didn't then now you know. Besides, I want him to have a childhood and yea he will still meet Tsume and the others and search for paraside when that's plays a role I don't know yet, XD!

Guy's congratulation on figuring it out yes, Haku/Harry is a girl. No it is permanent until she finds those two sorceresses and the alchemist or finds the book of Darcia. Well…...grins- If I say anymore then I'll be spoiling it so …..Oh the o-make yeah it was just something to relax because Imao to much seriousness XD!

_Oh yes, shonen for now and in __much later chapters yaoi, but T-rated, k. Maybe, but first lot's will happen:-D_


	14. Chapter twelve

Once again, I own nothing but my imagination.

Chapter 12

Hope you guys enjoy :)

Last time: Snape and Sirius finally got a lead, but who is their strange visitor?

* * *

Dumbledore was now losing his patience Dolores once again came and asked him about 'Harry.' However, that wasn't his worry. It was that it's been a few days since he came and Severus and Sirius never turned up with the boy who was their savior and he be damned it the prophecy wasn't fulfilled to its fullest.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_"

Yes, Dumbledore remembers the prophecy told to him by Sybill Trelawney and as I said he be damned if the prophecy wasn't fulfilled. Enough of that, now Dumbledore didn't have time to think of such petty matters what bothered him was that his spy wasn't there to back him for the order meeting that's in a few days. That just goes to show that Albus Dumbledore likes to keep his pawns in a tight notch sadly to say which is fortunate for so many –Harry won't be easy to get nor will_ she_ be his pawn to do with as he sees fit, but there is one thing that was forming in his mind.

Little did he know that his little plan wouldn't work one bit.

* * *

They were at least ten minutes from the abandon house that was surrounded by trees, small trees. Sirius was just sniffing following 'Harry's' sent with Snap efollowing him close behind when suddenly…

"Are you and your companion lost?"

'Lily..?' was the first thought that ranged through Severus mind as he stared at the girl before him.

Sirius barked happily and didn't even think; he ran straight towards his godchild. Haku looked on curiously after all, even now that she's a girl her curiosity never wavered down. However, her instincts as a shinobi is just as powerful as her curiosity, she side-stepped and moved out he way, but that wasn't why she did it, it was because in her hand was a basket with special herbs for her favorite remedy –the herbal tea.

Haku smiled tilting her head repeating her earlier question. "Are you and your companion lost?"

Now, it took a lot to make Severus Snape impress, but the way the youth moved was… was graceful and beautiful something that the dunderheads at Hogwarts didn't have. Well they were good looking yes, but in movements such as what the Potter just did …Nada.

Snape finally spoke. "No were not lost. Actually you can help us."

Haku head titled once again as she had a curious look before smiling, "Help? With what exact-"

"We found you and we would just like a moment of your time." Snape was trying to not berate himself after all; he could have phrased that better.

Haku held up her basket as if it was the obvious answer. "You must have me confused with someone else," she said smiling. "As you can see I'm collecting herbs." She recognized this man and the dog, as they were with an old man previously. So where was the old man that gave off the bad vibe?

Snape folded his arms; he might as well start from the beginning. "Let me explain from the beginning. Is there a place we can go and discuss this?" He asked pleasantly as possible.

Haku looked amused smiling. "As I said I'm collecting herbs if you have something to say than here would be just fine."

Snape nodded," fine... Let me explain." Snape said once again.

Haku smiled beautifully. "You have the same eyes as we do." Snape didn't have time to ponder on what Potter just said, "Alright you can explain, but if you don't mind me finishing up with the herbs."

Why was she collecting herbs? Snape knew that herbal ingredients were just as important and crucial as collecting ingredients for a potion.

Sirius wasn't a dumb person far from it actually and he smelled that something didn't quite feel right. Oh how right his instincts were because Haku could easy be plotting them into a trap or she could kill within the blink of an eye. Yeah his instincts are definitely right.

"I am professor Snape teacher at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

'Witch craft? Surely this man must mean a different form of chakra?' Haku thought frowning as she picked some herbs. But she listened patiently none the less.

"While I am the potions master at the school there are other professors..." Snape continued.

"May I ask Snape-san what does this have to do with me?" Haku asked finally looking up from her picking_._

Haku smiled at his silence as she answered. "It would best you start from the very beginning Snape-san."

Sirius barked in agreement while a small smile actually played on Snape's features. "I was just hoping to tell you about the school, but it seems that you have seen through it Ms. Potter."

Haku was just about to speak when Snape spoke up, "Yes, to answer to your expression you were born to James's and Lily Potter …" Snape continued and was even more impressed that the girl was listening intently as he even told her of why the wizarding world wanted her.

Alarm bells went off in Haku's head. 'They want me to leave Zabuza-san to fight their war? A war that they created and to make it worse they claimed an infant to be their savior. '

Haku didn't answer for a good while which made Snape and Sirius worry. "Ms. Potter?"

Haku answered with coldness than rivaled the artic. "My name's Haku. I may believe on the fact that you are right however," she said grabbing her basket of herbs and standing up to leave. "I am no longer this 'Harry Potter' and am not going to this school you speak of."

Wow, Haku said everything yet, what she said was not denying anything. She turned away from them walking away then looked over her shoulder face devoid. "I have no business with your war and it's _disgustingly dishonorable of warriors such as you wizards to place your lives on an infant child and by the way I killed my parents."_

Haku turned vanishing as she left a shock Severus and near-dead Sirius who looked like he wished he was anywhere, but at his current location.

That went smoothly.

It took ten whole seconds before Snape sneered. "Come on Black let's continue."

Black was in his human form, "Yea let's go she's only ten minutes away. Maybe we can try to persuade her again."

Oh how foolish wizards were.

* * *

Haku was not happy, which was rare for the… always smiling ice-ninja. "Haku?" Zabuza called.

The missing – ninja was getting worried, but he would never admit it even to the young wolf brat. He raised a brow after receiving no answer. "Woman what's bothering you?" Zabuza asked. This was indeed a rarity because Haku never really got angry, but it would be a fool's stupidity that ever thought otherwise.

Haku turned around and smiled, but Zabuza saw right through. "Come on Haku let's go." He said getting up, it didn't matter at the moment that he just recovered all that mattered was getting his Haku back to normal. His…?

Zabuza didn't' even ponder on were the thought could have come from and walked over towards the door looking over his shoulder. "Well you coming to brat," he said looking at Kiba in the eyes.

Haku came back dressed in her normal attire of turtle-neck kimono and black matching sandals, her hair in its customary bun. The Kirigakure head-band covering her scar as her green emerald eyes swam with excitement at the prospect of releasing some of her anger.

Zabuza look once over, "Let's go and stay out of it, brat."

Kiba muttered something under his breath, stuffed his hands in his pockets and followed. He already came to a conclusion, he would follow and see this human woman Haku and see where it goes even though he did wanted to know the answer to his questions. However, there was one answer he did know Haku, was a human that was to pure, and way too good for the human male she's with.

He followed them to a clearing where there were more of those small trees. Kiba sat on a rock as he watched the two get ready to fight.

"So Haku," Zabuza said grabbing his sword and swinging it. "Would you care to explain now?" He asked, but didn't wait as he ran forward prepared to strike.

Haku dodged. "It's something I wish not to think of Zabuza-san," she said as she threw some needles at the elder missing-ninja who jumped out the way.

"To bad Haku I want to know what has you pissed off." He said as mist started to appear and his presence disappeared within the mist.

Haku bent down on her knees as she listened. She leaped back as the sound of oncoming kunai knives reached her ears. Zabuza came from behind and performed a round house kick. Haku twisted out the way, but her leg was caught by Zabuza's hands. Haku was thrown, but skied to a stop as she threw her needles.

Kiba watched the fight and was surprisingly impressed by the two the way that the spar was going; as they exchanged blows was as if they were communicating through their attacks.

The spar was coming to a close, indication by the mist lacking its thick fog. Haku was hit with a punch to her ribs as she flew hitting a three. However, just as she did...

"Harry!"

Kiba growled, Zabuza looked up from his companion who was on the ground and Haku didn't even bother. Standing in front of them were Severus Snape and Sirius Black, who wasn't in his dog form.

"So you're the fools who want to take what's mine away from me." Zabuza said angered- No angered wasn't even the right word to describe how pissed off Zabuza was. Haku blushed slightly, but just as rapidly it disappeared. Kiba looked on with an air of aloofness. Well it's about time the male human claims what's his.

Snape reached for his wand and Sirius growled, "Harry isn't yours." However, his treat went on deaf ears literally.

Haku stumbled a little, but stood up with her head down. "Zabuza-san let me take care of them."

Zabuza laughed. "So you want me to let you handle these fools eh, Haku?" Kiba snorted. Fools? Yea more like morons attracted the moth's flame.

"Don't hold back Haku."

"Of course," Haku said monotonously. Zabuza was having a field day moment, he turned towards young Kiba. "Scoot over brat; I want a front roll seat as well."

Kiba silently moved over and the missing-ninja sat causally by his side. Snape and Sirius watched the display and suddenly had a feeling of dread run through their spines.

Oh yes, what foolish wizards the British wizarding world are. Dumbledore being the biggest one for his two most trusted spy and keeper respectively were about to find out the hard way... You do not try to separate Haku/Harry from Zabuza Momoichi.

Haku's senbon were in her left hand while her other was forming rapid one-hand hand signs. Yup, they're about to learn just what 'Harry' could really do and Haku was ready to show them the ultimate price. Never try to take her from the person she trusted the most, the person she called… precious.

Haku began to glow a beautiful snow-like blue. "You people will regret ever trying to do such a thing."

Snape and Sirius could only watch in awe as they were being surrounded by ice-mirrors!

'Shit.' Severus cursed. When he got back to Hogwarts or if he makes it out a-live Dumbledore will be his first victim.

_"Demonic Crystal Ice Mirrors!"_

* * *

_Poor, poor souls they have did the unthinkable and if Dumbledore knows what's good for him he won't try it a second time. Hehe, old fool. Knowing him he will do something stupid. Hehe, can't wait till I have the Hogwarts chappie -I know and just like you guys I want to see the looks on Umbridge and the rest of the wizarding world's faces. -Wait image in head- Hahahhahaha... Priceless. _

_Oh how will Sirius and Snape deal against a shinobi/wizard? What will happen next?_

_Since one of you guys asked I will oblige. Preview._

_"You can't be serious you fool!" Sirius shouted. _

_Dumbledore waved him off and smiled. "I am my boy, and this way Harry will be away from that man."_

_Snape shouted, "Your insane, Albus!" He then shook his head. "I told you what happened when we tried to separate them, but you will not listen. You have dug your own grave.. And unfortunately, or fortunantely whichever way you see it no one will come to your aid this time."_

_Dumbledore frowned then smiled. " Harry will do no such thing." _


	15. Chapter thirteen

Once again I own nothing, but my imagination. Disclaimer in previous chapters!

Chapter 13

Hope you guys enjoy:)

Lasttime: Dumbledore knows the prophecy and will do anything to make sure its fulfilled, what is his big plan? Even though it might cost him his very life he will make sure 'Harry' is his pawn even to do the most stupidist of things. Snape and Sirius finally caught up to 'Harry'/ Haku,but now their in deep waters. How will they manage and come out a-live?

* * *

_Demonic Crystal Ice Mirrors!" _

Mirrors, mirrors 21 of them to be exact surrounded the two wizards. Haku appeared in all mirrors, on all sides. Senbon held in between Haku's hands.

Severus was cursing in several different languages which were freakishly accurate; his victim of such profanities was none other than Dumbledore himself. Oh yes, Severus concluded the old man will suffer dearly if he makes it out a-live because judging on how the girl _was holding those needles she knew how to use them. _

"Harry listen please," Sirius pleaded as he was trying to change the girl's mind. Haku however, wasn't deterred.

"Haku," was all she said in such a flat tone to. Sirius clenched his fist and bit his lower lip, looking away slightly before looking back up at the girl who was nothing more than emotionless. "Haku please listen to me. I'm your godfather. You wouldn't kill family would you? So please"-

Haku smiled unwearied, "Family? Didn't I tell you…?" A pause then needles wheezed through the air as she threw with complete accuracy, "I have no need for a family all that matters is … 'them,' she silently added watching the needles hit their targets.

Aahh!

Gahh!

Really, that's what Severus Snape remembered as he laid on the ground covered in needles while his companion none the less although he'd hate to admit it was unconscious. He too was losing conscious and he could vaguely hear laughter then...

"Haku you didn't kill them, but left them a warning."

"I'm sorry Zabuza-san, but I thought wouldn't it be fun to send them back to their boss in such a state however, they will soon be dead within an hour or if their reinforcements find them before the hours up."

Severus eye focus only on the Potter child as he could make out... she was smiling. Dread and disbelief, 'Potter was smiling as if she did no crime, yet what she spoke was the truth,' he thought as he could feel his body consuming to the abyss. However, a kick to his side wouldn't allow him to go just yet.

"Hehe," Potter's companion-Zabuza something stood over him as his body groaned in protest.

Zabuza knelt down and whispered in Severus ear, "Haku left you alive or is it your will? Hm... No matter, but if you're a-live unlike your companion whose slowly perishing... give your boss a message from me personally... Come after Haku again and you'll die."

Zabuza then stood, "Let's go Haku."

Haku turned to Kiba smiling, "Keep up and stay close."

Kiba nodded and Haku took off after Zabuza, but keeping her speed shortened so Kiba could keep up, but that soon wasn't a problem and the two caught up with Zabuza in no time.

Severus didn't know how long his body stayed there or his companion, but he knew one thing he had to move them both or lay here and die. He crawled; the needles were no longer painful as he was lucky somehow he managed to survive, but Sirius…

He finally reached Sirius and cursed this wasn't good. Definitely Dumbledore is a fool and he was sure if Po-no Haku is what she insisted on being called after all; he had a new respect for the girl and she wouldn't be a pawn for neither side and could care less about the wizarding world's problems that much she _literally_ drummed in his head_. _

Light surrounded them and they were gone.

* * *

**Spirit world….**

"Koenma was sulking in his chair while he watched the world play on his small screen. "I wish that Momoichi would stop blaming me for his companion's sudden change. I wasn't the one who sent those weird people." He said sighing.

"Koenma sir," George the ogre said nervously scratching his head.

Koenma glance his assistants way, "What is it, George?"

George stiffened a bit his lip as he tipped nervously on his toes, "Hm... there's bad news."

"Spill ogre..." Koenma said unhappily. George gulped twirling his fingers looking back up and down, "Well sir, there's no information on those people that attacked Haku and changed him."

"WHAT?"

George winced, "Yes that and we have another problem sir."

Koenma groaned, "What now, Ogre?"

"Well," the ogre shifted. "The human realm of the"…George mumbles under his breath.

"What's that ogre?"

George laughed awkwardly, "Well sir, the British or the world doesn't know of Haku's change."

Koenma sighed, "Yes that is supposed to be that way, but from what I see… A pause," George bring Dan in here immediately we need to make the certificate now and the letter." Koenma rolled his brown eyes, "Either way that man's plans for the 'greater good' will not prevail."

Koenma looked back, "Why you still here ogre? I said retrieve Dan now!"

"Y-yes sir" and George squired out the room. It was moments later that the ogre came back with Dan who bowed, "You called Koenma – sama"

Dan was a tall broad monkey demon. "Yes I need you to do something very important."

**End... **

* * *

Dumbledore was in his office with Minerva, and Remus. "I'm sure Severus and Sirius will come back with Harry." He said smiling with his ever dying twinkle.

Puff... I wish he would stop doing that damn twinkle.

Minerva folded her arms, looking very much defiant. "Stop whaling in delusions, Albus!"

Dumbledore just waved it off, "Now, Minerva I 'm fairly certain I still have my marbles."

Really? He could have fooled me.

Remus looked sullen and mumbled, "You couldn't even fool a child with that sad delusion."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and smiled as if he found something amusing, "You said something Remus, my boy?"

Remus coughed, "No headmaster, I was in past memories. So what was that you were saying about Harry being found by Sirius and Snape?"

Dumbledore beamed his twinkle ever present, "Ay yes, it shouldn't be long. Harry will come with them and ..."

Just then a bright white light appeared and when it disappeared an injured –near dead Sirius and Severus appeared on the flourished carpet.

Gasp from Minerva, What happened?"

Dumbledore stood up, "Calm down Minerva." He turned to Remus. "Go and retrieve Pomfrey." Remus looked back at his friend and nodded and sprinted out the room heading for the infirmary. Seconds later Remus came back with a fussing Pomfrey in toe.

"I dare say, professor" ... However, she was cut off when she saw Sirius and Snape. Instantly her wand was out and she was running pass Remus and the others.

"What happened? She asked furiously. She was carefully taking out the needles. "How did they end up like this? These weapons are muggle weapons and yet..." She finally got through with Sirius sense he was the worse of. She then moved to Snape, "Honestly how could this happen?"

She was ignored thoroughly. No one, but Dumbledore answered, "Unfortunately my dear, we do not know the answers ourselves only Sirius and Severus knows the answers."

Pomfrey huffed indignantly, "Fine, but their not to move for a few days." She glared at Dumbledore who was ignoring it very well or he wasn't fazed by it. "I mean it, Albus."

* * *

It was now night time and Zabuza, Haku and Kiba who was to his dismay being carried like pup which he didn't like. He had pride!

He heard Haku's soft spoken voice, "Listen deception is the key, Kiba-kun. I know you would like nothing more than to run freely, but..."

"Don't worry about it its fine." He muttered looking pass the scenery as they were traveling from branch to branch. They were leaving the village that they were supposed to stay in for two nights, but as always something _always_ has to happen.

It would do them some good after all, they would travel, but it wouldn't be long before they passed out of the Border town of the land of fire (1) by early morning.

* * *

The next day Severus and Snape were still unconscious, but it was midafternoon that Sirius started to come to, but he refuse to wake. Why? Because of his godchild a godchild that was once a happy babe was now a person that would kill in order to stay with her companions and absolutely will never take on the name 'Harry Potter' again. That however, no longer was the issue neither the fact that the first was unwelcoming, but the second meeting nearly got him killed! No, all that mattered was that his godchild was a-live and he learned a lot about her in the one meeting she was speaking with Snape that she was her own person and he would respect any decision she made even if she didn't come to Hogwarts, even if he's a little traumatized about the killing part, but he mused she was still somehow a loving person that in itself meant she has her mother's kindness.

His thoughts were put on hold as he heard the door opened and Dumbledore's voice. "I am serious Minerva, Remus we will have to send her to the Dursley's after Harry doesn't know – "

It would have seen comical if it was any other day that Sirius and Snape jolted up at the same time, but what they heard from the old man was maddening! Send the girl to those imbeciles! He's sending them to their deaths!

_"_You can't be serious you fool!" Sirius shouted.

Remus and Minerva sighed in relief, "Well it's good that you two are awake, "Remus said with a smile.

"Yes, but can you two at least tell us what happened?" Minerva asked.

Dumbledore smiled, "Yes that would be most appreciated boys." Sirius growled and Snape glared his most heated hated glare.

"Fine," Snape growled. "You want to know I'll tell you." He summed it up without giving to much information to the old man after all; he wanted the man to die a painful death by Haku herself.

Dumbledore stroked his bread, "I see then 'Harry' –the poor girl will have to be sent to the Dursley's immediately." He shook his head as if he was disappointed in his children, "It is the only way to have her-"

"As I said you old fool! That's suicide!" Sirius shouted. He didn't care though about Dumbledore anymore, but to send his godchild there to those people was bringing them to their deaths and he never liked innocents on his hands even if the Dursley's deserved it.

Dumbledore waved him off and smiled, "I am my boy, and this way Harry will be away from that man."

Snape,"Your insane, Albus!" He shook his head, "I told you what happened when we tried to separate them, but you will not listen. You have dug your own grave... And unfortunately, or fortunately whichever way you see it no one will come to your aid this time."

Dumbledore frowned_ then smiled**,** "_Harry will do no such thing. She will be there and those two barbarians will not interfere."

"Albus!" Minerva shouted, "You've gone mad! You can't possibly-"

Remus coughed, "With all due respect how will you even get 'Harry' to listen to you? Look what happened to them, Albus! It was a warning! A freaking warning that nearly killed them!"

Dumbledore smiled in a grandfather way, "Why that's' simple my boy, we go back of course."

Is he _mad?_

_"You're insane! Completely mad!" Pomfrey shouted from the doorway, she overheard the conversation and wasn't pleased._

Dumbledore frowned. He didn't know all the details, but his cohorts were going against him. Was there something Severus didn't tell him? Besides the fact that he had to look at 'Harry's' birth certificate, but he wouldn't put it pass James's to do something like that and if what they said was the truth then he had a new story to tell the wizarding community.

Harry Potter the child savior was under a powerful glamour and in order to save her, her parents placed her under a powerful glamour and we have been to believe that the Boy-Who –Lived, but in actuality it was the Girl –Who-Lived. Yes, Dumbledore inwardly smiled that be an interesting story and would keep the community busy while he's convincing the girl to go to her relatives for a while.

He smiled as if he was the genius that came up with the idea that carpets could be used for transportation, which yes, they can, but are illegal. "No, no I'm completely sane. However, as I recall 'Harry' doesn't know of her relatives and I'm sure she would be ecstatic to know that she has relatives here in England."

Sirius scolded. You know what forget it, he thought. 'Let the old man go to his deaf.' Seriously it was getting old and his godchild who he knew didn't really like killing family- Haku struck him, but not in the heart which Zabuza didn't complain too much because Haku did strike in several other places that would have killed him there, but he concluded it must have been because of his magic that he somehow made it out , he completely concluded Dumbledore was insane and the man's plan would fail.

Snape was in similar thoughts as Sirius however, he voiced his, but inwardly was smiling cruelly because he knew the warning that Zabuza, Haku's companion left them and Dumbledore was clearly ignoring this fact. "Then why don't we leave once I and Sirius here are recovered fully that way we could show you and anyone that you bring with around."

Dumbledore beamed, "Wonderful! Well you two rest and we'll leave immediately afterwards." Dumbledore looked as though he was eating too much sugar as he walked out the infirmary with a smile of satisfaction.

Remus turned to his friend and Snape, "You too get some rest, but I do hope you know what you're doing," he said smiling as he headed out the room.

Sirius grinned, "We definitely know."

McGonagall nodded stiffly, "I too hope because from what you told us it wasn't really pretty."

"Afraid not, but we did try to warn the old fool, but yet again his plans for the 'greater good' takes over once again," Snape said sneering.

McGonagall nodded heading out the room, "You two rest up goodbye."

The door closed one final time and Pomfrey was silent as she checked on Snape and Sirius once more. She spoke furiously, "I wish someone would knock some sense into him. He's gone mad I say. Personally I wish it was me, but- All done, Sirius just rest a bit more."

Sirius nodded and she moved to Snape, "Madame Pomfrey be honored it will be Potter who kills the man not us," Snape said sneering.

Pomfrey nodded, but wasn't keen on the idea of the girl fighting and killing others, "Well just rest a little longer. I'll be back in a couple of hours." Snape nodded and she left the room.

A chuckle, "You're enjoying it the plan that is... "Sirius said sounding amused.

Snape smirked and Sirius could hear it in his voice, "Indeed Black." Even though the plan wasn't voice the two most unlikely people were working together in order to keep one girl, one girl who gave her trust, life, and everything to a man that was called precious even though they weren't on the list, but somehow this plan would change that.

So yes, indeed Severus Snape was enjoying the plan that would soon fall into play.

* * *

Dumbledore headed to his office as if he was receiving thousands of presents. He walked in and went straight to his desk, pulling out his wand and bringing the huge book that had important information about students. Of course this book had many things one being birth certificate of students that would be attending in the future. He hummed as the book turned magically to the page… the page that said 'Harry Potter'.

He scowled. His plans for Ginny Weasely to marry the famous 'Harry Potter' went down the drain and now the girl would be worse than a b**h in heat, but he thought , ' He could get the Girl- Who-Lived to marry one of the boys.'

However, that plan too would go down the drain as well for Haku/Harry gave her heart to only one man.

Hm... The kid-the kid would have to go and from what Severus said 'Harry' was protective of that kid most likely.

"Well then a few lemon drops and everything's set," He muttered smiling as he sat in his chair; waiting, waiting for his 'boy's' to recover.

Yup, the biggest wizard fool in history and Severus was right he's digging his grave, a grave that he would never be able to get out off because not only is his plans going to go down the drain, but his life as well.

* * *

**Border Town a town that stands a border between the hidden countries of rock, earth, and rain maybe more I'm sure XD! Grass Country I believe .Hey if this is wrong feels free to let me know. XD!**

**Sorry guys no preview for next chapter.. *Grins* I'm typing it up^^ But, what will happen next?**

**Oh yes answer to reviews **

** A summary? Nah, not going to do one till I can actually think of one:-D**

**If this a Haku/harry Zabuza ? Or is it a step-father /child relationship? Well Zabuza took in Haku, but he never became his guardian he's just Haku's caretaker ...ZZz. but, I think you'll be able to see it more in later chaps the relationships:-D**

**Hm.. yes, I agee with you all Dumbles is an idiot and I think it shows in this chap:-D**

**Well until next chap...I'm out! :P**


	16. Chapter fourteen

Once again I own nothing, but my imagination. Disclaimer in previous chapters!

Chapter 14

Hope you guys enjoy:)

Lasttime: Sirius and Snape managed to get back to England somehow a-live, but after two days being unconscious they finally woke however, Dumbledore proposed the most idiotic idea that he ever came up with. To send Haku to the Dursley's unknowingly he will be sending the Dursley's to their deaths now, with this revelation Snape and Sirius formed a plan together and decided that they would perform that plan. will it work? Will Dumbledore's plan work or will it backfire? What will Haku and Zabuza do?

* * *

Yesterday was something Dumbledore mused to himself. Yes, it was you see as soon as he found out that the certificate was indeed as Severus told him, he sat in his chair and waited a few hours before getting up and throwing some powder in the fire. After arriving at the ministries he smiled to himself. Good one of the daily prophets was there as well. Excellent.

Now he was in his office waiting for his boys to wake.

Dumbledore was pleased he was just told that Snape and Sirius woke up. He immediately headed out his office and towards the infirmary. When he arrived Minerva and Remus along with Pomfrey who was giving last regards were in the room.

"Ay, it seems you boys have recovered."

Snape and Sirius both sat up. "Yes, we are and we would be ready to depart within an hours' time," Snape answered.

Dumbledore beamed. Minerva glared she wasn't happy.

It was quiet as no one said a word. "So," Sirius said causally, "Who are you bringing with, headmaster?"

Dumbledore turned to Remus smiling, "My boy, would you like to come as well?"

Remus looked appalled, but nodded, "If it's ok with you, sir."

Dumbledore smiled with his twinkle, "No problem at all." He then turned to leave, "Well when you are ready come to my office we will leave then."

Remus, Snape and Sirius nodded. Minerva stayed behind, "Pomfrey I think they understand now leave I have important business to discuss with them."

Pomfrey nodded after all; she couldn't go against the headmistress and who was suicidal to go against McGonagall?

No one people valued their lives ya know!

Once the door closed McGonagall took out her wand and casted a silencing charm and turned back to the three with a stern look, "Now I'm fairly certain that your plans don't involve killing someone..."

Dang it she ruined the fun.

Remus turned to his friend and Severus expectantly. Sirius cleared his throat, "Well Not as of yet it, it all depends on Dumbledore's actions."

Minerva quirked a brow, "Go on."

"It's just as Black here said, professor..." Snape drawled. "Albus just has to choice his words wisely."

"Wait..." Remus spluttered. "What you're saying is that when we go to see 'Harry' our lifes rest in her hands."

Sirius nodded and grinned, "How do you think we ended up like we did."

Minerva looked at them in disbelief and horror, "You can't be serious…. 'Harry'"-

Looks like the story that Severus and Sirius told them yesterday wasn't all of it apparently. Apparently indeed because there was a lot that Sirius or Snape didn't say…. to sum it up they sugar-coded their tale.

"Remus, professor..." Sirius said seriously. "Her name's Haku."

"Haku..?" Minerva said. Was it another name for 'Harry'?

Sirius scratched the back of his head, "Ay, sorry we never did say her name that she went by most of her life. She never once went by her birth name _ever_."

The other two looked shocked. "Really well then that's fine just so long as it makes her happy..." Remus said sheepishly before mumbling to himself. "I wonder what it means." Then a grin that rivaled anyone who had a thirst for knowledge and said something like, 'This could help in my research on cultures.'

Minerva coughed, "Well then that's wonderful and I'm sure it's a beautiful name were she's been living, but did she give a last name? If she does come to Hogwarts then I will need to put her name through, but not just yet she has to accept on her own."

Sirius and Snape peered at each other before turning back to face the headmistress, "She never gave us one."

Remus spoke, "Headmistress we'll come back with that information, but right now that's important." He turned serious amber eyes to the two. "What's this plan that you mentioned yesterday?"

Snape smirked and Sirius grinned wickedly. "That plan well we'll fill you guys in once we have Haku's trust."

Remus and Minerva sighed in defeat. They might as well call it quits those two weren't going to spill. Minerva sighed, "Very well then." Then she twirls her wand and the silencing charms were put down.

She headed towards the door turning over her shoulders, "Do keep the man out of trouble," she said then walked out.

Remus snorted when the door closed, "Knowing you two I doubt you'll actually try to do as she request, but anyways..." He said with mirth and joy. "What am I to expect when we meet Har- Haku?"

At their looks, "Aw come on you have an hour to let me know!" Remus whined.

Snape answered with a leer, "Now if we tell you then it wouldn't be fun now would it? So….." He said folding his arms looking smug, "We're not telling."

Remus looked towards his best friend who shook his head, "Sorry pal, but I'm with Snape you'll just have to find out when we arrive there."

Remus sighed in pure defeat, "Fine ..." then turned around to leave, "I best go prepare to leave. See you guys in a bit." He said waving then walked out closing the door behind him.

Snape got up, "Come on Black we need to get ready to leave."

Sirius nodded and grinned; "I really don't need to, but ..." He stopped and shrugged. Maa, it wouldn't hurt to look at lest fashionable because if he was going with Dumbledore he knew the old man would make them look** extremely **out of place.

Well thanks to Snape they still had thirty more minutes to prepare to leave before they actually leave to go to where Haku was wherever she was.

Snape, Sirius and Remus finally were done preparing and were now heading towards the headmaster's office. Dumbledore stood, "Shall we go gentlemen?"

With quick movements the translations spell was placed and they were gone.

* * *

Zabuza and his companions after two days of traveling finally rested camp-style. One tent and one big futon …

Yea definitely camp-style.

Zabuza with new bandages covering his lower face; his back was to the tent while his front was to Haku's back and an arm around her. Haku's back was to him while her front was closer to Kiba who was in his wolf form. Now this would never be a problem for the missing-ninja, but his mind was on his companion Haku who was sleeping. Yes, sleeping which was rare because she would normally be half-awake half-asleep _not all_ sleeping. It must be because he's awake.

Zabuza scowled it was all Haku's fault. If she hadn't given him the silent treatment all day he wouldn't be thinking of why she was giving it to him in the first place and he knew one thing it all started because of this morning! The spring to be exact is where the morning silence began.

_Spring…._

_"Well stop to the springs then continue till night time then rest for the night, "Zabuza ordered. _

_"Hai, Zabuza- san come Kiba-kun." The brat as Zabuza called him nodded his head and took Haku's hand. _

_Zabuza idly noted that the brat was warming up to Haku who didn't seem bothered. No he shook his head and followed them to the springs. He…. Was….. Not…. Bothered…. At... All…_

_He removed his bandages then his sword placing it near him as he undressed and went into the springs. When he looked to the side Haku was laying out clothing with a pleasant smile before standing up, she held cleaning supplies in her hand and walked over kneeling in front of Zabuza who looked at his companion. _

_"Just lay them there Haku."_

_Haku did as ordered and undressed slithering in the springs letting her hair loose after all; two days of travel and two fights, plus an interrupted spar. Yea her hair was just as important as her precious person. _

_Zabuza went deep in thought as he watched Haku call the brat over. It went pass his eyes as Haku was teaching the brat, Kiba how to clean himself the human way. _

_"Listen Kiba-kun do you remember what I said?"_

_"Deception is the key." He answered. _

_"Good now go dry up and get dressed." Zabuza was really deep in thought. _

_"Zabuza –san..?" Haku paused. "It seems you are troubled. Would you like me to help you out?"_

_Zabuza blinked once, "A massage would do Haku."_

_Zabuza wasn't specific, but he did like the massages to his scalp. Hm. Did he say shoulders to? Or... "That's enough Haku."_

_"Zabuza-san..?"_

_Zabuza glanced at his companion and grunted. "Nothings troubling me Haku go ahead I'll be out in a few."_

_Haku nodded mutely with a frown mirroring her features, "Yes, of course."_

_And that's how it started Haku would just answer him in two-three word sentences which just really ticked him off which normally never did._

_End…_

* * *

**Spirit world...**

Koenma was fuming tearing some fabric that wouldn't tear at all! "That stupid Momoichi he's as dense a peach tree!"

"Hm... sir is that necessary I mean a peach isn't..." George started awkwardly.

Koenma turned his eyes on the ogre, "I know that ogre, but he's dense I tell you!"

Dan walked in the office, it has been done sir." He turned towards the ogre, "Is he still trying to get the dense peach to confess his emotions to his companion the 'Fallen snow angel?'

George nodded, "Afraid so and what's worse after the spring incident he made bets with several people."

Dan raised a brow, "And the bet?"

George scratched is cheek, "To see who would confess first."

"Oh... And who ..?"

George laughed, "Koenma sir, betted that Zabuza would tell the girl and if not she would continue to give him the silent treatment."

Dan blinked, "He does know that the silent treatment is always given, right? I mean she's his companion/tool and only speaks when she thinks it's appropriate."

"Yes, well he does… it's just that the others don't."

Dan grinned, "Interesting he has an advantage."

The two employee's looked back to the screen while their boss was looking for more stuff to tear and could hear him mumbling under his breath about peaches and how one certain peach was as dense as a sledge hammer!

**End..**

* * *

Zabuza was still facing up deep in thought when... "Zabuza-san..?"

Zabuza turned to his companion whose emerald troubled eyes were looking at him, "What's troubling you Zabuza-san?" It was the same questioned she asked when they were at the springs.

Zabuza looked away briefly, "Nothing Haku."

A frown mirrored Haku's beautiful face, "Zabuza"-

Silence.

Zabuza closed his eyes he didn't want to admit the truth. 'Haku,' he silently said. He inwardly growled, Damn it! Why was it so hard? Why couldn't he just say, 'those people that came for you?' Were on his mind and the aching feeling of being parted struck him straight through the heart and it was painful. Zabuza concluded and it was a feeling he doesn't want to feel again the thought of Haku gone. And to contrary belief, he felt it once, but at that time it was too late.

"Haku..?"

Haku turned around, she waited patiently as it could be seen on her face she wanted to know.

**CRACK!**

Kiba who was in his true form inwardly cursed in his native tongue. Yes, he was asleep, but like all animals his ears were open to any kind of noise. Haku the human woman that he could definitely call human caretaker/parent/ mother was worried for the bastard which is the name he gave Zabuza because like he concluded some days ago Haku was too good for the man.

However, the dense bastard who stuck all his emotions _there _was finally going to say something to her and dang it, it just had to be interrupted by _them._ Yes, Kiba growled he knew those fools scents anywhere! He was already in his human form after all; Haku did tell him deception is the key and what better way than to…

The futon creased a little and Kiba turned only to see Zabuza getting up. "Brat stay with Haku" and he grabbed his sword walking out the tent. A small blush was on Haku's face Kiba noted. Must be because the man didn't have on a shirt or something which mostly he mused, all females seemed to do that.

"Do be careful Zabuza-san…" Haku said with a beautiful smile.

On second thought, Kiba said to himself. 'It's not that she blushes because of the no-shirt it's because... Oh this was just troublesome he could see himself calling the human woman Haku a parent, but the man? He shook his head.

Haku's soft spoken voice ringed in his ears. "Is something wrong Kiba-kun?"

Kiba laid back down, his arms folded, "No."

* * *

With a loud 'crack' Dumbledore and his three companions Sirius, Snape and Remus finally arrived, but it wasn't the same little country- three of them were in before no this country was different. Where they were they didn't know.

Dumbledore addressed Sirius and Snape, "Are you two sure this is where 'Harry's staying? "

Sirius nodded, "Yea it is she's here somewhere why don't we split up and look for her? I'll go with Snape and Remus can go with you."

Dumbledore beamed, "Excellent idea my boy! Come Remus we must go."

Poor Remus didn't even get a chance to protest because if he did it would be something like this, "You're mad! Who in their right mind would separate into groups when two of those people in the group know"-

Yea it would have been something like that and unfortunately, Dumbledore wasn't at the receiving end.

Such a shame!

'So they splinted up, eh..?' Zabuza thought grinning madly. He made a few water clones, one for each little group and he was in the tree above them.

They weren't too far from each other actually when mist started to surround them all.

**With clone one…**

Snape and Sirius crunched up as they tensed up a little. "Hehe, so you fool's came back, eh? You don't listen well to warnings do you?"

The mist was getting thicker; "Wait we only came back to propose a deal." Snape said his wand in his hands ready to perform the charms.

Zabuza sounded interested slightly, "Oh..?" So Snape took this as his queue to continue.

"Dumbledore his intentions for the 'greater good' are biased and he would do anything to take her away from this' happy life' that she's living now even go so far as to send her to them." He said sneering.

Sirius spoke up, "I don't really approve of my godchild's path of living, but if it makes her happy then I'll accept and Dumbledore will …" He paused. "Mister..."

Zabuza didn't like this Dumbledore before and he still doesn't now. So this fool was the main reason why the henchmen who were breaking from his hold were here, but one thought really put him in a bad mood and only Haku's very presence could deter that bad mood. They wanted to take Haku away from him for kami knows how long!

He answered gruffly, "Momoichi. Zabuza Momoichi."

"Mr. Momoichi is my godchild happy with you?"

Zabuza was silent then, "Yea she's happy." At his answer he could see smiles form on their faces although one was very astute.

"Then we can trust you and Haku..." Zabuza's bandages quirked with the movements of his mouth into a smile.

"So you want us to participate and play along in your plan, right? Does it involve me killing the fool personally?"

Snape smiled wickedly, "There's nothing in the plan saying that you can't."

Zabuza laughed, "Alright then explain the rest when we have time, but I must know why you want Haku so badly?" He knew the answer from Haku, but he wanted to hear it from them and in plus this could be of value to them both.

**With clone two…**

The mist was thick, too thick for Dumbledore's eyes yet, Remus didn't need his eyes to see not when he had a wicked sense.

'So this is the fool Dumbledore those two mentioned. Pathetic old man,' Zabuza thought in distain. This man was worse than anyone Zabuza ever encountered. He growled, 'There was no way in (censored) he was getting his paws on Haku that Zabuza with his emotions stuck way in _there_ would make sure of.

"Remus, do you smell anything?"

Remus didn't answer. "Remus ….?"

Zabuza snorted was he really asking his companion that. Well guess it was enough time of stalling his presence, "Well, well the boss and his lackey decide to come personally this time."

Dumbledore and Remus reached for their wands. Zabuza with the same or similar speed that Haku showed doing the fight with the blonde and the Uchiha he was behind them ready to swing down his sword on their necks.

Dumbledore didn't even flinch just had his stupid twinkle that could never really save his life. "Please put down your toy. We are here for Harry is she not with you?"

Zabuza inwardly bristled Haku wasn't this man's tool nor was he... He shook the last thought out. Haku was his and this man wasn't having her.

"Afraid she's not. " Zabuza answered dully. He was amused and sadistically enjoying the way the old man's face scrunched up in anger before he putted up a facade.

"Well your friend shouldn't be too much trouble so go and retrieve her." Zabuza twitch Haku wasn't a dog! And she was more than just a fling or friend whatever the man just said.

His anger was suppressed, but as soon as he was alone he would demolish something, "Enough of Haku state your business here before I change my mind."

Remus answered while Dumbledore was trembling with fury his plans were going down wind. "Your Haku's companion can we at least talk to her? We just want her to tell her of her family she has in our country England."

Zabuza chuckled, "Ah, yes there was a man claiming to be her godfather that came. He must have said something to have fallen into her wrath."

"Ay, yes Sirius you and Haku have encountered him? He is her godfather. "Zabuza titled his head looking at the werewolf. Remus coughed and Dumbledore finally spoke.

"We believe that 'Harry'..." Remus gave the headmaster a look and Zabuza refrained from swinging his sword.

Dumbledore just either loves ticking people off or he has a knack for ignoring people's request in which I have to say both.

"Doesn't know her other relatives and they are waiting patiently to meet her and welcome her to the family. With your permission can she go to stay with them for the summer?"

**End...**

Both clones leaped back and disappeared within the mist, but they could hear his voice in the distance, "The decision isn't up to me it's all Haku's."

Zabuza's clone's poof away and the mist started to clear up immensely. With satisfied grins Snape and Sirius went to look for the most likely enraged headmaster and confused werewolf.

"That went extremely well don't you think?"

"Black we were lucky, he could have killed us, but yet ..."Sirius turned to Snape grinning.

Don't ruin it. We managed to get something out of it and if we play coy than we should be by Haku and Mr. Momoichi in the morning that's if they don't move, " he muttered and Snape nodded.

Soon enough they were back with their companions and Dumbledore didn't look happy. "We must find that man or else Harry..."

"Headmaster her name's Haku," Remus chided.

Dumbledore frowned, "It's of an irrelevant factor."

Sirius growled, "Well then we won't be getting her to come with us if you don't comply."

Dumbledore continued to frown, but gave in. "Fine I'll use the name now Sirius lead us to Har- Haku."

Sirius inwardly sighed, but nodded and led the way.

* * *

Zabuza walked back into the tent, "Haku, brat let's go."

Haku nodded and ushered Kiba out who with a reluctant sigh got up and followed the elder missing-ninja outside. Haku rolled up the futon and packed it in the scroll along with the tent. Once done she stood and turned around walking towards Zabuza and Kiba who were walking off slightly.

In the distance far in the skies the trio was being watched. "Hehe, Beauty was right the experiment came out wondrously."

A fat man was by the women's side. He had sharp teeth and a long tongue, "Lust can I eat em?" Lust looks at him in disgust.

"No you can't eat them there important for my sister's experiment." She then turned to leave, "Let's go we have no more business here, Gluttony."

With an insane laughter he followed Lust into the black swirling hole.

* * *

**Oh looks like the nemies that were after Kiba made a somewhat appearance even though its lust and gluttony, hehe. Yes, I do know lust and Beauty aren't related in any way, but like I said got the idea from fullmetal and a school assignment. Dumbledore doesn't look happy and Snape in Sirus look ecstatic. Looks like Koenma' s bet might just work in his favor, but who are the other canidates?**

**Oh did I write a fluff ?..Phew it was fun trying to get Zabuza to actually admit something-D**

**Well more next chap..XD! And I'm out:-P **

**Till next time.:-D**


	17. Chapter fifteen

Once again I own nothing, but my imagination. Disclaimer in previous chapters!

Chapter 15

Lastime: D-dumb and the others encountered Zabuza's clone, but what will happen now?

* * *

It was complete and utter silent as the three were walking. Zabuza was wearing new banadages and all black while Haku wore a similar color with her hitae-Kiri headband covering her scar. Kiba was in blue and black civilian clothing. "Haku, brat…" Zabuza called breaking the silence.

"Yes, Zabuza- san..?" Haku answered smiling. Kiba just acknowledged the man.

"We're taking up the fool's offer."

Haku's smile falted and she looked at her precious person with confusion, disbelief, hurt. "Why so sudden Zabuza –san?"

Zabuza stares at his companion for a long moment before he answers, "Think of all the possibilities and you'll have a new set of advantages ..."He paused only to let it sink in.

Haku smiled beautifully, "I understand Zabuza-san." Oh she understood aright. What her precious person, her everything wanted and she would make it happen.

Zabuza smiled under his bandages, "Good." Then he walked over towards a tree and leaned against it. "Those foo- clients will be here within two hours' time. Brat, go run around or something," He said to Kiba who sighed, but nodded anyway. 'This is part of my deception. Must not forget that,' Kiba thought to himself as he went to 'play' as Zabuza put it.

Just as Haku was about to move a step, "Haku …"Haku turned towards Zabuza emotionlessly focus waiting, waiting for any orders given. Zabuza sighed. Damn it he might as well tell her before her so -say godfather blows a fuel. "You asked if I was troubled last night before the foo- our clients appeared ..." Another sigh as Zabuza ran his fingers through his hair. "Something was bothering me…"

Haku was patient as ever and waited for her precious person to continue which was what Zabuza liked about her. "Haku ...-

* * *

**spirit** **world..**

Koenma was ecstatic as a toddler stealing the cookie out the cookie jar and didn't get caught. "Come, come on Momoichi make a move! Don't just stop on her name dang it! Move, move, move!"

George was sweating bullets because late last night the same people who changed Haku and were after the young wolf Kiba appeared somewhat. Well not exactly them, but relatives.

George coughed, "Ahem Koenma sir…" And he was ignored.

"Momoichi tell her something! How you feel? Something"-Koenma then went quiet and George just observed everything miserably waiting for his rightful chance to tell the prince, but oh hell to it!

He coughed again, but louder. Koenma looked from his screen pausing it, "What is it ogre?"

George winced, "Sir there is another problem that you should know of…"

"Well spill, ogre I don't have all day, "Koenma pressed.

"George nodded and gulped, "Last night around midnight similar people having hardly any spiritual energy appeared. Apparently from the brief stay we gathered that they are somehow related to the ones who attacked Haku and young Kiba, sir…"

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Koenma said slamming his hands on his desk.

George counted as he tipped nervously, "I didn't get a chance to-"Koenma held up a hand, "Never mind that did Dan bring in his report?"

George nodded and answered, "Yes sir, while you were going on about peaches and how dense one certain peach..."-At Koenma's look, "There on the file over there sir."

After getting the files that Dan reported in Koenma started to read them. "That's it..." Koenma said with authority. "We cannot let Haku fall into Dumbledore's hands we need to send one of the reikai tentai group. "

"But sir, we can't send Yusuke, Kurama or Hiei there in Makai and their seconds in command are in Demon Country."

Koenma looked up from the file, "I very well know that and besides magic and demons don't really mix that well. We need to send Kuwabara and have him go to this Hogwarts for the year as a second exchange student from the Japan's capital."

With that decision; Koenma called Botan. "You called Koenma sir..."

"Bring Kuwabara in here immediately."

Botan was already on her oar, "On it sir" and was gone.

It wasn't long before Botan came back with the carrot-top teenager. "Oi what gives? I was getting ready for my dare with Yukina!" Kuwabara said going into a love-sick puppy.

Koenma cleared his throat, "That will have to wait I have a mission for you Kuwabara, a mission that only you can do."

Kuwabara beamed at the idea, "What is it?"

Koenma looked at him seriously, "You need to oppose as a second transfer student to a famous wizarding school…"

Kuwabara outright laughed, "You can't be serious ... magic?"

Koenma nodded joining his hands together, "I'm very serious and yes magic does exist. The thing is you'll be coming from Japan as in the outside of Japan..." Kuwabara gave him a confuse look. "Meaning you're not coming from the hidden countries. " Then he turned his chair, pressing the remote button to play his screen TV.

The screen showed Zabuza, Haku and Kiba. "The man with the bandages and huge sword is Zabuza Momoichi Demon of the Mist and his companion is the Fallen Angel Haku or where the mission is she will be known by her birth name that she never went by her whole life, Harry Potter. The young boy is actually a wolf in human disguised he's very attached to Haku."

"So wait why them? Aren't I'm supposed to know the people that are in this wizarding world thing?"

Koenma held out one finger, "Yes, but I wanted you to see the ones you be working alongside with. You see Haku was given an acceptance letter to Hogwarts and I'm afraid that certain dangerous people are after her life the only good thing is that those people will never have her because she gave everything to her companion Zabuza Momoichi and will only listen to him."

The guy looked way old and she gave everything to him..? Kuwabara pondered in his mind and couldn't fathom why. Wasn't she like the same age as him? (A/n Kuwabara's such a perv! Bad, bad) Well that could because the outside and the hidden countries of Japan have different laws for women like in the outside countries the adult age is 16 while the hidden started at the age of graduation which is normally twelve years old. Yea that could be it Kuwabara, mused even though he wasn't too keen on the idea, but then again he couldn't talk anyway.

Kuwabara sighed, "So what's the actual mission then?"

Koenma smiled, "Good you accepted it's only for the year and it's to keep the old man and this Voldemort person away from all three of them."

Kuwabara grumbled, "Fine just so long as Yukina and the guys know. So where is his wizarding school?"

Koenma smiled wry, "England."

"WHAT?"

Koenma picked his ear looks like he'd have to put his matchmaking bet of the side and miss the interaction between Haku and Zabuza! Sighs... He needed something to drink like say sake because he couldn't go back and watch his screen either.

**End..**

* * *

"Haku..." Silence utter silence as they just stared at each other. Not, even within the time of second Zabuza was no longer leaning against the tree and was standing in front of Haku who didn't flinch in the slightest.

Bow chicka wow, wow!

Yes, finally! Three dang weeks! It took him three weeks, ya'll! Zabuza's bandages were off and by the time Haku was going to respond back Zabuza already moved away and was looking towards Kiba's direction as the young wolf plopped in the grass and looked towards the skies.

Haku touched her lips, blinking. Forget the psycho's they were waiting to encounter and forget the book of Darcia! Magic be damned even though Haku never once had the thought of ever being a boy again... Well she didn't care for any of that what mattered was that she was...

"Haku ..." Said pre-adult (again shinobi are adults once they graduate) turned to Zabuza obediently listening intently. "You're my tool that is important, but the second is your choice …"

Haku smiled beautifully. After all, she finally figured out what Zabuza was referring to. "If that what Zabuza- san wishes than I will accept so yes."

Zabuza looked at her from the corner of his eyes looking at Haku who was leveling his stare. Searching, searching for anything amiss. For what he just confessed to Haku he didn't for reasons that he would never be able to fathom if he doesn't give it much thought, but he didn't want his heart to be rejected by the young woman in front of him.

Haku head titled as she closed her eyes and smiled beautifully once more, "I'm completely yours Zabuza-san."

Zabuza laughed one that was of joy something that Haku heard rarely. He gestured Haku over and she obeyed and placed an arm around her waist making Haku blush slightly.

Yes, Haku was Zabuza's tool and now she was more to him than any prized diamond. She was his and Zabuza now knew what the toddler meant by love what you cherish, but there new found love will be tested in the strangest and cruelest ways and this was just the first step.

Kiba sat up and smiled a little Haku looked even happier than he ever seen her and that's an understatement because she always smiled like that when she was in the man's presence. He got up and stuffed his hands in his pockets, walking back over towards his human pseudo – family. "Congratulations..." he said stopping in front of them although he wasn't facing them.

Zabuza titled his head and looked at Kiba and said, "Come here brat," there was a sort of affection in his voice meaning he was very happy or just in good mood. Kiba moved and Zabuza placed a hand over his head ruffling his hair like he used to do Haku all those years ago.

It was the first sign of affection that Zabuza showed to young wolf Kiba since he'd met the pup, and Haku smiled redefied and it was even more beautiful than her smile moments ago.

Thirty minutes like the perfect family then the eternity was broken by Zabuza, "Brat here ..." Kiba turned facing Zabuza who held out a kunai and he raised a brow. "Go stand a few feet away from the tree." Zabuza pointed to the tree behind them, "And throw the kunai to the center mark."

Why did he have to play with human weapons? Deception- too fit in and roam undetected from his enemies. Kiba nodded and took the kunai from Zabuza and Haku smiled, "I'll teach him for a while Zabuza-san."

Zabuza grunted and removed his arm from around Haku's waist opting to just watch and wait for the foo- I mean clients.

The hour and thirty minutes passed in relative silence the only sound being Kunai hitting the tree. Soon Haku and Kiba were sitting in the grass watching the scenery while Zabuza leaned back on the tree he was leaning against earlier. It won't be long before the fools –cough I mean clients as Zabuza called them for his own personal reasons and gain most likely would arrive.

Zabuza leaned off the tree, "Looks like they've finally managed to finally find us. " Haku and Kiba sat up and they waited.

A 'crack' and Dumbledore in all his 'glory' along with Remus, Snape and Sirius who was giving Zabuza a look which was ignored finally arrived.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I apologize for our unfortunate previous meetings," Haku spoke softly.

Remus was thinking,' She looks so much like her mother, but yet…' Dumbledore however,' She's be just like her father easy to control.'

Puff... The only thing he can control is his own mind. No, wait he can't even control that!

Remus spoke, "Haku is it and..?"

"Momoichi Z- Zabuza Momoichi." Did the other two not tell their companions? Maa, oh well that was just fine with him.

Remus looked them both Haku was she seemed much different and wasn't expecting however, this… he was expecting more of her parents, but she was neither of them however, that one smell clarified that... She smelled of blood, death, and metal... "Excuse me Haku, but what does your name mean? and what's the metal plate on your forehead?" Remus asked.

Haku titled her head, "My name it means white and this is a forehead protector."

"Oh." What was he to say to that? But, he wanted to know why they needed forehead protectors, but didn't ask.

Dumbledore frowned 'Harry's' little game had to be stopped.

"Who's the kid..?" Sirius spoke above the awkward quietness. The wizard's turn towards both of them expecting an answer, but they recieved it from the young wolf.

"Kiba…"

Remus was in shock the kid wasn't human he was a true wolf! Sirius grinned, "Nice to meet your friends Haku."

Snape nodded in acknowledgement while Dumbledore just smiled pleasantly and no one not even me enjoyed his fake facade he was playing. He spoke and really I think he _really _loves digging his grave and making the hole even deeper.

"Yes a pleasure to meet you Harry, my girl." Sirius, Snape, Remus and Zabuza gave the old coot glares that would have killed him a thousand times over if he wasn't ignorant to them. They sighed in defeat it was his early grave then they focused on Haku. Kiba just waited for the bloodshed to come.

Haku smiled pleasantly although it was anything, but pleasant, her voice flat and as cold as her kekkei genkai itself. "I appreciated if you would use my name not something I haven't gone by for _fifteen_ years and if you don't comply..."

She let lose only a little bit of killer intent while keeping on her smile which Zabuza smiled sadistically. Oh he was enjoying their looks. "Haku..." He hated to stop such a good show his tool/companion was presenting, but he had to stop her before the old man is killed immediately which sadly he didn't really care just so long as the man was not bothering what was his- although would never admit it openly. "Stop I think you have them pissing their pants."

Dumbledore and the others watched as Haku tilted her head and smiled, "Of course."

Moments of silence before Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Well Ms. P-Haku ..."He said with a smile, but inwardly he was bristling. "Do you want to go to your relatives for the summer before going to Hogwarts on September 1st?"

Haku looked to Zabuza which just made Dumbledore frowned indeed the man had to go she was too dependent on him.

Shakes head. If only he knew.

Haku searched and found her answer and turned around to face the irritating old fool. She smiled, but there was something not right with-it as it sent shivers down four spines, she held a needle in between her fingers expertly, " Are you sure that's a wise question to ask old man?"

* * *

Before you guys _throttle_ me about the 'offer' Zabuza accepted I never specifically said whose and which 'offer' he did accept nor the actual clients just referred to all of them at the current time. Oh and I know short chap! Oh the relationship between Haku and Zabuza will still be the same just have some _finality _romance, hehe anyways looks like Koenma's sending a backup re-cruit.

Will dumbles be killed or is Haku giving him an extreme warning?

* * *

**Till next time.:-D**


	18. Chapter sixteen

Once again I own nothing, but my imagination. Disclaimer in previous chapters!

Chapter 16

Lastime: D-dumb and the others encountered Zabuza & Haku, but D-dumb is on the end of the stick. What will happen?

* * *

Haku searched and found her answer and turned around to face the irritating old fool. She smiled, but there was something not right with-it as it sent shivers down the four spines, she held a needle in between her fingers expertly, " Are you sure that's a wise decision old man?"

Snape paled and looked to Sirius nudging him in the ribs. Sirius placed a hand on his side and glared, but got the message. "Wait a minute Haku don't resort to violence. I'm your godfather..." Then he glared a Dumbledore…" I told you she's not going to those _heathens_ so stop trying to send her there!"

Dumbledore was shocked speechless, but recovered. "But, she'll be safer there."

Sirius clenched his fist and in low voice said, "You _insane_ old man my godchild will not be staying with them. She will stay somewhere, but not with _them_."

Dumbledore frowned as he inwardly bristled again if she didn't stay there then she won't be easy to control nor will she fall for his plans.

Haku needles still were her hand ready, but she was listening to her godfather who turned back to her, "Haku you're not going to them. In fact even your friends can come, I really want to know you and..." He paused. "I'm sorry I couldn't before I was locked up for a reason unimportant at the moment, but what do you say? Will you come and stay at the Black estate?" Sirius asked hopefully.

Haku was silent as a fuming Dumbledore, patient Snape, nervous Remus, and an anxious godfather looked at her expectantly. Kiba however, just waited he made his decision since that day he would stay and go wherever Haku and Zabuza went just until he's old enough to survive on his own (He's tree –five year old in appearance) and until he can deceive without being spotted or until he's ready to leave.

"Haku let's take your godfather's offer," Zabuza said with a slight interest.

Dumbledore wasn't please on first that's till Sirius mentioned his place. You see the order was to meet this year and his home number 12 Grimmauld Place is the headquarters for the organization and if 'Harry' accepts then... He smiled, "Wonderful there's a place I would have never thought of. Good idea my boy, after all your place is the second safest besides her relatives."

Yes, indeed so what if she didn't go to the dursley's he can have Severus and the other order members watching her for him.

Snape didn't like this. Sirius may have saved Albus life unintentionally, but if he knows the man and he's planing something and he couldn't have Haku in Dumbledore's clutches so what to do because they needed to talk to them without the headmaster present.

Hmmm… looks like neither he nor Sirius had to do anything, "Well then Ms. Potter I will see you in England as well as at Hogwarts. Unfortunately I must go now." Dumbledore said with a smile as he vanished with a pop missing the glares that he received.

Damn it someone always has to save that scrawny little…

"Well then the three of us can explain magic to you and teach you anything we could and since you don't have a wand..." Remus said trailing off as he now had everyone's attention on him.

"No, that won't be problem Professor Lupin" Snape said.

Remus blinked looking from Sirius, Snape and Haku who was no longer giving glares neither was she holding her senbon, but was looking at them tentatively.

Sirius caught on and grinned turning to the two missing-ninja's and the young wolf. "With your disciplined mind, body and soul it shouldn't be hard for you to learn wandless magic which only the most powerful and well-disciplined witches and wizards can do."

Remus, "But it takes...-"

Snape spoke up, "no Haku has all the potential to learn wandless magic it's just the language barrier that will be a problem. We can't afford a month of re-teaching English to her if all she spoke her whole life was another language and ..."He looked at both his companions, "We don't have the luxury to learn her language and no we have to use something more permanent than the translation spell or the liquid potion …"

The looks he received were a mixture of interest and confusion. 'Yes..."Snape said more to himself than any other, "Yes we will teach you however in three days' time until then we will continue to use our translation spell to communicate with you three. "

"So," Sirius said trying to understand the potion's master. "You want us to get along and know each other well enough before we do the lessons." Snape nodded. Remus scratched his head sheepishly, "I don't see anything wrong with that and maybe we can find other magical schools, associations and get your wand here."

Zabuza sighed looking as if this was nothing more than a _boring_ job, "You three and your wizarding world are irritatingly persistent and annoying. Unfortunately we're taking up a job in this country so we're not going to this England till it's completed."

Sirius shrugged, "That's fine with us. I just want to know my goddaughter and these two are here because they're also getting tired of that fool." Then he muttered, "Don't know why I saved him anyway. Should have let Haku..."

He was ignored by the others sadly. "So what are these countries you speak of? Where are we exactly? This doesn't look like Japan." Remus stated.

"I did some research and I'm surprise Albus never figured it out yet. This is Japan just the part that's hidden hence Hidden continents/ countries and the Japan that we would have gone into if ..."He gestured to Haku, Zabuza and Kiba. "They lived there would be known as the outside Japan or Japan in general having cities and the like unlike the hidden countries which have towns and villages."

"Wait!" Sirius started looking surprise just As Remus, "You did research on something else and not your loveable _potions_?"

Snape glared snidely, "Yes I did and no there's no information on the hidden countries besides that their hidden and the only thing that's known is that it has villages/towns instead of cities and is believed to have less muggle evolvement."

Sirius made an 'oh' sound while Remus sighed dejectedly. "What's the matter with you, buddy?" Sirius asked his friend.

"Nothing it's just that I thought I could teach about Japan, but since no one is supposed to know _anything _about the hidden continents then I swear to never tell of this place."

Snape thought and said, "That's not a bad idea."

"So we're doing the oath then …?" Sirius asked taking out his wand. Remus followed and Snape nodded.

"I Sirius black will not reveal _anything_ about the hidden countries whether it's seen or not…" The other two followed his lead and a thick tongue of fire surrounded their joined hands then nothing.

Zabuza raised a curious brow, Kiba looked on in slight interest and Haku … Haku looked intrigued. "What did you do? What is this vow?" She asked her eyes dancing.

Sirius grinned as he put his wand away, "Magic. We will not say anything about this part of Japan even about the people here, nothing at all and if we break our vow we die."

Remus nodded with a smile, "Your country is safe from the outer-outside world."

Snape nodded confirming it. Zabuza smiled broke into amused laughter, "good choice you three made because if you didn't then…"

"Then..?" Remus pressed curiously. What would have happened besides being caught?

Zabuza titled his head towards Haku and Sirius, Snape and Remus turned to her. Haku smiled, "I am a hunter –ninja ..." Former, but they didn't need to know that…. "Once you're caught I would immediately have to annihilated you and bring your head back to the village."

They visibly paled. She wouldn't to do that would she?

Haku continued to smile then titled her head, "Of course that's- since you did an unbreakable oath there's nothing to worry about."

They inwardly flinched. She would!

Snape recovered and cleared his throat, "Perhaps we can stay somewhere and discuss some more as you go and take on this job you speak of?"

Sirius 'Nice. Lord knows I needed a distraction from that unholy image.' "Yes, that would be appreciated. I still want to know about my goddaughter," he said smiling.

Remus mutely nodded, but smiled at Haku warmly. Zabuza grunted and started walking away. Haku smiled and followed with Kiba in toe. Sirius and the others blinked rapidly before following as well.

"Zabuza-san..." Haku's soft voice called, "Wouldn't it be best that we travel at a different pace I do believe our clients won't be able to keep up if we.."

Zabuza grunted.

Twenty minutes into walking," So Haku the last time we met you were fighting. Can I ask why?" Sirius piped up.

Haku giggled, "That's the first question I get asked surely that was not what you wanted to know?" Sirius scratched his head laughing sheepishly. "Actually no, but that is one of them."

"I see well that was training. We are shinobi and we train to keep ourselves on guard never one's to truly rest." She answered as everyone went quiet.

"So you guys are shinobi that's why you were the forehead protectors," Remus said casually convincing to himself. "Well that explains it, but I want to know Haku-chan. Is it ok that I call you that? I learned that Japan uses suffixes with a person's name to show respect in the culture...-"

"It is fine Remus-san." Haku answered reassuringly. Remus nodded and continued, "I wanted to know what your childhood was like? Did you have any friends, a loving family?"

A silence fell before Haku answered, "No I never had friends a loving family yes I indeed had one of those."

"Wait what do you mean one of those? Did something –"Remus started then realization hit, "There dead I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"It is fine that happened longed ago," Haku said her bitterness well hidden. She still blames herself for their death even if her mother was killed by her father and he was killed out of defense. It was the life that she felt scattered and broken well that's till... "I was found by Zabuza – san." She didn't explain further.

Sirius was in thought as he took in the information then finally he spoke, "How old were you? When you were found and raised by Mr. Momoichi?"

That earned a chuckle from Zabuza and muffled laughter from Haku. Kiba just remained silent deep in thought as he preferred to be an aloof cloud just floating along. Sirius, Snape and Remus blinked in bafflement.

Haku turned to face them with amusement dancing in her features as Zabuza was on the verge of laughing along with her, "Raised..?"

Zabuza chuckle turned into a humorless laugh, "Haku could and always take care of herself."

The wizards blinked again, "What-"Unfortunately, they didn't get answers and was left to their own devices as they followed Haku and the two male companions. So does that mean Haku took care of herself? But, what about Mr. Momoichi?

Sirius sighed in defeat after some minutes, "Argh this is giving me a headache! Can you just tell us Haku?"

Haku soft laughter ringed, "Now where would the fun be if I did that?"

Zabuza chuckled, "You're cruel even to your godfather Haku. You're clearly are enjoying it though aren't you?"

Haku just smiled as she looked at her precious person, "I wouldn't say that Zabuza-san calling me such a name. It truly doesn't suit me as well as it does you."

Zabuza laughed, "True woman, true."

The wizards were lost, "Hmm..." Remus started. "What are you talking about?" Yes, indeed because the conversation went from one thing to another and the wizards wanted to know.

Haku answered now facing forward again, "Nothing really. Any more questions?"

Snape finally spoke, "When we last met you were in the field picking herbs. Do you always pick herbs I'm curious. Picking herbal ingredients is just as crucial as picking potion ingredients," he stated.

Sirius snorted,' Figured he asked something like that. If it's something probably related to making potions,' he thought silently. Remus wasn't too far off, but he was curious as well.

"Yes, "Haku answered. "Herbs are used for healing wounds and injures. What is this potion you keep mentioning?"

Sirius and Remus groaned while Snape smiled. Finally someone worth his time and who was willing to learn the beauty of a cauldron! "Potion is a required course at Hogwarts from first to fifth year. Students learn how to brew a potion ..."He went on to explain then remembered. "Many students couldn't even tell the difference between wolfbane and Monkshood. That year was disastrous and now the year will start up again. I loathe it and can't wait to teach dunderheads that have no sense for the love of a potion."

Haku walked backwards as she listened and was quiet before she spoke, "The two that you just mentioned are plants that come from the same parent plant. There are many uses for them however; a well-known way is that it can be used by medics as a sedative to stop the heart and other uses."

Snape was ecstatic with glee perhaps the girl would do wondrous in his potions class. Sirius and Remus were perplexed, "H-how do you know this? It's only taught to fourth years," Remus stated. "He asked that question even to his other students and yet that couldn't give him the answers."

Haku chuckled, "Not all of my senbon are mixed in snake venom."

Sirius and Snape took this in so... in order words…They could have died! No pun intended.

"Enough about potions!" Sirius shouted. "Come on Haku let your godfather know some things!"

At this rate they wouldn't reach the village until the sunset, "How fast can you wizards run?" Zabuza asked gruffly.

Sirius sensed a challenge or he fell for the bait, "You calling us slow? We can keep up with you!"

Zabuza glanced at Haku and chuckled, "Let's go Haku, brat." Sirius and the other two could only blink. It was Snape who said one thing…

"Idiot"

* * *

Dumbledore was smiling in his seat as he looked at student's acceptance and refusal letters. One letter he found in the acceptance pile and it read, 'Kazuma Kuwabara.'

He read the letter and the boy was from Japan. His smile turned into a frown the boy was from the same place as 'Harry'. Then he smiled maybe this might be an extra ticket he needs if Ronald Weasely or Hermione Granger don't become 'Harry's' friends. Not, wanting to take another trip to that place he called for Minerva.

"Yes, Albus"

"Good evening Minerva. Lemon drop? I suppose not." His normal twinkle doubled, "It appears that another exchange student is coming from Japan and at his and family's request one of us would go and explain Hogwarts and the wonders of magic to him."

Minerva raised a brow, "And you're asking me to go, Albus?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Exactly my dear if you don't mind?"

"Of course I'll leave immediately" and Dumbledore handed her the letter. McGonagall nodded and left the room.

Dumbledore smiled soon the wizarding world will see for themselves and he would have even more pawns to his arsenal army. "Ay, well more lemon drops for me then," he muttered happily.

Fawkes wasn't a stupid bird and he knew his master was planing something outrageous again which is why when he was asked to located 'Harry Potter' he sent them to the wrong place or that the girl never turned up and the best part was he was a phoenix and his master couldn't do a thing about it except mutter curses under his breath.

So yes, Fawkes knew what was going on and he wasn't going to do anything about until a new master came along. Within a flicker of flames he disappeared after all, he did need to find a new suitable, sane master. Where he appeared was none other than... the hidden countries.

* * *

Unbreakable vow can't be broken - the parties involved. Acinote-Monkshood and wolfbane poisinous. Dang it someone save's the fool again ! Or is it me who wants him to die infornt of his loyal followers? Ma, oh well ... As for Snape's new language barrier invention you'll find out soon.

I'm out untill next chap:P


	19. Chapter seventeen

Once again I own nothing, but my imagination. Disclaimer in previous chapters!

Chapter 17

Lastime: D-dumb went back England and sent McGongall to go to Japan & visit the Kuwabara's. We recieve a glimpse of Fawkes mind & Haku and her two companions learned a little bit about Hogwarts. Oh don't forget Snape and how he came up with a language barrier invention! What will happen now?

* * *

Sirius and the other two could only blink. It was Snape who said one thing…

"Idiot"

Finally the wizard trio caught up to the two missing-ninjas and the wolf. Sirius glared, "That wasn't fair you used that unpredictable speed!"

"You'll get use to it, "Zabuza deadpanned ending the conversation.

Zabuza and Haku went through a series of hand-signs and the wizards looked completely shocked. They changed into someone else without a potion or a wand! "H-how did you two...-?"Remus spluttered.

Haku henged into a woman with her features being close to the young pup such as eye and hair coloring Zabuza however, had browner hair and tan skin with a mask covering his face and regular jounin clothing that could pass for any village and his sword was no longer visible and no headband.

"What are you idiots gawking at?"

Remus scratched his head looking away, "Nothing that just surprise us you did that without a wand or a potion," he said.

Zabuza raised an incredulous brow, "That's it?" Then scoffed. Haku just titled her head and smiled pleasantly.

"Let's get going," Zabuza said gruffly as he was getting tired of the wizards ogling.

Getting into the village was quite interesting to say the least and the guards weren't shameful in the least complaining that nothing ever exciting happens anymore. After failing to flirt with Haku and giving the wizard trio off looks they were allowed entrance.

Upon arriving in the village and finding a place to stay for three nights total with the condition of a promising job they stayed in the inn. Now the first night Zabuza and Haku discussed the mission while the wizards were in- unfortunately to Snape's dismay sharing the same room they however, went over a simple yet, tasking plan that needed concise coordination and participation on their part as well as Haku and Zabuza.

"So ..."Remus turned to his friend after getting over the shock, "What jobs do you think Haku and Zabuza are going to take?"

Sirius shrugged. He was frightened still, but because Haku was still 'Harry' somewhere he would overcome that fear, "Don't know could be a simple kill."

Remus looked gobsmacked, "You serious? What the heck Haku wouldn't do that would she?" He asked perplexed. Snape rolled his eyes and stood up, "Really Remus... the girl was going to kill the idiotic headmaster if he ..."He gestured to Sirius, "Didn't intervene. If you're so interested why don't you just ask to tag along?" Then he disappeared towards the other room.

"Follow..?" Remus repeated unsure if he should do that or not. Sirius stood up dusting his pants, "Well I'm going to see Haku. You want to come along, buddy? "

Remus thought for a moment this could be his chance to even if he couldn't spread a word about any of it. He nodded and stood up, "Yea why not and Snape wouldn't want to be disturbed anyway."

Just as they closed the door the other door opened and out walked Haku herself dressed in a charcoal grey kimono with black here and there( hey we have to make Haku own more than just one kimono, right?)And her hair was no longer in its customary bun it was down hanging on her shoulders like a beacon.

"Leaving?" Sirius questioned with a smile.

Haku nodded. "Can we come with? We might be able to help." Sirius piped up.

Haku laughed lightly and answered, "I don't see why not."

Sirius and Remus grinned. "Then shall we go?" Remus asked turning to head down the hall causing Haku to make a laughing noise. He turned around raising a brow, "What?"

She gestured for one of them to take her hand and Sirius did somewhat looking out of it, but recovered. "Hang on to your friend here," Haku gently ordered and Remus took hold of Sirius sleeve. With amazing speed Haku performed the one-hand-hand-signs and they were behind a building.

"What –what was that Haku?" Remus asked in amazement. Neither he nor Sirius have ever seen an apparition spell that good and no noise invovled!

Haku face took on focus look before answering with a question, "Do you not have a similar or any transportation like this at all?"

They peered at each other before looking back at Haku, "We do, but it makes a cracking sound and it feels like your disconnected your limbs and that they were placed incorrectly," Sirius said remembering the effects of apparition and he inwardly shivered. 'Never again,' he silently vowed.

Remus silently agreed. Haku nodded curiously, but she had a task to do and started walking away from the building towards the busy market ahead.

They realized and ran after the girl. Remus listened while Sirius explained some of the other forms of transportation in which Haku sincerely hoped that she will never have to perform, but the one about broomsticks piqued her interest. So they actually flew on broomsticks? Wasn't that too much like those in fairytales?

As they walked and look at different things that was completely fascinating to Remus and Sirius they almost lost sight of Haku, but fortunately they managed to keep up. Haku stopped in front of a strange little market place one that sold mask with animals, some that looked like hunter-masked, but none of them had an alliance to any village meaning they were most likely used for festivals. The back stands however; there were a wall of a person holding one of those small boxes and a picture of some glasses Remus, noted.

They stood to the side of Haku since they weren't getting anything just accompanying Haku for the ride. They watched as Haku was looking at one mask in particular. Haku smiled warmly towards the clerk, "How much is it for this mask and the brown contacts?"

The clerk looked at Haku, "Well usually it's around 5,000 yen, but for you I'll throw in a discount," he said leering.

Haku tilted her head, "Oh..?"

After getting what she wanted Haku was pleased the contacts and mask would come in handy once more. Walking back towards a deserted alley they disappeared and was back in the hall near their respective rooms. Sirius and Remus neither could nor would never get used to the silent teleportation jutsu that Haku and most likely all shinobi used.

Next day however, is when Zabuza and Haku took on their job and once again Sirius and Remus tagged along, but this time it was discreetly or discreet as a wizard could be.

The meeting spot was in a clearing ….guess the other party didn't want to be founded out by anyone or he was a business man that did illegal dealings. Remus and Sirius stayed hidden and with their vision they could see only a glimpse of Haku whose face was hidden by the very same mask she brought yesterday, but the mask had the same strange symbol (which they never learned sadly) as the forehead protector both wore around their heads.

Normally it'd be Haku doing the distraction while Zabuza does the kill, but a little routine is always welcomed and Zabuza already told Haku that wizards might follow and if they did then... Well now you see. As soon as the person realized there was no other option he lunged for Zabuza only to be stopped by Haku's senbon.

Dead.

Sirius swallowed and took a step forward he promised himself no matter what Haku was she still had some 'Harry' in her somewhere and he be damn if he loses his godchild again! So he stopped in front of Zabuza just as Haku landed and putted up a smile, "So he's dead and the jobs finished?" He asked his voice hoarse with a scratchy edge.

Remus blinked several times he couldn't believe that Haku took a live as if... No she wasn't a killer like _that_ _man_ so he swallowed the discomforting thought and his need to vomit and walked over to the group. "Sooo... "He started awkwardly.

Zabuza was indifferent, but Haku she couldn't help them and didn't know how to comfort them. She shook her head these people were more like average civilians. "Let's go" Zabuza ordered breaking the silent tension.

Haku followed Zabuza who had the goods and looked back only to see Sirius and Remus slowly following her.

Heading back to the inn the four were quiet...way to quiet to be a normal occurrence, but what do you expect when two people witnessed a once loveable child kill someone like the true shinobi that they were brought up to be?

Surely not anything.

They went to their respective rooms once again. "Haku quit feeling bad for them it was their own choosing to follow us." Haku nodded and proceeded to take off the mask.

Zabuza looked at Haku, "Go shower woman." Haku smiled Zabuza was a very thoughtful person. The calm waters would sooth her mood, "Of course."

* * *

In the wizard trio room silence hanged like a veil over them that's till Sirius broke it, "That's still 'Harry' you know?"

Remus nodded mutely. Sirius stomped up from his spot and grabbed his unresponsive buddy by the collar and growled at the shock werewolf, "I mean it Remus!"

The door to the other room busted opened and in all his glory stood a pissed off Snape, "Would you dunderheads be quiet I'm concentrating here." He said scowling then blinked looking between the two former Gryffindor's. "Do I want to know?"

"Haku she ..."Remus started in a weak voice, but neither he nor Snape was expecting a punch from Sirius!

Remus blinked touching his noise. Who knew that the mutt could actually land a good hit? He reflected then smiled wanly, "Sorry you're right she isn't like that nor will she turn out like that. "He shook his head, "Sorry guess it was shock to me never expected to see James and Lily's pup to ..."He trailed off and the other two wizards nodded in understanding.

With encouraging and reassuring words from his buddy Snape soon got tired of seeing their friendly-ness and went back to the other room and closed it with a bang, muttering to himself about, "Dundering airheads and how if he'd stayed to long he'll catch their disease."

The third day was the day Snape finally emerged from his newly found dungeons as his companions dubbed it, "Finally! " Sirius exclaimed being the first of the two to see the potions master.

Snape smiled proudly as he held a bottle that looked like a candy bottle that you get from a store in the muggle world. It had the shape of the candies, different flavors consisting of every flavor bean, and in small print on the back was written Japanese with the bottom of the bottle having English portion. "Hm... what's that?" Remus asked.

Snape smiled widen, "This is the only available pure language barrier. Now you two will be the first to test this… remove the translation spells and take only one candy no more." Remus and Sirius looked at each other before compiling and taking a flavored book looking candy.

They looked back at Snape who sighed; it was enough dealing with dunderhead students, but this..." No don't eat it yet!" He barked and stomped over to the door, "I'll be back with Haku and Mr. Momoichi and the kid."

When the door closed, "Should we listen?" Sirius whispered to his friend who gave him a look. "Fine," Sirius said sighing in defeat.

All too soon did Snape return with Haku and her companions and he nodded towards his two wizarding companions. _"Shouldn't we at least see...?" _

Sirius blinked, "_See what Haku?"_

Haku smiled, "_It appears it worked Snape-san."_

Snape nodded small smile played on his features, "Tell them to breathe once more and the language should be buried under and they can speak English again."

Sirius and Remus nodded and a few minutes later, "Wicked!" Sirius exclaimed.

Snape nodded pleased with his work and handed one to Haku and Zabuza the latter reluctant at first, but took it without fuss. "This candy is different." Haku commented.

"Never thought Snape here would make a candy book, but I guess it was so it could be edible to our standards, "Remus said with a chuckle.

When Snape got to Kiba however, "I don't need it our kind can understand any language we so please" and Snape who dealt with brats as he called them didn't feel like arguing with a wolf that was disguising himself as a human. He took a candy book and downed it in one go then closed the bottle placing a spell on it before placing somewhere on his person.

Zabuza was the only one who didn't speak and Snape didn't either then, "We leave tonight no exceptions."

Then the ninjas and the young wolf pup were gone leaving the wizard trio to their own devices.

"Well that interesting although Haku could have at least let me wished her goodnight."

Snape rolled his eyes, 'You're a complete imbecile Black, why bother?"

"What you say? You damn greasy..." Sirius said lunging for the potions master only to be held back by Remus.

"Now don't let him get to you. Get some rest and remember we leave tonight."

Sirius folded his arms and muttered, "Yea, yea."

* * *

Zabuza moved over giving Haku some room, "Sleep Zabuza-san I'll keep watch tonight."

Zabuza grunted while Kiba was fast asleep in his wolf form causing Haku's smile to magnify as she absent-mindedly scratch near his ear, listening to her precious people breathing.

* * *

Night time rolled around quicker than expected and the six with Haku and Zabuza in their henges left the inn and proceeded to leave the Earth Country. Awhile of walking and they were out the village and walking towards a grassy path with rocks oneither side. Zabuza unhenged turned towards the wizards, "So when do we go or how do we get to this Black estate?"

Remus and Sirus looked at each other they didn't have another portkey. Snape sighed in resignation, "Idiots be glad I made another one" and took out a small box that oddly enough looked like the box of 'Birdy -box Every flavored bean.'

"Let's go."

* * *

Cries…. Sniffles... Guys we need to give Haku/harry –Zabuza more love I searched and they don't have plenty…sniffles again…They need more love Anyways on this note once I get the Hogwarts stuff over with, I was thinking of doing another. It won't be the same as this or secrets bound which Snape are Zabuza and Cecilia who is Harry and reincarnation of Haku who are soul fragments... no it'll be with Harry being Haku, but another character being Zabuza. What do you guys think?

If I researched right 5,000 something yen is around 60 something dollars in US currency.

The charcoal grey –is earth color clothing let's just go with that with travels Haku was able to get another kimono besides the pink floral design of swirls…yea.

The idea of using wand-less magic is very much in tune because Haku has excellent chakra control and the idea of candy books was from previous summers. Itis something Snape created, but really I think I got it from P&F show.

Well I'm out:P


	20. Chapter eighteen

Once again I own nothing, but my imagination. Disclaimer in previous chapters!

Chapter 18

Lastime: Snape made some new invention and Remus/Sirius still couldn't grasp that Haku was no longer the infant that they remember and now the litle gang are heading towards the Black estate. What will happen?

* * *

They arrived and landed in a square of unkempt grassland and to the wizards it was freezing cold. How could the missing-ninjas not be bothered? Snape threw a piece of parchment towards Haku who caught it effortlessly. "What's that you have their Haku?" Zabuza questioned as he leaned over the girl to see the paper as well. It read:

_The order of the Phoenix Headquarters can be found here at number 12 Grimmauld Place, London._

Sirius was ticked off that damn Dumbledore used his place as headquarters for the damn organization! He turned angry blue eyes towards his two wizard companions.

"No time," Snape snapped. "We need to get inside!" and he walked briskly ahead of his companions while Remus took care of the lights with his wand.

Haku and her companions looked around, but where was number 12? Was it under a power Genjustu?

Remus answered, "It's hidden so no one can enter."

"Yes, yes now Haku hand me back the paper," Snape drawled out lazily. After all Haku could easily dispose of the paper herself, but he's keeping his word and plus dying now wasn't an option. With the flick of his wand he set the paper in flames.

"Let's go," he finally said and led Haku, Zabuza and Kiba inside whilst a fuming Sirius stayed behind only being comforted by his friend who tried to explain as calmly a possible, but Sirius would just give him a dark look and he would sigh in defeat. Maybe when they get inside he could explain.

Sirius was ticked yes, but there was good thing that came out of it the order members won't be coming till late August so that gave Haku and her friends enough time to adjust. They finally stopped and a battered door appeared out of nowhere. Well to Haku and Zabuza it was under a powerful Genjustu and was unfazed by the act. Then just as swiftly as the door appeared dirty walls and grimy windows followed. Sirius tapped his wand and the doors opened and he led the others inside.

'This place is in need of cleaning Zabuza-san cannot stay in such a place. I must begin cleaning in the morning,' Haku thought frowning. Even if they were used to staying in abandon houses Haku would clean a little just so it could be worth there stay and she'll be damn if her master…Coughs more than master really stayed in a filthy place even if it was grand. Zabuza however just looked unimpressed and it wasn't just him. Kiba wasn't either.

Snape turned to leave, "I must go back to Hogwarts," he said then nodded towards Haku and Zabuza the latter's being suffocated by a now excited Black. Snape rolled his eyes and turned to continue when he looked back over his shoulder only to see Remus just standing there.

"Get over it already." Remus blinked and turned towards an impassive potions master. "Wh-What?"

"Stop dolling in the past and accept Haku for what she is now or lose her forever," then he was gone with a crack.

The reason is because Snape…. Snape already has and the other two need to bye-pass their illusion of a baby that's no longer that baby, but a Shinobi with a hidden heart.

Sirius gave a tour as Remus slightly followed them deep in thought then turned to leave not saying a word. The house was very interesting to Haku as she with her companions by her side looked curiously around. Whilst Sirius was giving the tour they passed by his mother's painting who may I might add didn't look happy at having a half-blood and muggle in her house.

Sirius however was ignoring her, "Now then I guess that's enough of touring. You three must be tired, how about I show you to your ro-

"We're sharing a room," Zabuza said. There was no way in hell he was going to be separated from what was his.

"What…?" Sirius spluttered then he bellowed, "No way In hell! My godchild isn't sleeping with you... You git!"

Zabuza quirked a brow, Sirius turned towards Haku as if he could do something, "Young lady you're sleeping in your own room. You don't need to worry about being in fights"-

Now Mrs. Black was never one to be intrigued by other folks if they weren't pure-blood, but…

All the young girl did was tilt her head and smile oh so sweetly, "Surely godfather-san you don't want a repeat of our first meeting?"

Zabuza chuckled and Sirius should have seen this coming really he knew they shared a room, but, but. "No damn it!" He shouted.

Wrong... move.

Zabuza's cleaver was swiftly soon by Sirius neck just stopping below the line. "Haku ..."He looked towards the girl. Mrs. Black and other paintings near her side eep'ed.

If they acted like this …How would they act if Dumbledore or someone else told them that they would have to be separated only just for a few months?

Only one thing; cause complete chaos and possibly a life for the price…. yea nothing good.

Haku's expression never changed and Sirius gave up … literally. "Fine you can." He turned towards Zabuza when he no longer felt the cleaver threating his life. "Do something to her and you'll regret it."

Zabuza restrain from rolling his eyes, was that supposed to be a threat?

Once in their room Zabuza let out a jaunty laugh, "You think he got the message Haku?"

Haku was standing by a dresser and taking her hair out of its customary bun. She turned around amusement in her features, "I think he did if not we can just emphasize a few more times."

Kiba who was leaning on the bed post snorted, "As if he's just like the other man. The werewolf….. They need more than just a threat to see that you're not the infant that you once were."

Both missing- ninjas chuckled, Indeed." Haku said smiling then walked away from the dresser over towards Zabuza who was sitting on the bed his cleaver to his left(Haku's right) stopping in front of him. "Shall I prepare the bath?"

Zabuza grunted then smirked, "You can do it later let's go."

* * *

Sirius sighed in resignation as he went back downstairs to join his friend in the kitchen. "Hey..." he greeted mood down.

"Hey back."

Silence greeted the duo. "So why are you here? Came to join me while I reminisce in old days?" Sirius asked his friend who sighed in resignation.

"Maybe Snape was right..." He said dejectedly.

"Yea, what..?" Sirius asked pouting like a three old who didn't get the cookie from the cookie jar.

"We should accept Haku for what she is and put the baby as- As just that an infant that's long gone." Remus answered with a solemn expression not wanting to accept it himself, but …

"Look we're just making it hard for us and Haku. She won't accept us as it is being all shinobi-like, but just maybe we..."

Sirius sighed looking down on the table as he twirls his finger in circles, "I know, but it's hard to see her as anything, but the infant that we remember."

"True."

Sirius showed Remus to a guest room and with an air of someone who's been defeated he went upstairs to his own room for the night.

**Meanwhile….**

Haku flipped as she dodged the oncoming cleaver. Zabuza jumped in the air going airborne as he changed his way of attacking. Haku having to always expect a different tactic doing every training session, dropped down and leaped away when Zabuza came hulling from above.

His cleaver didn't even make contact with the ground as he twisted and swung again before placing it over his shoulders taking out a Kunai knife and charging towards Haku.

Clash, standstill as the two try to unbalance the other.

Kiba yawned and rested down on the soft grass, "Looks like this spar will be a while."

Thirty minutes later the trio went back inside. Haku prepared their baths and they were set for the night just laying awake while Kiba slept freely. Haku scratching his ears every now and again. Zabuza shifted placing an arm around Haku's frame, "You alright woman?"

Haku faced her precious person with a loving smile a tint blush on her cheeks, "Just thinking Zabuza-san."

Zabuza raised a brow his bandages long gone untill the next day, "Oh..was it about me?"

Haku continued to smile as her eyes closed automatically, "Always."

* * *

As you have read I have changed some things, Sirius doesn't' know about the order and Dumbledore did it without his consent. The reason Sirius was missing/hiding doing 'harry' Haku's third /fourth years.

Ay, I see you guys have found **you **and I'm glad & in plus you guys _all_ of you totally rock!

I know short, but more next chap!

Well I'm out:P


	21. Chapter ninthteen

Once again I own nothing, but my imagination. Disclaimer in previous chapters!

Chapter 19

Lastime: The group finally arrived and the first night was a bang! What will happen ?

* * *

Haku woke up extremely early well as early as shinobi would which is _extremely_ early. She got out of bed smiling at her precious person before walking over to the dresser and laying out a scroll. Haku then bit her thumb letting blood fall on the scroll before two bags appeared, grabbing the smaller one she unzipped and took out a dark colored kimono. She slipped on the kimono tying the obi. Then after brushing her hair she flipped it back then turned and slipped on her black sandals.

"Woman..?"

Haku faced Zabuza with a pleasant smile. Emerald green crashed with coal black. "Come here." Haku with grace walked over and stopped in front of Zabuza who just watched her with hawks' eyes. It happened and it lingered and Haku blushed slightly unable to speak or didn't know what to say. Zabuza however, smirked. "Don't forget woman you may be my tool, but you're my woman too."

"Yes, Zabuza-san," Haku said waiting for anything else besides the morning kiss as Zabuza just put it. "Go ahead clean I'll be doing the basics..." Zabuza said getting up, "I'll be done by breakfast time." Haku nodded, "Zabuza-san..?"

Zabuza shrugged. "Haku I honestly don't care do what you can."

Haku nodded and walked out their room closing the door behind her intending to do what she made a small mission: Clean so it can be liable for Zabuza-san. Meanwhile Zabuza woke up Kiba who reluctantly joined him in his training.

Right first key, deception…

Haku found the cleaning utensils and started cleaning whilst cleaning she ran into a stuffy old aged house-elf who was looking at her with disgust. She smiled and titled her head, "I'm afraid with you not telling me anything, I can't"-

_"You filthy brat standing there as you own this place," The elf said nastily. "Just because you defeated the Dark Lord you're nothing, but a traitor making friends with muggles and blood-traitors."_

_Hey! How could he say that? Haku hasn't made any friends! Well except the rabbit, but sadly he met his end, but she never made any friend, friends. _

Haku answered, "Forgive me, but I don't know of what you speak of." Which was partially true and she refused to listen to any one, but her master. "Well if you don't have anything else I must finish cleaning for my master."

Kreacher watched as the girls figure disappeared within the darkness. Master….? The girl was a human –house-elf? He shook his head; why would the _hero_ serve someone?

He turned around passing by his mistress painting who was talking to the other paintings about last night. He listened intensively. "Yes, it was quite the spectacle that traitorous mangle looked as though he was going to be screwed," The painting to Mrs. Black left said gleefully.

"Yes," Mrs. Black spoke, "He is a disgrace to the family. It was ashamed how a half-blood and muggle could put him in his place. If only –"At this point Kreacher knew who the mistress was speaking of and he vanished to wallow in his grief.

That's what Haku heard when she passed by a room- sobbing and pure grief laced in the elf's voice. "Master Regulus..."

A soft gentle voice reached his ears, "You have lost your master Kreacher –san." The elf looked up at the girl with partial disgust, but his grief was overwhelming and he broke into tears again. Haku silently watched as she placed the cleaning stuff down and sat patiently, listening. She could understand this creature that lost its master for if it wasn't for the 'miracle' as she dubbed it she would be in his position right now. "Master Regulus died after finding out the Dark Lords secret..."

Kreacher said crying for his lost master and Haku listened silently. A week passed. He could tell she was like him and she proofed that. He was perplexed on first, but he still listened to Mrs. Black and her ideas carried on, but since the painting of the mistress allowed the girl to do as she pleased because of a week ago he was working alongside a worthy challenge for a house-lf of his status. Haku however, understood fully, but she just wanted to serve Zabuza-san and make their _long_ stay interesting so Kreacher took care of the house like he wanted to, but with a compromise finally exchanged Haku was taking care of the gardens, some chores, cooking for her and her precious people, and whatever else made her feel more needed. Which Sirius tried, but couldn't get Haku to stop doing anything she wanted and that was doing house chores or muggle cleaning.

Haku's routine was fairly simple clean, cook, train, and spend time-to Sirius dismay a lot- of time with her Zabuza-san and the young pup Kiba. That was her routine that's until the middle of the second week when Snape decided to pay a visit.

"I hope your stay has been welcoming Haku, but enough we have wasted too much time it's time we start teaching you some of the wand-less spells." He spoke in a lecture tone. "Now in order to perform these spells you need a focus. Something to –"A pause; "Think of it as that energy you speak of cha- Chakra, but without the hand-signs involved."

Haku nodded once and she watched closely as Snape repaired the broken glass. The spell was simple and easy enough to perform. Haku listened and sat Indian style as she concentrated on finding this magical energy. It wasn't hard to find the magical string and she opened her eyes as the light glowed in her hands. Snape nodded impressed normally it takes decades even for mastered wizards and witches who could perform wand-less magic. Haku looked at the potions master expectantly.

"Impressive ….." then his mood change as if he was talking to one of the students who always have a knack for doing something wrong. "Since you and Mr. Momoichi won't be retiring any time soon from your shinobi life we'll start off with a quick healing spell. Then you'll read Hogwarts A History … and 1st/2nd year material as well as work on beginning potions. "

To say Professor Snape was lenient in his teachings was an understatement, he was downright sadistic which didn't bother Haku one bit. Remus was glad to teach Haku DADA and third year material after several days however, Zabuza, Sirius and Snape were in the room as Remus wanted to show her progress, but unfortunately that day is when he after destroying the Boggart suffered Zabuza's wrath.

**_Start…_**

**_The closet door was opened and Haku let it be known, "Excuse me Lupin-san, but what is that shadow figure?"_**

**_"Shadow figure..?" They repeated before turning to the closet. Sirius answered, "It's a boggart a shape-shifter that transforms into a person's greatest fear." _**

**_Before Snape could speak the boggart made bubbly noises as it started to shift, but it never shaped into anything that's until…. It took on the form of a young Haku. _**

**_"Unloved…unwanted… existence is useless…"_**

**_"Unloved… Nothing….not even... "_**

**_Haku hands went to her head as she heard the voice that was her fear, a fear of her childhood that she buried; falling on her knees gaining the attention of Sirius and the others as Zabuza was instantaneously by her side, but nothing seems to work. _**

**_"Riddikulus!" Remus shouted. Silence; "What –what was that?" Sirius asked. Snape sneered, "That's not important." Then he turned towards Zabuza who was holding a terrified Haku. _**

**_ Remus spoke,"Well, that won't be happening again anytime- "oof!" _**

**_End..._**

Zabuza ignored the man's pathetic whine and spoke with acid as he practically looked murderous, "Whatever the hell that was better not be appearing anywhere near us. Or ..."Zabuza with one hand holding Haku he made hand-sighs and he was gone leaving the wizards to themselves.

"I'm worried why would she be afraid of herself and what was up with those negative words?" Sirius said frowning.

"Don't know maybe she fears neglecting, "Remus suggested frowning also. Snape growled and sneered at both of them.

"You're both complete morons! She doesn't fear herself idiots… she fears not being near Mr. Momoichi," courtesy of him using legimens on her mind even if it was only a second.

Sirius had a look on his face, "What..?" Remus however, blinked, "fear of ... They've must have been companions for a long time and don't want to be away from each other that must be it."

Snape shook his head and headed out the room. That wasn't it and Snape didn't elaborate further.

When Zabuza kicked open the door to their room Kiba nearly looked startled, the man could have broken the hinges! Oh... that didn't matter at the moment. "What happened to Haha?"

Zabuza didn't even acknowledge the new name that the young wolf called Haku in fact I highly doubt that nothing was registering in his mind besides, a terrified looking Haku and how he could get her back to normal.

Kiba sighed and walked over to the small bag and opened the smallest compartment and took out a talisman (ward)"I'll just ward the room" and he walked out closing the door behind him placing the ward at the top of the door which thankfully magic wasn't strong in the house so the talisman wasn't rejected. After he was done he sat on the other sides of the door were he concluded might be a while or more depending on Haku's well-being. Plus the two only spent nights and training together so in a way whatever happened, happened for a good reason.

* * *

Sirius pretty much felt useless for the past few days and it's all because of what happened doing the boggart incident which really he thought would be Dark Lord, but things always seems the opposite with his godchild. Speaking of which he found that he couldn't go near the room the pup as Remus said when the werewolf tried was guarding the outside as if he didn't trust them which Sirius didn't blame anyone for. Remus however, went to Hogwarts only coming to ask if she was alright. Snape he well, he stayed to Sirius dismay.

In the missing-ninjas room Haku after three days _total_ finally slept peacefully and Zabuza never looked more exhausted. All he wanted to do was rest and dare he say it... Cuddle next to Haku's warmth. A soft moan as Haku was waking and she looked around then blinked before... Strong arms encircled her. She blinked again as she was confused slightly before she hugged the person back on hearing the strong baritone voice, "Finally have you back Haku."

"Zabuza-san what happened? Where's Kiba-kun?" She asked worried. Zabuza's hold tightens, "You went into frenzy for a few days and the brats outside in the halls somewhere probably." He pulled away from the embrace looking at Haku in the eyes.

Each staring for long periods of time it was Haku who looked away first, "Forgive me, Zabuza-san I didn't mean to make you worry."

Zabuza looked completely out of it, but who cares? They were in their own comfort. He gently grabbed Haku's chin and forced her to look back at him, "Zabuza"-

It was sweet yet, held nothing, but feelings then Zabuza pulled away, "Damn woman it's the other way around."

Haku smiled and giggled lightly, "I suppose so." Zabuza laughed hoarsely. "Zabuza-san..?" Haku called gently as she tapped the bed .The elder missing-ninja with no complaints complied and wrapped an arm around Haku's frame, sighing in genuine happiness and relief. Kami, how long has it been? To long for Zabuza's liking that's what.

"Haku…..."

Their eyes met what for like the third time that night? Or was it more than three times and I'm missing count? Ma, oh well… Their eyes spoke all the emotion that wasn't needed with words.

* * *

Kiba sighed damn it he couldn't sleep like he wanted! It's been six days and Zabuza –chichi nor did Haku-Haha came out the room. Was she alright? Did she recover? It wasn't till the eight day did the door open and out walked Zabuza clad in nothing, but his Kirigakure pants. He glanced once over at Kiba, "She's fine brat just exhausted. Come on I' m making breakfast for us brat."

Was the world ending early?

Zabuza Momoichi in all Kiba's time of knowing his human parents/caretakers the man never cooked unless he let it be known, but mostly it was Haku who did the cooking! His noise crunched up, something wasn't right.

"Yea sure," he said stretching before following Zabuza in the kitchens. When Sirius, Snape and Remus who was visiting entered the kitchen …

"I didn't know you could cook?" Sirius said awkwardly not believing at all. Seriously was that all they seen? As if Haku was the only one who could cook, but he could to. Rolling his eyes he said, "Isn't there something important besides, my cooking skills?" He said flipping some bacon.

"Hm…"Remus started rubbing his head, "Is Haku recovered?"

"Sleeping," was the simple answer and _that_ _was_ _all_ _they_ _were getting from him. They didn't need to know anything else. _"You can see her whenever she wakes or better yet I'll let you know, "Zabuza added.

"That's good news," Snape said with his arms cross, "Unfortunately tomorrow starts the last week of August and the rest of the order will be arriving sometime doing the week. For Haku she shouldn't –"

"If you're worried about Haku don't be she can take care of herself and if you won't be continuing the lesson of 'magic' then we'll just finish training ..."

"No! Haku she's... just been too busy always serious!" Sirius shouted.

Snape rolled his eyes, "Black if she was always serious I doubt she would laugh at your jokes."

"He got you there, buddy." Remus depanned with a smile.

Meanwhile Zabuza placed some breakfast on the long plate and placed the fire off. Then washed the dishes before, picking up the plate and turning towards them, walking out the kitchen, "If you fools want breakfast cook it yourselves I'm not your chief."

Kiba followed him back to the room leaving the wizards. "And... Damn," Sirius cursed. "Haku always fixed breakfast even if it was just enough for us to eat once."

Remus patted his friend on the back; taking out his wand, "I'll do the breakfast" and Sirius just sulked even more.

"Quit being an imbecile Black."

Sirius jolted up, "What's that you greasy git..!"

* * *

When Zabuza and Kiba arrived back in the room they were greeted by a smiling Haku, "Here woman..." and Zabuza handed Haku her breakfast.

Damn I wish I got breakfast in bed!

It was silent while they ate, "Some of their idiotic friends are coming next week Haku we're be training in the forest alright."

Haku nodded placing her plate back on the long tray, "Of course."

* * *

_I know short again, but this chapter took much longer than expected and no Haku can only do some wand-less magic because according to sources Magic has to be done with a wand for most spells! Sucks...The incident with the boggart happened on the fourth week which is when Remus wanted to show her process. I'm using this years calendar for the months because it starts like on weds. .. or somethin Imao last week will be August 29th-morning of the 31st. Anyway I'm out untill next chap:P_

_Oh if you like this you might enjoy _**'you'**

_Ja_


	22. Chapter twenty

Once again I own nothing, but my imagination. Disclaimer in previous chapters!

Chapter 20

Lastime: Haku started to learn magic, bad experience happend with Boggart and Haku was out for a few days in Zabuza's care now, she's alright and they've gotten closer:P What will happen ?

* * *

"Of course," Haku who was wearing her pink swirl kimono picked up the tray of food and walked towards the door, but just as she picked up the tray she placed it back down and opened the door to reveal Sirius who looked like he was just about to knock; behind him was Snape and Remus.

"Can we come in?" Sirius asked knowing by now that if he wanted to tell Haku something they would most likely have to tell her where she stands or else drop the subject. Haku let them in Remus, closing the door behind them.

Kiba was lying on the bed presumably bored whilst Zabuza lay with his arms popped up and a book in the other hand; dressed in black. Haku sat next to him as he looked up briefly and handed her the book.

Snape cleared his throat, "Well since Black here looks like he's swallowed a hair ball. I'll be blunt Haku we want to know if you and your companions would like to go shopping for Hogwarts today. We'll go to the bank, get you a wand, books, and robes..." He paused, "Or I'm sure if we say it's your old school uniform then you should be able to wear it on occasion if the robes do not suit you."

Zabuza set up as Haku turned to him, "Why not? It's time we explore more anyway, what you say Haku?"

Haku smiled, "You said that I am a famous witch here, correct?" They nodded. Haku got up from the bed and walked over to one of the bags taking out some powder /make up and the small white box which held the brown contacts. "This should do fine." She said placing the contacts in then placing the cosmetics over her scar.

Snape and the others nodded in approval being a shinobi in the wizarding world did have its perks. " Impressive as always Ms. Haku –"

"Yuki- Haku Yuki." Haku interrupted.

"Pardon….?" Remus said surprise.

"It's her clan's name," Zabuza supplied.

"So your name means snow white," Remus said overjoyed that he put two and two together.

Haku laughed lightly, "In a way yes my name does mean snow white, but it it's the opposite meaning it means white snow." Yes Yuki it was her grandfather's last name on her birth mother's side and her adoptive mother's last name since she too was a member of the cursed clan.

"Oh..." Remus said smiling warmly, "It is still beautiful."

Snape cleared his throat once more, "Unfortunately Black here cannot come with for reasons at the moment however, and we will step out and let him tell you what he needs."

Sirius, "Thanks" and the door closed behind. "Well Haku I should have," he started scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Well everything of the Black line is yours when I pass and I mean everything from this home to everything, but ..." He started to trail off … "about your family the Potter's which ..."He frowned, "We haven't really told you about accept that they were well known and they died a few days after your birth..."

So basically Zabuza and Haku concluded she was filthy rich. How much though? She didn't know, but one thing most of it was going to Zabuza. Sirius continued, "Well you know that from what we told you and yea I was sort of adopted by your grandparents on your dad side that's how good your family was. Anyways this house is the Noble House of Black….." and he went on to tell of the first thing he mentioned before he started to ramble on about the Potters.

The door opened and revealed Snape and Remus. "Ready?"

Zabuza swung his cleaver over his back, "Hmm..." Remus said placing his hands up, "You can't bring that!"

Zabuza just a raised a brow, "Should I wrap it then Zabuza-san?"

"No," and with that Zabuza's huge sword was still there, but a least it couldn't be seen, right? That has to count for something!

"Well Black we'll be back, "Snape said nodding and he with Remus led the others towards the fireplace. They stopped at the fire place, "We'll be going by floo powder." Snape said throwing some powder into the fire place. "You need to shout Diagon Alley clearly." He said," I'll meet you on the other side."

Remus followed with the two missing-ninjas and the young pup in tow. "Diagon Alley!" Remus shouted for them and they were gone. Sirius watched he wished he wasn't a wanted man and decided sulking wasn't the answer.

* * *

Diagon Alley was something being a super shop district for witches and wizards alike. "So ..." Zabuza started folding his arms, "Where are we going to go first Haku –"

Remus smiled, "To the bank of course then to get a wand at-"

"We're getting the wand in Knock -turn Alley there's two places to go one of them is retired and I believe that he would be honored for you to be his very last customer." Snape drawled his robes bellowing behind him. Remus sighed, "Well let's go."

Zabuza and Haku who was walking closely by his side and Kiba was in front with his hands in his pockets not caring much.

Is it just me or does he acts a little bit like an Uchiha?

Well never mind that. They arrived at a huge marble white building that towered over majority of other wizarding shops. "Fancy little bank," Zabuza commented dry.

"Indeed it is one of the best run by goblins, "Remus said chuckling.

Goblins as in…. scary looking creatures with pointy ears and freakishly long fingernails?

Zabuza and his companions shrugged they'll find out eventually. They climbed the white stairs that led to a burnished bronze door. Entering they were led to an entrance hall with silver doors and on the top were engraved:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
a treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
of finding more than treasure there_

"Interesting way to keep hackers out, "Zabuza commented with a maniacal grin.

"Indeed it is," Haku added. Kiba nodded it definitely wasn't a place you wanted to rob. They entered and were surrounded on all sides by goblins sitting in long tables.

'So these were goblins. Hm... Crafty looking yes, but if these creatures were fantastic at their job then maybe they could have one as an international accountant,' Zabuza mused to himself as he walked with Haku and Kiba in tow. They stopped at the very last table way up front, "Withdrawal for Ms. Harry Potter," Snape said.

"And does Ms. Potter have her key?" The goblin asked looking up with his hand out stretch. Snape handed him the key. "Very well Griphook will be at your service."

A small goblin with silver hair, yellow eyes, and tan skin appeared. "Come this way," he said, the ninja's could just smell the hate that he hid well for the wizards.

They followed and Griphook led them to a tunnel like part were magical carts were used for transportation. "I'll stay and wait," Remus said defensively. Zabuza and the others shrugged. Snape however, never liked it, but it was necessary.

"Alright then here we go, "Griphook said as he started to operate the cart. They finally stopped and Snape looked ready to vomit while everyone else looked completely fine.

"I have a request..." Haku started to say softly with a smile. Griphook turned around, "You have me and my companions following these wizards…"She gestured to Snape, "But do you honestly believe you are giving the money to the correct person? After all; this entire bank is supposed to have some security for thieves."

Griphook looked at the girl and spoke with a maniacal smile set on his features before Snape could fuss up a storm, "I see drop of blood." He said gruffly and Haku walked over biting her thumb letting some blood fall into goblins palm. With a snap of his fingers a tick very tick document appeared. "What's the request?"

Haku spoke carefully, "Family and if I am right my name shall be changed to the one I went by for fifteen years of my life," she said with a smile.

"Anything else..?"

"The vaults if there is more than what I would normally need than I appreciate if some go back to their owners or are closed off." Griphook nodded and spoke, "Family: mother Lily nee Yuki –Evans, father James Potter. Adoptive parents: Mother of the yuki line first name unknown, adoptive father both names are unknown. Grandparents: on your mother's side is Yuki-Evan grandfather. First name unknown, grandmother unknown…On your father's side the Potter's continued line no other. Known living relatives are muggle that is all. What is the name you chose?"

Haku smiled she may have been, but never was, right? "Haku Yuki of the Yuki clan."

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. Dumbledore wasn't going to be thrilled to know that the girl went to get her name completely changed. Oh well, he would just have to accept that anyway best it be now. But, Lily was originally a Yuki, but why did her father change their family name to Evans?

The goblin Griphook interrupted his thoughts, "Vaults …" After that was done Haku found out she had a total of 70-80 something Vaults which she gave back to the originally owners or closed off. Seven however, she kept since four of them were empty vaults and could be used and the other was the Gryffindor founder vault which belonged to the Potter family and the second- the Black account which was put in yield and only the Black family could access the vault and Sirius Black was still a-live. The last being her own family vault.

"Well then Ms. Yuki it was a pleasure doing business with you, but now let's get to what you wanted. Potter Vault number 687."He said leading them down and passing two vaults before stopping in front of vault #687.

Mounds and mounds of gold, sickles, silver; "Whoa..." was what Haku uttered and this was just the Potter's!

"Well, I be damned Haku." Zabuza said chuckling. Kiba was silent. "Money for Hogwarts," Snape drawled out.

"Griphook –san..." Haku called softly after her little shock. Zabuza and Kiba didn't see the big deal neither did Haku, so why were the goblin and Snape-san look so…had gobsmacked expressions?

Griphook finally spoke with a slight bow, "I am honored Ms. Yuki no one has ever bothered to remember a goblin's name is unheard and I have no doubt you'll forget it." He smiled, "What is Ms. Yuki?"

"Doing free time I manage to find something that was interesting. A guardian I would like to have someone have access to my accounts at any given moment "- Haku found out about this in the Black estate while cleaning one day.

A snap and Griphook had the very tick document again in his hands, "All guardians previously are no more since you closed or gave back vaults accept one Albus Dumbledore. "Neither Haku nor her companions missed the way Griphook said the name.

"Then I would like to have him removed and …" Haku brightened and smiled beautifully. "Zabuza Momoichi to have access freely even as guardian if that is needed however, she gestured to Kiba, "He as well on the list."

Griphook nodded, "Name..?"

"Kiba"

With a satisfied grin Griphook did as she requested, "It has been done. Now here is what you needed for school Ms. Yuki now, let's go."

They took off in the cart again. Snape however, was in thought that greedy bastard was Haku's guardian well he smirked not anymore! His smirked practically widen, the old coot wasn't going to be happy at all!

Finally the cart stopped, Griphook turned towards them and bowed slightly, "Once again Ms. Yuki it was pleasure doing business with you."

Haku bowed as well, "And you to Griphook –san."

Griphook led them out with a pleased demeanor. Yes, indeed the wizarding world will be taken by storm.

"So how did it go? And why did it take so long?" Remus asked finally after the reached outside.

"Taking care of business," Snape answered and turned a corner leading into some alley way. The sigh read:

**Knock-Turn Alley!**

"Well then let's go," Snape said leading the missing-ninjas and an uncomfortable Remus into the dark shopping district of nocturnal alley. He led them into a burnished old shop with nothing, but wands, wands, wands packed in boxes.

"What's that we have here? The 'Demon' and the 'Demon's Angel'," said an elder man's voice. He was a white skinned man with black eyes and white hair. Neither Zabuza nor Haku cared for the title they were called, but Snape and Remus were interested. Kiba just stood leaning on the door appreciating not being of importance or noticed.

Snape said respectively, "Mr. Gregorovitch I know you are retired, but I came for Ms. Yuki she is need of a wand."

Gregorovitch whose eyes were already on the girl and practically seemed to know who she is- smiled, "I would never imagine that Po-no you don't go by that name Ms. Yuki such a person would come to my shop for a wand. Nowadays, "He said grumbling as he turned too look through his wands. "Everyone goes to Olivander's. What changed your minds professors?"

"Precaution," Snape simply answered.

He finally came down after ten minutes with a box in hand, "This one will do Ms. Yuki go on open it and give it a whirl."

Haku opened the box and took it out carefully. It was a clear crystal ice blue with a ribbon of white surrounding it and the core was very unique. "Made with the wood of Cherry tree and core of dragon heart string with one more piece Diamond Dust crystal hence the color of the wand itself," He said. "It's a one of a kind first and last that I have made with Diamond dust. 11 ½ inches," He finished.

Haku gave it a whirl and ice formed from the tip, "indeed," she said smiling. It went well with her Kekkei genkei ability. It was the right temperature and it felt soothing; "I'll take it. How much?"

"8 gallons," Gregorovitch said and took the money. Indeed, it was his very last customer he would ever sell a wand to, the last being a Bulgarian named Viktor Krum. He continued his work even if he was retired and Haku was his very last customer that he made sure of.

"Next is we'll get your books then ..." Snape was interrupted. "Let's get her a Hogwarts pet first I'm curious to see what she would get," Remus said.

"Oh hell no Haku we already have the wolf..." Zabuza started, but…

Haku looked at him and his eye twitch. How could he say no to that look? Remus and Snape peered at each other before looking back at the missing-ninjas. "Fine," Zabuza grumbled out looking defeated.

'Why did I even bother?' He asked himself silently he could have been asked by anyone and turned them down flatly, but when it came to Haku…nothing! He was a sucker and he knew if Haku always used the subtle puppy eyes he would never win. So again why bother?

They headed back toward the alley that led to Gringott's and walked passed going into the shopping district Diagon Alley which was the opposite more livelier than knock-turn alley. "Wait Haku go with the Lupin guy and get your books. Brat go with I'll go with Snape here to get the pet." Zabuza said.

Haku smiled her eyes closing automatically, "Of course." She wanted to know what her Zabuza would get her. Remus tired the two towards the book store while Snape with his robes bellowing behind him led Zabuza to the pet store.

"I'll be outside, but I'm curious you don't seem like the-" Snape started, but...

"Looks can be deceiving that's one lesson all shinobi should know including you wizards," Zabuza said walking in the pet store. Snape huffed and folded his arms as he stood outside waiting.

Zabuza looked around, but nothing caught his eye. There were cats, mouse's, toads, strange ones then Zabuza's coal black eyes made contact with amber ones. "You girl you do well for Haku."

"Ay she's a beauty," the woman said from behind him. Zabuza didn't even flinch nor was he surprise.

"I'll take her. How much?"

When Zabuza walked out with an owl Snape raised a brow, "Beautiful owl never knew ..."He muttered, never knew the ninja to be well ... Never mind Remus and Haku as well the brat were coming.

"Well," Remus said. "We have her books and wand now it's just school uniform."

Snape gave him a look and he quiet down enough to notice the owl in the other man's hands. Kiba blinked she was close to the same color and eyes as he in his true form. Haku however, was what everyone paid attention to as she and the owl were eye to eye.

"Haku she yours." Haku didn't even know what to say as she slowly looked from the owl towards Zabuza whose hand was outstretched. Haku hesitantly which was a first took the owl and opened the cage letting her fly on her arm.

She smiled gratefully it's been a while since she had a pet/friend and now, "What to call you?" She asked out loud.

"It's time we head back the robes will have to wait till morning. I'm sure Sirius would like to see what you've gotten," Snape said pursing his lips. "Now come on."

"We're apparating..?" Remus questioned and Snape nodded. Remus turned a rueful smile towards the missing-ninjas, "Well hang on to me ..."He said and they took off, but they _will never use such transportation again!_

"Haku- Chan your back!" Sirius said running to his godchild then stopped and grinned, "Beautiful owl I see, what her name? Oh and did you manage to get a wand?" He asked excitedly.

"Calm down Black and give the girl some room." Sirius whined. And Remus just smiled his friend was happy I suppose.

"Her name is..."

* * *

More next chap! Oh and there is a reason to why Haku gave Kiba who is a wolf access to the vaults and I know a little out wack Imao. I don't remember if I got the vault thing right, but feel free to let me know, but untill next chap

I'm out:P


	23. Chapter twentyone

Disclaimer in previous chapters! Kindly being bet'd by:MEL

The bank thing last chap, well let's see she had a total of 70-80 (mostly 70 though) vaults ok... Well she closed off 40 of those vaults and gave the rest back to the families that were alive. Such as the Weasley's, Longbottoms, ect. and 7 vaults she kept open with 4 being empty and 3 being vaults with money. One however, belonged to the Black so because Black is alive he is the heir and all goes to him until he passes that's why its yield.

Chapter 21!

Snape and Remus took Haku shopping for school supplies. Her wand was brought from Gregorovitch, a retired wand master. After going to the bank and getting a wand, Remus took Haku & Kiba to get her books while Snape led Zabuza to the pet store, where the missing-ninja found a snow-colored owl for Haku. They then headed back to Sirius's house.

* * *

"Her name is Rini," Haku stated whilst patting the owl, who hooted in approval.

"Splendid," Sirius said. "Now, where's your wand?"

Snape rolled his eyes - the mutt was acting like kid going to a Quidditch game. "As I said before, Black, give the girl room to breathe."

Haku laughed and Sirius's grin widen. "Soooo…"

Haku took out the crystal blue wand with a white ribbon surrounding it. "My word! I have never seen such a wand like that," Sirius exclaimed. "Where did you get it? This doesn't look like something Olivander would make."

Snape answered with a dull tone. "Retired master Gregorovitch."

Sirius shrugged. "Well, who cares where it came from anyway. It's still good craftsmanship, not to mention beautiful." He handed the wand back to Haku.

Remus was thinking of something from the day's events. "Haku," he spoke carefully. "Why did Mr. Gregorovitch call you the 'Demon's Angel?'"

Sirius raised an incredulous brow. "What's he talking about?"

Snape snorted and folded his arms. "Don't worry about little things. The name must just be connected to her shinobi life. Now, can we head to bed? We still need to finish shopping tomorrow."

Sirius sighed in defeat. "Fine, fine." He then turned to Haku only to find that she wasn't there. "Huh?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "Black, while you were admitting your defeat, they took their leave. Unfortunately, I am doing the same." This left Sirius and Remus alone.

* * *

Haku was getting out of her pink kimono, "Zabuza-san?" she called.

Zabuza grunted, stating that he was listening as he and the young wolf plopped on the bed whilst the snowy owl Rini was perched on the stand in her cage, eating.

Haku was dressed in a light yukata then climbed into bed next to Zabuza, who was waiting on her to speak or continue to speak. Haku ran her fingers though Kiba's hair as the young one's form started to shift and he was relaxed in his true form.

She turned to face Zabuza with a beautiful smile. "Zabuza-san." Her mind whirled. She knew this wasn't going to be much of a thank you for everything that he'd done for her, but… "Rini. I'll take good care of her."

Zabuza gave Haku a long look. "Haku?" The bed shifted as he moved to face her completely. His left hand went up to Haku's face to move some strands of hair behind her ear. "There's more than one way to thank me, but-" Zabuza paused. This might be the first time he's ever said this. "But, your smile and happiness is enough proof that I did something for my woman, right?"

Haku's smile could light the entire room. There weren't enough words, places, or things that could say, 'If it's you, then I'm happy' or 'My happiness is your happiness.' It was an overwhelming feeling for them both and they would take it step by step.

Zabuza's arm went around Haku as she lay on his chest. "Get some sleep, Haku." Haku nodded and she slept peacefully, Kiba right behind her. Zabuza, however, wasn't. He was deep in thought. Mainly because with the access to whatever Haku gave him access to, he could go into this Hogwarts without having to threaten anyone or maim them.

His gaze shifted from the ceiling to Rini. The owl wasn't an idiot - in fact, she was intelligent, and he had no doubt that she was trying to figure them out. Not that there was much to figure out – they were like an open book.

He sighed lowly and shifted, facing Haku's back. He might as well get some sleep, as it seems the owl was keeping watch.

Early the next morning, Haku woke up and got dressed into her normal hunter-nin attire. She then proceeded to start on her daily routine, which was cleaning, cooking, and then training. But today was clean, cook, shopping for school uniform, and then train. However, there was still something to do even before that. "Zabuza-san."

Zabuza creaked open an eye and tightened his hold. Haku twisted, smiling at the man who was her precious person, then shyly leaned forward. However, she immediately leaned away.

"Zabuza-san."

Zabuza smirked slightly. "I almost thought you've forgotten, Haku."

Haku titled her head. "Of course not, Zabuza-san." She turned towards the door. "I will not be long with cleaning and cooking, Zabuza-san. Is there anything special you want for breakfast today?"

Wait, didn't those wizards say that on the 29th of August their friends would be coming? And that on the first, it's a nine hour train ride to that school?

"Make enough for that blasted train ride Sunday."

"Yes, of course," Haku said, and she left the room, leaving Zabuza, Kiba and Rini. Zabuza got up. "Brat, let's go." Kiba looked up at him. "You can train in your true form, brat."

Zabuza look once over at the owl Rini, but said nothing. It was a smart bird after all.

When eight o'clock rolled around, Haku was reading a scroll, waiting on the rest of the house to wake with Zabuza and Kiba, who was in his human form, lodging by her side. Haku folded up the scroll. "Zabuza-san?"

Zabuza grunted. "The uniform –"

"What, you don't want to wear them Haku?" A moment of silence reigned before Zabuza spoke again. "Then don't get them, Haku. Although –"

Haku smiled. "I understand, Zabuza-san. It would be less suspicious if I acted as a student, and," she smiled fondly, "it will be like the old times."

Zabuza chuckled. "Exactly, Haku."

Exactly, indeed. It would just be like when Haku was a hunter ninja, pretending to be after Zabuza, when in actuality she was to lead the other hunters off their trail. Haku found excitement in the sport, only out of the means to keep Zabuza alive and her identity hidden. It was the whole reason why Haku accepted the offer to shop for the Wizarding School. It benefit both her and Zabuza's plans.

Before the two could converse any further, Snape walked in. "Morning, Ms. Yuki, Mr. Momoichi, Kiba," The normally unsociable potions master greeted.

Zabuza and Kiba nodded in acknowledgement. "Morning, Snape-san," Haku greeted pleasantly. Just then, Remus greeted them, then an overexcited Sirius.

"Morning, Haku!"

"Black, you think you can be less hyper in the morning? Some of us are not morning people, " Snape said snidely. That was a bunch of crap Snape just told the Animagus, and he knew it.

Please, as if someone would fall for that.

The three wizards ate whilst Haku got up. "Ms. Yuki," Snape spoke, "I will be taking you for robes, as Lupin and Black will stay here."

"Very well, Snape-san." Then she was gone. Zabuza and Kiba followed. Fifteen minutes later, Snape, Haku, and Zabuza headed towards Diagon Alley. Rini, Kiba, and the two Marauders stayed behind.

* * *

An hour after Haku and Zabuza left with Snape, the Order members arrived with the Weasley children in tow, as well as Hermione Granger, who was friends with Ronald Weasley. However, there was one more person who was with a stern looking McGonagall, and he looked like he could easily pass for a Weasley with his orange-red hair, but that was about it. "Greetings, Black, Lupin," McGonagall said tonelessly.

Remus nodded in respect, "Greetings, Professor, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Ronald, and Ginny."

"Ay, lass, let's get this over with. Where's the girl? She not here?" The gruff, cold monotone belonged to none other than Mad-Eye Moody.

"Good to see you, too, Moody," Black said, then he addressed his cousin. "You too, Tonky." At that, the woman addressed was fuming and her hair was turning many shades as well as her eyes.

"Don't call me that!"

Remus interrupted before the Auror could do any real damage. "May I ask who is the young man with you? Is he a new transfer?"

Nor the Aurors or the Weasley's knew, but McGonagall did."Yes, he is a new transfer student he will be attending fifth year along with the others, and," she didn't pause, but let's just say she said it in a tone that only Remus and Sirius knew of. "Dumbledore says it would also be good since she will have someone from Japan as well."

Kazuma ignored the jab. "The name's Kuwa-Kazuma Kuwabara. It's a pleasure to meet you all, but can we please take this inside? It's getting kind of chilly."

It wasn't really chilly, it being August and all, but the rest of the adults agreed as well. "So the famous Harry Potter has been staying here?" Ginny asked. She couldn't wait to meet the famous celebrity.

Remembering the incident with Haku, Sirius shuddered before speaking. "Haku is staying here." At their looks, he explained. "She doesn't go by the name Harry Potter anymore. Her is Haku Yuki, which she will answer by. So don't call her a name she never went by for fifteen years."

"For fifteen years!" Molly shrieked. "Does the girl even know who she is?"

Sirius and Remus nodded. "She does, but as I said, her name's Haku, and she will like all of us to call her as such."

Hermione put the pieces together. Of course, the girl the adults were referring to was Harry Potter, but wasn't that a weird name? "Haku? Why a Japanese name?"

Kuwabara got a little defensive. "And what's the matter with it? It's a beautiful name in our country! It means white snow." Which was absolutely true, because Haku meant white and Yuki meant snow. But the other way around, which is Yuki, Haku, it means snow white. Of course, Kuwabara - supposedly a ladies' man - would always stick up for a woman no matter what, and this was no exception.

Silence hung before Moody spoke. "There's someone here, but who is it?"

Remus answered. "You must mean Kiba-kun. He's in the room where Haku's staying."

Moody turned to the werewolf. "Indeed. However, something's just not right with him."

"So," Sirius started after the awkward silence, "What's this meeting about?" However, before anyone could say anything, they were interrupted.

"Can we join the Order?" The Weasley twins asked. However, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione looked hopeful as well.

"You want to join?" Molly asked with her hands on her hips. She received many nods. "Go clean up the game room, then!"

The teens sighed. They weren't joining the order, and the game room was known as the drawing room. The Order hadn't been there in ages, so it was presumed to be very filthy. "There's not much really to clean," Sirius explained.

"Oh?"

"Snape's here, but there two people with him." Moody spoke, his eye rotating every now and again.

"Looks like Haku's back," Remus said with a smile.

Sure enough, Snape walked in the Black estate with Zabuza just behind Haku. However, the two used shunpo to go to their room. Haku placed her clothing and supplies in the suitcase, then took out a sealing scroll, sealing her school supplies in it. Once done, she turned a pleasant smile towards Kiba and Rini. "You two must be tired of being in here. Come, shall we go and join Zabuza-san in greeting our guests?"

Kiba nodded and Rini flew on Haku's shoulder, and together they left the room.

Snape was the first to greet the Order with a nod of acknowledgment. "Shouldn't you children be somewhere else? We do have an important meeting to operate here," Snape drawled to the noisy Gryffindors.

"Of course we'll-" George started.

"We'll be out your hair–" Fred said.

"After –" George said.

"After-" Fred repeated.

Then the twins spoke in unison. "We meet the Girl-Who-Lived."

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. Honestly, can they be less – never mind. "Do as you please, but leave immediately afterwards."

"Oh, how did the shopping go?" Remus asked. "Did Haku get the uniform, or will she use her old school uniform?"

Snape pursed his lips. "Let's just say Haku purchased what she wanted, as well as her companion."

A chuckle. "That's one way to put it."

Mad-Eye Moody's magical eye was already on the figure standing against the wall, but everyone else had to change their gazes. "Ay, welcome back, Mr. Momoichi. Did you enjoy the outing?" Remus asked, but all he received was a grunt in response. However, the Weasley's and everyone - excluding Sirius, Remus, and Kazuma because he already seen files (courtesy of Koenma) - weren't perturbed by the Kuribocho strapped on the man's back.

Was he a Death Eater? You know, since he was covering part of his face with those straps? (Wizards of England were so outdated. Straps? Hah! They were bandages.)

Zabuza was getting tired of their staring. "What the (censored) ya'll looking at?"

Sirius cleared his throat. "This is the Order in which was created _without my consent_." The members winced, but remained quiet. "To my left is the Weasley's." The family each introduced themselves, and Sirius continued. "To my right is Mad-Eye, Professor McGonagall, and the transfer student-"

"Kuwabara Kazuma."

"He's also from Japan and will be attending Hogwarts. Well, that's it. Where's Haku?"

A soft voice reached everyone's ears. "That is quite interesting. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

* * *

More next chap! I know short again... Well, until next chap!

I'm out :P


	24. Chapter twentytwo

First, sorry guys for the late up-date!

Second, welcome new supporters, followers, reviews, etc.

Now to answer some review(s)

Hn, I don't think Kuwabara is suicidal enough to ask Haku in front of Zabuza, and I think he like the rest who have 'girlfriends' value their lives. _^^

Wolf Rain verse will come later!

I'm glad you guys are enjoying this Snape, really I though as him as a favorite from the beginning. I mean come on he was always in the shadows (never knew his true loyalties), and mysterious!

Well, enough of answering reviews for now, but here is….

Chapter 22!

Last time: The order finally arrived! What will happen now?

* * *

"That's it." Sirius said. "Where's Haku?"

A soft voice reached everyone's ears. "That is quite interesting. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Instead of seeing a person the wizards saw a pair of snowy-white wings pass them. The soft voice spoke again. "Her name is Rini."

The person emerged from the shadows revealing a 15 year-old teen/adult with raven black locks tied into its customary bun, and emerald green eyes. Her clothing consisted of a brown/dark color with matching edges and black sandals. Around her forehead was the same metal plate that the man Zabuza Momoichi had on his forehead with the same symbol as well, and around her neck which was hidden by view- was the hunter's mask. By her side was a small boy with shaggy brown hair and crystal blue eyes.

The wizards looked back up at Haku and looked as though they wanted to say something, but no words came out. Then they looked at the boy then back at Haku, but nothing.

Silence before, "I'm Kiba. Nice to meet you all." Kiba said politely as possible. From what he gathered and from Haku's words 'deception is the key,' Kiba spoke in the best childish voice he could muster.

"A pleasure to meet you dear." Molly spoke for majority then turned towards Haku with a motherly smile. "And you are dear? You never introduced yourself."

Haku titled her head smiling. "There is a reason to that I'm afraid. You see if I introduced myself first you wouldn't know who my two companions were. Now that you do- My name is Haku. Formerly known as Harry potter."

She's Harry Potter! That's Harry Potter! Harry Potter!

5...4...3...2...1

Arthur Weasely was the first to run up to Haku shaking her hand wildly. Zabuza wanted to knock his hand off or remove him completely. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you! I'm Arthur Weasely. I work in muggle studies. Tell me you've grown up with muggles. What is it like? How are-"

Fred and George were behind him. "Well it's a-" Fred started interrupting his father.

"It's a pleasure-" George added following his twin.

"Pleasure too finally-" Fred repeated.

"Finally meet you." They said in unison.

"I'm Fred, and-" One of the red haired twins said.

"And I'm George, and this is Fred." The other twin said.

"No I"m Fred and he's George." The other twin said.

Zabuza tapped his foot impatiently. Those two were worse than a certain blond he remembered. "Would you two shut it and move on!"

Ahem; ok then.

It wasn't long before Ron, Hermione and Ginny were there. Kuwabara however, didn't move after all; he valued his life. Meaning Zabuza Momoichi was starting to give off an impending aura and in all honesty he didn't want to face Yukina's wrath!

"Kuwabara Kazuma," he said from his seat.

"You're Harry Potter!" Ginny squealed. "I'm Ginny. We'll-"

"Ronald Weasely, but you can call me Ron." He then took out his pet rat. "This is Scabbers; he's been in the family for a long time." Then put the rat back in his pocket. Sirius and Remus were completely obvious or ignored the animagus for now, involuntarily sparing his life. "Do you have the scar?"

"Ron!" Hermione chided. "I'm Hermione Granger a pleasure to meet you too. You lived in overseas, but how did you get here? I mean how long have you been here? Hey you said formerly? You don't like the name Harry Potter? Are you attending Hogwarts? If you are than you'll love it there. It has everything from transfigurations to muggle studies. There are four houses – Hermione caught herself. "I'm sorry I must be-"

"Brats, stop. Breathe and give Haku some room to answer." Zabuza said in an annoyed tone.

Hermione blushed in embarrassment. She was doing it again. Ron snickered and she glared at him. Ginny however, paid no mind. All three turned toward Haku.

Haku titled her head. "I never went by Harry Potter for fifteen years. Would you like to be called something that you are not familiar with?" Really, how many times would Haku have to say that phrase?

A lot apparently.

Silence.

"As for the rest of your questions and for any more questions, no comment."

There silent friend known as silence greeted them once more. Zabuza finally spoke, "Let's go Haku."

Just before they could leave however, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Harry, dear." Molly said smiling. Haku looked over her shoulders, but said nothing. "Oh. It was nice meeting your bodyguard as well dear."

Muffled laugher and a deep chuckle followed Molly's statement. Zabuza and Haku turned over their shoulders.

"Bodyguard? I have no need for such a thing. I can take care of myself." Haku answered with amusement clearly in her voice.

"I'm not the woman's bodyguard, as she said she can take care of herself." Zabuza answered indifferently.

Rini flew back on her mistress's shoulders and Kiba stood by Haku, who stood next to Zabuza. The wizards were speechless until, "That can't be dear." Molly started. "You're only fifteen and you don't-"

Haku smiled titling her head once more. Her features still filled with amusement. "I'm no child and I don't need anything especially a bodyguard. Once again it was nice meeting you all." The missing-ninjas turned down the hall and left.

Tonks spoke up for the first time. "She's quite not like we expected." The others silently agreed.

That was only the beginning of the first encounter.

Once they were gone, "That's her alright." Moody spoke, his magical eye rotating. "It doesn't look like she needs a bodyguard to me. The girl looks as though she seen war."

"What? That's insane!" Molly practically shrieked. "She's only _fifteen_ and is a target! Why –"

Molly was cut off by Snape. "Moody is right. Haku does not need a bodyguard. If this's what this meeting was about then this meeting is adjourned."

"You can't just do that!" Molly shrieked in protest, but.

"Well, looks like the meetings invalid." Remus said, "Come we'll show you to your rooms." Remus said getting up from his chair. McGonagall however, stayed behind. Just then the kitchen cupboard opened revealing the house elf Kreacher who disappeared on the notion that he didn't want to be anywhere near them, leaving before Sirius could make a comment.

**In one of the rooms.**

"I want to see that sword." George said in awe.

"It is a fascinating object." Fred added.

Hermione hands fell to her hips. "That's not important. Honestly I'm more curious about them together and why there's a kid with them? And Haku!"

Ron, he too thought the sword was fascinating, but to more important matters; he would only believe if the girl Haku or who says she's Harry Potter – If only he sees the lightning bolt scar would he believe. "Yea let's go. We can probably find her. Maybe she's in her room. You know we can become her friends." He said cheerfully.

Hermione blinked. "That's- That's a good idea. All in favor of being Haku's friends-"

"And a glimpse of that fascinating sword," The twins said in unison.

"So it's settled." Ginny said standing up. "Let's go talk to her."

"Yea there's just one problem," Ron said. "We don't know where she stays or where she went." Remembering she took off with that man with the sword.

Hermione rolled her eyes, taking out her wand. "Honesty Ron. Point me Haku!" The wand spun in her hand and pointed toward the outside. "Well she's not inside."

"Alright let's go." The twins said high-fiving each other. As if they came up with a bright idea which is always. "Let's have Kazuma-kun join us."

"What?"

"What? Don't what us!" They said simultaneously. "He is our friend as well."

With a shrug Ron gave up and together he and the girls left the room.

**End.**

Knock, knock!

Kuwabara, who was settled in his room, lazily got up and answered his door. "Can I help you?"

Ginny and Hermione smiled. "Would you like to come with us?"

Kuwabara raised a brow. "If you come-"George spoke.

"Then you can-"Fred added.

"You can…" They said in a whisper.

"Fine let's go."

* * *

"So Haku," Zabuza stated as he charged at the young woman. "You think the kiddies enjoyed our performance."

Haku laughed softly as she dodged the kick, picking it up with her own. "I don't think so they weren't expecting me to be well"-She paused only to dodge another kick. "Unexpected."

Zabuza laughed jauntily. "True. They need to grow up not everything is sugar-coated. But, that's my take. Haku?"

Haku swiftly twisted then threw some senbon. "Well currently their first impression wasn't their best, but it was nothing more than what I would say 'comes from a fan meeting a celebrity." It seems that the order members were expecting Haku to be naïve and not, know anything.

Zabuza dodged the senbon using kawamiri several times. "Exactly. Enough Haku let's get serious!" Zabuza took out his beloved cleaver and charged at Haku who was ready to dodge the massive sword.

* * *

Ron complained. "Are you sure we're going the right way, Mione?"

Hermione sighed. "Yes, Ron. Now be quiet."

They continued quietly to follow Hermione as she led them toward Haku's location. As they got closer they could hear short conversation and metal.

What was going on?

Their mouths hung open as they stared, and stared. Zabuza stood over Haku, who was leaning against a tree trunk. Kiba however, was in the forest. Rini flew joyously overhead.

"You could have killed her!" the girls squawked.

"Wicked." Ron said in awe.

"Awesome!" The twins chorused.

Kuwabara folded his arms. "Tch. That's nothing."

They ignored the teenagers. "Are you alright Haku?"

"I'll be fine Zabuza," Haku answered starting to stand upright. Dusting dust off her clothing she finally stood. "I'll go and retrieve Kiba-kun."

Zabuza chuckled. "Haku don't over play the game."

"Of course," and she disappeared within the forest Rini, flying above her head.

"Wait. Should we search as well? I mean he could be lost by-"Hermione started concern for the young boy which was unnecessarily.

"Don't worry about it. Let Haku take care of it." Zabuza answered gruffly as he placed his sword in the ground next to him while he sat, leaning against the same trunk as Haku was earlier.

Haku took off as soon as she was out of site. She was crouched on a tree branch; watching Kiba, who was in his true form change back into his human form. 'Now, now, young one I told you never drop your guard even if it's a familiar.' She inwardly said, but just as she was about to leap…

A particular white slug with blue here and there appeared by the young wolf pup. Haku heard of only one person who uses slugs. That is because only one person throughout the hidden countries uses slugs and it was none other than the slug princess Tsunade. So, why was a summon slug here?

"Do not attack it, young one." Haku landed softly by his side as he listened.

"Then what does this slug want? Not expecting an answer from said mentioned slug Kiba tensed up slightly, but calmed down from Haku's reassuring words.

**"Greetings, I have a message."**

Haku cautiously took the scroll. The white female slug didn't move from her spot. Haku read the scroll and when she was done she was completely in shock.

"You may go slug-san." Haku finally said, and the slug vanished in a puff of smoke.

"That was a summoning slug Kiba-kun." Haku said hastily. "Come we must go to Zabuza-san."

Zabuza turned his head and the teens followed suit. "I don't see her or the kid. They've supposed to be back by now." Ron said; looking at the spot Haku vanished from.

"Yea," Hermione added worried. "It's been over five minutes."

"Should we just go search?" Ginny supplied, but.

"Would you damn brats just give it a rest. Haku and Kiba finally came back. Flying above them was Rini who took refuge on Haku's shoulders.

Zabuza looked at his companions and stood grabbing his cleaver. "Let's go back in."

"But, wait can Haku stay just for a while?" Hermione asked.

Haku smiled sadly. "Unfortunately not this time. Maybe next time," and she followed Zabuza and Kiba who stopped then started walking again once Haku reached his side.

"Ron snorted. "Pff… he's nothing more than a git. I bet that he and the 'greasy git' are best friends."

"Ron!" The girls shouted.

"What? It's true." Ron said defensively.

"Awe man that-" Fred started in a whining tone.

"That we didn't-" George added in the same fashion.

"Didn't get a chance to ask-" Fred added.

"Ask to see his sword." They whined.

"That's not important!" Hermione shouted. "Come on let's find Haku's room. I'm curious to know what was on that letter." She whispered, taking out her wand.

"What letter?" Ron asked.

"Didn't you see how Haku tensed as if she was ready to bolt out of here?" She asked them. They shook their heads. "Argh! No matter now come on! Let's go." She said once more.

The young wizards headed back towards the mansion.

* * *

Once in their room Haku handed Zabuza the letter. "What this is impossible!" He said in a low angered tone. "No one knows that were alive. So how can this be?" He re-read the letter.

Haku tilted her head nervously. "Zabuza-san?"

Zabuza looked up from the letter and his eyes clashed with worried emerald ones. "This may be a trap, but Haku," he paused. "We have a score to settle and I have no doubt Kakashi found out. Send a snake Haku." Zabuza ordered and Haku hissed lightly.

"_Ssssere..." _

A female krait slithered in. "_It'ssss been a while hatchling."_

_Haku smiled pleasantly. "Indeed it hasss. Ssssere I have an assignment. Do you mind taking it?"_

_"Anything for you hatchling." Sere hissed back. _

_"Much appreciated. Thank you." Haku hissed in gratitude. "Just a moment." Haku took out a quill and a scroll. "When I'm done I need you to travel a long distance for me, but I'll make a path for you to follow Sssere –san."_

_"Thankssss."_

Leaving out important details Haku then folded the scroll then placed it down; she then bit her thumb letting blood drip before doing the hand signs. Once done, she then slammed her hand on the floor. "_Kuchiyose_ _no_ _Justu_!"

_A puff of smoke and then it disappeared revealing a rattle snake. "Hatchling it'ssss rare that you call for usss in this manner." He hissed._

_"I know. How issss everyone?" Haku hissed._

_Fine, hatchling. Although Manda-sama wishes you and your companion visit often."_

_"I will try. Maybe next time, Sssscar. I need you to do sssomething for me…"Haku said, handing Sere the scroll. "Go with Sssere take her to…"_

_"Understood_." Sere was gone in a puff of smoke along with Scar.

* * *

Zabuza sat up as he took off his bandages and sandals. "Go prepare our baths woman. We won't get a respond until later." Haku nodded and did as ordered. It was still early here in England, but if they wanted to meet them than they would need to be ready to leave for midnight(Japan time) when the wizards are asleep.

"Zabuza the baths are ready."

Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Kazuma, and Ginny arrived in the kitchens where the adults were. "Where were you children?" Molly asked angrily.

"We went to find Haku," Hermione answered.

At that Molly turned on Sirius who laughed sheepishly. "Sorry can't be helped she and her companions go out and explore for hours- " In exploring he means training non-stop until their done, but they didn't need to know that. No wonder an hour after they were assign rooms they spent thirty minutes discussing Zabuza Momoichi, Haku and Kiba before coming to a decision. So, in total when they finally arrived at the location the two companions were done with their fighting.

"Well we came back and wanted to know where Haku's room is," Ginny answered this time.

Molly couldn't object although she wanted them to stay away from the man with the cleaver. He seems very dangerous. "Calm down dear, it'll be just fine. There only going to see Haku-chan." Arthur said with a smile.

"Fine."

Sirius stood up from his chair. "Come on I'll take you guys."

Snape spoke up, "Wait Mr. Kuwabara I would like to speak to you in private."

"Awe man, school hasn't even started and yet." He turned to the small gang. "Look catch up with you guys in a few. Go on ahead."

The teens peered at each other before finally leaving with Sirius. Snape was already up and standing in front of the spirit detective. "Come follow me."

Moody's eye rotated. "Something's not quite adding up here."

"Hm. What do you mean?" Molly asked, taking out her wand, twirling it before pans and pots appeared on the stove.

"Wait," Remus started. "It's 2.p.m." Whoa, time flies. " Molly there's some food for Mr. Kuwabara to eat inside the fridge. I'm sure-"

"I do not mind." Molly nearly dropped her wand. Arthur nearly jumped out his seat. Remus wasn't surprise, but McGonagall who was strangely quiet throughout the order was. She wasn't expecting the girl to have such swiftness, or move as quiet as a cat. Tonks was surprise as well, if you take note that her wand was out ready and her hair was sticking from the ends. Yea she wasn't expecting anything either. Moody's eye was focused completely on Haku. His wand also out ready to strike.

No one said a word.

The young woman was wearing a familiar pink kimono and her hair was no longer in its customary bun. What really stood out was that she didn't have any metal plate covering the nearly non-exist scar. Haku smiled. "You look as though you've seen ghost. As I said I do not mind." She walked passed them towards the table taking out two trays of food. Placing one on the table she turned back to Mrs. Weasely. "He may have this lunch. Good evening."

Haku was gone leaving the wizards. "She is unique." McGonagall finally said.

Remus smiled. "I knew you would think so to Headmistress."

"Indeed. I wish I could stay longer to get to know Ms. Yuki." She said regrettably, but then was filled with some hope, "Perhaps doing the school year. " She then stood. "Unfortunately, I overstayed I must return back to Hogwarts. Do tell Ms. Yuki I said nice meeting you."

Remus nodded with a smile, "Will do." Then the headmistress disappeared leaving the rest of the adults to themselves.

Just as Sirius was about to knock on the door; "Can I help you?"

* * *

What do you guys think will happen next? Imao, but 2 couples appear next chap. Oh, and Fawkes finally will appear as well. Who is his familiar? Who knows, and who sent the slug? Was it Tsunade or is it a trap?

Well until next chap. I'm out!


	25. Chapter twentythree

Again, Welcome new supporters, followers, reviewers, etc.

Now, last week was Harry Potter's birthday! So happy be-late birthday Harry Potter!

Chapter 23!

Last time: The order finally met Haku! Not everything was as they expected. The teens Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins witness one of their training sessions. Kuwabara even though he was slightly awed, didn't show it. Stating; that he and reki-team could do way better, but voiced his opinion differently. Hermione being the more observant one noticed Haku holding a letter and wanted to investigate it. Haku sent her snakes to their meeting place where they would encounter their 'finders'. When she returned back from the kitchens, standing by the shared room was Sirius and the teens. Kuwabara was called by Snape. What did he want with the spirit detective? And what will happen now?

* * *

Snape led Kuwabara down the hall and up the stairs. "I am sure you are finding the wizarding world interesting."

Kuwabara blinked then sighed before laughing sheepishly. "Yea it's is quite interesting. I can't wait till I see this school; it must be even more amazing."

Snape nodded. "It is the finest school although I'm sure you won't care much for the house rivalry."

Snape wasn't expecting it. "Rivalry? For real! Well-" Kuwabara stopped talking and placed a hand over his chin. 'Dang it I shouldn't get into any trouble after all; these house wars aren't like my usual fights,' he thought.

Snape grunted with a scowl. 'And here I thought he would be more like Haku with the houses, but it seems I was wrong,' he silently thought. Then he spoke breaking Kuwabara out of his musings. "Well, that doesn't matter right now, Mr. Kuwabara."

They stopped in front of a room.

"Sensei?"

Snape opened the door and gestured Kuwabara inside. "Don't touch anything." Snape said, taking out his wand and casting cleaning spells then with one final twirl he placed a silent ward up.

Then turned to face an extremely baffled Kuwabara; "Unlike those dunderheads you do listen." The potions master muttered, but Kuwabara heard him clearly. Snape ignored the scowl in favor of taking out his invention, the 'Language-Barrier prototype.' It looked like a candy bottle that you get from a store in the muggle world. It had the shape of the candies, different flavors consisting of every flavor bean, and in small print on the back was written Japanese with the bottom of the bottle having English portion.

Kuwabara held up his hands waving them in a 'no' gesture, while he spoke. "Ay, teach I don't need any medication. I'm perfectly fine!"

Snape scowl from earlier deepened and he sneered. "Insolent brat, this isn't _medication_. "

Before Snape could continue, Kuwabara spoke somewhat relieved. "Aw, man. Thank goodness. My sister would just flip and laugh."

"Would you quit blabbering and let me finish?" Snape growled. Damn it. He was beginning to doubt his luck maybe he should let the brat sufferer.

Kuwabara held his hands defensibly. "Sorry, sorry. So what is it?"

Snape sighed. Finally he was getting somewhere! "It's a language barrier. The only one created and yes it does work. I, Haku and her companions are using the candies instead of the translation spells."

Kuwabara smacked his left fist on his opened palm. "I see! It works just like a translation spell, but wait. Do I have to keep on taking it? You know like the translation spell."

Snape answered. "You understand to an extent, but no you don't. The candy lasts six months after that you need a week from taking the candy."

Kuwabara frowned. He was never good in his biology classes and it never helped that he was chasing for fights. "I'm no genius, but it has something to do with the body getting rid of the chemicals or something."

Snape graced Kuwabara with a faint proud smile. "Indeed. This is a potion made candy, but –"He paused. What would be the best way to explain it?

Blah. Forget the explanations! The boy would figure out when the time nears closer, Snape mused. "I'm sure you can figure out the rest. Now, take one candy flavored and only one." He handed the bottle to Kuwabara who looked at its contents. The teen raised a brow, "Every flavored bean? " He shrugged and took a light green flavored one before Snape dropped the translation spell. Kuwabara chewed. What followed was a disgruntled expression.

"Eurgh! Taste like grass."

"That was grass," Snape dryly answered. "Let's go."

No further comment was made and Kuwabara followed Snape out the room and down the hall were they heard a soft female's voice. No, doubt Haku's.

"Can I help you?"

Before Sirius or the teens could answer however, "Hey guys what's up?"

Ron sighed in relief as well as the others. "Hey, Haku the kids…" Said mentioned kids gave a defiant look, but Sirius was completely obvious to it," wanted to meet you. So, I brought them. Are you free or busy?" Sirius asked, confusing the teens.

Snape spoke. "It seems you have one more troubling you Ms. Yuki."

Haku made a laughing sound.

"What? What's so funny?" Kuwabara asked thinking he was embarrassing himself somehow.

"Nothing. I'm sure Zabuza wouldn't mind. Come on in." She said opening the door with one hand. Ginny and the others followed finding the room empty; hardly anything was there, but two bags on the dresser and Rini, who was perched on her stand.

Zabuza and Kiba were pretty much looking as though they were relaxing in a spa. "Well, we will take our leave." Snape said leading Sirius, who was giving Zabuza a look out the room. But, before he left he turned over his shoulders, addressing the troublemakers. "I presume we can leave you troublemakers?"

Hermione spoke for them, "Yes, sir." Sirius and Snape who nodded with some resentment left the room. When they were gone Ron, Hermione and the others turned towards Haku who was now sitting next to Zabuza and Kiba.

It was silent; Ron, Ginny and Hermione didn't know what to say. However Fred and George broke the silence, "Haku we –"

"If you morons keep talking like that, I'll rip your tongues out." Zabuza said with a growl. He held an intimidating aura even with a pair of chopsticks in his hands and a bowl in the other.

Haku blinked once before she stood. "Come all of you, I wish not to bother Zabuza whilst he's eating."

"Haku you have an hour, brat go with." Kiba jumped from the bed and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

'He's only three or five that's not normal.' Hermione thought silently. Hell, was anything considered normal? In the wizarding world; nothing was ever normal so, no.

Haku spoke, "Come, young one. " The boy nodded. Ron was the first to open the door and lead the gang out the room. After all; it did feel awkward being with the ninjas. They were now waiting on Haku, who seemed to have something else to tell Mr. Momoichi. Kiba walked out and Hermione observed him, he didn't act like any five-year old should. In fact he acted more like a pre-teen, maybe? She wasn't sure.

Haku stepped out the room and closed the door. She turned toward the troublemaking teens. "Oh, we can go to my room," Ginny supplied.

Haku and Kiba, who was muttering under his breath, followed the nosy, enigmatic teens. They reached Ginny's room and the girls plumbed on the bed while the boys sat in the chairs. "Oh, Haku, come join us and sit. " Hermione said, patting the empty spot that was in-between her and Ginny.

Haku smiled, but didn't move. "Let's get down to the chase." Haku spoke, softly. Ron and the others looked at Haku in bafflement.

Kiba leaned farther against the wall as he sat presumably brooding over something. "What are you talking about, Haku?" Hermione asked curiously.

Haku continued to smile as her eyes had an amuse gleam. She tilted her head, "Why did you want to see me?"

Ron turned pink; "What we just want to be your friends. There's nothing wrong with that! It isn't a crime!"

Fred piped up."Exactly mate, and we –"

"We would like-"George continued.

"Like to, but he seems –"

"Antisocial that-"

"That we ask you-"

"Ask you were we can get a cool sword like that!" The twins chorused.

Haku features changed. "Kiba-kun." Why was she calling the kid? The teen thought only Kuwabara was thinking of an actual reason for why.

'No…. Way!' Kuwabara thought, 'She figured them out already!' It hasn't even been that long!'

Kuwabara's thought was right on the money, because that's precisely what Haku did. Kiba got up and walked over towards Haku. "Is something wrong mother?"

Mother! Ron and the others thought.

"Mother!" Ginny and Hermione shrieked.

Haku ignored them, and bended down facing Kiba and whispered in his ear. All Kiba did was nod and make a face before replying back.

"Ay, so it's just as I thought." Haku said standing up straight, facing the teens.

A confused Ginny spoke, "Haku you're not making any sense. We don't know what you are talking about. Can you at least explain?"

Haku scanned each and every one of the teens. She didn't grace them with answer. The girl, Hermione was one to look out for. If she wasn't a witch than she would be an enemy ninja to look out for, or a useful ally depending on which team she was on. The twins would make good allies with their pranks and such. As for the other two Ron and Kuwabara, the latter wasn't worth it.

Haku finally spoke, "As I said cut to the chase. There is something you're not telling. "

Hermione twitted with her fingers as she started to feel bad inside, but, why? She bit her bottom lip. Did Haku figure them out? "Alright there is something."

"Hermione!" Ron shouted.

"No, guys we can't – If we want to be friends with Haku than she deserves to know." Hermione then turned back towards Haku. "Well, I saw what happened when you came back with Kiba, and-"

"And you wanted to know what it was about, correct?"

Hermione nodded.

"Foolish." Haku said, turning to leave, Kiba right behind her. "Very, very foolish." Haku and Kiba were gone even when Hermione called after her.

'Foolish, a shinobi never gives away secrets.' Haku thought as her features straighten and she with Kiba in toe vanished with the wind back to Zabuza.

That was a foolish mistake on their part….literally. "Hermione way to go you gave us away!" Ron growled.

Hermione turned pink out of embarrassment and gave Ron a look. "Well, what was I supposed to do, huh? She figured it out! Might, I add even before we even said anything!"

"Calm down-"

"You two –"

"Shouldn't fight, it was no one's fault." The twin's said.

"Yea," Kuwabara supplied. "The twins are right. "He pointed at Hermione. "Don't look ashamed. It wasn't your fault that you had to tell; in fact you would have had to spill anyway."

Hermione blinked. "What? What do you mean?"

Kuwabara sighed. He wouldn't be found out any time soon neither were the ninjas. "Even though Haku- Chan was focused on that man…She wasn't obvious to her surroundings."

Hermione and the others looked completely gobsmacked. "She saw me…" Hermione muttered in disbelief.

"What? That's impossible! She had to have eyes on the back of her head!" Ron shouted.

Kuwabara scoffed, folding his arms. "Well, what's done is done. If you guys want to try again for a better reasons than be my quest." He then stood up, and walked over towards the door giving a lazy wave. "If you need me I'll be in my room. Ja," He said walking out and closing the door behind him.

"So…. Any new plans?" Ron asked, sulking deep in his chair.

Hermione plopped back on the bed and shook her head. "No new plans or any. In fact, we should have never approach Haku with intentions."

Ron looked up at his friend. "So you want us just to start from the beginning ... Like we should have?"

Hermione nodded. Ginny sighed, "Don't know, but it wouldn't hurt to try."

"Agreed." The twins said as they high-fived each other.

So, it failed the first time. So, what? Ron, Hermione and the others had another, maybe better try next time.

* * *

Kuwabara unlocked his door after finally reaching the room. He had a job to do and getting on Haku and her companions good side was must for it to work. He sighed tiredly, as he walked and entered his room, closing the door. Kuwabara then walked over towards his bag and plopped on his own bedding. He opened the communicator. Zinging sound before a voice was heard.

"Oi, that you… Kuwabara?!"

"Shh…" Kuwabara hissed. "Don't be- not so loud, Botan."

"Oh, sorry," Botan apologized in a whisper. "What's the 411?"

"The... What? Never mind, but yeah send the message. It's them alright. I don't have much, but their very much as the files said." Kuwabara answered gruffly. A few minutes of silence then, "Yea that's all. No, school hasn't started yet. Yea I'll keep in touch. Bye."

Kuwabara closed the communicator and placed it in his pocket before, lying down with his arms behind his head. 'This is going to be a long, long mission,' he thought.

And…. How right he was.

* * *

Zabuza just placed his finished bowl on the tray when Haku and Kiba appeared in the room. "I take it you figured out whatever they were after, but Haku." Zabuza paused; looking directly at his companion. "You went too easy on them. "

Haku's expression didn't change, as it normally would. "It appears I have."

Zabuza didn't like it one bit. "Brat, I'm giving you a d-rank mission." Kiba turned towards his father figure in curiosity. "Use what Haku taught you."

Kiba rolled his eyes, his chichi wanted _alone_ time with haha. Frankly, he didn't care so much. With his hands already stuffed in his pockets he replied, "Yeah, I'll get it. Two or three wards?"

Zabuza replied gruffly, "Three. No, doubt their going to try to open the door with some spell." Kiba nodded and grabbed the talismans from under the bag. "Owl, get out too."

Rini, hooted irritably until Haku spoke in a gently; yet firm voice. "Go on Rini. It will be alright." Rini flew out the room just as Kiba opened the door. The young pup placed one talisman behind the door and the other two at the doors front. One being at the very top, the other at the very bottom.

Kiba yawned and leaned against the wall. Soon, the wizards will get suspicious- worried and come to investigate, but he was to keep watch simple, right?

* * *

**Konohagakure**.

"You really think they will come, Hokage-sama?" A silver-haired jounin asked leaning against the wall near the window as a familiar orange book rested in his right pocket.

The hokage smirked, "Indeed they will." Just then Anko Mitarashi landed soundlessly on the floor.

"Snakes from the speaker have arrived with the message."

Kakashi raised a brow, "Speaker?"

Just then the door busted opened. "Gaki! You want to pay for a new door?" Tsunade yelled.

Said gaki laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, baa-chan. "

Tsunade sighed. "Well come in, brat before I change my mind. Besides, aren't you supposed to be training, Naruto?"

"The dobe, decided to bring us here. I would be surprised, but I –"

"Come now, little brother you know you wanted to come along with. Mentioned something about…..you couldn't leave your dobe alone."

Naruto had a faint blush and Sasuke scowled. "I wouldn't talk brother. You're no different; you can't even leave that idiotic blond of yours alone either."

A chuckle followed that statement. "Which is why I tagged along, hun."

Kakashi eyed smiled, "Looks like everyone is here. "

Just then a red –fire phoenix flew into the room over towards the two Uchihas. This magnificent bird changed lives- mainly the Uchihas. With its tears it eradicated Sasuke's darkness and with its intelligence helped Itachi Uchiha in coming back to the village, even if the Uchiha didn't want to.

You see, it was in the final Chunin exam did so much happen. It wasn't till after a few weeks after, Naruto was successful in to stopping Sasuke's first attempt on leaving the village- did the Uchiha come across the phoenix.

Not even, two weeks after the youngest Uchiha came back did Naruto and he get under attack, but it wasn't by ninjas. No, it was by…those two. However, Sasuke was un-harmed, but whatever they accomplished, Naruto took their hit.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "Good now, everyone's here. Before we finish discussing what this 'speaker' is, I thought it be best that you and Naruto know." She said, firmly crossing her arms.

Naruto frowned, weren't they missing a teammate? "Wait, baa-Chan?"

Tsunade gave him a look, "If you're asking about Sakura, she's on a team mission with team ten."

"What?!"

Tsunade slammed her hands on her desk. "Look, gaki there is a reason, ok. She was relying too much on you two, even though she improved since the exams, she needs to get over a lot and move forward." Tsunade then plopped in her seat and placed her hands under her chin. "In any case, if the mission is successful, she won't need to rely on you for help."

"Don't worry, Naruto, she's still a member of team seven. Tsunade-sama didn't remove her from the team." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

Naruto sighed in relief. He may have had a crush in her, but it was fading into wanting to be friends. The kyuubi silently laughed in its cage, the gigantic fur ball knew why too; it had something to do with those women that attacked his vessel and the youngest Uchiha, but he refuse to help the blond in anyway unless it was to give him control.

"Now, where was I? Naruto you're here for a checkup, but it can be pushed till tomorrow-" Before, Naruto could cheer however, "Because two interesting people whom, I 'm sure are going to occupy your day will be coming precisely at midnight."

"Who's coming?! Who? I want to know! Tell baa-Chan!" Naruto wailed.

"Brat! Shut up." Tsunade said in frustration. "Now then Uchiha's prepare a house and keep your damn blonde's busy." Naruto and Diedara gave her a look, but she ignored it. "Oh, Kakashi inform Iruka of the news." Tsunade ordered. She then turned towards Anko. "Now what's this 'speaker' you speak of?"

**_The snake on Anko's neck hissed. "Allow me. A speaker is a person who can speak our language; it is a very rare ability that not many or none possess. But, from Sere and Scar-kun we have found one extraordinary hatchling other than Anko-san."_**

Anko grinned wickedly. "Now, isn't that interesting; can't wait to meet the maggot."

Tsunade rubbed her temples. "Alright then you are all dismissed. Uchiha's, Diedara and Fawkes stay behind."

Kakashi and Anko jumped out the window the latter had a dolphin to see. 'Oh, my little dolphin~ Kashi's c-o-m-i-n-g…'

Inside the academy a certain ponytail chunin sneezed. 'Must be my imagination,' he thought and went back to teaching his class.

Once everyone was gone, "Look the missions are crucial. Are you two prepared? "Itachi and Sasuke nodded. "Uchiha…"Tsunade was addressing the elder. " None knows that you are back in the village and we need to keep it that way. I need you and your partner to continue in the Akatsuki. "

It was just by pure chance did Diedara end up with Itachi, because he was following the raven one day and the attack happened. Thankfully nothing happened, but the animosity that Diedara felt disappeared completely and now they've the best of the best. "We can continue, yeah."

Itachi nodded. "We will return now, no doubt the rest of the members are going to look for us."

"Brother..." Sasuke finally spoke, clenching his fist and gritting his teeth. "You still are doing everything for this village, why?"

Itachi wanted nothing more than to die by his brother as a traitor as he was seen as by the village. However, because of an event Sasuke now knows the truth. "I'm Uchiha, Itachi."

That was his only answer he gave and Sasuke clenched his fist tighter. "I'm not you, but be careful, brother."

Itachi turned to his younger brother with one of his smiles and flicked him on the forehead; "Maybe next time, Sasuke."

Fawkes was the Uchiha family phoenix and he enjoyed his new masters. He flew over towards Itachi and flapped his wings before, a feather landed in the elder's Uchiha's hand. "Watch over Sasuke."

"Uchiha, don't do anything foolish." Tsunade muttered just as they vanished. She then turned towards Sasuke and Fawkes. "Uchiha, Sasuke I have a mission for you. One that you cannot take your phoenix on; neither can you tell; Naruto in fact no one."

"What's the mission?" Sasuke asked seriously. Tsunade gave him a hard look. "You were supposed to take it when you were abducted, but looks like your blond brought you back. Sasuke didn't even falter. "Orochimaru will try again..."

"You want me to leave as traitor just as my brother?" Sasuke asked, summing it up. He only felt a little pang, but if he made his last days' worth it than he wouldn't need to tell Naruto anything. No, this was for him.

Tsunade nodded.

"I accept." Tsunade threw him some scrolls and Sasuke left without farther comment. Fawkes flying passed before, landing on the Uchiha's shoulder.

"Haku and Zabuza Momoichi I just hope you two accept my offer." Tsunade said, standing up going over towards the huge window as she looked out over her village.

**_End. _**

* * *

**12 Grimmauld, Place. **

"Come here, Haku." Zabuza ordered patting the bed beside him. There has to be something that will ease her mood? But, what would do the trick? Haku walked over towards Zabuza and did as ordered. "Lay on your stomach, Haku." Maybe, his might work? Nearly all her massages tend to ease his mood.

Haku untied her obi and lied down; exposing her back. Zabuza stopped on the shoulder blades. "Zabuza-san?"

Zabuza didn't respond and the massage was helping! Haku inwardly sighed. 'This was melting my strange mood.'

"Zabu-"

"Haku ..." The man was never one to falter in anything, so why now? Haku waited. "There's something else that can pleased you even more."

Haku frowned. What could possible- "What would that be, Zabuza –san?"

Zabuza inwardly growled. Why couldn't he just move? Was it because they were taking their relationship slow? Not, that they needed to, but it was always something that all couples did, right? In plus they wouldn't receive a reply until later and wouldn't leave until ten' clock tonight.

What Zabuza wanted would please him as well. "Haku," he started again. Will..."

A few minutes of silence before, Haku giggled. She then flipped over, placing her hands behind Zabuza's head. Her Zabuza-san was to kind to her. In fact, she wouldn't change him if you paid her a million zeni.

"Permission granted, Zabuza-san."

Zabuza grinned wickedly. And leaned in, capturing her lips. "That's all I needed Haku."

* * *

Ron, Ginny, the rest of the teens (excluding Kuwabara who was playing catch up for Hogwarts) and the adults were in the kitchen. It was eight-thirty.

"That's it!"

* * *

Yes, there are three couples: Ita/Die, Sasu,Naru, and Ka/Iru, but because two are double/triple agents respectively there in the Akastuki and Sasuke is leaving for his mision so, the only couple that Haku and Zabuza will most likely meet will be...

What will happen next? Who stomped off?(pertrays to scene in next chap) What's it? Until next chap! I'm out!

As stated in in previous chaps..Kindly being beta'ed by:MEL

Oh, won't up-date for a month on this story communi -math comes first! Yeah I'm putting math class first, never was good in it-D! Well, next up-date will be soon! Probably next week..on both this fic and 'you.'


	26. Chapter twentyfour

No summary for last chap. I'm to lazy to write it-D! Well, maybe a quick one. Let's see Konoha knows, what will happennow?

Now, on to chapter 24!

* * *

**12 Grimmauld, Place. **

"Permission granted, Zabuza-san."

Ron, Ginny, the rest of the teens (excluding Kuwabara who was playing catch up for Hogwarts) and the adults were in the kitchen. It was eight-thirty.

"That's it!" Ron yelled, bolting out of his seat.

"What's it, Ron?" Hermione questioned.

"It's been hours-"Ron was about to start rambling however, he was cut off.

"There's no point," Moody spoke in a gruffly manner. "That kid's still guarding the doors and I can't see through with my eye."

"What?!" Sirius bellowed and stood so abruptly that his chair was knocked to the ground. He stomped off.

"Where are you going, Black?" Snape asked grabbing the man behind the back of his collar. "You're probably just overreacting."

Remus stated. "I agree. She's probably just asleep." He said to his buddy, and then repeated it rubbing the back of his head; "Yeah just asleep."

It was probably said more to convince himself than his friend. After all; they wouldn't do that would they?

"Like hell!" Sirius shouted. "Ronald's right!-" Little did anyone know that what Sirius was talking about was completely different from what Ron was talking about.

"I'm right?" Ron asked awed.

"He's right?" Hermione questioned.

The others gave Sirius a weird look. Really was that so uncommon?

Ron gave them a look and whatever anyone was going to say stayed tongue-locked.

Sirius broke the silence by snapping. "She's been in there too long and don't tell me it's just because she's studying or sleeping!"

Yeah...definitely something else.

He pulled himself out of Snape's hold and stormed off.

Snape sighed. "Come on the mutt is going to need the back up." Remus mutely nodded and followed.

"I say we go as well," Moody said walking pass Mrs. Weasely and the others. "I'm curious to know what kind of spell they used to block my eye."

"And just where are you kids going?" Molly asked her hands on her hips. "You are not going anywhere near-"

Arthur looked fascinated. "Perhaps it's a muggle trend; I read that many -"

Hermione wisely kept her mouth shut as what Mr. Weasely was referring to... Well it wasn't necessary for kids to hear. She inwardly shook her head. No, that thought was ridiculuous! Mr. Weasely was probaby just referring something else like..bonding!

Yeah.. bonding.

Molly gave her husband a pointy look. "Well, I would like to know the spell as well, so..."Tonks said inching away from the Weasely's parents.

Fred and George stepped sideways towards the exit as their mother was occupied by their easy going father. Ron, Ginny and Hermione saw and quietly followed along.

Once up the stairs Ron sighed in relief. "Thank god, I thought mom was going to ..."

"Yeah, we know. Dad always did do that." George said next to Fred.

Fred was grinning from ear to ear, "Moms going to flip and come barging after us with a mallet."

"Guys, "Ginny whispered. "Shut up."

* * *

Zabuza rolled over, shifting in a more comfortable position whilst Haku lay on his shoulder, making circles on his chest; all the while looking exhausted as ever.

She smiled tiredly. "You were right that was much better."

Zabuza grinned facing Haku. "We have all the time in the world to do that again."

Haku leaned closer and nuzzled their noses. "I can't wait."

"(Censored)." Zabuza cursed and stiffen, before getting up. Haku frowned. "We apparently have the whole roaches coming."

Oh. Ha- Oh! Haku's eyes widen and she jolted out of bed, covering her body with the sheets.

Zabuza however, was facing her back as he placed back on his boxers and pants.

"Zabuza-san..." Haku called finding her pink kimono across the floor. She quickly putted it on.

"A shirt Haku…. a long one," Zabuza replied instantly. He needed something to hide his shoulder marks.

Haku found a grey t-shirt and handed to him. "Thanks," he replied gruffly, putting the shirt over his head.

Now, then they had to get rid of the smell in the room after all; Sirius and Remus did have very animalistic noses. Haku took out her wand. "_Scourgify!" _

The cleaning smell was cast and the room was cleaning itself. Zabuza walked over towards the door and pulled down the talisman. Kiba sensed this and took down the two from the outside.

"Haku you ready?"

Haku sealed the bags away in the scroll. The room was cleaned and the only thing that was out were Haku's and Zabuza's Kirigakure uniforms. After all; they still were leaving tonight. Kiba entered the room. "They are a stair away."

Zabuza flipped and was sitting Indian style. Haku glanced in his direction. "Kiba-kun let them in."

Kiba nodded and walked back out when Kiba left Haku bended down across from Zabuza. "Those roaches are annoying," the elder ninja commented.

"Indeed, but we can't always just kill them off with one blow." Haku said softly with a small smile

Zabuza chuckled. "It would be nice if we could."

"Indeed."

* * *

Sirius and the others reached the room. "What are you kids doing here?" Alsaster Moody growled lowly, causing the others to turn around slightly.

"What? Are you guys trying to get Molly to _flip_ on us?" Sirius hissed.

"You know, for wizards you sure make a lot of noise," a voice commented from the side; indicating they were leaning on the wall.

"Oh, Kiba-kun you're still guarding the door?" Remus questioned lamely.

"Obviously," the pup replied dryly.

Moody took note that the barrier was down and he could see beyond the door.

"So, like is Haku there?" One of the teens asked.

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. They were a persistent bunch of brats.

Sirius snapped, "Well. ... Let us in, pup!"

Kiba sighed agitated rolling his cerulean eyes. "In case you haven't noticed I was about to do that."

The doors opened as the snakes moved. They entered followed by young Kiba.

"What do you cockroaches want?" Zabuza's voice could be heard the moment they entered.

Snape answered, but he was mostly talking to Sirius. "Looks like you overreacted again, mutt."

"Shut up!" Sirius hissed rounding on the positions master before his eyes landed on Zabuza solely.

"You know," Zabuza started leaning back a little as he flipped now, standing on his hunches. "If you prefer to stare you might want to get a camera. After all; wouldn't a picture be better?"

Snape, Haku and Remus placed their hands over their mouths to stifle their laughter. However, Ron and the others weren't so lucky.

Sirius glared. "I would, but I wouldn't like looking at you 24/7."

"As, much as this is amusing ..."Haku spoke. "Is there something we can help you all with?"

Remus coughed clearing his throat. "Right, sorry. We just wanted to get you out the room, as you been in here for hours on end..."

Ay, right their _activities_ were hours ago. "I see. Well two days of rest before the train ride, so I thought I lay low for a while." Haku answered.

"Puff…. What's there to be all stuffy about?" Ron asked scoffing.

Ron!" Hermione chided. "Sorry, for his behavior." Hermione apologized. "It's just that he whether play games than focus on school work."

Ron stuck out his tongue. "At least I'm not a book-worm."

Hermione gave him a look. Before, Ron could take what he said back….

"You two brutes quit fighting. Now, is not the time for such insolent behavior;" Snape drawled out.

A loud booming voice could be heard." RON! FRED! GEORGE! GINNY!"

"Well, then Haku that's our queue to jet-" Fred said pleasantly.

"But, we'll come back." George said. The two high tailed out the room and headed towards their own.

Ron and Ginny blinked, before Ginny saluted. "Well, Ron make sure to take the hit for us all. Bye!" She too ran.

Hermione patted Ron on the shoulder. "Good luck, Ron."

Zabuza sighed dramatically causing everyone to turn towards him. "Sucks to be you kid."

Haku placed hand under her chin. "Shouldn't you all like … mmm... leave as well?"

Kiba snickered. "Nah. Haha. I think jiji and uncle Remus whether get caught than to-"

"Well, it was nice seeing you both." Tonks said and she was followed by Moody and Snape, leaving Sirius, Remus and Ron who all peered at each other.

"Who's staying?" Remus asked nervously.

"I'm not, no way! I'm not going to get..." Ron started turning around, but what he was greeted by was…

"Not going to what young man?"

Ron looked like he turned white. No, wait, wait. Haku and Zabuza as well Kiba titled their heads. Nope, he's whiter than Rini's coat.

"Ay… nothing mom honest we-wasn't-" Ron was pulled by the ear. "I'll deal with you two later. I told you to leave them alone!" Molly turned towards the missing-ninjas. "Sorry to disturb, you were probably studying." She said smiling. She believed that like Kuwabara, Haku must have been studying as well.

Oh, how wrong she was.

"Remus if we do find wives," Sirius muttered. "Let's make sure it's not anyone like Molly."

Remus followed, but said not a word. When the wizards were gone Kiba spoke. "That was unnecessary."

"You said it, brat." Zabuza replied. Haku nodded in agreement. It was now nine-o- five. "Zabuza-san it won't be long now."

Zabuza grunted in response and Kiba didn't respond at all.

* * *

Molly fussed at them before sending them to bed, casting a charm around the house, a charm basically; for if someone was moving about she would know.

However, when nine thirty-five rolled around Haku and Zabuza grabbed their clothing, before took out her wand for a second time. However, before she could say the spell a puff of smoke appeared then disappeared.

_"Message has been ssssent. I will escort you to your destination." The snake hissed._

_"Snake –san ..."Haku hissed. "What do we do?"_

_"Sssstep in the center." it hissed back. _

_With Rini on her shoulders and Kiba standing close by, Haku and Zabuza stepped in the center of the scroll. _

_The wizards left at Grimmaud, Place were unaware of what occurred._

* * *

They landed near a grassy area. Trees all around nothing, but trees, and animals were hidden well beyond the forest. "It seems you are alive."

"Kakashi," Zabuza grumbled as he recognized the voice.

Kakashi came out the shadows. "Yo!" he said smiling with a lazy wave.

"Where's the brats and how in the hell did you know we were alive?" Zabuza asked not sensing the Jōnin's brats.

"Hm. Sakura's on a mission with another team and the boys..."Kakashi paused; "There living it up."

Zabuza grunted saying something about it's about time.

Kakashi continued as if Zabuza never said anything. "And as for as finding out…. I found a month after; your supposed death, I was in the neighborhood. So I paid a visit." He finished with a shrug.

"That was convenient, never did I calculate that someone would visit our graves and find everything," Haku's soft voice ringed through their ears.

Kakashi eyed smile. "Ay, Haku you look as beautiful as ever, I see. You changed?"

"Is that a question you ask a lady?"

Kakashi blinked. Then he raised a brow. "Zabuza I didn't know you had a kid. How old is he? Don't tell me-"

"Finish that sentence Hatake…"Zabuza said giving his fellow ANBU/ Jōnin a dirty look, letting the threat hang in the air.

Kakashi sweat dropped, holding his hands up defensively. "Ok, ok I got'cha." Then he cleared his throat. "Well, then let's get going Tsunade is waiting, you can tell me the details alone the way."

They indeed converse along the way and within fifteen minutes they reached Konoha's village gates. "Ay, Kakashi back again?"

Kakashi replied. "Ah, we have new recruits, ja." He quickly explained whilst signing in. "Don't worry Kokestu and Tetsu are the best, you want have any trouble with them."

Zabuza and Haku nodded. They finally reached the narrow hallway that lead to the Hokage's office. Kakashi knocked. "Enter," was the simple order.

Kakashi opened the door and Zabuza, Haku, Kiba and Rini were met with a back facing them. The woman had long blond hair in two ponytails, wearing a dark green kimono.

She turned around her sharp golden like –amber eyes focused on Zabuza and his companions. "Nice of you to make it, Zabuza Momoichi and Haku..." She paused. When did the two have a third companion and a little kid to be exact? On the file it said their only companions were each other. Hm...

"His name is Kiba-kun, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi supplied.

"Thank you, Kakashi. Welcome to the village. I'm sure your stay will be wonderful and that Naruto has been waiting to see you both. "She grinned. "In fact it will be quite a surprise anyways, on to business." She paused once more. "I have valuable shinobi on S-class missions; will you two be willing to help us out? Our village is always in need of new allies and..." She stopped looking at Haku.

"From what I heard, you will not be shunned in this village if you do. As, fifth hokage I will do everything in my power to make sure of that."

Haku turned towards Zabuza as well as the young pup. Rini stayed rooted on Haku's shoulder as she titled her head back and forth.

What would the answer be? Should they accepted or throw in the towel?

It felt like days, before Zabuza answered for them. "We ..."

* * *

Short, I know! But it's necessary –D! Have a whole two day planned for them-D! Oh, right updates no for the rest of the month, but I will type up one more chap then up-date it when I can. Next up-date for 'you' will be soon!

Oh, review(s)

Why they like to eat- Tsume (you) and Huge their ideas are from FMA, Gluttony's character.

Oh, this fic doesn't have reincarnations so I don't know what you mean by that. Maybe, you mean 'You' well that story does have reincarnations, it's still in the beginning stages at the moment, but the next chapter should give you guys some answers and as for Naruto gang not the major characters just minor ones.

Hm... Ages the Naruto/Sasuke gang is around thirteen.

Well until next chap- I'm out!


	27. Chapter twentyfive

**Konohagakure… **

It felt like days, before Zabuza answered for them. "We ..."

Tsunade waited however, she could decipher what the elder man was thinking. Hell, she would do the same for Naruto within a heartbeat; even the Uchiha since the knucklehead did always have a soft spot for the raven. After all; loved ones were important.

"We accept."

Tsunade smiled pleased. "Excellent welcome once again to Konoha. Now," she said serious once again. "You have a few hours to settle, before your individual exams start. " She continued. "I have read your files that you are both _Jōnin _and Chūnin understand, this is to determine for myself whether you deserve those ranks or not. Also, Haku I need to do a check up on you. After all; your files are old and we need new ones."

Haku nodded. She was happy extremely, now they had a home to go to and a village to call home if needed be.

Tsunade spoke again gaining their attention. "Once we're done for today you can have the rest of the time to yourselves. Kakashi," the _Jōnin_ looked indifferent as ever. "Bring them to their home and no funny stuff, Hatake."

Kakashi nodded as he understood. He inwardly sighed defeated. He putted on a smile. "No worries, Tsunade –sama."

"Oh, and one more thing tell the idiot and his lover to _behave_." She turned towards the former Kirigakure ninjas. "Now, where's this place you came from?"

After almost two hours of explaining what they knew. Tsunade wasn't pleased. She massaged her temples before bellowing; "Dismissed!"

They left the hokage's office. Zabuza chuckled lightly. "So, Kakashi you have to behave, huh? How's that working out for you?"

Kakashi gave him a sour look. "Can it Momoichi or you'll find yourself in a similar position as me."

Zabuza raised a brow. "And you're going to put me there." He snorted, "Unlike you horny dogs, I can control my urges."

This time Kakashi raised a brow. "Sure." He replied with a shrug. He then changed the subject as they came closer to the street shops. "We're get some groceries for the short stay once settled we'll head back to the office."

Zabuza grunted. "Kakashi-san…?"

Kakashi hummed. "Don't you think-"

Kakashi shrugged. "It won't matter however, with the right information you won't be considered criminals here. Tsunade-sama made that very clear. Now, then ..." The Jōnin then turned a corner leading the two ninjas that were with him into a little market.

"Kakashi-san let me take care of that," Haku said softly. Kakashi eyed smiled. "Well, then I'll just wait with ..."He placed his hand on Zabuza's shoulder; "Zabuza here outside."

Zabuza grunted. "You don't need to get to much Haku."

Haku nodded. Zabuza, Kiba and Kakashi were standing outside the market. "Oi, Kakashi!"

Kakashi titled his head towards the direction of the dango shop that was across from the little market.

"Who's the woman, she yours Hatake?"

The woman had spiky purple hair in a short- high pony-tail. She was dressed in small khaki shorts, matching jacket and fishnet vest; carrying a stick of dango in one hand. "No, she's Anko a fellow Jōnin and a creepy snake person."

Zabuza nodded somewhat feeling that Haku would strangely get along just fine with the woman. "Ay, I see."

Anko stopped right in front of them. She looked at the swordsman; "Friend of yours, Kakashi?"

"Hm..." Kakashi mumbled. Then thought; "Yes, indeed he is. In fact he's the companion of _that_ _person_." He finished putting emphasize on that person. "A good friend, Zabuza Momoichi….."

Anko blinked and a wicked grin came to life. 'You don't say? Anko Mitarashi Say," she started finishing up the last of her dango before continuing. "Where is the maggot?"

Zabuza frowned. Haku was no maggot. However, Kakashi beat him to the punch. "I'm sure you'll get along just fine, through with patrols?"

"Yeah," Anko answered tilting from foot to foot. Just then Haku came out with two small bags. Zabuza titled his head, but said nothing.

"Let's go," Kakashi said, leading the way.

Anko threw her arm over Haku's shoulders surprising the normally guarded teenager. "So, missy got a name you prefer? Or would you rather be called missy or speaker?"

"I prefer neither, but my own name." Haku answered back.

"Oi, boys..?" Zabuza and Kakashi stopped and turned their heads. Anko called. "She took the bags from Haku's hands and handed one to both of them. "I'm keeping the maggot busy."

Zabuza looked towards Haku and shrugged. "It is fine Haku go ahead. I and the mutt here," he glanced briefly at Kakashi as Anko grinned. "Take care of things. Brat," he said to Kiba who was pretty much gone with the clouds. Rini was long gone as she explored the land or Village. "Come with us."

The young pup sighed, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Kiba looked as though he was asking permission something Haku would with Zabuza.

"It is fine young one."

Anko grinned wickedly oh; she was going to have some fun. However, the kid …"Awe, come on brat Aunt Anko won't bite."

Kiba shook his head; and putted on a childish grin. He then turned and walked towards his father/caretaker and his onetime enemy now friend.

Anko stirred Haku towards the opposite direction. "C'mon girlie... Anko Mitarashi by the way."

Haku politely removed Anko's arm from around her shoulders. "Anko-san…" Anko walked backwards facing the young teenager/adult. She waves it off. "Don't worry I'm going to be your tour guide and we can spend some time together like…?" She wasn't one to say the 'f' word, "Friends."

Haku's eyes widen. _Friend_…? _It seems the young adult didn't quite grasp the word either. _She smiled pleasantly_. "_Alright_, _Anko_-_san_-"_

"Just Anko will do, Haku-chan." The snake lover said with a childish grin. Haku smiled in returned, "Anko-chan."

Anko who had 'Naruto' like characteristics grabbed Haku's hand and dragged her across Konoha.

"C'MON LET'S GO!"

* * *

Zabuza raised a brow once they stopped. "Isn't this the famous Uchiha district?"

Kakashi smiled, "The one and only. I, Iruka, Naruto and Sasuke live here along with two others and now," he paused raising a brow; "You and Haku will stay in a house closer to the main house and across two others."

He added as if it was after thought. "This district is placed under a power genjustu for classified reasons and to keep Naruto safe."

Zabuza narrows his eyes. "I'm going to go with that strange power he has right?"

Kakashi nodded. "Exactly that," He simply answered as he led them inside the district as they passed empty stores and homes. Zabuza glance at the young pup. "What's the matter brat?" Kakashi looked at the kid briefly. He looked paler than his normal skin color and he was shaking slightly.

"Kiba-kun are you alright?" He asked concerned. Zabuza walked slowly and bended down now, the same height as the young pup's human form. "Brat what's..?"

Kakashi took the other bag from the other ninja who nodded without a word.

"I..." Kiba started trembling. "I want... I…" The smell of death in numbers reminded him to much of what happened to his pack. Fires burned to the land, houses crashing down from the overwhelming heat, painful howls; his parent's…- Basically, although it happened six or so years ago to his nose it was fresher than salt to a wound.

Zabuza awkwardly which wasn't so much, picked up the trembling pup. "Shh," he soothed. "You will be just fine."

Zabuza inclined his head towards Kakashi who nodded and continued to lead the way towards the home.

Anko, Haku summed was an easygoing hyperactive person and she knew she only met one who has a similar personality. And that is none other the 'hyperactive-number one ninja' Naruto Uzumaki.

They grabbed some dango which Haku found was sweet to her tastes, but really good and they bumped into Kurenai _Yūhi._

"Anko surprises, surprises," _Yūhi _said flatly, but her tone was playful. Anko grinned. "Haku –Chan meet the genjustu mistress, Kurenai _Yūhi_." Kurenai outstretched her hand and Haku did the same.

"Pleasure so, Anko need any help?"

Anko grinned. "The more the merrier! We should throw a welcome party, what you say kiddo?"

Her arm still around Haku's shoulders, Kurenai was an easygoing person, caring and most importantly...

She swung her arm over Haku's shoulder as well.

"I always wanted a cute little sister." She said with a small grin.

Haku smiled brightly. "I do not mind at all, Kurenai-san-"

Kurenai laughed lightly, "_Yūhi-nee- chan." _

* * *

**Grimmaud, Place London…**

When Sirius, Severus and Remus woke up and headed towards the kitchens they were greeted with nothing, nothing as in no, Haku cooking, or any Zabuza Momoichi or Kiba-kun.

"Maybe there still sleep..." Remus stated.

Snape folded his arms, "You imbeciles are pathetic. Haven't you learned by now, their _different_ from us," Putting emphasize on difference because they were shinobi for crying out loud not wizards.

Sirius didn't care he knew there was something going on, but he didn't know what just yet, but it was most likely something big. "It doesn't matter. I'll be back, "and he stormed off.

Snape sighed. "It's too early for this shite." Remus didn't comment. When the trio reached the room they were greeted by Alastor Moody. "What are you doing here, Moody?"

"I woke up on sensing something was wrong," the aged wizard who seen many wars answered. "My eye confirms it. They're not here anymore."

"WHAT?" Sirius shouted waking up the rest of the house.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked sleepily as he was being followed by his wife Molly. Hermione and the others followed not too far behind.

"Yeah, man it's too early for the rubbish," Kuwabara said rubbing his eyes.

Sirius looked angry. "Rubbish my ... Their gone! Haku and the other two are gone. And what's worse…" He said pacing nearly taking his hair out.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Mutt, stop overreacting. It's no big deal they've probably went back home for the day."

"Back home..?" Hermione repeated. Why would they go back to Japan so suddenly?

"Buddy, Snape's right perhaps you are over-"

"Like hell he is," Sirius growled. "I'm telling you guys something isn't right."

Snape rubbed his temples. "Alright mutt, we're humor you. Now, you have five minutes to explain."

"My senses have never been wrong," Sirius growled again.

"Look, "Moody's gruff voice could be heard. "I can clearly see that something's not right with the girl and her companions and Black here," he gestured towards the Black heir; "Is not wrong so let's listen to him."

"Wait, wait. Back up," Ron said interjectorily. "Explain to us from the beginning. So we can understand."

Hermione slapped him over the head. "Stop being so obnoxious, Ron."

Ron rubbed his head. "I was only stating the truth."

Molly cleared her throat. "Children go back to bed this isn't a matter for you to worry about."

This time Kuwabara cleared his throat. "We mean no harm Mrs. Weasely, but it's our right to stay after all; Haku-Chan is our friend." He paused; "And friends stick with each other." Which were the truth; he valued friendships and he knew his friends Yusuke and the gang would do the same for him even if they were more demon than human.

That didn't sit well with Molly. However, just before she could rant…"Now, dear I'm sure its fine nothing over the top." Arthur said calmly with a smile.

"It doesn't matter their children not adults and some things they shouldn't be hearing!"

Remus took out his wand. "Alohomora!"

The chambered door moved and made noises however, it did not open. "Try again, "Sirius quipped still sounding angry.

"Wait," Snape called before Remus could fire the spell. "Instead of trying the spell let's try something else."

Hermione wasn't a smart girl for nothing. "What do you have in mind, professor?"

* * *

**Konoha…**

Two hours of having fun came by quickly for Haku as she was getting to know Anko-Chan and Yūhi – nee-Chan. They were very fun, easygoing with the latter being a little sadistic. And, that she loved snakes more than Haku did.

They were walking with bags in their hands each with their preferred clothing, Haku however, having an outfit that the two elder kunoichi's chosen in each of her own bags.

"So, Haku-Chan when are you are going to pay a visit back here?"

"Well," Haku answered. "It appears that it hasn't been marked yet; however were I am going I'll leave Rini here for a few days, but..."

"Blah," Anko said with a childish streak. " That place again you mentioned it earlier. What's it's a boarding school on the outside?" Haku nodded.

"How do you go about getting there or is there a…?" Yūhi asked curious as she herself never traveled beyond the hidden villages.

"It is far travel very, very far. The place is much farther than the outside countries beyond our hidden countries."

Kurenai nodded. "I see so, it's beyond the inner countries Japan. Makes sense as it would take more travel to go to this England you speak of."

"Yes," Haku answered. All shinobi knew of Japan or heard of it as, it's were majority of the civilians lived with more modern technology. "I'm keeping Rini here for communication purposes in order to blend in."

Anko and Yūhi nodded it was a good strategy. "Well," kurenai said with a dejected sigh. "Let's get you home Imouto –chan."

Haku smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Yūhi-nee-Chan, but I'm sure we can have another girls hang out."

"Otsu! Let's make it tonight then!" Anko exclaimed. The girls stopped as a pair of beautiful white wings landed on Haku's shoulders.

"Ay, go on girl show us the way." Haku said softly and Rini flew into the air again. After all; only animals could pass through some of the most powerful of barriers.

"Beautiful, smart and deadly now, isn't rare combination for such a remarkable owl, Imouto-chan." Yūhi stated fondly.

"Thank you," Haku commented with equal fondness not, just because of the owl itself, but also because of the person who brought it.

When they arrived, "Hm… so, Kakashi and Iruka have been here, huh?" Anko said with her tongue licking over her lips. "Looks like the rumors of the last two weeks were true."

Kurenai rolled her ruby eyes. "Now, we don't know if that's true," she simply stated as she dropped the genjustu allowing them access before putting it back up to maxim strength after all; she wasn't a genjustu expert for nothing.

Haku followed Zabuza's charka and opened the door to the second home across from the main house. "Ay, girls nice of you to join," Kakashi said lazily.

"Kakashi," Yūhi greeted. Footsteps could be heard coming down only to reveal Zabuza Momoichi.

"Zabuza-san..." Haku called with a warm smile. Zabuza tilted his head in Haku's direction. "Everything's fine Haku."

"Zabuza," Kakashi said before shaking his head. "Never mind it is unimportant."

Kurenai and Anko who was very hyper at the moment stayed for an hour before heading out however, just as they were leaving …

"Kakashi Hatake, Anko Mitarashi and Zabuza Momoichi," the messenger called; "You are all needed by the hokage and are to report to hokage-sama's office immediately."

The Jōnin's nodded. Zabuza however, "Oi, give me a minute."

Kakashi, Anko and Kurenai nodded in understanding. He wanted his companions to know. Zabuza turned around to leave just as Kakashi answered calmly, but with a lazy bored tone. "We will be there just our friend needs five minutes."

"Understandable," was the simple respond.

Zabuza walked up the old stairs once more and passed the halls as he turned a corner were four rooms were. However, two were not in use the other two however, were for Kiba and their shared room.

"Haku..." he called from the half opened door. "I'm leaving for a mission its most likely the exam that the fifth was mentioning earlier."

Haku didn't answer; she just stroked her fingers through Kiba's fur. Zabuza sighed. "I know I should have said something earlier, but you-"

"He will be fine Zabuza-san," she turned to face the elder man and quietly stood up, and walked slowly over towards him. Zabuza didn't flinch, didn't move a muscle. Haku's hands rose as they gently remove the man's bandages and leaned forward.

Haku and Zabuza pulled away their eyes meeting. This was rare – that they go on missions without the other by their side. "Be very careful," Haku said as she reluctantly removed her lithered hand from the huge calloused one of Zabuza's.

Zabuza intertwined his hand quickly once more with Haku who pulled away reluctantly. Zabuza actions caused Haku to be closer as he slammed his lips on hers before pulling away.

"If I can I'll bring back some souvenirs, and we can have our night."

Haku smiled, "Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Zabuza turned around to leave and Haku watched feeling like a wife whose husband was leaving, but would never return.

Haku walked back to Kiba's side the latter stirring. "Haha…"

"I'm here young one." Haku answered.

It wasn't going to be long before she was called for her exam. However, just for now she hoped that this feeling would go away, but then again wasn't she always concerned for the elder ninja?

"What happened, young one?"

* * *

When the_ Jōnin/ ANBU _arrived in the fifth's office Tsunade was quick to give them their assignment. "Alright Mitarashi your stationed at the sides, Kakashi back up. You two will help if needed however, Zabuza Momoichi," Tsunade said narrowing her eyes. "If this doesn't go well you back out and you'll be given another test."

"I can handle it."

"Good that's what I need to hear from you however, this assignment is A-class and will require all you to partake, understand?"

They nodded. Tsunade threw Kakashi the scroll. "Leave immediately, dismissed!"

Once they were gone Tsunade stood. "Shizune!"

Yes, "Shizune who was carrying a pig stuttered as she hurried through the room. "Let's go we need to pay some brats some visits."

Shizune sighed defeated. "Sure thing Madame."

Tsunade followed by her apprentice Shizune headed out the hokage's office and out towards the Konoha streets heading in one direction…. the Uchiha district.

* * *

Iruka Iumino sighed for the thousandth time he just left Naruto's and Sasuke's home as he wanted to spend time with one of his favorite pupils. However, when he got home which was across from the main house in the Uchiha district he was furious. Kakashi wasn't home and the house was a mess!

This normally wasn't a big deal however, when the Jōnin returned he did an excellent job of ignoring the man. Why? Because he was angry; he wanted his lover home hours or _days_ ago. And what was worse? He didn't even tell him he was going on a mission!

"Calm down, Iruka," he said with another sigh as he plopped in the bed. "He probably had a good reason." A thought occurred to him and he face palmed. "I'm such an idiot the neighbors. That's right, he said something about keeping it away from Naruto and that he had to keep himself behaved."

The chunin laughed outright. "Whoa, long day," He muttered as he got out the bed. "Better go and greet them. Wonder why Naruto and Sasuke were left out?"

He shrugged it off and headed towards the house across from his own. He could hear Naruto's loud scream then utter silence. Just as he knocked on the door he could hear the main house door closing and Sasuke's light footsteps.

No one answered so he turned his head and addressed the raven that looked indifferent. "Next time Sasuke could you be less enthusiastic with Naruto?" He looked at the boy clearly. "Mission?"

Sasuke nodded and tilted his head slightly with a smirk. However, before he could say anything the door to the house open.

That slender figure, Sasuke thought as he recognized the voice vaguely remembering it. "Yes, "

At hearing the soft voice once more Iruka and Sasuke turned to see that it was a young teenager around 15/16. Iruka smiled friendly as he outstretched his hand. "Iruka Iumino neighbor and this is the young man who lives in the main house. He's-

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Haku's eyes narrowed briefly before she smiled. "A pleasure to meet you both and I think you for allowing us a home. Would you like to come in?"

Sasuke's features didn't change. "No, I need to go now."

Iruka nodded then sighed. "He is a ninja of this village miss…"

"Haku," Haku said smiling still.

"Beautiful name as much…" He shook his head slightly then smiled sheepishly. "You know what sure. You said us? Is it your father?"

Haku stifled her laughter. "Oh no, no not, at all he's my companion."

Twenty minutes later, "You know Sasuke -

"I know him as well as the Uzumaki yes; it is exactly as what you were told."

Iruka's eyes widen so this was one of the people that they weren't supposed to meet well, in Naruto's and Sasuke's case. "Did….did Sasuke did..?"

Haku waved it off as she gestured to the couch. "No, Iruka-san..? He didn't however, Naruto will. Would you like something to drink?"

"Oh, no." Iruka said hotly. "I decline. So, I heard from them how you were a formidable opponent can I ask-

Just then a knock could be heard. Haku got up to answer it and when she returned…. "Ay, Tsunade –sama." Iruka said bowing respectfully, "Shizune-san."

Tsunade greeted the chunin. She and Shizune crossed with Sasuke along the way as she had to give her final assurance as he would be known by tomorrow as a traitor.

"I came to check up on you Haku and to see how everything's settling. Are you ready for your check up? Your mission will be at dawn. Iruka,"

"Hai, ma'ma." Iruka said quickly standing.

"If you don't mind that is Haku," Tsunade said crossing her arms. "After all; he and Kurenai are the best to ask and I noticed the kid is attached to you."

Haku frowned the wolf pup has always been by one of them not, really by others as he preferred them or himself. "Is that so, he will be fine?"

Tsunade reassured her. "Iruka is an academy instructor and Kurenai loves kids. I mean-

The once lost Iruka finally answered. "Sure, I don't mind and you already know Kurenai."

Haku nodded. "Indeed," she answered Tsunade. "I am just let me tell him."

Tsunade nodded and sat in the chair across from Iruka, Shizune standing.

When Haku reached the halls she was greeted by Kiba who looked better. "You're leaving haha..?"

Haku frowned as she walked over towards him and bended down to his level. She ruffled his hair. "Listen to me young one, I taught you the lesson of deception that still stands. However, if this place brings back those memories..." she paused; and her left hand open palmed forming around it was ice, pure ice. It took the shape of a tear-drop fang. "This will help alright. Just never take it off." Haku said with a motherly smile as she hooked it around his neck like a necklace.

Kiba examined it, it was indeed beautiful. "I have to go with Tsunade-san. Iruka –san will stay with you. Will you come down to meet him?" Haku asked as she titled her head a little. Kiba nodded and they headed down the stairs.

Rini was most likely in the forest or exploring to her hearts content.

Tsunade inclined her head. "Good you have come down, Kiba."

Iruka stared that boy was no older than an academy student. "Is he the man whose staying, mom?"

Iruka coughed. "Is something wrong, Iruka?" Tsunade asked rather crudely.

"No, ma'ma nothing he just surprised me that's all. I wasn't expecting him to be so young."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Obviously," he responded dryly.

Haku titled her had slightly once more. "Kiba-kun behave. "

Tsunade smiled fondly such a touching scene. She stood; she had important things to do. "Iruka we leave you to everything and when Naruto wakes tell him to come to my office pronto."

"Yes," and Tsunade, Shizune and Haku left the home. What was her mission?

Tsunade took Haku to the hospital where she would perform a throughout checkup. After taking care of the minor things Tsunade had Haku dressed in a hospital gown; "Standard procedure."

Tsunade's hands glowed; a pretty light green, before she placed them over Haku's form. Shizune stood next to the medic-genius as she held a pen and clipboard in hand jotting down what the woman would say.

"Everything's fine just..." Tsunade paused. "Yes, everything's just fine we will step out and let you dress."

"Tsunade-sama…"Shizune called as she looked over the clipboard.

"We don't say anything unless we have the finalize results."

Shizune nodded. After all; results like Haku's or any ones for that matter normally took around three days or a week to come in.

Tsunade however, was laughing inwardly as she had to restrain from smirking wickedly. Oh, yes, if this was proven correct than the two lovers were in for a surprise a huge one.

They stopped at the end of the hall. "We just have to wait." They soon heard light footsteps. "Good you're done," Tsunade said getting off of the wall she was leaning on. "Let's go."

"Shizune," the fifth hokage said turning over her shoulder. "Take care of the rest of the staff here, and hand me the files."

Shizune handed her Haku's files and scurried off to take care of the rest of the staff that were working at this hour.

"Now, let's go." Tsunade said leading Haku out the hospital and towards the Hokage's office.

It only took five minutes the most as the headed quickly towards the office. Once inside Tsunade closed the door and placed a silencing ward around the room. She then walked over towards her desk, turned the chair around and sat in it before twirling around to face Haku.

"I'm sending you on a mission which is designed for chunin. I will send you with one team, which will consist of a variety of characters. Your abilities will be tested and if I'm right Haku," her smile said otherwise. "I know that you will do fine and, well I'll save that for when you return. Do you accept?"

Haku nodded. "I accept."

Tsunade smirked placing her hands under her chin; oh, yes she had a plan for Haku. It wasn't nothing like Dumbledore's, but better. After all; the girl was like Shizune in many ways. "So, tell me about this Hogwarts and this England, magic and that Dumbledore person you mentioned earlier."

Haku frowned. "I'm afraid, Tsunade-san we already explained what we knew."

"I know that, but from what you told me the old man is the one to be cautious off more than that Voldemort person." She muttered lowly in a thinking pose. "There must be a way."

Haku spoke breaking Tsunade out of her musing, "If I'm not mistaken the one who claims to be my godfather said that Hogwarts allows family to visit doing a festival. Christmas, I believed he called it."

Tsunade drummed her fingers on the desk in thought of the idea. She had a wicked grin. "Excellent Haku we're use that in fact it will come in handy with the traveling scroll that I will give you and your companions September 2nd 12 midnight."

Luckily the time and days were different from England and Japan otherwise there would have been complications with their plans.

"Very, well I'll surely tell Zabuza-san the plan."

* * *

Think I rushed it? Ma, it is still ok I guess. Well, it's the last day in August so I thought I up-date before I go back to focusing on classes-XD! Oh, yeah review; for errors, improvements, etc. because it would help a lot for well….. .Everything! Oh, and for '**YOU'** those of you who are reading, etc. Look out for next chapter; I will have something happen.

Well... thanks to all of you guys! And until next chapter; I'm out!


	28. Chapter twenty six

Hey, guys finally back! Sorry for late up-date! Well, you guys all rock n' stuff so thanks to you all! Now then I'm not going to ramble instead I'll save that for the end and go on to…

Oh, last time too much happened and I'm too lazy so… here's…All, what the hell? Last time: Haku met Anko and Kurenai-spent a day with them however, when Zabuza and Kakasshi reached the Uchiha district Kiba had a traumatic attack. Grateful that the pup was going to be fine, Zabuza, Kakashi and Anko were called for a mission. With them gone Tsunade formed a plan of her own which involves Haku and more. Now what will happen?

Nows, here's...Chapter twenty-six!

* * *

Tsunade was pleased in fact she couldn't help, but let it be known. However, all good things come to an end. "Alright Haku," she said placing her hands under her chin. "Are you ready for your exam?"

Haku smiled already having her answer. It was the same as she said before nothing, would change that. "Yes."

It wasn't long before Haku was sent out with a bunch of newly acquainted chūnin. Tsunade sighed as she stood looking outside at her village. "Good luck you two."

Iruka was normally suited for little kids, but Kiba-kun acted nothing like. "So what will you do when you get older? Will you join the academy and become a ninja like Haku and Zabuza?"

Kiba titled his head. What he desired was only to find the flower maiden and go to paradise. However would becoming a Nin – wolf change that? No it most certainly wouldn't. "No," he carefully answered. "I'll do something else, but knowing the ninja way is better than not knowing anything at all."

Iruka scratch his nose with a smile. It was something was it not? "I see. You know what?"

Kiba blinked titling his head. "What?"

"Ever had ice scream?"

Blink, blink. "Come again?"

* * *

**Grimmauld, Place… **

It was now night time of August 31st and no one could open the door not, even Snape's plan worked. Ron grumbled as he plopped on the bed. Hermione sighed, "Ron would you please stop mumbling to yourself? "

What?" Ron parroted. "I'm not mumbling, Mione. Don't you think it's strange?"

Hermione gave him a look narrowing her eyes surprising the other. "Strange? Of course I do! I mean why would they leave just before we leave to go to Hogwarts? "

"Calm down you two," Ginny said with a huff as she flipped some hair back.

"You know," a voice said just by the door. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked up only to see Remus standing there with his arms crossed looking laid back. "The pup has a reason I mean their many things, but I think we all are overreacting about this."

"Agreed," Snape's voice came from directly behind Remus. "However, it never seems to amaze me since all of you lot in Gryffindor tend to overreact without better evidence."

Ron and the others gave him a look, but he ignored it. Remus sighed running a hand through his hair. "You only went along to humor the rest of us did you?"

Snape snorted, "Obviously. I couldn't necessary pass up the opportunity after all; now you brats go to sleep we have a big day tomorrow." Snape turned around leaving Remus and the kids.

Remus sighed once more. "Well, don't worry about it to much it's just Snape being Snape and Haku-Chan will be back by morning." He said the last part more to himself as if he was convincing himself that she would return with her companions. "Well, night."

Hermione and the others nodded and Ron gritted his teeth, "He's nothing, but a git."

"Ron!" Hermione admonished.

"I'm going," he said getting up and heading towards his and the boys room.

Kuwabara laid in his bed in thought however, his communicator ringed. He opened it turning on his back, "Moshi, moshi…."

_"Kuwabara….?" It was Koenma. _

Kuwabara sighed. "Nothing really happened so far except that they left. Location mostly likely back to the hidden countries."

_Koenma sounded shock, "Really?" Kuwabara could see his young princely face contort into a thoughtful expression, before he spoke somewhat calm. "That is quite alright thank you, Kuwabara however, once they return your mission resumes."_

"Understood," he then hung up the communicator then he groaned.

'What a troublesome mission that lucky bastard always get the good ones,' he thought silently as he thought about his friend Yusuke.

Hopefully, they would be back by tomorrow and he could start up again on his mission.

**End….**

* * *

Haku's mission was indeed a success and when she got back midafternoon -with the other three members, she gave her report and was going to go straight home like the others however, "Haku stay a few minutes I have a position for you." Tsunade said.

Haku titled her head, interested. Tsunade crossed her arms with a smirk, "Unfortunately we need to start now, for once you need to know at least know some of the basic before you leave; you can learn the rest on your own."

Tsunade explained farther. " I want to teach you in healing as you are much like Shizune in many ways however, as I just mentioned because of where you are going I will not be able to teach you fully. So, what do you say Haku, do you accept me as an instructor? Even in you, do, I want you to take precaution and learned their way of healing it might come in handy if we so need it."

Haku spoke after listening to Tsunade. Her offer sounded wonderfully, "I accept however, are you sure Tsunade-san?"

Tsunade smirk just broaden. "I wouldn't have asked if I was gaki. Now, let's go you have plenty of time and besides, Zabuza won't be back till later."

Haku nodded however, "And Kiba-kun is fine I'll check on them once you're settled." Haku nodded once again and they left the office heading towards the hospital.

Tsunade lead Haku through the hospital as many of its workers greeted the hokage. The blonde woman pushed open two double doors. "Shizune!"

Shizune scurried over and said, "Yes, Tsunade –Sama." However, Tsunade gave her workers a look. "All of you back to work."

The nurses and doctors scurried out of the room back to their own devices. "Now, Shizune get the table set up. We're teaching Haku a few things before she leaves tomorrow."

Shizune bowed, "Hai." Was her mentor/friend taking on apprentice? Shizune slightly set the table with a dead frog and utensils by its sides.

"Good, now Haku… I'm leaving with Shizune as you both seem to have some things in common." Tsunade called from the entrance door.

Shizune looked towards Haku her eyes wide. "What do you mean, Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade just titled her head, "I'm sure you'll both understand now, I'll go check on the brat."

She was gone leaving the two attendants/companions of two of the most feared sannin/demon respectively. "Well," Shizune said. "Let's get started."

Haku nodded and waited on her instructions.

As Tsunade headed towards the Uchiha district she couldn't help, but grin wickedly. She was pleased as she mused, Zabuza Momoichi taught the girl well and her mission was quite simple really. Haku was to go as a medic-nin as she had a condition that, Tsunade wanted to make sure it was proven and the fact that she reminded Tsunade much of Shizune. Oh, yes learning what she did as a hunter ninja was going to improve her learning and whatever Shizune was teaching for her first lesson; she would learn faster than most.

Tsunade passed through the barrier with ease as she spotted a white snowy owl, she raised a brow it must have been Rini, the owl Haku mentioned. She stopped outstretching her hand and the owl landed cocking its head from side to side.

"Rini," Tsunade said slowly. The owl hooted in approval. "Good girl, Tsunade. Do you remember me?" Tsunade knew this owl wasn't stupid nor was it like a regular animal no; it was more like a trained ninken or hawk.

The owl hooted again in approval and flapped its wings before taking off in the air. Tsunade chuckled to herself, "That girl, she has one of the most intelligent birds and not, just that, but the most dangerous of animals. What kind of chūnin medic-nin am I taking aboard?"

Of course it was a rhetorical question; she very well knew what she was taking in and hell if fate would have it she would do all over again. Passing up many stores, houses she finally reached the house where they were staying. She knocked. Iruka answered the door minutes later. "Tsunade –sama!"

"Come in, come in." The chūnin said politely and Tsunade walked in.

"I won't be long, but where is the brat?"

Iruka blinked; "In his room. Just give me a second I'll go and get him."

"No, I'll come with," Tsunade said from beside him.

Iruka nodded and lead her to the room.

It was late and three hours-three hours passed! Or was it more than three?

Shizune whipped the sweat from her brow and smiled. "You have a gift for this Haku-Chan it takes days upon days to learn what you've learned in only a day!" She exclaimed.

Haku titled her head. "I was once a former hunter-nin in some of our lessons we had to do some basic medic Justus and learn the body inside and out. But, I must say Shizune or rather I'm intrudged. What poison is that you use for your weapons?"

Shizune blinked once, twice before she spoke. "Well its nothing, special really. I'm surprise that we have that in common. Not, many people prefer senbon and poison."

Haku chuckled. "I have no clue why. I prefer my poisoned senbon, snakes and anything else just so long as, I can take care of Zabuza, Kiba-kun and this village after all; we are grateful to you and Tsunade-sama for giving us a chance."

Shizune shook her head smiling. "No, no it's we who are grateful and I think it's nice to have friends every once in a while."

This time Haku shook her head and smiled. "True."

"Well," Shizune finally said after a few minutes of comfortable silence. "We should go I believe the scrolls will help out a lot while your away however, I think Tsunade –Sama or I will come and check on your process."

Haku nodded and helped with cleaning up the medical room. "It would be most appreciated."

* * *

Zabuza was ticked off. Why? It was nearing midnight and he promised Haku that they would have their final –loosen up- coughs time together, before they leave to go back to that blasted magical world!

Kakashi chuckled, "Looks like Zabuza's ready to cut a rift and make way."

Anko whistled. "Man, already he's ready to bail. Well, tuff up you can keep your pants on can you?" She asked licking her kunai.

Zabuza gave them a dark look as he shoved the baggage over his shoulders. "Shut the hell up. Don't we have to hurry up before dawn breaks?"

Kakashi shrugged as he tied the ropes tighter around the enemy. "Yes, but that doesn't mean that you have to make way for the cavalry with your sword now, does it?"

"Fine, we'll quit as it seems you're going to destroy every other living thing." She crackled. "As if that wouldn't be a good thing, but these..." she paused as she kicked the man for a good measure. "Insects aren't worth. Now, maggots let's go I want to tell Haku-Chan about the mission."

Zabuza sighed in relief. Finally the idiots –he deemed as such only when they clowned, were getting it. "Bout damn fucking time."

* * *

Tsunade left long after as she had to take care of some other business. Haku passed her by saying her thanks once more and giving her respect, before the hokage completely left the Uchiha district. Reaching the house Haku was greeted with silence. Not, even Iruka. She then heard light snoring.

She walked passed finding Iruka own the sofa asleep. She sighed tiredly as it has been one long day and shook the elder chūnin lightly. "Iruka-san," she whispered.

The man slurred, rubbing his eyes. "Huh?"

Haku repeated gently. "Wake up, Iruka-san."

Iruka blinked sleepily was he in heaven? Surely there was an angel somewhere? Haku shook a little harder, "Iruka-san."

Iruka blinked two more times and oriented, before his eyes came to focus on the figure in front of him. "Oh, Haku sorry, I must have fallen asleep well, Kiba-kun is sleeping. He's a very unique, but good kid if you would need me to watch him…." he said standing up; "I'll be happy too."

"I will Iruka-san and thank you." Haku said smiling. Iruka then left saying his farewell.

Tsunade arrived just as Kakashi and his companions arrived. "I assume it went well. Come we can discuss the rest in my office."

Kakashi and the other two nodded and followed the fifth hokage up the stirs into the narrow halls. However, once she opened the door…

"Brat what the hell?"

Said mentioned brat turned around and glared. "Baa-Chan what the hell?" He parroted. "Forget the checkup! Sasuke's gone!"

"Ma, ma Naruto calm down," Kakashi stated calmly.

Naruto blinked as if he just noticed his sensei's presence. He scanned, looking around as he took in Anko Mitarashi and… and…And…

He looked like he was having a seizure as he turned a pale shade and started trembling violently. His right hand rose and pointed shaking at Zabuza Momoichi.

Tsunade, Kakashi and Anko just laid back in a causal manner as if Naruto overreacts every single day. Zabuza however, just smirked and titled his head. "What's the matter kid? You look like you need a checkup, you sure you're not sick? It's not good if you shake like that."

"But…"Naruto said trembling. "You're not real."

"Zabuza Momoichi in the fresh kid unless you were expecting someone else?"

"Alright Momoichi I think you'll done enough," Tsunade spoke up. "Now, brat sit down I'll explain while I'm doing your checkup."

Naruto reluctantly obeyed.

Zabuza groaned. Tsunade inclined her head in his direction, "Drop your baggage you may go impatient peach."

Naruto snickered, but Zabuza ignored it after all; all he heard was 'you go.' "Anko, Kakashi bring your baggage to the division squad. Brat, let's get started."

Naruto nodded and Kakashi and Anko headed towards the separate division squads in which they were assigned. "So, you are going to explain grandma?"

That earned the blond a whack on the head. "Not, if you don't fix your attitude brat."

When Zabuza opened the door to the house he un-wrapped his bandages; and walked passed into the kitchen where he sensed Haku. Just as quietly as he entered he placed his Kubikiribōchō (sever- sword) down against the wall.

Haku sensing Zabuza slowly turned around as she held a plate in hand however, you could say she looked as though she was looking at someone else as she nearly dropped the plate of food. "Zabuza –san…"

Zabuza smirked placing the plate down with one hand and catching the dazed woman with the other. "You looked like you have something else on your mind, Haku? What could that possibly be?"

Of course he already knew it was him. Haku didn't answer. In fact she doesn't even know what's gotten over her. Too afraid to open her mouth, she gripped the man's shoulders. Zabuza chuckled, scooping his prize in his arms.

Wordlessly, Zabuza kicked open the door to their room and got to work.

Kiba's ears twitched as the noises just got louder and louder. Would it have killed them to have placed up the wards? He turned to his side. Honestly it was. When dawn broke he sighed in relief. Finally!

However, his hopes went down the drain when his door was forcefully kicked open. "C'mon brat, getup it's time to leave!"

Kiba growled at his father/caretaker. It was his fault! "Coming," he gritted out.

Zabuza looked amused, but shrugged it off. He woke up a sore, completely worn out Haku. Haku turned hissing on her side. "Not, now."

Zabuza blinked; "Woman you can sleep on that blasted train besides, don't we need to grab some things from the fifth?"

Zabuza titled head chuckling humorlessly. "That puppy look won't work on me today, woman." Haku sighed in defeat. She tried.

Fifteen minutes later, they were in the hokage's office. "Alright you three I hope your stay was enjoyable even, with your mission taking up most of your day." Tsunade bended down and dug through her drawer. She pulled out several scrolls. "Haku these are the healing scrolls for practice and…"she dug again taking out a blank scroll. Haku took the scrolls and silently placed them in an empty sealing scroll as Tsunade finally found what she wanted. "This is a traveling scroll. It's similar to the one we used to bring you here however, you summon us for help, understand?"

Zabuza and Haku nodded before the latter took the scroll.

"Now, you are dismissed!"

Zabuza, Kiba and Haku left leaving Rini with Tsunade. However not, long after Tsunade had some bad news to spread as it would become or be known like a month to a flame. That Sasuke Uchiha betrayed the village and a team would be sent out.

'Let's just hope shite doesn't hit the fan,' Tsunade inwardly thought as she prepared herself for what to come.

* * *

**Scene change…**

It would look comical if it was any other day, but today was September 1st and the house of Black was busy. However, Remus, Tonks, and Sirius were the only ones not, taking part in the comedy as Snape watched it all transpire with amused eyes.

"C'mon children it's time to go!" Molly shrieked as she buzzed about like a small ant.

"Yeah, yeah we're coming!" They shouted as they ran out the door following Molly's lead.

Kuwabara however, "You know I don't see why we're rushing we'll get there eventually."

Twenty minutes after all the scurrying Moody finally spoke, "It's best we apparate going in your vehicle won't work after all; there's plenty of people."

Molly sighed exhausted; "Fine, let's apparate to the station."

When they Weasley's, Kuwabara and the ex-auror were gone Sirius sighed in longing. Where was Haku? "Buddy, I think they ..." just as Remus spoke a puff of smoke and very small unnoticeable pop could be heard.

It slowly vanished only to reveal Zabuza Momoichi, a young Kiba by his side and Haku in his arms sleeping. He inclined his head at their god-smacked looks. "Are you idiots going to stare all day or are you going to take us to the train?"

Before Sirius could lash out or throttle the shinobi, Remus spoke. "Is Haku alright?"

Zabuza looked annoyed and growled. "She is fine now; the goddamn train or she doesn't go to this damn school!"

Sirius growled and Remus sighed. Tonks however, "I'll take you there let's go." She said outstretching her arm.

"Woman either find another way or I do it my way," Zabuza growled impatiently. Dang it, he wanted to place Haku down so she could sleep peacefully after their _activities_ last night and make up for waking her up this morning knowing that knowledge.

Tonks nodded somewhat hesitantly and walked over toward Kiba who looked to be the calm one. She placed her hand on his sleeve and Kiba sighed in annoyance rolling his eyes as he placed his other hand in a similar position as the elder woman.

"Can we just go," he drawled out lazily.

With a nod Tonks, apparated them out of the Black estate and outside the busy streets of Britain; "Go toward the brick wall and run through it you should make it in time."

Zabuza didn't even say thank you instead he walked forward toward the brick wall and stopped only to address the pup, "don't fall behind brat."

Kiba yawned and followed Zabuza who ran inside the genjustu-like wall. They were greeted with a steaming train. The platform read:

_Hogwarts Express: Platform nine ¾ _

Zabuza with Haku in his arms followed closely by Kiba boarded the train and aimlessly walked about as he finally stopped by a compartment and opened it. Only to find that it was far from empty.

The person gave of an aura of dottiness and was reading a magazine apparently upside down.

"Such a magnificent sword it is said that they are part of seven items," the girl said with an airily tone.

Zabuza raised a suspicious brow, but said nothing as he walked passed. It didn't matter how she knew that fact at the moment.

Kiba sat on the seat near the door as the elder man placed the girl down gently, before placing his Kubikiribōchō against the window were it stayed perfectly.

Zabuza picked up Haku and placed her in his lap in a more comfortable position.

The compartment was silent and it seemed the girl didn't mind as she went back to reading her book upside down. However, ten minutes later the compartment opens again only to reveal…

* * *

Think I rushed it? Or is this fine? Well, I'm stopping here! I know, shorter than last! Well, it's now the Hogwarts arc so, what will happen?

Kubikiribōchō- I know in a few chapters I was spelling this wrong, I'll go back whenever I can and fix it.

Oh, yes have any of you seen/ read the anime / novel No.6? If not, it's really good I hope you guys check that out. Well, concerning that I know you guys like this fic so, I have another which is kind like this if you take in the Kiba situation. However; it doesn't have three themes to its plot instead its double crossover with No.6 and Naruto, the Naruto characters being Zabuza and a fem- Haku. So, I urge you to check it out it's called, **Reality**!

Now, until next chapter; I'm out!


	29. Chapter twenty seven

Hey, guys finally back! Sorry for late up-date! Well, you guys all rock n' stuff so thanks to you all!

Oh, last time: Zabuza, Kiba and Haku are on the train finally going to Hogwarts. What will happen?

Chapter twenty-seven!

* * *

Zabuza picked up Haku and placed her in his lap in a more comfortable position.

The compartment was silent. A pen could be heard with such a silence; and it seemed the girl didn't mind as she went back to reading her book upside down. However, ten minutes later the compartment opens again only to reveal a medium height boy holding a plant and Ginny Weasley.

Neville Longbottom a fifth year Gryffindor student who has grown quite well. With new found confidence that he recently acquired over the summer thanks to his last year, he closed the compartment door and sat next to Luna, who was still reading her magazine upside down.

After Ginny sat down she looked at the ninjas. "Hi, again." She said with small smile.

Zabuza didn't even respond, but Kiba just gave a wolfish grin. "Oh, you're that girl that hanged out with the nosey ones."

Ginny blushed slightly, looking away. She and her friends weren't that nosey were they? "Oh, yea we didn't mean to. Hm… is she alright?"

Neville nudged Ginny lightly, "You know them, Ginny?"

"Ay," said Ginny as if she forgotten. "Sorry. This is Neville Longbottom an upper classman in Gryffindor. Neville these are-"

Zabuza surprisingly opened his mouth and introduce them. Time passed however, and silence fell once more in the compartment. Neville explained about his plants and it wasn't long before the compartment opened for the second time.

"Oh, sorry it seems that this compartment is full," Said a girl with bushy brown hair. It was none other than Hermione. "C'mon Ron let's go."

Ron who was rudely staring at Haku's sleeping form which was remotely close in Zabuza's arms didn't move. Hermione not wanting to have any more awkward times with the trio pulled Ron aside and apologized muttering over and over….

"Its fine," snapped Zabuza causing Haku to wake. "Now get out." He growled and looked down abruptly only to be greeted by Haku's smiling face.

"Calm down Zabuza-san."

Hermione hurriedly left with Ron to find another compartment after Zabuza snapped.

Haku stretched and sat comfortably in Zabuza's lap the latter shifting so she could be even more comfortable. "I wasn't angry, Haku just annoyed with the brat."

Haku tilted her head and smiled. Zabuza was so considerate with protecting her from non-prying eyes. "Young one..."

Luna continues to read her magazine upside down. Ginny was unconsciously being nosey again. Neville however, to the contrary belief was no idiot like everyone made him out to be. He was a very smart individual and thanks to his herbology knowledge and other subtle things he was adequately observant.

However, whatever Haku was about say was cut off by Luna, "We will be arriving in fifteen minutes. We should get to changing."

The arrival at Hogwarts was rather silent and students emptied the train. It was indeed a beautiful school yes, being a seven foot tower and all. However, although the castle could be seen from the distance Haku, Zabuza and Kiba noted that a large man was stirring the first years in groups of four to a boat.

"First years this way!"

Zabuza said rather bored-ly, "Let's go."

Haku smiling with loyalty shining brightly followed Zabuza with Kiba in toe. They stopped were a group of fifth years students were waiting however, the wait was not long as carriages came. It seemed skeletal horses were in a way controlling the carriages.

"Zabuza-san it seems we have encountered our first threstrals," Haku commented. Yes, she remember reading on them .It appeared that only a person whose seen death could see them.

Zabuza just raised a brow; "Death, huh?"

Hermione and Ron seeing the ninjas walked by them just as the statement left Zabuza's mouth.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" asked Ron. "There's nothing there and should the midget be hear? This a school for older kids not _babies_."

"Ronald!" Hermione warned. Of course, Ron just had to say something about Kiba. "Sorry, about the idiot, but I agree with there's nothing there."

They couldn't see it then they couldn't see them. Zabuza grunted and proceeded to walk forward, Kiba impassive as ever followed however, Haku shook her head with a slight smile, "Nothing at all," before following her companions.

Hermione and Ron peered at each other before entering the carriage.

As I have said and it has been mentioned Hogwarts; is indeed a magnificent place. What with its lidded candles floating in the air, ghost yes, ghost flying in the air, hundreds of students sitting at all four tables, teachers and staff at the teacher table and most importantly the magic that hung in the air.

Zabuza wouldn't show it, but he was indeed impressed and that was a feat considering not, much could impress him. Kiba was as well, but a smell of utter disgust filled his senses and he was unable to indulge in the wonders that were the magic school like his 'parents' was currently. Haku however, looked on in wonder and amazement. The school itself had an air of mystery and excitement, but no the thought was pushed to the side. She wouldn't let it ruin her curiosity.

Zabuza and Haku not, yet having a house stood with the first years as she was not sorted into a proper house. A stern looking woman recognized as McGonagall stood and walked towards the stool, placing an old waned looking hat upon the stool itself.

The hat started to sing:

"_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The Founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning_

_To make the w__orld's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

_"Together we will build and teach"_

_The Four good friends decided._

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might someday be divided._

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name,"_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A House in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him._

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the Houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But the discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end._

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the Houses been united_

_And they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into Houses_

_Because that is what I'm for._

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you..._

_Let the sorting now begin!" _

Whilst everyone's (minus Umbridge because she was too busy smiling sweetly) attention was on the hat Haku grabbed Kiba's hand lightly and followed Zabuza who hid in the shadows as they disappeared and tapped someone on the shoulders.

Snape turned around fixing to put on his signature glare however; he let a small bit of emotion play before turning around looking ahead.

McGonagall didn't even notice them. "Now, when I call your names you will be sorted!"

As soon as that announcement was made students sat at their respective houses. Dumbledore stood up next, clapping his hands to get the students attention.

"Welcome, welcome new and old students to another wonderful year at Hogwarts. Before we dine and ravish in the feast, I have a few announcements to make. First, is that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. Secondly, we have Umbridge who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark arts. She has kindly offered to teach this year now, Quidditch tryouts-

Kiba frowned standing by Haku, so that was the horrid disgusted smell. His nose winkled in disgust at the woman dressed in pink. He idly wondered if the woman bathed in the stuff.

Zabuza was mildly- No I take that back fully disgusted; he wanted to actually hurl. Haku made pink look like roses and daises, this-this woman just made the color look like…. Like a deformed toad!

Yes, a human deformed version-No, Zabuza shook his head. Hell, anyone who stayed in the Inner Japan or other countries would think that the toad mutant from the group the 'Blood Brothers' looked better.

Haku wasn't far off from her companions although she was subtle with her emotions and or thoughts; she didn't like how the woman gave of an air of idiocy not, to mention the fact she gave of the impression of a soured fruit.

They watched as she 'Hem-hemmed' several times for attention. Dumbledore spoke with a regretful manner, "I will unfortunately have to push my speech of as Umbridge here would like to share some things with us." After that he sat down.

Umbridge smiled pleasantly and stood. "Thank you, headmaster…." Many were quiet. She sounded like a bad rotten apple. This woman Haku and Zabuza thought was not, one they liked and getting Haku to not like someone in such a manner was a feat.

Umbridge continued unfazed by the silence as she took it as a sign of respect, "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of a vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this... historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be... prohibited!

"Thank you Professor Umbridge. That really was most illuminating." You could just hear the sarcasm in his voice. Dumbledore spoke, "Ay, yes. The continuation of my announcements with that in mind, I would like to welcome three quests. Well, the two are more of her companions. Mr. Zabuza Momoichi…"

Zabuza grunted with agitation as he walked from the hidden shadows and stood behind the teachers. The man didn't light up did he? What was with the huge sword? Even the clothing was weird, but it had a more muggle style to it many students of muggle families thought; as he was just wearing all black.

Students whispered and some Slytherin's muttered nonsense about the headmaster finally losing his mind, but...

"He's a _muggle_!" One Slytherin shouted in disgust. However, the comment did not get a rise out of the ninja.

Zabuza tilted his head in annoyance and said rather snappishly, "Hurry it up old man and finish with our introductions."

This didn't bold well with the staff that didn't know him. "Now listen here," Flitwick started, but...

"I honestly don't care for your blabbering. I have more important things to do."

Dumbledore coughed, silencing anymore outburst. "Now, the youngest of her companions is young Kiba."

Kiba too appeared wearing his normal dark blue attire. He stood next to Zabuza. Gasped were heard.

"Why is there a kid here, sir?" Again it was one of the many teachers that didn't know them.

"Yes, as it is quite unnerving. What is a _muggle_ child doing here?" Umbridge asked sweetly smiling. She looked at him. However, some students cooed or squealed muttering things like, 'so cute' or 'how old is he?' and the like.

The boy honestly looked bored and impassive, surprising everyone with his answer, "As my father said get this over with we have better things to do."

Many eyes widen and whispers ringed throughout the hall. One being… 'First, a man and now a muggle child at Hogwarts; what's Dumbledore thinking?'

Dumbledore boomed, "Silence!"

"Now, that I have everyone's attention once more I would like to introduce the last person before we sort her and dine." At that many students excluding Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred, George and Kuwabara who was sorted into Gryffindor waited for the inedible. Who was next another muggle? Or was this person something different entirely?

"I would like to introduce Haku formerly known as Harry Potter."

Whispers once gain broke out as Haku came from the shadows as her companions did before her. She was dressed in a black robe having changed into it after their train companions left their compartment only leaving on her headband. Wall weapons securely sealed. She ignored the stares and whispers. Opting to stand to Zabuza's right whereas Kiba stood to the man's left. She scanned the room before placing on a smile.

However, she did not speak. A student with platinum blond hair, dressed in dark green coloring stood up pointing an accusing finger at Haku. That was Potter? Yeah, right probably just some pretty girl, Dumbledore found to place the half-breed.

"The famous Potter! Yeah, right you look _fragile _as a mudblood, and if you are shouldn't you have been on the train with the rest of us? Oh, wait..."He snorted rather sarcastically. "You're too good for us, Potter. Normal transportation doesn't work with you; you need a fancier _way_ _to_ _travel_. "

He laughed and some others that sat at his table did the same. "So, what you finally come out your shell! Finally come and _sprout_ the lies that, _Dumbledore_ has been sprouting since last year? Come to tell us the Dark Lord has risen again and we should look to you because you're the _savior_."

He was about to continue having all eyes on him, but... "Excuse me, for interrupting your tirade, but I am Haku no longer this Harry Potter person. And it is quite rude to blabber on and on without introducing yourself to the person you are insulting otherwise it can lead to very unpleasant experiences."

Yes, that was indeed true. With the wrong person it earned you a slap, beaten or killed.

He answered with a sneering smile, "Draco. Draco Malfoy and my father will be pleased to hear this. That the famous Potter has finally come."

Dumbledore clapped his hands," That is enough Mr. Malfoy and punishment will be in accordance. Now, since we are done with trivial matters let's begin our final sorting. Ms. P-

"_Yuki_. Haku Yuki," Haku hissed out. She told this man time and time again she doesn't go by that name Potter!

"Yes, yes," Dumbledore said dismissively. Haku's normally calm and controlled emotions contorted into that of an angered moth. But a tug on her pant leg brought her back. She blinked swiftly before looking down at Kiba.

She smiled and gave him a reassuring squeeze, "I am fine young one," and with that she walked towards the stool and sat down. She scanned the students who looked at her like she was a new specimen.

The hat was placed on her head.

_"Hm…. Bright mind…" However, "Haste makes waste, Hat-san. Just as so many mistakes are caused by our impatience. Now what do you want from me?"_

_"Ay" the hat said in a marveled tone. "You indeed have a sharp mind. You'd do well in Ravenclaw as I was going to say. Now, yes, I do need something in order to sort and that something is memories or something from your past."_

_The link between the two was queit before Haku spoke gently, but firmly. "This will not be shared will it?"_

_Hearing the apprehension and underline treat the hat replied, "No, my child not at all. I keep many things hidden and how I know things as well remain."_

_"Very well, you may venture."_

_The hat replied rather hoarsely, but kindly. It was just something about the girl, and no it was not because she was the proclaimed Girl-Who-Lived. "I thank you for your cooperation, Shinobi."_

_The hat was quiet for a while. _

_"Right I was to call you such. You are a fine warrior; brave, daring, you'll do well in Gryffindor. No, Slytherin then? You are cunning and resourceful yet, no ambition. No, no Ravenclaw, Gryffindor neither Slytherin. Perhaps…" the hat said in a thoughtful manner. "Hufflepuff. Yes, you're loyalty to your precious people is astonishing; something that hasn't been seen here in years. However, with that loyalty it is not thrown around carelessly. Hm… your lover ay? Son? You're mostly with them, huh?"_

_"As I said patience makes mistakes. I would like to get this done with."_

_"Ay, very well then. I will pry no more I know just were to put you…."_

* * *

Tsunade was in her office reading the drafts of the medical records. She smirked with a satisfied gleam. Shizune took a step back that couldn't be good. "Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade looked up raising a brow; "What? I'm just excited."

Shizune sweat-dropped and laughed sheepishly, "Ah-ha-ha... Sorry there I thought..."

Tsunade continued to raise a brow. "You thought of the worse." She crossed her arms placing the papers down. "I wasn't planning anything, but the final results from Haku's test came in."

"Oh, well what did it say?"

Tsunade grinned, and picked the papers back up. "First I'll personally make the copies and have Rini send them off pronto."

Shizune sighed. Tsunade was grinning madly while making copies. Now, she wasn't crazy or anything, but if she had to go by the subtle hints then… Her eyes widen. "The results were true!"

Tsunade glanced in her direction when she was done and her grin practically was spread out from ear to ear. "Bingo."

Tsunade walked over towards her desk looking as though she was skipping in her step, her blossoms jugging with her movements. After; placing the files in the filed envelop she walked towards Rini. "Looks like you get to go to your mistress early."

Rini hooted in appreciation. "Make sure this gets to her."

Rini once again hooted in appreciation and flew out the open window. She had a job to complete and a mistress to see.

When the owl was gone Tsunade grinned cockily, "You better be prepared Zabuza Momoichi."

Shizune hated to ruin such a moment, but... "Tsunade-sama the teams have arrived from the mission concerning Sasuke."

Tsunade frowned; they weren't supposed to be back unless they didn't find a lead. "Very, well send them in once they arrive."

* * *

The hat's voice boomed over the silent hall, **"Hufflepuff!"**

* * *

Think I rushed it? Or is this fine? Well, I'm stopping here! Well, what do you think? So much going to happen in next chapter!

The quotes are from Yu Yu Hakusho's Kurama. Also, **you** will be up-dated when I can get to that, and reality has been changed to **Reverse** **Reality** and the story and summary it-self has changed over the weeks. So, if you are interested check it out.

Now, until next chapter; I'm out!


	30. Twenty-eight

Guys; the reason for Hufflepuff is because in the story **'you**,' I have her in Slytherin. The other reason is because well, with that her loyalty has no bounds and with yes, you guys did guess right! With the newest edition being added... her will of fire or ice in her case amplifies:)

N' plus Gryffindor...Dumbledore –teme could control and we don't want that!

Also, I went back in '**you'** and fix most of the errors that were in there. Sorry, about that I was tired when I sent it:(

However guys I'm going back in '**you'** to make a few changes. Change one will be Haku's name, since I had it as Harriet and had cannon Harry in the mix, I was thinking of changing it to Hattie Potter (which ever chapter has the full Potter name in it) Or a poll which I will have out also, or you can let me know of a name. The second, is …I'll let you guys know when I get to that, but for now I know I'm going back to changing the name from Harriet to Hattie or one that you guys like that isn't Japanese.

Oh, last time: Zabuza, Kiba and Haku arrived at Hogwarts. Haku was introduced and sorted in to Hufflepuff. Now, what will happen?

Chapter twenty-eight!

* * *

The hat's voice boomed over the silent hall, **"Hufflepuff!"**

Silence, utter silence; you could hear a pen drop with the deafening silence that fell.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, a renowned wizard of his time. A once lovable kid that had sufferable life, and admitted at one point that power was his weakness and temptation however, over the years he realized his mistakes of his past, but upon the years of becoming headmaster something changed all that.

Yes, the year when a young boy named Tom Riddle attended his school. Now, because of his mistake that boy became corrupted and destroyed many; with that destruction came Dumbledore's madness. You see power corrupts the mind and his manipulation although intents good have stepped over the edge as it has given him a knight of armor and a horse in which he never got off of. Knowing this fact, however, he ignored it because, because he found someone else to do what he could not do. Destroy and kill Tom Riddle which was of his creation.

The Potters yes, the Potters. The Potters went against everything his creation believed and wanted them dead. They were wonderful people, but he not able to defeat his former student/friend left him in their hands which brought their deaths however, there was still hope left.

Hope yes, hope… …..A hope that the wizarding world was going to be saved for good this time; that's when Dumbledore's madness truly took over. And his plans began. However, the plans were null and void, but after fifteen years that very pawn was here at Hogwarts. Here at Hogwarts, but yet, again his plan became null and void.

The girl was not placed in Gryffindor no, she was placed in Hufflepuff.

Hufflepuff! The house of the most loyal and tamed. So, how was he to get his pawn now? Or could he just find a way to use it to his advantage?

Yes, to his advantage he would use.

He clapped joyously while watching the three walk side-by-side towards the Hufflepuff table.

* * *

Dumbledore's clap resounded throughout the Great Hall and many followed. However, the Hufflepuff table was the loudest. They moved over and let the trio sit, but some students were eager…

"Welcome to Hufflepuff, where loyalty is our strong point." A hufflepuff student said with a rather wide grin. "I'm Zacharias Smith by the way."

"You're one to say such a thing, Zach," commented another Hufflepuff boy. "Although he is right, I don't think he's the one suited to say such an honorary thing. I'm Justin Fletchley nice to meet ya."

"Hey!" Zacharias shouted back.

The bickering started. "Hey, you two!" cried a females' voice. It was a Hufflepuff student. "Quit it. You're probably scaring them away."

At that, Zabuza rolled his eyes, Haku eyes danced in amusement and Kiba blinked…..Scared, yeah right.

"Sorry about the two idiots. There good friends though. I'm Hannah Abbott nice to meet you. If you need anything, I'm a perfect so feel free to come to me."

"Is it true?" She asked after a moment.

Haku titled her head answering, "Is what true?"

"Are you really Harry Potter?" an unknown Hufflepuff student asked.

Haku frowned, "I already introduced myself along with my companions and I told you my name is Haku."

"Does it matter guys," said a boy. "No it doesn't I mean besides the fact that she is, she doesn't go by it. So, we shouldn't care, but the thing I want to know is…"the boy started. "Is that sword for real? I mean it looks heavy and ..."

"Zabuza-sama's…." Haku started answering before her precious person could. "Kubikiribōchō is not a toy which you should mess with."

Before the boys of Hufflepuff could protest a voice from behind spoke; "Hey!"

Haku turned around, "Yes, how can I help you Weasley-kun?"

_At the Gryffindor table Kuwabara and Hermione groaned,' that idiot is an idiot.' _

Ron glared and gave Haku a look. "Why aren't you in Gryffindor?! I mean didn't you say that you were going to be...

"Brat," everyone looked towards Zabuza. The hall fell silent when Ron went over towards the quiet Hufflepuff's, but everyone was waiting for what the elder man was going to say. "We never said such ludicrous thing now, beat it."

Ron clenched his fist, "Well fine, I...

"Sorry," Hermione butted in. "This is a mega idiot. He didn't mean any of it, but Haku I do hope we become good friends despite..." she glanced at Ron, before socking him on the head, "Says anything retarded."

"Hey!" Ron protested. "I never say anything stupid!"

Students snickered and some held their hands over their mouths. However, it was Malfoy who commented, "You sure, Weasley? I mean you couldn't fool a troll and yet, the thing is dumber than you."

Zabuza chuckled."Nicely put, girl. Now, I said beat it."

Hermione sighed with a huff, but grabbed a fuming Ron none the less.

Dumbledore coughed and stood, his eyes twinkling. "Now, then I would love to finish up the rest of the announcements, but I am afraid that you all are ready to dine then bed, yes?"

Not, waiting for a reply he clapped his hands and food appeared on the tables.

Once food was on their plates, students dug in, but Haku and her companions however... "What's the matter?"

"Guys, they are from Japan," Hannah said like she was lecturing five year olds. "The food is not what they are used to eating."

Zabuza was tired of their antics and was no longer amused. He was ready to leave, "Let's go Haku."

"Ay, wait," cried Hannah and a boy perfect. "We'll show you the way!"

"No need," Zabuza said over his shoulder as Haku stood by his side. Kiba stood next to Haku.

Just as they left the Great Hall, Dumbledore shouted, "BED!"

Haku smiled tilting her head once more, "It seems he doesn't appreciate wandering strangers in the halls."

Though that was just a hunch because millions of students hurried pass them, but once seeing colors (yellow and black) that draped over Haku's robes they followed the Hufflepuff students. They were led towards large barrels that were stacked in a corridor near the kitchens. The perfects stopped in front of two barrels that were at the bottom and tapped several times.

"You guys, gals better remember this because it's the only way to enter the dormitories and the common room."

Interesting a security measure, "And what happens to those who hit the wrong barrel?" asked a first year Hufflepuff.

"Consequences of the barrel bursting and if it is an imposter lurking in..."

The first years were in awe. "So, cool!"

The pathway was open and the perfects led them down towards an entryway. The place was cozy and welcoming having a low ceiling, and just about a roundabout earthly appearance to it. "Welcome students, welcome! I am the head of house Professor Sprout," the woman had grey hair; her skin was white, brown eyes. However, she was rather squat in size. "I am the head of Hufflepuff a pleasure to meet you all! Now, unlike most houses; here we are the most that is underestimated."

She turned towards Haku and her companions, addressing the rest. "Even though we have a famous celebrity in our house, we will stay as we are. Loyal, patient, hard-working, and most of all enjoy ourselves."

"Now, the perfects will show you the dorms," she said smiling. She turned to leave and head towards Dumbledore's office after all; there was a small meeting being held.

The girls were led one way however, the commotion has now started... "Hey, you!" a girl cried, alerting Hannah's attention.

"Haku!" she called, "The girl's dorm is...

However, Hannah and the few girls who were looking received their answer in a smile.

Hannah sighed. "Come on girls, let her go for now, she'll be back after all; she can't sleep in the boy's dorm it's forbidden."

Little did she know, Haku didn't care for the rules just so long as Zabuza and Kiba were around.

The Hufflepuff dorms were beautiful the ninjas and pup thought. Zabuza walked over toward the window claiming that bed. "Aww," a student whined, but when he seen Haku ..."Hey!"

"What's the matter, Jordan?" Zacharias asked his fellow Hufflepuff turning towards them.

"A girl isn't allowed in the boy's dorm!" he exclaimed. Everyone turned and saw Haku.

"Yeah," Ernie Macmillson said. "It goes against school rules."

"Oi," the boy's heard Mr. Momoichi's voice, "Shut the hell up. And don't worry about Haku, she can stay."

"What?" Zacharias hollered. "Didn't you hear...?

Zabuza was really no longer in a good mood. He wanted to dare he say it..._cuddle_ with his 'pseudo' family. He swung his sword over his body and swung it in the air. The students backed up some. "Now, then I said shut up. I don't care and neither do my companions now, get. Some. Sleep, before I personally…"

A hand was brought on his arm in a gentle hold; the exact hand that held his cleaver. "Calm down Zabuza-san. No, need to get violent."

Zabuza stilled for a moment and the Hufflepuff boy's sighed in relief. Zabuza swung his sword, Haku moved away slightly, but still remained close. She turned to face the silent group. "Treat me as one of your own or as if I'm not here. It does not matter to me."

No one said a word, before a Hufflepuff shrugged and headed towards his bedding the rest following. Haku walked back and closed the curtains; Zabuza already placing his cleaver by the stand. Kiba lay in bed already comfortable.

Finally hearing light snores, Zabuza shifted Haku so she was comfortable and Kiba relaxed even more changing into his true form while Haku scratched his ears. Although they didn't really need to, Haku wanted Zabuza to sleep since she slept on the train.

"Night, Zabuza –san…"

"Hn, night..."

Kiba was dead to the world.

* * *

However, in a certain common room; precisely the Gryffindor's common room or dorm the boys were arguing about trivial matters concerning the news that recently happened and Dumbledore.

"And, he is not loony just sometimes his 'good' deeds end up wrong," said Neville surprising the lot. "I mean he is human to. Wizard doesn't matter after all; we all make mistakes."

Seamus scoffed, "Speak for your-self I'm going to bed."

Ron shrugged, "Look mate, it's just I believe in Dumbledore, but with Haku..."

"And she's new to the wizarding world," Neville argued. "You can't expect her to know things right off the bat and besides, why don't you quit with the expectations like the rest and try what I'm going to do..."

"Yeah and what's that? Be a coward," Sean stated rather harshly.

"No," Neville said. "I'm going to be myself. Something that Professor Dumbledore and Haku been the whole entire time." Neville didn't know that about Haku, but he was going on his gut feelings.

Neville didn't wait for their reply he went to his bed and dressed for bed, before climbing in. "Good, night…"

His fellow Gryffindor's silently without a word headed off to bed. Who knew Neville the once shy boy could have a backbone?

* * *

The next morning long after the ninjas woke, students started to wake and dress for the day as it was Monday and Monday meant classes were starting and schedules were being handed out.

"Morning all," Dumbledore said cheerfully, his eyes twinkling. "I'm sure you all had a wonderful night's sleep." He sat back down and gestured for the heads of house to hand out the students schedules. He was inwardly ticked though. You see, Professor Sprout would not hand d over the girl. Ma, oh well. Maybe another approach then…?

Schedules were handed and students were sent along to their classes.

Snape however, was ecstatic he couldn't wait to teach the girl, Haku in potions. However little did the teachers know was that Zabuza and Kiba were attending their classes as well and that the school would be overflowing with owls and mail by the time lunch time rolled around.

Students entered the History of Magic class. The last to enter were Haku and her companions which the students did take notice. "Why are her companions here?" Ron whispered to Hermione.

"Don't know, but it isn't something we haven't seen, right?"

Ron nodded in agreement remembering that when they were at Grimmauld, Place the three were always together.

"Just hope they can stay up for, Binns boring lectures."

That earned him a punch on the arm, "Professor Binns is not boring," Hermione hissed back.

They were the only two whispering, but other students were confused as to why a kid and the elder man were there. "Ay, Potter can't come without an escort, huh?"

Haku ignored Draco and walked passed him heading towards the back with her companions following. Pansy growled and outstretched out her foot. Everyone waited for the girl to fall or something, but she lightly leaped over the appendage.

Zabuza chuckled and Kiba rolled his eyes, humans were idiots sometimes especially when it involved clueless girls.

"Malfoy, control your ferret-girlfriend," Ron snarled. Hermione sighed in defeat there was no use with her red-headed companion.

"Mr. Momoichi," she called gaining the students attention. "I don't mean to sound rude, but why are you here? It's just classes unless you…

"You talk a lot, girl. Quiet."

Haku smiled tilting her head, "Do not worry your head; Granger-Chan. Zabuza-san is only interested." She said that as if she was saying the weather.

"Oh, ok then. I'm sorry for being rude, my apologies."

Before Hermione could say anything else, Binns phased through the classroom from the chalkboard. Floating in the air like the other house ghost he started his lecture, "Good morning students and welcome back! New and old, I am Professor Binns, for some who may not know. Ay, I see we have some new faces. Well, now... Let's get started shall we?"

A collection of groans resounded, but Binns seem not to notice or he being a ghost was clearly unaware.

* * *

Think I rushed it? Or is this fine? Well, I'm stopping here! I know it is short, but I want to have the classes in the next chap… Well, what do you think? What will happen next time? oncerning the students descriptions, type in theri names and read Harry Potter-Wiki.

Poll is out!

Now, until next chapter; I'm out!


	31. Chapter Twenty-nine

I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LATE UP-DATE AND MY INCONVIENCE TO PLACE UP THE CHAPTER FASTER!

Disclaimer: You guys know the drill.

Last time: Classes at Hogwarts have begun! What will happen now?

Chapter...29!

* * *

Binn's lessons- to everyone was boring to a 'T' and his droning voice didn't help any. However, for Hermione it was nothing. Kiba was resting his eyes while somehow still paying attention to the ghost; Haku and Zabuza however didn't mind as being former ninjas to Kirigakure they normally had to listen to the most mundane of speeches that would have drove anyone to death before they reached the next day!

By the time students exited the room the ninjas and young Kiba strode down the hall, not really in any rush to head anywhere. As they walked they passed Hermione who was talking to a girl named Cho with an understanding tone. Ron stood off somewhere to the side looking at the girl's interesting badge with two double T's on it covered in a sparkling ice like blue.

Ron exclaimed rather offensively; "Is that a Tornadoes badge?"

Haku and her companions moved along ignoring the students as they headed to whichever class Haku had next.

Herbology the study of plants. Professor Sprout was the teacher for that class and Haku enjoyed it to an extent as she could be able to find some plants for herbal use. The professor had no qualms with her companions as they didn't disturb in her teachings one bit. However, when potions came…

"Settle down," Snape drawled strolling in the dark dungeons as if he was king. He quickly glanced at his current students and his frown never wavered as it remained the same as when he taught the Gryffindor's and the Slytherin's. "Now, then before we began today's lesson let me remind you all that-" He stated, walking over towards his desk looking at each student with upmost attention in his cold beady eyes. He noticed young Kiba and Zabuza Momoichi, but said nothing about it.

"Next June you all will be taking exams, during which you will prove that you have learned the compositions and the use of magical potions. No matter how moronic some of you may be, I expect you to pass your O.W.L.S with an acceptable grade or you can suffer from my displeasure.

However, it was mildly as he knew the Huffflepuff's and Ravenclaw's were somewhat different from the schools most focused houses; Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"After this year of course….Some of you may no longer be with me," he looked at Haku and her companions briefly. He continued speaking softly now; "However, the time of parting is a long ways before us, so whether you continue or not I expect nothing less from my O.W.L students."

Snape then stood from his desk slightly. What he does in one class he does in all. "Today we will be brewing a potion that often comes at ordinary level: The Draught of Peace; a calming potion that eliminates anxiety. If the ingredients are handled wrongly you can put the person into a deep sleep. "

Professor Snape then took out his wand. "The instructions are on the board." After potions and third period many students went to the Great Hall to eat lunch or hang out and chat. However, Haku and her companions went to the library before heading to their room to eat in private.

However along the way… "Ahem, ahem…" someone coughed unnecessarily. The woman was being ignored wonderfully I might add, but she wasn't having it, so she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Mr. Momoichi …" she said sourly sweet.

Zabuza was on roll!

"Mr. MOMOICHI!"

Zabuza finally looked at the toad –looking woman. "What is it?" he asked slowly, his angrier slowly erupting into a steamer as if he was a volcano.

She smiled sweetly. "Perhaps you would be as kind as to-"

"No," was the cold reply.

Umbridge bristled, but smiled nonetheless. "Very well, it is no trouble however; I would like to talk to you in private, if you don't mind?" She continued to smile as she finally noticed his companions and frowned.

"Ms. Potter you and that muggle child may go. It is lunch right now and you have no business-

"They stay with me. Now, say what you have to or we're leaving," Zabuza said growling. In fact why was he even bothering? The toad woman most likely wanted to say something stupid or try to seduce him to her side? He snorted no that was just ridiculous thought and it wouldn't happen even if hell freezes over.

"I assure you that what I have to say is not for little girls," she started hiding her temper.

"I am no such thing and my name is of what I would prefer to be called- nothing more," Haku spoke softly, but firmly. She didn't like this woman and like a certain Hyuuga heiress it was very hard to get under her skin.

The pink toad's hands clenched. No student, no one talk to her in that manner! She is Umbridge ministry of Magic and the most power witch in… However, just when she looked up to give Haku the most hated look she could muster the ninjas were gone.

Zabuza plopped in the soft chair; Haku and Kiba right across from him.

"Damn what an annoying woman. You have her next Haku?"

Haku frowned, "Unfortunately."

"She's going to give us a hard time," young Kiba commented. "As I feel she'll do any to get me out of her classroom."

"Then we," Zabuza said his bandages creaking with the movement of his lips. "Just piss her off after all; it shouldn't be that hard."

"Of course."

* * *

After the Gryffindor's had divination it was soon time for DADA to start. Frankly with Umbridge being the teacher no one was really ready for the class save some. When they entered the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom, professor Umbridge was already there sitting at the desk.

Indeed sitting plopped gracefully as a toad would on a leaf floating in the waters; was the toad-woman in all her toad-heiress glory.

She smiled sweetly, "Mr. Momoichi what can I do for you?"

Zabuza didn't even bother to incline his head towards her general direction and ignored her completely. The mixed class of students watched him with amazement; well mainly the Gryffindor Ronald Weasley.

Zabuza sat beside Haku and Kiba was walking leisurely with a slowness that matched a snail after all; he was in no rush to get...

"Ahem, Ahem..." Dolores coughed.

Kiba inwardly sighed and knew he was going to regret it sometime. He turned around extremely slow making the pink toad tap her foot impatiently. When he did look at her however, it was a look worthy of an Uchiha; complete and utter superiority and boredom.

Not, wanting to show her discomfort she smiled and said rather sourly; "I am certain that this class is not for a child such as yourself. You shouldn't be here young man." Kiba's hands remained in his pockets and he turned around rather with an indifferent demeanor.

_'Crazy_ _hag,'_ he thought as he walked towards his caretakers/ parents. Dolores Umbridge looked like she was going to burst out steam.

"Oi, _gama_ don't worry about the kid or me just continue with your damn class."

"Tut, tut." Dolores as if she was talking to a kindergartener, "Proper language in the presence of young children."

It was unprofessional and supposedly won't get her any respect – not like she got it from Hogwarts residents- She chose to smile and ignore what Zabuza said and, "Thank you for such a compliment, but I do hope you and your son do not disturb me."

She walked around the desk and towards the very front of the classroom addressing the students. "Good Afternoon!"

Students mumbled in reply; even Haku whose face was as pleasant and serene as the ocean- she muttered with some others, "Good afternoon." However, no one, but her companions could see her displeasure she held for the toad woman.

"Tut, tut, tut…" Dolores said. "That won't do now will it? I would like you all to reply once again, please. 'Good afternoon, professor Umbridge. "Now, let's start over… Good afternoon class!"

It was as I said so many times before, rare that someone or thing got under Haku's skin and Dolores Umbridge is the first. Well, then shouldn't the woman get a nice healthy reward? After all; if she pushed it she would be able to be in... What's the word? Harmony.

Sarcastically that is.

Even though Dolores was looking at all the students with a pleasant sickling smile, she was glancing at Zabuza quite a bit; causing the man to scowl in disgust. Whatever she was planning it wouldn't work to begin with after all; she would be dead soon, right?

Her eyes would go to young Kiba and he could see distrust, unwanted emotions as if he was a creature that was inferior to her. Well, then wasn't that just dandy?

"There now," Umbridge said sweetly. "That wasn't hard. Wands away and quills out, please."

Students peered at each other uncertain, before taking out the requested items. Haku titled her head this should be quite boring yet, results in an interesting outcome. Umbridge then took out her small, canny unusual wand and tapped in on the blackboard; words appeared on the board at once and it read:

_Defense against the Dark Arts _

_A Return to Basic Principles _

"Well now," Umbridge spoke breaking the silence. "Your previous teachings have been rather disrupted and fragmented." The room was filled with utter silence as many students wanted to protest, but just couldn't. Umbridge clasped her hands neatly in front of her. "The constant change in teachers as many have not been following the ministry's approved curriculum has unfortunately resulted in you being below the standards that _we _would expect to be in your O.W.L… year; you will be pleased to now…" Dolores continued as if she never insulted anyone.

"However, that those problems are going to be rectified. We will be following a well – structured, theory-centered, ministry approved course of defensive magic this year now, please copy the following."

What theory-based? What kind of idiot runs to their death blindly? No sane ninja that's for sure and if this woman was planning on doing what he thought than Zabuza was going to make sure that Haku learned from someone else. Kiba and Haku weren't far behind their companion; this woman was nuts!

The following appeared on the black board:  
_Course_ _aims_…

1. _Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic_

2. _Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can be legally used_

3. _Placing the content(use) of defensive magic context for practiced use_

Many were writing the rules down however, Haku frowned. None of this would prepare anyone for a real battle. That was like the time she and Zabuza fought team seven; an un-trained bunch of genins (at the time) that were much like these kids here. Not, ready at all.

The woman's voice was annoying as hell and sourly. "Let's try that again, shall we? ' Yes or no professor Umbridge,' have any one of you have a copy of _Defensive_ _Magical_ _Theory_, by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

The class groaned, but three people were annoyed. "Yes, professor Umbridge."

Hermione didn't know what to think of the toad woman besides that she didn't like her.

After instructing the class on their assignment, professor Umbridge left the blackboard and sat down in the chair. However, minutes passed and Haku having already read the material just opened her book, but yet was not reading per-say. However, the one that really stood out was Hermione even though students were not really reading either.

Just now seeing that she could ignore the situation no longer, Umbridge looked up. "Yes, can I help you dear? Is it about the lesson?"

"No, not about that no," Hermione answered cautiously.

"Well we're reading just now," Professor Umbridge said rather pleasantly as if she was explaining to a misleading youngster. " If you have other queries we can deal with them after class."

Hermione braved up slightly. "I have a query about your course aims."

Dolores Umbridge raised her brows.

"Your name is-"

"Hermione Granger," Hermione answered.

"Well miss Granger," the pink toad answered sweetly. "I think the course aims are very clear and precise. Read them thoroughly."

"I don't think –

"Well, well the girl speaks the truth," Zabuza said gruffly as he was looking on with slight interest. "Your _course_ _aims _completely contradict –

"Mr. Momoichi I appreciate it if you sit back and continue to observe. You are not in my place... The teacher of these students, so-"

"As I was saying," Zabuza spoke as if he was never interrupted. "Contradict each and every thing dealing with the real world... particular battles."

He said no more as Umbridge continued to smile, biting her inner cheek.

However….. "There's nothing inside the entire chapter or book for that matter…" Hermione stated frowning, "About defensive spells."

"Well," Umbridge spoke with a little laugh. "Battles? Defensive spells? Why would you need to worry about those types of irreverent things; you are in my classroom a school environment. What would entail you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger? Battles… Mr. Momoichi? There's no need for this or that."

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron asked ejaculated rather loudly.

"Student's raise their hands in my class. Mr.-"

"Weasley," Ron answered trusting his hand in the air. However, he was ignored. Hermione raised her hand and was quickly to be put down.

"Are you a ministry educational expert, Miss Granger?"

"No, but…

"Then you need not to worry about such…As you will be learning defense in a secure-"

"What is the point in learning then?" A soft voice that was much sweeter than Umbridge spoke.

"Hand Ms. P-

"Yuki," Haku spoke interrupting her, "and it will not matter if it is a school or a pleasant village; enemies will attack regardless of-

"Enough! Now, your hand Ms. _Yuki!"_

So she likes to be in control, eh? Haku raised her hand slowly, but she was ignored however, that just caused many others to raise their hands.

After hearing part of what Dean Thomas had to say, Umbridge smiled sickling sweet as if she was rotten honey. "I repeat…" she continued to talk over the Gryffindor boy. "You have all been believed that you will be attacked every other day-

"No we don't!" Hermione shouted.

The professor's smile was sicker than before. Things were getting out of her control and she would be forced to show her true –not that she isn't- colors.

"You're insane," everyone turned to face the silent young Kiba as he spoke for the first time. "An unarmed unprepared unit (pack in his case) would stand better chances of winning if the skills are honed done to-

"You are-

Dolores was looking as though her face was going to fall off completely.

"Kiba," he answered crossing his arms.

"W-

"I wasn't done. Yuki, Kiba. Now, my mother and father," he said gesturing to the two ninjas. "And I have stated fine points yet, what you are doing is sending un-trained pupils to their untimely deaths."

"I understand," Dolores spoke trying to get everything back under her control. "However, this is a class a school were you will be safe not, fighting in battles."

Time seemed to pass as Hermione refused to back down.

"And who would attack students such as yourselves?"

"There's plenty, but only one comes to mind," Hermione said surprising her fellow classmates as they never knew Hermione to go against a teacher; "The Dark Lord."

"Miss Granger, the Dark Lord is dead. This is a _lie_."

"But, professor Dumbledore would never LIE!" Hermione heatedly shouted.

"Detention, Granger. Tomorrow evening my office at five o' clock." Hermione looked appalled, completely shocked and scared. While as Umbridge looked on with satisfaction. "Now, I repeat that's a lie. If any one comes at you about Dark Lord's returning then come to me. I am your friend and am here to help."

"Hermione," Ron whispered in disbelieve. He never knew the know-it –all could be so forward.

"So the tournament last year, it was all just ha-ha hoot- hoot! Cedric Diggory one of the champions died in that tournament! Was his death-

"His death was nothing more than an accident I assure you."

Hermione clenched her fist she had nightmares for weeks after that deadly tournament took place. She was supporting one of the champions who was partaking and nearly lost it as she watched on helplessly.

"Pathetic," Haku commented placing her closed palm on her cheek. She heard about it from Hannah when they arrived in Hufflepuff the first night. Umbridge looked away livid and the students didn't know who to turn to next as they glanced from her, to Hermione to finally Umbridge and back. "He died an honorable warrior's deaf and you tarnish his memory as if he is not worth remembering? "

"Disgusting," Zabuza commented, creaking open one eye. "Completely you wizards or your ministry are not even worth my...

"They are right!" Kazuma hollered. "To say someone's life was an accident! What kind of person are you?!"

Umbridge looked completely blank as though she wanted to scream. However, she spoke in the most girlish of voice that drove people away. "Miss Granger, you Mr.-

"Kazuma," Kuwabara answered.

"Mr. Kazuma come here please as well as you Ms. Yuki." She scribbled on pink small sheets of paper and handed them to a shaking Hermione and an angry looking Kuwabara, before writing down on a third sheet. "Now," she said as she was writing. "You have lost your house not only ten, but twenty house points, and you… Ms. Yuki you have done the same for your own house." The Hufflepuff head was in the middle of class, so... "All three of you head to McGonagall, please."

They took their notes and headed out the door, Hermione was to frighten to look back. Zabuza and Kiba got up out the seats and strode towards the door however... "Mr. Momoichi I would like that you be aware of-

"Not interested. Let's get out of here, brat." Zabuza said grabbing the young pup by the shoulder and without needing to perform the hand-sighs diapered; leaving a very bristling pink toad in her spot with a silent class to boot.

"Where are we going?" Kiba asked.

"To see him," was the only answer Zabuza gave.

"What about Haku-haha?"

Zabuza glanced down at him briefly, "She can take care of herself," before looking forward once more.

* * *

"Calm down, Mione," Kazuma said taking the situation quite well. "It's just detention."

Hermione fidgeted slightly and spluttered. "I can't! I never... Never had been in detention before! I-I…

A hand was placed on her shoulders in comfort; she turned around to see Haku' smiling face. "Do not worry."

Hermione's lip trembled and she slowly nodded.

She silently followed Haku and Kazuma as they walked towards McGonagall's office.

* * *

Oh! What juicy ending! What will happen next? Do what you guys do best! Until next chapter; I'm out!

In **you** since there will be changes that will affect the rest of the school year...Harry's fourth and fifth year will be different; don't worry you all will find out very soon!

Oh question; has any ever done a Harry Potter/Beelzebub crossover? I think it would be an awesome fan-fiction story to read! Especially if it's with the 'pseudo family' and Oga / Hilda as a couple so, like the pairing. Well, if not I'm going to go and look.

**Gama**-toad or frog. Zabuza insulted Dolores and she not knowing took it as a compliment.

All other stories will be up-dated when I'm able to get to them however, school is a beast! Well, once again; until next time…

Ja!


	32. Chapter Thirty

You know the drill... I own nothing, but my imagination.

Last time: Classes at Hogwarts have begun! What will happen now?

_...Japanese._

Ultima-owner… Hahaha... So true, but it would be hilarious to read! Voldemort coming to the rescue!

As for Zabuza inflicting pain…if Haku were involved. When doesn't he?

Lolz... you guys will just have to read this chapter then!

228 REVIEWS, 264 FAVS, 14 COMMMUNITIES...and 276 ALERTS! You guy's all SERIOUSLY ROCK! No, totally! Cuz' yawl like making this a huge success…

Well, here is chapter … 30!

* * *

"Where are we going?" Kiba asked.

"To see him," was the only answer Zabuza gave.

"What about Haku-ha-ha?"

Zabuza glanced down at him briefly, "She can take care of herself," before looking forward once more.

Soon after that was said no more words were exchanged between pup/caretaker. They reached their destination.

The darkened dungeons were like the welcoming of the sun to Zabuza and the young Kiba.

"Moving so soon shouldn't you wait till something occurs?"

The oily voice of Snape sounded across the room near the cabinets.

"Yeah, however I don't trust a certain _gama_ nor do I trust that old man," Zabuza said with a grunt.

"As I have come to learn," Snape said smoothly. "Unfortunately, the toad as you so nicely put it is part of the ministry ...

Zabuza chuckled. "Kuku… I never said I was going to involve the idiots of your ministry...For now that is. I just want a few poisons and a port-key so we may leave without inconveniences."

* * *

Hermione silently followed Haku and Kazuma as they walked towards McGonagall's office. However, along the way they bumped into the poltergeist Peeves, who threw ink-balls their way, but Kazuma and Haku were lucky as they dodged.

Hermione however, wasn't so lucky and she was bristling with anger. That particular ghost loved pranks and picking on others and she wasn't excluded.

"Oh brainy Granger," Peeves singed as he crackled with glee; he floated above the little group.

"Stuff it, Peeves," Hermione snarled she was clearly humiliated.

"Oi," Kazuma said looking like his usual self as he was ready for a fight to defend. "It's dishonorable to hit on girls!" he shouted charging at the ghost fist ready.

Trying to warn Kuwabara that his punch wouldn't work and would just go straight threw was like eluding a fire.

"What?! What the hell it just went straight threw!" Kuwabara yelled as he jumped back. Really he worked with Yusuke and two other demon friends this shouldn't even be… "That's not normal!"

The door to left swung open revealing McGonagall looking grim and slightly harassed. "What on earth are you shouting about, Kazuma?" she snapped and Peeves flew away snickering. "And Ms. Granger," she said pointedly. "What – She sighed of course that Peeves! "Why aren't you three in class?"

"We," Haku answered smiling benignly; "Were sent here, sensei."

"Sent? What do you mean?"

Hermione outstretched her hand revealing a slightly ink covered slip. Kuwabara and Haku silently followed. Taking out her wand McGonagall relieved Hermione of her dirtied clothing and open one slip frowning openly. From each letter she read her eyes began to narrow farther.

"You three come with me," she said stiffly, turning around heading back in her office. The three followed the door closing automatically behind them.

"Well?" McGonagall rounded on them immediately. "Is that all true?"

Hermione was shaking; Haku just tilted her head, but Kuwabara… "Is what true?" He asked rather aggressively however, he soon clamed himself he wasn't in Japan dealing with snobbish teachers that didn't give a flip about students; he was in Scotland or Hogwarts were teachers cared greatly for their students learning. "Sensei…. What's true?"

"Did you call, Dolores Umbridge a liar?"

"Yes," Hermione answered nodding hesitantly.

"Well, yeah," Kuwabara answered it was causal for him. "Everything she was saying contradicted everyday life."

McGonagall slowly with an inward sigh turn to face Haku knowing her answer would be the same as the other two. The silence gave her the answer.

"You told her ... Who-Must-Not –Be – Name is back?"

"Yes," Hermione answered looking away slightly towards the ground after all; it was her who did say that.

McGonagall sat in her desk frowning. "Sit and have a biscuit."

Hermione asked rather intelligently, "Huh?" This couldn't be her punishment right?

Kuwabara shrugged and sat in the seat next to Hermione's own. Haku however, stood.

McGonagall sighed as she looked like a disappointed parent. "I'm disappointed in you Ms. Granger this is the first. I have no clue what came over you, but... You need to be careful." She looked at all three of the students, "Misbehaving in Dolore's Umbridge class could cause you more than just house points or a detention."

"What ..?" Hermione queried.

"Ms. Granger you should know what I mean. As for you two," she said referring to the ever quiet Haku and the delinquent looking Kuwabara. "I don't expect you to know about the wizarding world since you have just arrived, but I'm sincerely warning you to watch out for Umbridge."

"Puff..." Kuwabara scoffed pinching his nose. "Its teachers like her that really needs a good kick."

Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust, McGonagall positively looked sterner. "As much as that is appealing ...

The bell ranged.

"It says here that she gave you detention for the whole week, Ms. Granger starting tomorrow."

"A whole week!" Hermione looked modified. "But, professor I haven't…

"And for us..?" Haku asked softly.

"The same amount of time," McGonagall said flatly.

"What?!" Kuwabara yelled outraged. "She sets a whole new record for snobbish, scum teachers like her!"

"Mr. Kuwabara!" McGonagall screeched warningly.

"Now," McGonagall said calming down however, she was still breathing from her nostrils. She fixed her glasses and continued, "There is nothing I can do. What you need to do is," she glanced at Haku who never once talked, but once! "Is keep a level head and tread cautiously."

She stood, "Take another biscuit before you go."

Hermione shook her head, but grabbed one. Kuwabara grabbed one reluctantly after seeing the look McGonagall gave him.

"Ms. Yuki take a biscuit," she said raising a brow. "I'm sure Kiba-kun would like to try it."

Haku blinked swiftly before grabbing a biscuit. She turned to head out, the other two by the door however, she turned over her shoulder looking at the deputy Headmistress in the eyes. Silence, McGonagall was reduced to that as she stared in the girl's eyes clearly she was trying to avoid them. There was something… there.

Haku's eyes closed and she smiled benignly. "Have a good evening, McGonagall sensei."

McGonagall walked around her desk and opened the door letting the three out of her office; she nodded and they left.

Dinner that night was rather awkward at the Gryffindor table and Hermione was not in the mood to eat. Not, with how the news traveled like a rocket heading out into space.

"She said she saw Cedric Diggory murdered..."

"She reckons that He-Who-Must –Not –Be name is alive..."

"_Pul_-_lease_ "

Hermione by now was trembling so much it wasn't even funny.

"She's nothing more than a liar herself… Who does she think she's kidding?"

"No, clue, but she has the new transfer and even the famous Potter on her side."

"Shame, but a Huffflepuff… Potter…? "

Ron grabbed Hermione by the shoulders once abandoning his food and dragged her out the Great Hall.

At the Hufflepuff table... "Let's go," Zabuza said standing swiftly and walking away hastily; Haku who was restraining an angered Kiba followed suit. She whispered in his ear.

"Don't fall for the bait... Remember..." Haku didn't need to say no more. Kiba mutely nodded and fell in step with his caretakers/ parents.

* * *

"How could no one believe Dumbledore?" Hermione croaked. "I know what I saw," she said biting her lip.

"Yes, but Hermione," Ron reasoned with his friend. "_You're_ the only one who saw… Everyone – we didn't know what happened. There _was_ no champion you know that!"

"Of course!" Hermione screamed. "Of course, I know that it was all over the _news_ ... In the _prophet_!"

They walked up the stairs into the empty corridors and towards the Fat Lady.

"_Mimbulus_ _mimbletonia_," Hermione muttered tiredly. The portrait opened and they headed towards their respective dorms.

In the Hufflepuff Boy's dorm...Zabuza nearly cracked a hole in the wall!

"I'm going to _kill_ _her_," he snarled. He removed his sword from the innocent wall. Haku frowned walking over carefully; she placed her hands on his arm.

"It is what she wants, Zabuza-san. We must not fall for her bait."

Zabuza exhaled and inhaled whilst his eyes closed. "How can you be so calm? Never mind that... What are you planning?" He asked snapping opened his eyes.

Haku tilted her head in a familiar fashion with a familiar smile; "Nothing that a kid would not do, Zabuza-san."

Zabuza's looked astutely, before his look changed and he looked about ready to crackle. "Quit with the innocent act, Haku. Let me and the brat hear it."

He leaned in closer practically inches away from Haku's face. "Now."

Haku's hand rose caressing his cheek; "For now, nothing, but ..."She stopped speaking opting to just look at him in the eyes as she continued to caress his cheek. Zabuza released his sword and stopped her hand as he looked at her as well.

"But..." he pressed.

Just then a sound similar to that of an animal banging against an object could be heard and not, just that, but the Hufflepuff doors were beginning to open as students filled in.

They separated and Haku walked towards the window; it was Rini.

_'Rini,' Haku thought looking at her worn-out owl. 'Did something happen?' _

She unhooked the scroll giving Rini, a snack and letting the owl sit on her shoulder. She rubbed her feathers soothingly with her free hand.

"What's going on and why you back here?" Ernie asked rather harshly he didn't like breaking rules.

"Yeah," Jordan said scratching his head. "Looks like a blast went off," he said referring to the huge dent in the wall.

"What's that Haku?" Zabuza asked ignoring the boys.

_"From hokage-san," she answered switching to Japanese._

_"Then we open it when they sleep," Zabuza answered back in the same language. _

Indeed when the boys went to sleep and Haku and her two companions lay in bed with the curtains hiding them in darkness; Haku untied the scroll.

Seeing that it was a sealing one she unsealed it and two records appeared from the smoke along with one letter.

Zabuza nodded in the darkness and opened one of the records. Miraculously it was his records. He flipped through and read the records then snorted. "Medical records, what am I going to do with that?"

He threw it back down next to the letter. Not, hearing a sound from Haku only that her breath hitched he looked at the teen.

"What's the matter, Haku?"

"Letter..." was all she could croak out. Zabuza not, moving his eyes from her grabbed the letter and opened it.

It read:

He could particularly see the elder woman crackling with glee.

_Yes, everything on your records Haku is accurate. I take my job seriously, brat. However, it's been a while since I have enjoyed myself like this. Zabuza Momoichi,_

Zabuza groaned the woman went from a mad grin to a treatening glare.

_You better not under any circumstances leave Haku at this moment, you understand? If I get a reply and Haku returns here with a broken heart I'm coming for you're a**. Now, I'm going to explain this as nicely as possible. Congratulations._

Zabuza read on and he could have sworn Haku was turning whiter.

_Now, you Zabuza being as dense as any other I will tell you. In Haku's records though it will tell all, but you will know wants you've checked for yourselves. _

Sigh, what was the woman getting at? He glanced at Haku once more as he could see she was just staring at her records.

_Haku has the hormone HCG otherwise known as Human Chronic Gonadotropin hormone. Yes, Zabuza are you following? The hormone indicates..._

A pause as if Tsunade was sighing. Zabuza once again glance back at his lover.

_Now, do you know why I said congratulations? Haku's …._

Zabuza never held his breath before – No; he never looked like he was _now _before!

The seriousness that he could picture on the fifth hokage's face vanished and she was now grinning inside his head.

_Pregnant _

Did I say that Zabuza never lost his breath before..?

"Haku," he finally said after a long moment. Kiba's ears twitch as he could sense the unease. However, he remained silent. "Haku."

Snakingly no, in a frenzy tremble Haku handed him her records. Zabuza's eyes widen, startled. Kami… she was frightened!

The records landed softly on the bed and Zabuza with both hands placed Haku in his hold. He knew the reason why she was so shaken. He gritted his teeth. It was because of him because...

"Enough Haku, calm down…" he soothed a he rubbed circles on her back and threw her black silk hair. He concentrated on her chakra signature precisely where the center is supposed to be the stomach which was second to the heart (1).

His eyes snapped open and he stopped with his soothing attempts; grabbing Haku's chin lightly so she could look at him. Haku could see his jagged grin as his bandages were free showing his shark like teeth.

"You... Are happy, no?" The question was unlike him.

Haku's lips parted and she nodded awkwardly as her chin was still in his hold. "Good," and silence reigned as Zabuza captured her lips in a sweet, loving, kiss.

Kiba's rigid form moved and he inwardly smiled….keh; looks like he would have a human-siblings to look out for and to annoy. Well, didn't matter looks like the unease vanished and sleep would come easier now, right?

* * *

The next morning Haku despite the rainy weather was in fantastic no, no she was overjoyed! Why? Well, I'm sure you already know the answer.

Zabuza looked less menacing and he even chatted with Flitch as if they were old friends! Many students looked towards the Huflepuff table, but Haku and Kiba who was eating excitedly ignored them.

However; they were not the only ones. Hermione also woke up in a cheerful mood despite that later this afternoon she had her first detention.

"Wonder what's up with all them?" Kuwabara said placing jam on his toast.

Ron shrugged. "Don't know about Haku and her two companions, but Hermione..." he said offhandedly. "What's gotten into you?"

"The hats that I left with the elves last night their gone," she said sounding pleased. "Maybe they've changed their minds."

Ron should have been thinking rather than filling his stomach with food, "I doubt it."

* * *

Charms class was followed by Transfiguration and it was the same. No, it was probably worse. McGonagall lectured for the same fifteen minutes as the other teachers before her, but in a more grimly unpleasant tone.

"Yes, so... today we will be starting on vanishing spells. These are easier than conjuring spells, which you will not be attempting until you have gone into N.E.W.T. However, they too will be some of the most difficult of magic you will perform on your O.W.L.S."

Care of Magical creatures was eventful yet, was not the same without Hagrid there to teach it. Hermione and Ron headed towards Herbology just as Ginny, Luna, Haku and her companions existed.

After Herbology it was dinner time and Hermione along with Kuwabara who was going back to the common room only to get something before heading towards their supposed doom; stood before the Fat Lady.

"Password?"

Hermione mumbled and the two headed towards their dorms, but it wasn't even ten minutes before they headed back out.

Haku with a bow and loving smile; her eyes shined with both loyalty and love looked at both her two precious people before heading out the room completely.

Once she was gone however…. "Brat, I'm leaving you to do the task... Remember what we taught you," Zabuza said.

Kiba nodded and waited only a minute before heading towards where his ha-ha went. There was no way in hell Zabuza was going to sit quietly if Kiba came back with bad news.

Just as Haku reached the third floor where Umbridge's office was Hermione and Kuwabara climbed up as well. Kuwabara greeted the ninja with a lazy wave.

Kiba reached the third floor just as Hermione knocked rather nervously.

"Come in," said sugary sweet voice and the three –no, four the young Kiba using the technique that he was taught to his advantage. Dolore's Umbridge's wards didn't detect a thing. They finally entered as the door closed behind them.

* * *

Oh! What will happen next? Do what you guys do best! Until next chapter; I'm out!

1. Chakra pathway system however, I took it from Neji's and Naruto's fight from the first Naruto series.

2. In **you (still stands)** since there will be changes that will affect the rest of the school year. Harry's fourth and fifth year will be different; don't worry you all will find out very soon!

3. HCG- this is learned in biology class. Found in both males and females however, in females its use to indicate pregnancy or use for that purpose from urine or something like that. *Shrugs* looks like we all just received a biology lesson, huh?

4. All other stories will be up-dated when I'm able to get to them however, school is a beast! Well, once again; until next time…

Ja!


	33. Anothre An3

This is not an up-date!

Sorry to u guys you are aniexly waiting for a chapter -chapter 31, but there is a reaason. One is I think you guys already know and that's it finals week and for some that christmas time is nearing however; that doesn't mean I will not up-date. Now then this is to justt tell you that I won't up-date till next friday!

Cocerning **YOU** Do you remeber awhile back in hm... Chapter 21 I beleive I mentioned I would make several changes? Well I made one and that was Harriet's name being changed to HALIENNE. However, now IM Going TO MAKE ANOTHER CHANGE TO THAT STORY COMPLETELY AND IT'S THE **PAST**!

Meaning chapters... whichever have the past in in, that way I can have the Naruto cast or reincarnates of them show up easier in upcoming chapters!

Now, one quick notice is donot review and disregard any errors to this notice!

on with o-make! hope you enjoy, this is for comedic purposes only. The chapter that you guys ARE WAITING FOR WON'T BE TILL NEXT FRIDAY OR SATURDAY!

* * *

"Dang , dang. Dong..."

"Yoo, ma' hommies wuz up!"

Hermione and Ron loooked at the non-ninja Harry as if he grew a second head. Which probably he did.

"What's the matter, mate?"

"I hate to say it, but he was watching 'Bondocks', Haku answered looking worried at her double.

"What! " Ron bellowed. "He was watching that awesome show!"

"Ronald!" Hermione admolished.

"What its the truth!" ron defended, but..

Whamm!

"Harry when did you.." Hermione croaked in amzement however, her look was of disblief.

Zabuza whistled.

Haku tilted her head, "Perhaps he might be able to perform such kick again?"

Harry was in astance, " You shal not pass my fist of judgement!"

Zabuza snorted, "Let's go before that brat loses it."

Haku nodded and she followed Zabuza out of the hall.

"What's the matter with, Potter?" Draco sneered. "He hit the loony bin?"

"Kagfu fighting!" Harry abolished hitting Draco with another high kick, the same one he gave Ron. "My fist of JUDGEMENT!"

"HARRY," Hermione yelled at the craze teen. "quit acting like a cartoon!"

"Afraid," Fred interrupted her hopes.

"That.." Goerge cut in.

"It can't be done," they said in unison.

Hermione wanted to trottle them however.. They pointed to a bottle of whiskey , tea with acohol and some beer-aided sweets. next to all that was a complete copy of the Bondock's unlimited series .

'Go crazy and wild with Huey's and Riley's hard core ...ADVENTURES!

"He won't remember a thing," Fred said shaking his head dejectedly.

Goerge grin placing an arm around his brother. "Then our scheme was sucess."

"This.." Hermioen breathed. "Is you two doing?" Then she practically looked murdious. "Ms. Weasley!"

Fred and George hurried away from scene however.."BOYS! WAHT DID I SAY ABOUT PRANKS?!"

* * *

Ja!


	34. Chapter Thirty-one!

You know the drill... I own nothing, but my imagination.

Last time: Detention has started. What will happen now?

243 REVIEWS, 275 FAV, and 296 ALERTS! You guy's all SERIOUSLY ROCK! No, totally! Cuz' yawl like making this a huge success…

Quick question: Should I put **you** on hold? Or should I change the title or delete it and re-start from the beginning?

Also some of you are asking me to get a BETA. Well, the thing is my BETAS are MIA at the moment and I will not have a BETA for a _good_ while. So, forgive any serious errors or leave it in a review. I'll try to fix what I can the best I can.

Well, here is chapter … 31!

* * *

Kiba reached the third floor just as Hermione knocked rather nervously.

"Come in," said sugary sweet voice and the three –no, four the young Kiba using the technique that he was taught to his advantage. Dolore's Umbridge's wards didn't detect a thing. They finally entered as the door closed behind them.

Hermione knew this room courtesy of her previous years; many professors occupied it, but Dolores Umbridge just made the scream: RUN! And, that was saying something because not even Mad-eye's imposter could pull that off.

"Good evening, Ms. Granger, Mr. Kazuma and Ms. Yuki."

Unlike the other two Hermione just noticed her then, but opted to continue to look around the unrecognizable room that was filled dried flowers, and draped in smooth covers and colors. "Evening," Hermione finally responded stiffening.

"Yeah, evening or whatever," Kazuma said nonchalantly.

Dolores looked like she wanted to shout at the boy for his manners.

"Evening, Dolores's – sensei."

Dolores turned her sharp small eyes towards the teen who spoke softer than her! She smiled," Now then that's established you all may take a seat."

Kiba watched from his position and his eyes narrowed. Zabuza Momoichi wasn't going to be happy not….one…bit.

Hermione after several minutes shrieked. Kazuma gripped loosen and his quill fell. They came to the sickling conclusion that they were using blood quills. Kazuma clenched his teeth that woman was worse than the S.D.F, the demons who tried to kill them in the beginning; no… no she was worse than Sensui! Koenma would love his report he would be sending in.

Hermione looked horrified. She looked towards Umbridge only to start trembling violently. That crazy woman was smiling! Hermione risked a glance at her other two classmates and found that Kazuma was slowly picking his quill back up, but Haku… Her eyes nearly budged. Haku's hand was slowly encasing itself in ice and the quill look as though it was going to implode. However, Hermione scooted over in order to see. The girl was smiling as if she was going to kill…yes, kill someone or thing!

Umbridge spoke, "Is something the matter, dears?"

Hermione wanted to shake her head in positive, to say yes something was definitely wrong however; she didn't or just couldn't muster up the words. Kazuma wanted to just punch the woman, but Haku is the one who made Dolores eyes narrowed. "Young lady, there is no need to be standing. After all, you still have to finish your lines."

Kiba disappeared. He no longer needed to watch anymore.

Haku was angry. Something could have gone wrong and if it wasn't her own chakra doing the deed than a foreign substance was nothing more than that and Umbridge's quill was that foreign substance. And, no harm was going to befall her now not, when she was in a critical _condition_ and she was to protect the new addition without fail after all; she smiled it was a part of her precious person as well.

"Unforgivable," was all Haku said and before Kazuma could react needles whizzed through the air at amazing speeds.

Hermione's hand flew to her mouth. Goodness, what was that?

The needles hit their target. Dolores shrieked. "What…. What is this? Muggle toys?!

Haku titled her head," Muggle toys? Surely not. However, I must say congratulations, _sensei_."

Dolores outstretched her wand, but it dropped courtesy of the needles taking effect. Haku reached in her robes and threw a mask towards Kazuma and Hermione, placing one on her-self. The two caught it and looked towards Haku however, Umbridge just made a face as if she was forcefully scrunched to be that way. Msybe she was always like that?

"Young lady…" She snarled, but Haku ignored her.

"You're the first to be hit by the _senbon_-_cradle (1)_. Ay," Haku said sounding as if she forgot to add in a fact. "I wouldn't pull them out. You see carbonized poison seems to have interesting long- term affects."

Hermione breath hitched trough the mask and Kazuma who wasn't a genius in chemistry palled. That was maddening!

Umbridge looked as though she was going to blow, but then smirked. Haku dubbed that this woman wasn't too familiar with the normal way of creating poison, but she was too obsessed in the wizarding way which was biased. Well, shucks. Wasn't that just fancy?

The door soon busted open with a vicious kick; its hinges nearly falling apart.

Zabuza Momoichi swiftly looked at the people in the room and his eyes landed from Haku's somewhat healed hand to the woman who had needles sticking from her arms. It wouldn't be long before she collapsed.

"Haku, brats let's go."

Zabuza strode out just as umbridge passed out. Hermione didn't bother to ask if she was ok, just followed silently. Haku frowned as Zabuza grabbed her hand gently. She could tell he was royally pissed off. Kazuma however, tore a piece of cloth from Umbumb's room and wrapped it around his wound. Kiba however, just stayed silent as he opted to be the empty clouds floating in the sky. After all; when one was pissed it was best to stay a good distance away.

When they were some floors down from the office, Zabuza growled rather fiercely making Hermione flinch back some.

"You brats let me see your hand," it wasn't a statement it was an order. Zabuza didn't usually heal wounds, but if needed he would.

"Nah," Kazuma said with a wave. "I have ornament in my room. There's no need to heal my wound."

Zabuza grunted, but let the teen go his own way. Heal..? How were they going to do that?

"Girl," Zabuza sneered, "Your hand."

Hermione outstretched her wounded hand. "Stay still," it was basic healing something Zabuza knew quite well. Hermione watched fascinated as his hand glowed a light green and wondered just what type of magic he was using? Obviously it was wand-less, but...

"Go back to your dorm, girl." Zabuza said grabbing Haku once more. Before Hermione could muster up a protest they were gone. While walking back to her dorm her eyebrows netted together. There was more to the two than she first expected.

When they arrived in the boy's dorm the students were asleep. Zabuza silently led Haku towards the bedding and he inspected her hand thoroughly however, he still looked pissed.

"I sent out a notice," he started awkwardly. "We strike when they arrive." He then gave Haku a look. Don't give me that look, One of that old fools employees crossed the line."

"Zabuza –san," Haku started. "I have…"

Zabuza gripped her hand tighter. It didn't hurt after all, it was healed, but Haku did wince. She bit her inside cheek. Perhaps going wasn't such a good idea.

"You may have, but we are dealing with these damn _wizards_."

Haku didn't say a world.

* * *

Snape sighed as he waited. "Yo," Sirius said talking through the fireplace. "How's it going over there?"

"Not good. It is ashamed that you had to leave so suddenly."

"Well," Sirius answered. "With that toad there I couldn't risk it."

Snape sighed again, "I know, Black. However, she was started her foolish assault no doubt by the end of the week no less… "

Sirius nodded as much as a head could. "Shame to, but then won't you take over?"

"No, not in the open anyway," Snape answered back.

"Well, look I need to go but I'll be here when the finale sparks." Sirius disappeared and Snape ran a hand through his hair; standing up.

"Makes me wonder just who to fear," he muttered thoughtfully as he headed for his chambered door and out his office.

* * *

**Konoha….**

Tsunade blinked as a snake appeared slithering towards her. She put down the paper work only for the moment. The snake was a summon.

_'Who..? Orochimaru wouldn't... so is it Sasuke's or Haku's?' Tsunade thought. _

Her question was answered once she opened the scroll. However; it wasn't long before she slapped her hands on her desk and shouted, "SHIZUNE!"

Shizune ran with pigton in her arms as if hell was chasing her. "Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

Instead of receiving an answer a chair flew her way, but she dodged the poor wall taking the hit. Crash, burn, and thunk!

Shizune hesitantly turned to face the enraged Hokage.

"Haku-Chan needs back up."

Oh, dear. That couldn't be good. In fact whoever was the fool wasn't going to have it easy.

"Who are you sending?" Shizune asked with atremble.

"Send a note to the demon country! Also gather Kakashi, Anko, and Ibiki! Pronto!"

"Ye….Yes!"

Indeed, it wasn't going to be pretty. The wizarding world just signed more enemies to their list and Voldemort would no longer be their problem, but the wizards would probably turn around and _beg_ him to save them!

Several minutes later, "You call for us Hokage-sama?" It was Kakashi, Ibiki, and Anko licking her kunai knife.

"Yes," Tsunade said seriously. "The wizards have crossed the line."

Kakashi eyed smiled. "So does that mean we're going to the wizarding world?" Tsunade neither was Anko surprise to hear him say it as if he was ready to annihilate something or play with some poor soul.

"I understand those two…" Ibiki started, "But Madame why am I going along?"

Tsunade smirked. "Why you're going to interrogations. Anko you're going to send people in frenzies and you…..Kakashi, you're going to help Zabuza."

Anko crackled, Ibiki nodded and Kakashi smiled curved. "Splendid," he said sounding as if he was going to a party.

However, there was no party to go to and the only ones who would get some fun out of it were them.

"Tsuande.. Just then the doors busted open. "Baa-Chan!"

Tsuande groaned, she had enough on her plate already!

"Naruto! You better have a good reason for barging in here!"

* * *

**Hogwarts**..

"Moshi, Moshi," Kazuma whispered while his fellow classmates were asleep.

"_Report," Koenma said._

Kuwabara didn't hesitate he told his 'boss' of the detention, the starting school days, and anything else such as what Haku did to the woman and how the rumors were deadly true.

_"More paper work," Koenma groaned, before he sound as if he wanted to share some good news which yes, he did have some to tell. "There will be Yusuke's men coming." Kuwabara gasped lightly. "Yes, apparently his human territory which is a village in the hidden nations…"_

_"What?! No, way! Demon –ninjas… Coming here!"_

_"Yes," Koenma answered. "Yusuke apparently knows Zabuza Momoichi and Haku. However, that's not all..."_

"What?" Kuwabara asked.

_"Dumbledore not only has Yusuke tailing, but the ninjas from their home are coming to pay a visit."_

_Kuwabara palled. "Shit," he cursed. "Just hit the fan pretty hard, didn't it?"_

_"Yes, and I'm going to need to you to be a representative and tell Yusuke a.s.a.p. … Good luck, see you when the fireworks sparks."_

Kuwabara hung his communicator with a snap; looks like the wizarding world was going into a war that they wouldn't be able to win. He smiled amused; maybe Voldemort might have a change of heart and save them all?

Puff… nah… that would only happen if hell freezes over. however, he grinned flipping on his back; looks like he had a buddy to welcome soon.

* * *

"Dumbledore," Severus said.

"Ay, Severus, what can I do for you?"

_"Umbridge," Snape said as if he was talking about a fly. "You must have the ministry here ..."_

"Why should I?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eyes. "Fudge wants nothing more than to see my fall."

Snape sighed. "You don't have much time left and the minister doesn't either."

Dumbledore looked at Severus curiously. "What do you mean, my boy?"

"Let," Snape started to explain. "The ministry take the blame and fight otherwise..."

Dumbledore frowned he didn't care to hear what Severus needed to warn him.

"I'm sure," he said with a smile. "That your warning is just a vision of...

"I'm not _hallucinating_," Snape snarled.

"Don't bother," Remus voice could be heard from the side. "I tried and he told me the same thing."

Snape glared venomously. "We tried you _fool_, but it seems you care not. Good riddance," Snape then strode out the headmaster's office followed behind him was Remus.

"Blasted fool," Snape cursed. "He will die faster than Umbridge would."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Remus asked with a frown.

Snape frown," No, if she is here than this school is doomed; even more so if Dumbledore dies before she."

'Oh', was all Remus could say.

Dawn was breaking in rather rapidly and Snape finally reached his room where he just wanted to forget about the events that would soon occur.

"Having trouble sleeping, Severus?"

Meanwhile in a pink –over bearing office a young pup was not so gently taking out the needles that made a certain woman look like a pin-cushion. "Have fun when you wake, Teme," he growled kicking her for good measure before disappearing; he had a pseudo family to go back to.

* * *

N cut'! What will happen next? Review and well, you know the drill. Anyways my question concerning **you** I must know a.s.a.p. otherwise, I'm just going to keep up-dating the way I have and I know you guys want to see more interesting and action-packed, but if you don't say then ..How will I know? I can't read minds! Oh, looks like rocks will be thrown cuz' no one messes with Tsunade's kunoichi especially since Haku has a _condition…._

**1. ****This is the same senbon-cradle mentioned in the story you. It's just that in you I implied that Haku has used these types of needles before, but in actually when she told Harry it was an anonymous explanation.**2. All other stories will be up-dated when I'm able. Well, once again; until next time… I'm out!


	35. Chapter thirty-one 12

**You know the drill... I own nothing, but my imagination.**

**Last chapter was _purposelessly_ written like that. It was to just to let you know that war is coming for the wizards and apparently two very specific people placed their world in such a state. So, sorry to some it if felt so drabblely. Also, keep it up guys'! You totally all rock! **

**Well… here is chapter…..32 or should this be 31 ½?**

* * *

"Having trouble sleeping, Severus?"

Snape turned his tired eyes on the unwanted quest and he growled. Couldn't whatever they had to say wait till Monday? However, Snape did not answer just stare blankly at the elder ninja.

Zabuza continue to smirk looks like him coming wasn't necessary; looks like the man had did his part and he was delighted. Why? The old fool most likely denied any warning given; Zabuza laughed leaning farther against the wall.

Snape raised a tired brow; surely the ninja wasn't losing it then again…

"Good then," Zabuza suddenly said. "Makes our little job easier," then he was gone leaving Snape to sigh in annoyance. Why did he suddenly have the feeling that Zabuza wanted to say something very important, but avoided like the plague?

Severus Snape shrugged. Sleep he needed not dwell in what ifs.

For the next week ever since that Friday's detention Umbitch has been more sadistic however, she has suffered on occasion sudden memory loss, headaches that would just suddenly appear, her nerves would act up during meal time and although it was quiet- murmurs where spreading about the woman and it didn't help that she hallucinated several times. People called her crazy.

Fred and George deemed that they would like to meet the new prankster, but unfortunately the pranksters were never found and rumors were made that a phantom prankster was pranking Umbridge. Little did anyone know however, that there was no such thing as the phantom prankster…or was there?

Hermione and Kuwabara however, watched the ninjas carefully while they sat at the Hufflepuff table eating. They watched one rather suspiciously and the other with unmasked anxiety after all; he wanted to prevent the woman from remembering that night and Haku had something wrong with her spirit energy or energy as he sensed a second energy growing rapidly yet, slowly.

"Kazuma," Kuwabara turned towards the bushy haired girl. "Well," she started looking between him and her books that were on her lap. "Since we have detention …We will get the homework done faster if….

Ron blurted in, "Count me in two!"

"Why? You could have done …

Ron waved it off rather awkwardly. "I was unable to. Now, come on let's get started the more the merrier!"

Hermione's eyes narrowed, surely the red-head was just … With a sigh Hermione nodded and they left the Great Hall and headed towards the common room.

Did I say that Umbridge was a sadist who even with her sudden strange behavior never once stopped her detentions? No, she didn't and Hermione scrunched up even when she wrote fearlessly.

_"I must not tell lies." _

_"I must no tell lies."_

_"I must not tell lies."_

The message didn't really sink in, but Hermione would still write risking a glance at Kazuma who was writing his own lines however; she would hear him muttering lowly curses and that Umbitch would just ignored him as if she heard, but… So the rumors were true the woman was suffering from some type of illness containing to memory loss because it looks as though she would forget it a second later.

_"I must not tell lies."_

_"I must not tell lies."_

Hermione then would risk glancing in Haku's direction and the girl looked absolutely unperturbed. Hermione thought the girl/teen would have lashed out like the first time, but she did not.

"Alright dears, let's see if the messages _inked _in?" Umbridge looked over their parchments and frowned one barely even had writing on it! That's no to say, but it was little. Umbridge was hoping the girl would learn. But, it seems...

"What is the meaning of this Ms. Yuki?"

Haku tilted her head. She was only following orders and besides the Haku that was in the detention wasn't even the real Haku!

The silence was enough time for Umbridge to forget her question. "What are you three still doing here?! I said go." It definitely was because of the carbonized poison needles and no one uttered a word as they left the pink monstrosity's office.

Kuwabara offered Hermione some ornament and the girl took it gratefully. They turned towards Haku only to see a poof of smoke and then nothing!

Hermione was more than intrigued and really wanted to put her search back on, but she made a deal with the gang that they would _behave_ and try on their own free will to be friends with Haku. Kazuma however, just dubbed it as a shinobi thing.

Weeks later, Haku threw her needles accurately hitting a poor defenseless tree. Whatever did the tree do to her? The thing is absolutely nothing. Oh, no it was because of the morning sickness that creped in whenever it so pleased! Haku hated it! She couldn't eat, sleep, her clones didn't last long, and she couldn't train for no more than ten minutes without having to throw up.

Zabuza patted her back as they were in the forest. It was taking too long. When would their allies come?

The silent question Zabuza asked his lover/companion was answered when Haku staggered up. She wrinkled her nose as she smelled something foul and rubbed her temples. "Let's go back, Zabuza-san I…"

Zabuza didn't need to be told twice in fact was almost automatic how he would always usually pick her up bridal style if she was injured or something, but for the past few days not counting that only a few weeks passed since they came here- Haku has been feeling this way and he was highly surprised that the only ones who subtly knew were Hannah Abcott, that brat, Kazuma and subtly Hermione Granger. However, those three were not to worry over and he was thankful that the idiots in their shared room were complete idiots.

Hopefully, Zabuza scoffed they wouldn't have to stay for longer than they had to and the dang wizarding world would be without them. Hell he was regretting ever coming. "Brat, stay to watch," Kiba nodded.

They reached the Hufflepuff tower and the dorm. Zabuza placed Haku down and waited. However, a few minutes later a snake slithered in. Zabuza took the scroll and un-wrapped it.

_"We received the message, Zabuza and we will come. No one messes with one of my patients! Get ready to strike."_

Zabuza said no world just smiled diabolically. Kiba walked back in and shook his head, the man probably finally lost it. Or, it could just be that the fun was coming _very_ soon.

* * *

The following morning the ministry came. Fudge demanded, "What is the meaning of this?"

Of course he received nothing more than a smile from Dumbledore and a greeting. Students sat at their tables no doing a thing as they were more intrigued with the minster's presence. Kuwabara on the other hand was practically about to jump out of his seat. Why? Because he received a hologram from Yusuke saying that they would arrive soon. The ex-delinquent couldn't wait to see his rival/ friend.

Back at the head table, Fudge gritted his teeth. He didn't know why the man was so happy. After all; shouldn't he be on alert? He had one of his order members in custody!

Dumbledore beamed, "We will prepare your room immediately," shock still silence. The minister was staying! Umbridge was the only one who was happy about this revelation. Now, she thought.

_'I can prove myself farther now that the minister is present.'_

Dumbledore continued, "Yes the minster has decided to enlighten us with his presence and will be staying here for a few days. Now," he clapped. "Let's have fun!" He sat back down and Fudge bristled inwardly. He was going to make sure Dumbledore fell and what better way than to let the staff and students watch.

"Please, Albus," the minister said with a frown looking towards the Hufflepuff table. "Do not tell me you've started a new requiem. You know the law," he growled. "So why is a kid here?"

"Ay," Dumbledore said as if he was chewing the most delicious sweet. "He is Harry Potter's son."

The minister and one of his men that tagged along gasped. So, the boy …was the girl's...? "Shall we go and discuss this more privately, headmaster?"

"I suppose," Dumbledore said standing. "It shall not be a problem."

The minster smiled pleased, but Snape nearly wanted to hex them all into the next dimension! How can the old-relic be so stupid? Didn't he take some heed? Apparently he did not.

'_Fool,_' Snape voiced snidely although it wasn't heard sadly.

* * *

It was the talk of the century that night and Ron couldn't believe it. Hell, whoever could? However, inside the common room Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Kazuma Kuwabara sat comfortably, but the silence was broken when an owl hooted ferociously on the window. Ron seeing that it was one of the family owls went and retrieved the letter.

"Open it, mate," Neville said with confidence.

"Yeah, yeah don't rush me." Ron retorted.

Hermione leaned over her best friends shoulders. Neville was to Ron's left, but Kuwabara opted to sit on the recliner.

Ron read the letter.

Hermione inched away from Ron as if he was a flame and Neville looked absolutely livid next to Ron of course.

"Bad news," Kazuma grumbled getting up to take the letter before the Weasley threw it away.

"Throw it away!" Ron seethed.

A moment of silence, before Kuwabara spoke; "As much as I disagree with it and this Percy –

_"He's no brother of mine," Ron seethed once more. "Just throw it away! _There is no way I'm going to stop being friends with Hermione!"

"As I was saying," Kuwabara spoke as if he was never interrupted. "The rest I can't agree with, but Dumbledore..."

Neville spoke up defending. "Sure Dumbledore has a few screws lose, but we can't just stop trusting him! I... I mean he's the headmaster, the…"

"The strongest wizard..." Kuwabara said nonchalantly. "But, with power always come corruption." Then he threw the letter in the fire; tearing it up into pieces.

"Dumbledore's not like that!" Hermione shrieked picking up were Neville couldn't. "He's the savior of light!"

The protest went on deaf ears and Kuwabara plopped back in the recliner and started on his school. Why, shack off when he could show Yusuke what he could do?

Meanwhile in a certain Dungeon office a man name Snape was putting out a fire. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He was told information he already knew.

Haku however, wanted some weird cravings and Zabuza really wanted to scoot away. It wasn't because it was the most disgusting sight; seeing the plate filled with various types of food, but it looked purple! Food was not _purple_ the last time he checked!

_'Never_ _again_,_'_ he swore to him-self. He wasn't going to get Haku pregnant _ever_ again and what made it worse was that he had ten more weeks to endure. Now, just how were the wizards going to ignore that?

Surely they weren't _that_ dense?

Zabuza doubted that, but then again they have yet to surprise him.

* * *

It was a lovely Tuesday morning and everyone was up and about however, the minister was still present and boy did he have an announcement to make. "Good morning to all," he started off friendly. "I have an announcement to make" even Dumbledore was intrigued apparently he didn't know of Fudge's little scheme.

"The ministry has declared and formed a new educational reform;" a pause as he had everyone's attention. Kuwabara and even the ninja's groaned the news couldn't be good. "The new 'High Inquisitor,' Dolores Umbridge."

Silence everlasting; utter and complete silence. The minster had to be joking!

However, that silence was broken by: "That'll happen when… HELL FREEZES OVER!"

* * *

**N cut'! Who are the new quests? Is it their comrades? What will happen next? Now, you guys see that I purposely wrote last chapter like I did? Well, anyways the question asked in last chapter: What do you guys' want to happen with _you_? Yes, I still need to know after all; I can't read minds! Do what you guys do best! However, this is just rather exciting isn't it? I mean two up-dates back-to-back? **

******Well, until next chapter… I'm out! **


	36. Chapter Thirty-two

**This is one of the last of the Hogwarts arc! **

"The ministry has declared and formed a new educational reform;" a pause as he had everyone's attention. Kuwabara and even the ninja's groaned the news couldn't be good. "The new 'High Inquisitor,' Dolores Umbridge."

Silence everlasting; utter and complete silence. The minster had to be joking!

However, that silence was broken by: "That'll happen when… HELL FREEZES OVER!"

* * *

Silence….

Everyone turned their heads and saw a teen with blackish – green hair and brown eyes; looking more of a delinquent than anything. Behind him where two people a teen with unruly red hair, tall slender figure; emerald green eyes that danced with amusement, dressed in a Chinese outfit. On the other side was a short one that would have went un-noticed if it wasn't for his jet black gravity-defying hair and his ruby eyes. He wore all black and had a sword tied to his belt.

Each of them stood confidently with their arms crossed and fangs glistering with the pale light as it showed that they were vicious.

"Who are you there?" The minister shouted.

Bam!

Everyone excluding the three teens jumped even Kuwabara who kept on glancing at his rival/friend.

The smoke was clearing; only to reveal a powerful looking woman with blond hair braided, amber-steel eyes that looked menacing. Footsteps where silent behind her, but the small paddles were the only indication. Out of the shadows walked several people dressed as if they were military officials. One had silver spiky hair to the side with the same metal plate as what Zabuza Momoichi would wear over his left eye. The others wore the same or similar outfit to him, but the metal plates were either on their necks or around their foreheads. Something that Hermione and a few others have seen with Haku. However, the woman who had the spiky hair was giving them the creeps.

"Now, wait just a minute here!" someone yelled, but then quieted down. Everyone watched, as Umbridge marched over with that sickling smile.

"I'm terribly sorry, Madame, but you are trespassing and I would greatly-

The woman with the blond hair spoke, "Zabuza Momoichi and Haku ..." At those names everyone looked about including Dumbledore and Fudge. It was instantaneous as they appeared by the man with the silver hair who just eyed smiled.

"Wait! Wait!" It was Kuwabara who shouted gaining everyone's attention. He spoke switching to his native tongue so no one could understand save for Snape. The only thing the students and staff conveyed was that the transfer Kuwabara knew the intruders.

The teen with the blackish-green hair looked thoughtful, before answering in _the_ same tongue. "They did what we warned them not to do."

Before Kuwabara could say a word, Yusuke ordered Hiei to disarm those wizards and at the same time, "Men arrest and bind Dumbledore and the ministry!"

It was too much of a shock when the woman spoke in perfect English and Zabuza and the creepy woman Anko and the other two moved like blurs towards their targets. However, Haku was ordered to stay back.

Next thing anyone knew was that the minister, Umbridge and Dumbledore were chained, slurped and bound on their knees.

"Wait! Please," McGonagall started, but...

"Professor its best you let them," What was the surprise now you wonder? Snape spoke walking leisurely by the stun staff.

He bowed to the men and Zabuza and then turned to bow towards the delinquent looking teen and his two companions. "As much as this pleases me, my lord, lady… and them," he gestured towards the wizards who were bind. "Deserve their punishment here. May I ask are you staying?"

What?! Where was the rest? Surely Snape has lost his mind!

"Kuwabara!" Kuwabara flinched and nervously looked around as his cover was already blown. "Koenma's orders!"

Hermione took a fearful glance towards the boy that was near her and so did the Weasley children.

Who was this Koenma? Kuwabara stood straighter and walked proudly with a confident air towards the shinobi that held Umbridge. He bowed and spoke.

"She's my charge will you accompany me while I open the gate," Zabuza who had his sword behind the frighten woman nodded. It was beautiful how Kuwabara suddenly held a sword and trusted in the air, before a small portal opened. The minister and his goons followed, but it was Percy who turned his head and looked at his family with frightened eyes.

"Blimey," Ron whispered lowly, he didn't know what to think. Hermione shrieked and Neville tensed.

"Yusuke Urameshi's the name," the teen delinquent spoke. "I'm sure you all are wondering what just _happened_?" Silence greeted that statement and Yusuke continued. "You see it's very simple really. You wizards injure one of us and we come back and settle the score." The teen was grinning manically. "Talk about pay backs a bitch, right?"

McGonagall shrieked about language, but Yusuke ignored it. "Now, now. Your _lovely_ headmaster has let some rather untrustworthy people in this lovely school that Haku- Chan was enjoying..." At the mention of the girl many had various expressions one being confusion. "Anyways," He twisted one foot balancing him-self. "Her stay has been troubled here and although we are not blaming you students and staff," everyone seemed to follow his vision as it landed on Dumbledore. "Your headmaster did not keep to his bargain and ...

"You fools are bearing the burden, but we are not here for you idiots precisely." The short teen spoke emotionlessly.

They were speaking in riddles saying nearly exactly the same thing.

"If you here because Dumbledore has miscalculated," it was Neville speaking while the rest listened. "Then…why here at the school in front of us who are innocent?" Neville was referring to himself, the students and the staff that were probably unaware of Dumbledore's mistaken calculation.

Yusuke and his two companions howled with laughter.

"Isn't obvious, brat?" Her name was Tsunade. "Where lending you brats a helping hand so you can have a future and leave Haku- Chan out of your stupid disillusions."

Ouch.

"We are here for this Voldemort," Kurama answered the confused wizards; watching with amusement as they cringed just by the name.

"My dear," Dumbledore spoke calmly making many turn to him for reassure no one knows. Honestly you think the man would quiver for once. "I have done no wrong. You must be mistaken. Please would your men release me?"

"Release you…? Tsunade asked barely suppressing her rage. "Tell me why? Why when you clearly have no shame in ruining one awaited mother's life?"

Huh? Is what went through everyone's mind.

"Lady- Tsunade perhaps it's best if we have the potions master do as he wishes now," Kurama suggested. "Wouldn't that be, your majesty?" He was referring to Yusuke.

"That delinquent is a king?!" Someone blurted, but was ignored.

Tsunade seemed to mull over the idea before nodding, "Ibiki, Kakashi you may start." She stepped out of Dumbledore's view and let her two men take care of the information gathering.

The mind is a strong yet, fickle thing. Those that saw the Sharigan eye gasped, but Dumbledore looked more interested than feared. However, that fear came and creped in.

The staff that followed Dumbledore was inwardly cursing as they tried once more to conquer up their wands. "Don't bother they are being confiscated," it was the red haired teen, Kurama.

Some growled, but Kurama ignored them and stood just behind the old man and is hand rose slightly like a knife. The hit was light, but the target was caught. Dumbledore's tenketsu points were blocked.

Kakashi and Ibiki stepped aside. The deed was done.

"Snape-san," it was Kakashi who addressed the man. "He's all yours."

As much as various people protested it went on deaf ears as Snape walked forward and stood in front of Dumbledore. He held out his wand- Hiei took majority, but the students because they were inadequately weak and inexperienced with battle, Snape's and whoever conspired against Dumbledore.

Kurama sent a telepathic message to Hiei who then suddenly vanished.

Snape was pleased, but what he was about to do would end with some consequences at the end, but…"_Avada_ _Kedavra_!"

* * *

**N cut'! _Know short! But, did you guys like it? Dumble's dead, but what will happen next?_ I know I should have continued and made this chapter longer, but really next is the Voldemort part and how everyone takes to Dumbledore being dead. **

**Well, until next chapter… I'm out! **


	37. Chapter Thirty-Three

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Last time: Snape was pleased, but what he was about to do would end with some consequences at the end, but…"_Avada_ _Kedavra_!"

* * *

Snape dropped his wand to his side and before numerous protests could flow around him, he Apparated out of the Great Hall.

Ron muttered something about a traitorous git and that he knew that the man could never be trusted.

Hermione nodded mutely on the verge of tears. She couldn't believe it. Dumbledore was…

No one present could believe it. How were they supposed to defeat Voldemort now? They had no savior!

"Listen up!" Tsunade hollered.

Students fumbled for their wands. They were unprepared yet, ready to fight what was not their enemy.

"There is a way to defeat Voldemort!"

At the name the witches and wizards cringed and or flinched in fear.

The fifth Hokage snorted. If they were this frighten of just the name than how were they going to protect themselves? Surely with '_confringo'_ and pretty sparks …

"How?" McGonagall was the first to speak; she was ready to end this. A war that's been going on for far too long!

Tsunade rubbed her temples.

"It's simple," the silver haired man known as Kakashi spoke. Some of the order members twitched. They would never forget that eye- That haunting beautiful glowing; red eye that spun like a wheel. "We find and destroy the Horcruxes."

Murmurs escalated.

"You shit heads shut up!" Yusuke yelled in frustration. "You will be getting help from us. Thanks to Snape-san your new headmaster; we have agreed to the deal. Now," he said this time he was the one massaging his temples. "Who wants to help fight?"

He scanned the students.

A portal appeared and out walked Kuwabara and Zabuza. The teen sighed walking over and picking up Dumbledore the best way he could. Hiei appearedbeside him and helped.

"Wait! Where are you taking him! We-

Kuwabara didn't answer the person who ever it was that spoke and disappeared once again through the portal.

"What are we expected to do?" Neville asked. He wanted to prove himself to show that he was ready to fight against what was right.

Yusuke explained curtly. There was not enough time. "We don't have long, but only three months the most- Many gasped. " Before Voldemort comes and show his ugly mug. In those two months this school needs to work together and put aside any differences."

Hermione spoke understanding, "That's fine, but what about the Hocruxes?"

"That's…"Kurama spoke calmly. "Is simple. However, we have one to destroy here," he turned his head and gestured towards Kakashi who turned to address Zabuza.

* * *

**Spirit world…**

Koenma sat in what would soon be his throne. He smiled soon he would have Voldemort confined and... His doors opened and in walked Kuwabara and Hiei carrying Dumbledore.

"Alright that is enough, Kuwabara head back." The prince then turned to face the Jaganashi. "Take him to the second lowest section of the Sentiment."

"And once we come with the snake-pedophile?"

Koenma didn't miss a beat as his features darken. "He will be transferred to the first section of the Sentiment: HT- Hell's Torture, or otherwise known as limbo." Damn that was the lowest of the low. An asylum- were not, even demons wished to end up. It was a place where the soul vanishes out of existence and is never given a chance to reincarnate.

"Hn..." And Hiei disappeared with the ex-headmaster.

Truth be told he has two parts of Voldemort's soul, but the last five he needed to finish up the confinement.

**End…**

* * *

Stare.

Stare.

Stare.

"What's the matter you two?" Tsunade asked; clearly something wasn't shared.

"Hm…"Kakashi hesitated. "From finding the information from, Dumbledore..." A pause; "Haku- Chan –

Yusuke continued to scan the students who quivered under his harsh stare. "You can either corporate or be kicked out and sent home. So, what do you young whippersnappers think? Come on, now," He said with a drawl as if he was luring them to a web. "Surely you all aren't that indecisive. I mean, what will you do? The only reason we helped was so you all could stop living in an unrealistic fear."

At the thought of Dumbledore heads hung low and many thought of the man as the last hope. To the staff Dumbledore was man who treasured all, and didn't even have the morals to defeat a former student because he treasured that student.

"Well," Yusuke pressed. Students looked back up and Yusuke smirked in triumph. The guiltily card wasn't one he normally uses, but these people needed to wake up.

Everyone turned to hear a shout of, "Move!"

There stood Zabuza Momoichi protectively in front of Haku whose bangs shadowed her features.

Wait, what…?

"She's right you know," Kurama said with a soft smile. "It's best you don't get hurt," he held out a small seed in his hands.

"The information could be a scam," Zabuza said with a scowl. "Haku she …"

Haku's features were still down casted as she stepped around, Zabuza's protection.

Hermione frowned. Where they just jumping to conclusions or was Haku-Chan a hocrux?

Haku's head rose and she was smiling sadly.

Yusuke sighed as he now stood before her and in front of his fox companion. "If we're wrong than the toddler will intervene," he said this with assure as he knew Koenma was waiting, waiting for two things. One Voldemort's souls and two: to make an extraordinary entrance.

Seeing that Zabuza was going to put up a fight which no one could blame him-meaning he didn't want to believe something so ridiculous. While Kakashi and Kurama restrain the Demon of the Mist… Anko stood just behind Haku ready to catch the girl when needed.

Haku removed her headband protector.

To the normal eye it looked like Yusuke just shot air, but Haku was falling backwards and Anko moved.

A screamed broke out throughout the hall and many watched in horror as a black substance freed from Haku's forehead.

The hall was eerily silent. Taking advantage of the lose restraint, Zabuza bolted towards his companion. Kiba who remained indifferent throughout the ordeal walked slowly towards his mother figure.

Anko breathed a sigh and gave Haku to Zabuza carefully. Kiba stopped and waited just as the man did.

Haku's eyes slowly opened and before Zabuza could even comprehend that she wasn't dead; he was engulfed and his vision was filled with Black. Haku embraced him as if to say she was glad it worked as well.

Students and teachers sighed releasing the breath they didn't realize they were holding.

"Ahem," Haku and Zabuza turned towards the cough only to see Tsunade looking relieved. Thank goodness that didn't end with a terrified result. She gestured for them to come over and the three did.

"Welcome back you two," Kakashi said with an eye smile. Zabuza grunted as he stood with his two companions.

While Tsunade checked on Haku, Yusuke spoke authoritatively. "Now, then you now know how to destroy a Hocrux! Do you still want to chicken out?"

Draco Malfoy was fascinated. Not, only were interesting people here and they killed Dumbledore, but he now knew Voldemort's secret. Maybe, this was his chance to redeem his family. So, with that in my he cheered with so many others.

The decision was animatedly accurate four months were going to be fun.

In a hidden place a man named Voldemort slowly rose as he slowly recovered from his pain. One thing was clear: another one of his soul fragments was destroyed.

* * *

In order to make the search last for mostly two months while the other groups trained with the professors in spells, and with Yusuke and Kakashi who observed were slowly-Which was basic taijutsu - improving; another group searched for the evil objects.

The first groups consisted of Slytherin's and Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's. The second groups consisted up of Hermione Granger and a few others who were from other house.

"Come on, come on! Put some backbone into the punch!" Yusuke hollered as he disregarded Draco's wand.

That was just some things however; it was only on the surface. Inside people at Hogwarts were devastated. There was total emptiness after Dumbledore's unusual funeral- After his body was brought back it was solemn. The allies could see that they held the man in high regards and Haku was moved to a more secluded area on Tsunade's orders.

It was a shock to many and still is even if they are coming to terms with it. But, one thing was clear: Hogwarts no longer felt like Hogwarts. However, apparently that didn't stop news from spreading.

Haku was pregnant. Their once savior was…

"I know," a student whispered quietly to another student as they were given a ten minute break.

"The Girl- Who –Lived. Kind of romantic," a female student giggled.

"What?" A guy snorted lowly. "What's so romantic about that? We're in a freaking war not trailing daisies!"

Teachers shook their heads in disapproval, but they could say nothing and could only wonder.

The months passed and slowly, but surely groups accompanied by Hiei who was scowling- the reason he had to babysit humans- came back with most of the evil objects.

Snape who was now headmaster walked bristly inside the training room. "We need to destroy them fast. Voldemort will be here within three weeks! No time!"

"Snape," Zabuza called uncrossing his arms and leaning off the wall. "Did he not want that old man's wand?"

Snape glanced back towards the students who were working hard, then back at the ninja. "Yes, I gave him a ruse for the time being that is why he will come in three weeks."

Tsunade left, but a woman named Shizune came in her place. "Haku will not fight," Snape raised a suspicious brow.

"Make me say and you won't be headmaster for long," Zabuza threaten.

"I wasn't going to, but ...

"The woman has similar skills to Haku so we'll be fine."

"And your pup..?" Snape asked referring to Kiba.

Zabuza looked smug as to say the brat's capable enough.

It was on this day that students that refused to continue were evacuated by Madame Pomfrey.

* * *

Marches, marches….The sound of battle. It was time.

A woman's strewed laughter ranged out as she soared through the air on a broom. "Haha, we finally will conquer!" That woman looked crazy – No wait _she_ was crazy after all; her name was Bellatrix Lastrange.

_Down below, Voldemort stood. "Give me the one who is my equal. Give me the girl and I'll leave! I will not kill anyone just so long as… You give me the girl!"_

Everyone heard his voice, but It went on deaf hears.

"Battle front!" McGonagall shouted inside the castle. She raised her wand, muttered an incantation. "Hogwarts has been threatened! Man the boundaries, protect us, do your duty to the school!"

Transfigured armored suits, and other beings marched throughout the castle and McGonagall placed wards up however, that would not last not, last at all.

The battle was nearing and time was of the essence.

* * *

**N cut'! _Know short! But, what will happen next? Sighs... Phew this chapter was hard. Whines a little… _Anyways what do you guys think? Need to re-write, redo, and fix errors..? Well, review and you tell me!**

**Preview….**

**"Yes, I will, Zabuza-san."**

**It's been years since then.**

**Kiba stood over a rundown city that was covered in rubble. His blue sky eyes scanned the area quickly. He jumped and landed gracefully. He was here, he was close. Paradise – the maiden is here in this city.**

**Well, until next chapter… I'm out! **


	38. Chapter Thirty-four!

**Sorry I apologize for the late up-date! Thanks you guys and keep up the AWESOMENESS! This chapter will have much in it so please enjoy! Hope this makes up for the awaited chapter … 34! **

Marches, marches….The sound of battle.

"Battle front," McGonagall shouted inside the castle. She raised her wand, muttered an incantation. "Hogwarts has been threatened! Man the boundaries, protect us, do your duty to the school!"

Transfigured armored suits, and other beings marched throughout the castle and McGonagall placed wards up however, that would not last not, last at all.

The battle was nearing and time was of the essence.

* * *

Yes, time was short and war was a never ending tide. A tide that was unpredictable. One trump card needed to be played and it would be over. However, war, war wasn't that simple.

Yusuke shouted gleefully, his demon-war tattoo body was ready for anything that came his way. "Let's do this!"

Kurama chuckled and his rose whip sliced through the unfortunate wizards. "Yusuke surely you can celebrate some other time."

"Hn… That's unlikely, fox. Our lord is shredding with suppress joy let him celebrate." The Jaganshi stated as he effortlessly caught some of Voldemort's cronies off guard.

Surrounding the demon trio were nothing, but fallen wizards and witches that met their end. Fortunately, if Koenma deemed worthy he would let them reincarnate, but if not then…

"Burn in HELL, bitches!" Yusuke roared as he fired his demonic-shot gun.

However, in the air some brave students fought bravely as they defeated/ wounded their opponents, but against Bellatrix Lastrange… "Hahahhahahaha…. Voldemort shall conquer! You pathetic, traitorous bloods will be forged on the halls! I 'll make sure of it!" She crackled as she fired killing curse after killing curse on several misfortunate students who were hit.

"Lieutenant let us handle these traitors," one to her left said.

Bellatrix had a wicked gleam even more sinister than how she was before if that was even possible.

One on her right quickly supplied, "You can kill the girl. Wouldn't that..." the man that hated everything, but _her_ with a passion said.

Shivers…. Guy must be loco in the head. Well, anyways… Bellatrix's features didn't change and she flew down towards the nearly finished battle below; seeing her fellow death eaters destroyed/ wounded or on the brink of death. The girl... if she gets the girl- Voldemort will **_love_ **her and they would rule the world together. So, with that sick twisted thought in mind she headed towards the castle.

* * *

Inside the castle stood the ninjas, and the trooping armored soldiers that were being casted by McGonagall's spell.

"Alright, Anko stay with Haku and her friends. Zabuza you ready?" Kakashi asked glancing at the man who was leaning in...

A cough interrupted him.

Zabuza sighed and Haku's head went down in disappointment while Ginny and some other girls that was with them laughed along.

"Yeah, yeah. Scarecrow let's go."

Kunai's flew and Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō sung as it quenched in thirst as it desired more of its victims. His opponents quivered in fear their wands forgotten instantly. Zabuza Momoichi wasn't human. Wizard. He had no category as a dark menacing purple shroud surrounded him and he charged at them with a mad glee in his eyes laughing.

Like so many others who tried to run they were either killed or wounded badly to the point that they were goners either way.

"Ney, you don't think something's odd?" Kurama asked swinging his whip once more decapitating some poor soul who tried- key word tried to sneak up from behind.

"The fact that these wizards fight more like they're non-magical counterparts," Hiei commented dry. "No," he said with a roll of his ruby eyes.

Kurama ran a hand through his messy red locks.

"Hm…" Kakashi said as he surveyed the surroundings.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me the psycho bitch isn't getting a beating," Yusuke said kicking a guy that just didn't want to stay down.

"As much as that sickling woman deserves that or death," Hiei said. "She's no longer prodding the skies. She and some others as well as Voldemort are inside the castle."

"And..?"

Hiei sent his lord a glare. "Voldemort is _our_ job nothing else."

"Well, shit." Yussuke cursed.

"Then," Ibiki said speaking for the first time. "Let's get rid of these annoying flies."

Meanwhile Kiba tore his way through effortlessly.

* * *

Not many wizards and witches managed to sneak into the castle while their comrades fought outside. They fell, but the supporting heroes weren't left un-scattered.

"Well, well." The girls looked up as Haku and Anko tensed. Anko with a kunai in hand ready to show her sadistic side after all, listening to girls ramble and fanaticize about nonsense was annoying and frankly she was itching to fight.

Shizune stood rigid as she prepared to fight in Haku's stead.

The person was none other than Bellatrix Lastrange.

"Oi," Anko said licking her kunai. "Shizune get Haku away I want to fight this maggot."

Bellatrix crazed look amplified.

"I'll help as well, but don't misunderstand," Ginny cut in. "I have my own reasons for fighting this _bitch_," she said her wand ready.

Anko snorted. She didn't care it was fine by her -just don't get in her way.

Ginny fired, but Bellatrix was faster however, not for Anko who gritted her teeth as she had to dodged for the both of them. However, Anko proved her worth as she had Bellatrix exerting herself more than what she was used to. And because of that…..

Bellatrix was unaware and took the hit from behind.

Shizune walked alongside her friend, Haku in silence down the empty shattered, ruin corridor. However, "So the girl is here?"

Shizune moved in front of Haku and the man's snake-voice ranged with a chuckle. Finally, finally he will have his revenge! Plus he would have immortality once she's out of the way. Not, knowing that she no longer had his soul. Even, with the lost war he would be victorious, but what exactly was victory to, Voldemort?

"Move aside woman. I have no interest in you." The wand was pointed steadily as he, Voldemort prepared to attack.

Haku knew that the man wanted to kill her, but if worse comes to shove – Shizune sent her a look to leave as she stood in a familiar stance and pose.

Haku nodded even though she was four months she could still perform academic level jutsu and disappeared.

Voldemort didn't look to happy. "It's your funeral, woman."

Shizune smirked with a snort. "As if hearing sentiments from you would stop me," and with that her mouth opened as she breathed in and out; a purple miasma forming from her mouth.

Voldemort's eyes widen as he inhaled the poison. This wasn't good. At this rate victory … Victory was far from his reach. With a fierce hiss the battle commence once more.

Nagini wasn't as lucky as she battled with one Neville Longbottom. Neville held the Gryffindor's sword in his hands. "Come on stupid, snake! I'm not afraid of you!"

Nagini charged again.

* * *

All movements and actions seized as a piercing shriek pierced throughout the castle.

"Voldemort's snake has fallen," Hiei commented dryly sheathing his sword.

"Then shall we go and help, Shizune – san, before Koenma comes?"

"Hell, yeah!" Yusuke cried. "Let's go I have to make sure that bastard suffers!"

Kurama and Hiei shook their heads as the left the deserted- ruined war front.

In the distance Kakashi drove his lighting cutter through his final victim and leaped back several feat landing by his two companions.

"Looks like, Yusuke and his group are heading there now," the copy – ninja commented.

"Fancy that," Ibiki commented as he appeared behind one the many mindless drones. "But, they left us to clean up after these _mindless_ _drones_," he drawled. Mindless drones being some trolls, inferi, and other such useless morons.

"Che. Quit complaining," Zabuza commented as he leaped back a good distance and swung his sword as if he was going to throw it. "At least we won't be bored." He threw with complete accuracy cutting the troll from behind.

Gruesome. That was war though. The young man wanted to run; he couldn't stomach any more of the merciless battle that was never in their favor. Dumbledore clearly was prepared even when he was no longer in this plane and the young man could only watched in horror as nearly _all_ of Voldemort's followers stood no chance!

He shook as his wand was long forgotten; he scurried back as the white wolf advanced towards him. Its mouth dripping with blood and the werewolf's that tried to fight by the skin perished immediately after making contact. It's golden –yellow ambers piecing as they looked at him and he couldn't help, but scurry backwards as he tried to reach for something- anything to get away from …

"Aren't you going to run, little rabbit?"

The teen blanked. He must be imaging things. Magical creatures such as wolfs couldn't talk when they were transformed. So, how?

Saliva dripped on his robes and he looked to his left only to see the white wolf smiling crookedly at him. No longer could he run. No longer…

"Run little rabbit…"

There it was again and he stared fearfully at the wolf; trying to get a few more distances between them. However, right before his eyes…

"Well, didn't you hear me?" The wolf was now a young boy no older than five, maybe? "Aren't you going to run, little rabbit?"

Stumbling- the teen got up and started to run away. Kiba smiled, but it wasn't pleasant. All his victims fell like priceless china, but the teen that he was soon faced with was just standing round watching and well- he couldn't have that.

Kiba's smile widens and the other was still in his site. Well, now… Kunai wheezed through the air, the teen falling face first on the hard ground with thud.

"Remind me to remember," Kakashi remarked as he saw what the young pup did. "Never to let him become our enemy."

Zabuza chuckled.

* * *

**Spirit world…**

Koenma stood from his throne. He walked aimlessly down the corridors that lead towards the prisons. He spoke in a regal tone as he was granted entrance. "Well, I suppose you would like to go back to the world of the living?"

He glanced at each of the order members and his eyes lingered on Percy for a moment. Shrieking behind him was an annoying, Umbridge. "Shut up, will you? You're giving me a headache." With exasperated sigh he called for one of the guards. "Bring Kuwabara back here."

"Yes," one bowed and ran to go get Kuwabara.

A few minutes later... "What's up?" Kuwabara asked raising a brow as he saw the young spirit prince rubbing his temples.

The prince gestured towards Umbridge. "Send her to Zabuza Momoichi's blade and Yusuke will you?"

"And….What about them?"

Koenma answered. "I'll bring them myself."

Kuwabara nodded and did as ordered.

**End…**

* * *

Outside it was blissfully silent, but the smell of dead bodies or the wounded hung in the air. However, inside the castle people were gathering towards the Great Hall.

"We need his soul, Yusuke try not to obliterate it," Kurama commented calmly.

Yusuke flexed his knuckles. "Can't promise anything. The toddler better come before I…

"I'm here." Yusuke smirked, but remained quiet this time.

The two demons didn't notice that Hiei was gone.

Zabuza's sword made contact with Umbridge and he couldn't help the pleased craze look that passed over his features. He was going to pay the woman back for calling him and the brat so many vile things.

**(Line break)**

The war was over. The light had won. The Hogwarts residences stood in the Great Hall cheering. Percy reunited with his family, but the minister with two other ministry officials were stripped of their status and placed under house arrest. Koenma left with Voldemort- or whatever was left of him and disappeared. Yusuke and Kurama stayed behind with Kuwabara to help with repairs.

Kakashi, Shizune and the others stayed to help as well, but the actual reason was…

"Can it, scarecrow. I'll do it when I'm ready."

Kakashi eye smiled. "Come now, Zabuza…" he said glancing at Haku who was talking with Anko. Kiba standing to the young adult's left. "You can't wait forever. It's best you ask now while everyone's present."

Zabuza growled.

Snape pursed his lips. "I agree with, Kakashi."

"Agree," Lupin said with a smile.

Snape sneered looking at the direction were Sirius was walking. "Yes, it is best, but the mutt…

Zabuza snorted. Asking when the mutt was present wasn't something he wanted to do, but maybe….

Sirius was trying to find the right words to say not wanting to sound like he was a douche. "You've changed," he said addressing his god-daughter.

"Hmm…." Haku hummed as she looked amused. Well, of course she changed …

Anko snickered. "Twenty bottles of sake and free tour," she said barely suppressing her urge to just roll around and laugh hysterically.

Sirius raised a brow, "Tour? As in Haku's country?" Sirius thought about it. He could go back to Haku's country and view the sites. And, much, much more. So, with his decision finally made he…

Sirius's eyes widen and he took a step back. It was so abrupt that he nearly staggered back, but Sirius swiftly turned on his heels and marched over towards the direction Zabuza Momoichi.

"Well, Zabuza you have a reason," Kashia said with his eye smile. "He's coming over here with not so good intentions."

"Shut up. You're not helping," Zabuza growled.

Apparently what was happening in their direction was more important than the conversations (by students and staff) that were cheerfully being conversed in hushed _whispers_ and it didn't go unnoticed by the foreigners.

Zabuza was unperturbed by Sirius who grabbed his strap and snarled at him. "Want to tell me … No, you know what? I told you and yet! Yet…. YOU KNOCKED HER UP!"

"I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE SEPRARATED A PIECE OF TRASH LIKE YOU! YOU DEFILED MY GOD-DAUGHTER!"

Zabuza didn't even blink. As for as he was concerned, Haku never acknowledge the man as such, but maybe once or twice.

Sirius was about to punch the cold ninja who did such a heinous deed, but his fist was pulled back in a fierce tight grip.

"So, she really is pregnant," one student commented.

"Such shame," A Slytherin girl commented.

"So, romantic. I wish that happened to me. He is handsome," some other girl commented giggling.

"Won't that be her second child?"

All murmuring died down when the infamous Sirius Black was about to land a crushing blow, but …

Haku caught her god-father's fist and squeezed. Her voice didn't have that friendly edge to it. "I have clearly not have made myself clear, god-father-san." She squeezes once more in a frightening grip. Sirius winced.

However, he did not back down. "Haku, I know that, but you are still-

"Haku back down," Zabuza cut in.

Eyes watched intensely as if they were watching the #1 hit movies in America. Haku let go, but sniffled.

Eh…? Hormones, they were stupid, so, so stupid; making her feel like an emotional wreck.

"But... Zabuza –san… I –was –was. He-

Some of the girls and some of the elderly witches who looked as if they were watching a soap opera gave Sirius varying looks of disapproval. Kiba sighed. His little sibling or (siblings) needed to hurry up and be born already! He didn't know how much he could take of a hormonal –emotional Haku-haha.

Damn. Damn. What to do? Zabuza sighed looks like his companions weren't going to but in. He untangled himself from Sirius.

Damn again.

"Haku," he said placing an arm around her caressing her back. "It wasn't that important."

Haku sniffles subsided. Really it wasn't anything- Zabuza could have handled that. She hated being so hormonal and emotional, it was going to drive her crazy! Some hours ago she was ready to defend her and the baby and now she's in Zabuza's arms crying over something so trivial!

Kakashi patted Sirius on the shoulders in reassurance. However, it did little to ease the animagus.

"You'll better take responsibility you …

Fine! Responsibility you got it!

Zabuza stepped back from Haku and kneeled on one knee. "Haku," he said taking her hands looking directly at her. Haku looked at him with the same intensity. "You're more than a tool, a weapon. More than just a comrade and more precious than any prized jewel."

The hall was silent almost as if it was deserted.

Haku gulped. Was Zabuza –san asking her…

"Will you marry me?"

Haku froze. Her mind was on cloud nine. The hall erupted with cheers and shouts of; "Say yes!" from some girls who were squealing.

Sirius jaw dropped.

Anko, Kakashi, and Shizune either grinned or smiled. Ibiki tilted his head waiting for the young adult's answer.

Lupin and the others smiled. At least she'll be happy.

Kiba waited, but to him it was about time his human-father _popped_ the questioned.

Haku blinked as a tear fell down her cheek. Her lips curled into a radiant smile and she replied, "Yes, I will, Zabuza-san."

That's all Zabuza needed to hear. Whilst Zabuza and Haku embraced the hall erupted once more.

Two days after Zabuza proposed they left and returned to Japan. Sirius, Lupin, Snape, and McGonagall were invited to return with since the wedding would be in a few months; courtesy of news/ gossip flying around as if it was a new jutsu being discovered.

"Young one," Haku said kneeling in front of Kiba who was in is human form.

They were surrounded by friends and family who came to the small party.

Kiba looked at Haku and blinked rapidly once, before he smirked somewhat. "I'm not in no rush to leave to search for paradise. " He didn't say anything more, but his eyes spoke what he was trying to convey.

Haku smiled.

"Oi, stop ditching, Haku…. brat!" Yusuke hollered with a split-eating grin. "And, come join the party!"

Haku smiled beautifully as one hand stroked her stomach briefly, before it was grabbed by a fang-grinning Kiba. Together they headed back to their friends; Kakashi, the rookie nine with their sensei's, Tsunade, Shizune, Yusuke and his gang with Botan talking merrily with Kurenai, McGonagall observing, Lupin and his wife Tonks, Snape conversing with Anko and finally-

Finally, their gazes landed on him, Zabuza Momoichi. One teen-adult's whole world and now she had more than just him, but Haku –touching her swollen stomach once more, then glancing at a young wolf pup- wouldn't give anything up for the world.

Not, even the three months of _arrest_ could sway her from her choice. And, with the war for the wizarding world finally over her life – NO, their lives were now anew with even more surprises.

"We weren't ditching, just talking."

* * *

**N'cut! What do you guys think? Should have added more on the war? Just to let you know the time skip is a month after the war- well, the party is anyways. The arrest refers to bed rest-and since Haku has a total of three more months… Well, you get the idea. I was supposed to do the wolf rain arc in this chapter, but….No spoiling! **

**What will happen next? Preview…**

**"Push, Mrs. Momoichi. Push …**

**What should the baby be a boy or a girl? Twins? Well, until next chapter… I'm out! **


	39. Chapter Thirty-Five!

Sorry I apologize for the late up-date! Please enjoy! Hope this makes up for the awaited chapter … 35! I have to change Kiba's eye color in whatever chapter I mentioned it to his actual one. Apparently in his human form his eye color is blue-green not, blue-white. Also the twins' have similar shade of eyes to their parents as they are fraternal twins.

_Last time: The final battle was won and the wizarding world is now behind Haku. A new future has now opened. What will happen?_

* * *

_They say there's no such place as Paradise. Even if you search to the ends of the earth, there's nothing there. No matter how far you walk, it's always the same road. It just goes on and on... But in spite of that, why am I so driven to find it? A voice calls to me. It says, 'Search for Paradise'."_

For a moment in life, I had found that paradise living with my human family. But that voice would still come and seek me like the wind. For several years I ignored it because of my human mother and fraternal twin sibling's.

**Flashback!**

**Haku was ushered to the hospital two months after the spectacular wedding; were only close friends, family, the hokage, and believe it or not Kakashi's hounds attended. Kiba was in his true form as his parents – hell no one in Konoha minded his switches and the wedding was no different. Well, back to the point at hand. Haku –haha was ushered to the emergency room while he, Zabuza, Sirius, and his two friends Lupin and Snape sat in the waiting room.**

**They heard Haku screamed out. Kiba had excellent hearing and could hear far better than the humans.**

**"That's it Mrs. Momoichi keep it up."**

**Kiba toned the nurses out and few hours later the doors opened to reveal, Tsunade. **

**"Well, congratulations…"she said with a dramatic flair. Everyone had various expressions and wondered whether the woman was losing her mind.**

**"Well," Sirius prodded impatiently. "Can we go in?"**

**Tsunade grinned, looking in thought. "Well, yes, but only the husband first unless…**

**Kiba glanced at Zabuza only to see him silent. Was he actually chickening out? **

**"Well, you heard the man!" Sirius piped. "We can go see her first!"**

**"Quiet down, mutt," Severus hissed. "We're in a hospital for merlin's sake!"**

**The doors swung opened again, "Tsuande-sama."**

**Tsunade sighed and went back in the room. A few minutes later the woman came back out grinning wildly. "Oh, Zabuza if I said congratulations before, I meant to say fantastic job!"**

**Zabuza blinked out of his momentary shock that Haku was going to have the little runt now and glared at the fifth hokage. "What in the hell are you going on about?"**

**Tsunade took no offence to that and waved it off. "Your, Haku has given you not one, but two babies; fraternal twins."**

**Several things happened at once. Sirius fainted, Lupin laughed sheepishly, Snape turned as white as a statue, Kiba looked torn (probably thinking of his options), and Zabuza stopped breathing.**

**It's as if it was spell. **

**"You can go and see them," Tsunade said breaking that spell.**

**End…**

Kiba smiled at the memory. It was the happiest and the most funny. Honesty, he never seen Zabuza Momoichi pull off that expression before it was like he was looking at a foreign specimen. The twins-one boy the other a girl was so small then and was curious of their nii-san. Kiba frowned slightly. Those little termites always pulled on his hair whether he was in his true form or not. Sadly, it didn't end with the tag game.

'I didn't really mind so much,' Kiba thought a smile replaying.

It has been several years since I have been home with them, but thanks to mother still having the snake contract and Rini I still stay in touch with them and let them know everything's fine. Although Zuko, the twin brother and Hazuki, the sister weren't so happy when I left.

**"Big brother!" a tumble as feet stumped down the stairs. Two toddlers who had either light brown to green eyes and mothers looks hugged his legs securely. "Don't go!"**

**The little girl whose black hair was in two ponytails; wearing a pink dress sobbed. The boy's black hair was to his shoulders and was pinned up much like that of a warrior's style; wearing light blue clothing. He unlike his sister who clung to Kiba's left leg controlled his sobs, but only to an extent.**

**"Must you leave?" Kiba looked up to see Haku's green emerald eyes looking at him with sadness. Kiba removed his hands from his little sibling's heads and they ran to their mother. **

**Zuko blinked away rubbing his jade eyes. Beside him Hazuki was doing the same with her own coffee brown.**

**"You two stop. Let him go," Zabuza was leaning against the all with his arms crossed.**

**Haku ushered the twins to go to Zabuza and walked towards the eight year old pup. She smiled and pulled in a hug. "Do keep in touch and be careful." **

**Silence as Kiba placed an arm around the woman. "Mother," it was said with such emotional and sentiment that it almost didn't sound like Kiba at all, but then again… "I will and," he held out the necklace. "I have this with me I'm not alone."**

**After that Kiba left before the twins went to bed, but ..."Brat."**

**Kiba didn't turn over his shoulders and curled his fists that were in his pockets. He needed to leave otherwise if he turned around to face his father he wouldn't be able to.**

**The next thing he knew a hand was ruffling his hair. Just as quickly as the action was performed the hand was gone and Kiba sensed the man go back inside where the three were. Kiba still didn't' look back and he walked on not even looking at the houses or the rest of the Uchiha district.**

Kiba's hand fiddled with the tear-drop fang necklace. He then let it drop and looked down at the ruin city that greeted him from below. His nose flared as he could smell the lunar flower. With the sent strongly enticing his senses he jumped.

* * *

Heading towards a pub was a man with a tan coat; rifle on his side. Walking by his side was blue furred dog with a spiked collar and piercing blue eyes.

The bartender handed him a glass of beer. Looking down the glass the man started a conversation. "You know what's interesting? Wolves….."

Now, there's something. Wolves have been extinct for over 200 years. The man's dog barked furiously outside, but when he went to check no one was there. No one, but footprints.

"Tsume, wait up!" someone yelled. "Where is the fire?"

Several teens huffed and puffed leaning against the rail as an elder teenager dressed in all black ignored them.

He was Tsume their leader and they were stunned. Another raid? Tomorrow?

It was amazing how all he wanted to do was just lay in his true form for a while. But, then some teens come and disrupt him. "Hey, think it'll wake?"

"What's going on?" Tsume asked. He was dark fair skinned, sun shades, and wore all black.

"That's not a dog. Take it out."

Now, Kiba being ok with his human family doing such a deed, but these people he didn't know. Leaping out of his comfort zone and on the rocks, the teens stepped back seeing his sharp teeth and piecing golden eyes. There was no point unless they were going to attack. No, point at all in killing them.

"Hm… interesting," Tsume said with a smirk as he skidded back turning to run away from the humans.

Kiba followed.

They soon came to halt. "I don't know what mountain you came from…

Kiba was now in his human form dressed in baggy denim blue pants, white shirt, black/green jacket and black shoes. His messy brown hair was the same even after all the years. He looked to be seventeen or eighteen years old.

Tsume rapidly closed his eyes then opened them. "So that's your human form?"

Kiba didn't answer instead, "I don't see why you're angry I didn't kill them. You as well as I knew I could easily take their necks."

This time Tsume ignored the jabbing truth and spoke with a sneer. "Why in the hell where you not in the human disguise in the first place?"

"Isn't important to you," Kiba smoothly answered, watching the other wolf intensively.

"I don't need to know," the other wolf growled his fangs protruding from the once human teeth; "Big words for a runt."

Kiba dodged. There was no need to use his weapons or needles on one that his own kind. In fact he needed to avoid getting bitten too... if only to save a fellow wolf from suffering from his poisonous skin.

"Fight. You know dodging won't help you forever," the black wolf growled.

Kiba growled and disappeared; his fangs ready to initiate the blow. Tsume dodged by the hair, but that doesn't mean he wasn't scratched.

"Hm… Not bad." Tsume was now having fun with this fight. The runt was a skilled fighter. However, just when they were about to go at it again a teenage boy who idolize, Tsume appeared on the scene.

The boy tried to help Tsume, but… "Don't touch me!"

Ignoring the human Tsume walked passed him crushing the teen's belief that they were friends.

* * *

Meanwhile in lab- more accurately in a tank filled substance a girl as naked as the date she was born floated inside the tank with wires attached to her body.

"Any new progress….?" A woman with blonde hair, glasses asked.

"No," a subordinate answered.

That girl in the tank was called, Cheza and she…. She is the lunar flower.

* * *

Kiba walked confidently in the streets of, Freeze City. A threatening growl reached his ears. Damn it, how troublesome. Just when he finally found the lunar flower after traveling for so long…

Damn he didn't have time for this!

* * *

**Konoha**…

Haku rinsed out the clothing before placing the articles on the clothing rack to dry. It was a beautiful day outside. The wind blew a gentle breeze. The flowers swayed- "Haku..?"

Haku titled her head, looking at Zabuza.

Behind two children around the age of twelve were playing a more advanced version of hide and seek.

Zabuza adjusted his sword on his back and tsked. "I'm leaving for a mission."

Haku looked away biting her bottom lip, before nodding. They needed the money one way or another, and it didn't help with the war that took place years ago. Like many who were ninja families, Kiba had to stay with his little sibling's. Konoha at that time – no the ninja nations at that time were united and if it wasn't for the double Uchiha couple's they wouldn't have stood a chance.

"It's only a three day mission," Zabuza said scoffing. "Personally I rather stay, but that damn Snape just needed a request."

Haku's head jerked up and she looked at Zabuza with surprise. "They requested our help?"

Zabuza grunted; "Unfortunately." Truth be told he rather forget about that damn wizarding world, but money was money.

Zabuza then pulled Haku closer, his head between her shoulders. "Stop worrying and just relax, alright? That damn brat did tell us that he was close this time." Haku awkwardly nodded.

Never one to like it when his partner was down he tilted her chin up. Zabuza whispered; taking a glance to make sure Zuko and Hazuki weren't peering. Then he captured her lips.

Haku placed a hand on Zabuza's chest before they pulled away completely. Her bright green eyes shining. "Go."

"Mom! Dad!"

They both tilted their heads in the direction of two happy children.

"Guess what?" Zuko's green eyes lidded up.

"Yeah, guess!" Hazuki followed her brother. Her own coffee eyes lit.

Haku muffled her laughter. "Alright, I don't know. What? You've both passed."

In response the two just grinned.

"No," Haku mocked frown. "What do you think, Zabuza?"

Zabuza grunted.

"Awe, dad!" Hazuki whined bowing her head low in a dramatic fashion.

Zuko sighed and Hazuki sighed in annoyance muttering something about, "no fun."

Their father Zabuza inwardly snickered. Moments like this were once only far away dreams, but now...

"We not only passed, but ...We're going to be the new team seven!"

".."

".."

"…"

"Oro," Haku uttered emerald eyes wide.

"Nani!?" Zabuza cried.

Seeing their parents' expressions the two twins' grins broaden.

* * *

N'cut! Yes, I am aware that I _should_ have written more, but I don't know if you guys like it or not? Well, what do you guys think? Hm... Only one way huh? Review, do what you guys do best! Thank you guys... YOU ALL TOTALLY ROCK!

All up-dates will be up when I get to them, but you guys already know of the **creppie** known as school!

**Now, concerning Precious: That story is not necessary a Zabuza/ female Haku. It can be FemHaku x Sasuke! However, to point to the current chapter that's out, I just wanted Zabuza to admit that Haku was something precious. I don't have any pairings at the moment for that story yet. Note: it is a somewhat re-write of YOU. Though it is it's own story.**

What will happen next? Well, until next chapter; I'm out!


	40. Chapter Thirty-six!

As usual I don't own anything, but my imagination.

Answer to review(s)

Yes freeze city is known like the rest of the countries/ continents that that are outside the Ninja nations as Outside Japan or the outside Countries/Continents (Basically beyond ninja nations is the outside Japan)

Yes, Shizune **was** the one who defeated Voldie, but Yusuke and gang handled his soul.

Hm... I have deleted Cage Bird. There are several reasons (1) I had to many stories with the same concept and I decided it was too much. (2) I already had a three crossover fic. (3) I decided to start on a Reborn & Naruto crossover; pairing being Female Tsuna x Sasuke.

_Last time: Years has passed and the future looked bright for Naruto gang and Kiba has located and found the lunar flower. What will happen now? Guys there aren't going to be a lot of chapters anymore this is coming to its end! I want to thank all of you once again. Many, many, many thanks! _

_Even though, I ddin't have a BETA thanks for baring with my grammar and mistakes! You guys ROCK!_

_But, enough of that! On to the chapter!_

* * *

"Alright," Kakashi said crouching. "See these bells..." he held out two identical bells. "You have to get one ... However, lenient attacks won't work come at me with the intentions to kill, understand?"

Hazuki and Zuko grinned while their other teammate looked skeptical. His name was Hanatora.

"We can't do that," he said. Yes, he like so many others that were in the academy knew of Kakashi and his legendary talents. It was no secret that he taught the current sannin of this time, Lee-Haruno Sakura the slug sannin and the Uchiha couple whom were Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha the toad sannin and Sasuke Uchiha the renowned traitor and snake sannin.

"Oh," Kakashi drawled. "You haven't even tried yet. So, get to it."

Hanatora gulped he was intimidating.

"Start!"

That was the signal and they leaped and disappeared. Kakashi gave this test thousands and thousands of times before and only one group ever passed it and they were happily living normal lives as well as still serving Konoha.

_'Now then, let's see if they got what it takes,' Kakashi thought._

Seconds later Hazuki came out leaping in the air firing water balls. Kakashi dodged and was about to retort when wind attacks came from behinmd.

" Damn it," Zuko muttered his green jade eyes resolved. " I'll get you."

Hanatora shakeningly grabbed his shuriken and threw, _'Make the mark_.'

_'Now this is more like,'_ KaKashi thought as he dodged the shuriken easily whilst handling Hazuki who was expertly controlling her chakra.

Zuko ran and Hantora continued to attack from the shadows.

_"They just might pass this.'_

* * *

Haku sighed lonely as the house was quiet save for the wind that blew in every now and again. Zabuza left for England and the kids were taking Kakashi's survival test. Kiba the young pup…

"Perhaps I've let him grow too fast," Haku sighed once more. She missed the pup that was like a first son. It wasn't fair! Why must her lovely children leave to, but then she wouldn't be a wonderful parent. However, that thought is always followed by: Am I really?

**Bang, bang! **

Haku got up from the porch and headed for the banging door. "Hey, Haku-Chan!" It was Naruto and Sasuke standing just beside him.

A whack on the head and the blond was shouting, "Teme!"

"Dobe quit being an imbecile. Can't you see –?

Haku giggled. "Come on in you two," she gestured for them to enter.

"Why in the hell did I marry you, you bastard?" Naruto growled. He then turned towards Haku with a look, "Say want to trade husbands?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth and whacked him on the head harder than before. It was still a wonder to him how the blond even became hokage. "As if idiot. Zabuza would probably do worse than me," that was a compliment coming from Sasuke because the man wasn't lying. Zabuza Momoichi always held a kunai ready for when Naruto came to visit on his own without his counterpart.

"Nonsense!" Naruto bellowed. "He loves me!"

Haku sweat-dropped her mood better. "Naruto-kun I don't-

Sasuke shut the blond up with a hand over his mouth and whispered in his ear. Haku watched in fascination as the blond turned many shades.

"Teme! You wouldn't dare!"

Sasuke smirked with a gleam in his eyes. "Don't hope dobe. Don't hope."

Haku muffled her laughter. Those two were the most renowned duo in the whole village. They were feared in battle and none messed with them on any level.

The doorbell ranged again. Haku still laughing at the two lovers' disappeared to answer it.

"I apologize for my otou and his idiot," Itachi coolly stated. To his left was Deidara.

Haku giggled and gestured them to enter as well, but not before Sakura and Lee showed with their two month year old baby girl.

"Hey, Haku," Sakura greeted walking by towards the living room were Naruto and Sasuke were.

"Sakura-Chan," Haku called softly. Sakura cocked her head before catching on and handling over the baby.

"You miss the feeling, don't you?"

Haku nodded with a fond smile, "I do."

Lee placed a conforming hand on her shoulder. "Ms. Haku, your pureness and love will overflow!"

Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Deidara and Itachi face palmed.

"Oh, no," Sakura muttered. She loved her husband, but when he did those speeches as if he was a genin again it was time to end it.

Naruto coughed, "Haku-Chan," he wiggled his eyebrows. "You never know that bastard works- Sasuke whacked him on the head for a third time. "Dobe shut it!"

"Hun, that was unnecessary. "

Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure you weren't thinking the same thing, ARA-Chan?" Naruto singed sticking out his tongue childishly.

Both Uchiha's sighed and Sasuke grabbed the dobe by the ear the latter cursing.

"Boys," it was Haku who sounded eerily calm.

"It's cool!" Naruto stopped, sweating profusely. "We'll behave." Even lee scooted away and went to stand by his lovely cherry blossom.

"So, Haku," Itachi coughed. "When will Zabuza return?"

"In three days' time," she answered looking back down at the baby before handling the little girl back to Sakura.

* * *

**XXX…**

Kiba sat inside a cell. He only let himself get caught since the location was closer to his goal. "So, you've were caught?"

It sounded like a teenager a year younger. Kiba looked up slightly looking bored. It was indeed a teen younger than him who in was in his human form. The teen had brown hair, brown caramel eyes and wore a jacket and pants.

"And you are?"

The human -wolf grinned. "Hige," he then held a pair of keys if the indication of the jiggle was anything to go by. "Want some help?"

Kiba shrugged and Hige unlocked the cell. They strode pass the guards.

Meanwhile Tsume was evading assault rifles and guns, but his human companion wasn't so lucky.

"Ch... grab on," Tsume said tsking.

The red-haired teenage boy did, but he lost his balance and when Tsume reached out that was the end.

Back with Kiba and Hige, Hige was bragging on about his nose. "So," Hige finally asked. "What brings you to these parts?"

"The lunar flower," Kiba answered.

"Oh..?" Hige grinned slightly, "Interesting. So got a name, buddy?"

Kiba was thinking of his human family as the wind blew. After a moemnt he finally answered, "Kiba."

* * *

Like there in Freeze city it was night time in, Konoha. Haku's friends left to their own homes and she and the kids were sitting at the table. "So, how did you two do?" Haku asked placing out dinner.

"We..." Zuko grinned, "passed."

Haku smiled and beamed. "You two deserve an award after you complete your first mission."

"Awe, mom!" Hazuki whined. "Why can't we have it when dad returns?!"

"Because," Haku held out her chopsticks. "That is more reasonable than getting on the team."

Zuko pouted, "Yeah, but we trained really hard to get on a team!"

A hoot indicated that Rini was on the conversation. "See, "Haku smiled tilting her head as she chewed. "Even, Rini agrees."

The two continued to pout, but they knew that they lost. "Fine," they muttered in defeat and Haku just smiled as she already knew the outcome.

* * *

**N'cut! I know super short, but I need you guys to let me know. Do you want me to expand the wolf rain arc and let them learn about Kiba and his family little by little, or do you want me to sum up everything, include a battle scene, and finally an epilogue? What do you want? This helps in deciding on how many chapters should make the end, for if you choice the second one that'll make it only two chapters left! So, let me know!**

**Until, next time! I'm out! **


	41. Chapter 41

I own nothing, but my imagination and plotlines.

Ok! One person: Include the wolf rain arc, battle and then epilogue. Person two: Sum up wolf rain arc, battle than epilogue. Person three: Nothing. For, those of you who don't know of Wolf Rain it is about wolves searching for Paradise.

Now, then since no one else made their point known I will do this chapter which is the last chapter ….*cries.*

So, here is a summary of last chapter(s): Kiba has made it to Freeze City and has found the Luna flower maiden, Haku and Zabuza have settled down, but their children's adventures have begun. What will happen now, and in the future?

Chapter 41..!

* * *

Immediately after meeting Hige and Tsume, Kiba meets a young pup by the name of Toboe. You see his meeting was different from the first two with the first, Hige going along with him as he escaped prison and Tsume who just rubbed him the wrong way- Toboe's meeting was rather sweet however, sweetness only lasted briefly.

For, that night Kiba met the man who was the one the evil cruel women spoke of the day he was only just a pup himself.

**_"Hahaaha~ Beauty, "the pink haired pony –tailed gothic one giggled insanely. "Isn't he worth the effort?"_**

**_Hume, licked his lips, "All you need is his fur can't I eat him?"_**

**_Beauty twisted her mouth in disgust," no, Darcia-sama wants him alive. In plus," she smiled showing her pearly white teeth. "There are people heading this way. We can have fun with them." _**

**_Love giggled girlishly. _**

**_Kiba could do nothing will Haku fought them. _**

**_It all happened so fast. _****_She winked towards Haku, "Now you want him come and get him, Hahaha!"_**

**_All he could do was watch in horror as the humangi casted his transmutation circle. _**

The man took of his mask to reveal that he had a wolf's eye. "Humph... You see I know what you both are."

He proceed o vanish before their very eyes, but Kiba having been trained wasn't having it.

It was a game of tug the rope as Hige watched on. However, Kiba although managing to injury the noble could not get to Cheza. However, there was a disturbing factor that Darcia should have took the time to notice- Kiba was not perturbed in the slightest.

Kiba jumped from the rail of stairs. "Let's go," was all he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

They were down the tunnels when they heard Toboe in the distance. "Tsume injured… Help..."

Kiba nodded whilst Hige scratched his cheek absent-mindedly.

"So, this isn't so bad," Hige whistled as they entered the abandon lair.

Tsume growled, "Great just what I need," looking away from the approaching Kiba who stopped in front of him. "You're being stubborn," was the white wolf muttered before letting his hands glow a bright green hue.

Tsume growled, "It'll heal by nightfall there's-

"And the faster it is healed the sooner we can leave," Kiba countered and Toboe's and Hige's eyes widen.

"Kiba, what was that green energy?" Toboe asked his voice picking up a notch.

Kiba stood dusting his hands on his tor jeans. "Nothing, to important, I picked it up doing my travels."

"That's a very pretty white lie," Tsume growled testing his muscles, before standing up himself. "Where you learned it during your travels as well?"

"Aw, come on don't fight. Kiba probably just doesn't," Toboe started not wanting to see his new pack mates fight.

Alright then, let's introduce ourselves," Hige piped up with a grin.

Toboe happily agreed. "And, what you want to go crawl to the humans?"

Toboe lowed his head with sadden eyes.

"Toboe," Tsume tsked, and Hige blinked. Whilst Toboe's eyes widen once more, Kiba the mysterious stranger was ruffling his hair.

It wasn't even close to midnight and finally coming to a decision they jumped over the city walls just missing the herd of men.

"Aw... man," Hige whined as they traveled for three days. "So… hungry!"

Tsume growled.

"So what's paradise like?" Hige finally asked a question that didn't deal with food.

Kiba never really answered that question and for the next few days of their traveling it remained the same. However, one day they reached a city unfortunately, along in that city was a mech. The mech fired missing Toboe, shooting Tsume in the process.

'Kiba," Hige whispered as he spotted their other two companions. Kiba with a howl instantly took off into a dash throwing the machine off for a loop. His eyes flashed momentarily in remembrance.

**_The moon was red a scarlet crimson and houses were burning in the distance. However, in the heart of Konoha screams of battle reigned on with the enemy. He held his human siblings close as they begun to cry softly._**

**_"Don't worry your both safe with, Aniki."_**

**_Yes indeed, but enemies had other plans and he had no choice, but to hide them both. _**

The machine now had its target. Kiba with years of training and instinct distracted the thing form Tsume and Toboe long enough for Hige to get them out; his white mane stood on end like needles as launched for the military machine.

A larger poisonous needle enters (the poison won't do much) - taking advantage it was time Kiba put an end to the thing. His mouth opened wide as he remembers the water jutsu clearly. Suiton: Bakusui Shōha (water style: Great water colliding waves).

A huge surge of water exploded and headed straight for the machine; Kiba knew that he needed act anymore and headed back towards his companions.

"You alright?" Hige asked worried.

"It's nothing," Kiba answered with his hands in his pockets.

"Though it was only for a moment," Toboe started looking away with a sadden expression. "I thought you guys would come …

"I didn't need your help," Tsume cut in looking over his shoulders at Kiba. He then stood limping slightly, but Toboe was quick in steading him. They walked on ahead and Kiba along with Hige follows.

Once again they traveled and once again they landed in a city however, this city was occupied by wolves and smelled of lunar flowers. Zali was the boss of the pack and wanted them out by the next morning however, that night Kiba decided to lighten up some after Cole, Zali's mate brought them some food for the night.

"Kiba," Toboe called seeing the tear-drop fang necklace. Tsume and Hige looked at it as well.

"It was given to me by my human mother." He glanced down at the blue necklace memories of the night he received it as a gift resurfaced.

"**_You're leaving haha..?"_**

**_Haku frowned as she walked over towards him and bended down to his level. She ruffled his hair. "Listen to me young one, I taught you the lesson of deception that still stands. However, if this place brings back those memories..." she paused; and her left hand open palmed forming around it was ice, pure ice. It took the shape of a tear-drop fang. "This will help alright. Just never take it off." Haku said with a motherly smile as she hooked it around his neck like a necklace._**

**_Kiba examined it, it was indeed beautiful. "I have to go with Tsunade-san. Iruka –san will stay with you. Will you come down to meet him?" Haku asked as she titled her head a little. Kiba nodded and they headed down the stairs._**

Tsume snorted. "That explains why you still have a human sent," although old it still was strong. "You were brought up like the kid. Don't tell me your searching for paradise is just a bunch of blasphemy?"

"Tsume- Toboe cried out, but it wasn't necessary.

"No, but it was given to me to keep the nightmares out."

"Huh..? Nightmares..?" Hige inquired.

Kiba nodded lying up. "I once lived in a town (it's the town were Haku and Zabuza found him) like this one here with my own pack. Lunar flowers bloomed here and there, but then one day that all changed." A dark look appeared over his features, before he closed his eyes. Remembering the sorcerers' and that being that was human yet, wasn't. They destroyed the small village and…killed his mother.

"Hey," Hige spoke awkwardly.

"That day … was the day I met my human mother. She saved me from my packs fate."

"Then," Toboe spoke softly. "She was a great woman-

"She's still alive along with family." He looked towards Toboe with a flicker n his eyes, "They would gladly welcome you, Toboe as well you both."

The group was silent after that revelation and they reflected on what Kiba revealed. The next morning the group didn't leave and in that afternoon trouble brewed. Moss's men caught Hige, but he was saved by his companions.

Traveling through the tunnel after putting away their differences with Zali, some days later they reached a mountain stronghold were Cheza lay.

Along the way after a few weeks of traveling from town to town they met Blue once more however, that meeting triggered many events.

"What- What is this place?" Toboe asked shakingly.

"Yeah," Hige agreed sniffing the air. "It reeks of death."

"The Forest of death," Kiba casually answered, carrying Cheza close to him. "Come on we need to find a way out."

Tsume tsked; Toboe nodded rushing up to follow Kiba and Hige sighed wishing he could see Blue again.

"I supposed the poison protects you along with _mommy's_ _necklace_," Tsume scowled with distain towards Kiba who didn't answer.

Out of the forest and into a clearing of waters with the moon illuminating up above Cheza sings; flowing along gracefully as flowers began to bloom however, the brief paradise is forlornly interrupted by Darcia himself.

Kiba growled in frustration, but didn't follow immediately. "Dude, what gives?"

Kiba didn't answer going on his instinct and a memory. That memory quickly faded and he now knew what he wanted. "Let's go."

The keep is where they ended up and Darcia once again confronted them. More adventures followed the traveling wolves and Haku was worried.

Calloused hands gently wrapped around her waist pulling her into a broad chest. "You're worrying again," Zabuza stated.

"Can you blame me, Zabuza?"

Zabuza tightens his hold. He knew Haku worried for not only the little one, but Hazuki and Zuko as well. "No, not at all." He wouldn't admit, but he was worried as well and it didn't help that Rini didn't come back with any news; little did he know that the owl was going to come back, but it wouldn't be to deliver good news.

And, Haku who was in Konoha miles away from Kakashi who was nearer had a right to worry for Kiba, and his companions as they were in a jam. Toboe and Tsume are captured and locked up in a cell with a human by the name of Hubb. Once finally being able to escape the cells they meet up with Hige and Blue; Hubb sneezes on site.

"You're a wolf as well," he says taking out a handkerchief and blowing his nose.

Hige nods and together they go to search for Kiba and Cheza.

* * *

A blizzard of snow once more as it seemed to be the ideal weather they traveled in for months on end. Taking an abandoned car Quent sit in the back with Hige, Blue, Cher and Hubb sat in the front driving. Kiba tended to Quent's wounds while Cheza sat in the front with Toboe and Tsume.

"What is that wolf's magic?" Cher asked curiously.

"No," Kiba answers not taking his eyes away from the bleeding man. "Shit this isn't good I can't do too much."

"Huh," Tsume says annoyed. "I thought you said your mother was a renowned healer? Didn't you learn from her?"

"Tsume that wasn't a nice way too speak about Kiba's human mother;" Toboe states angrily.

"No, I never did say such a thing. You'd only assumed that," and he didn't get a chance to finish neither did Tsume manage to retaliate because they were being attacked by blast from the air.

The cargo was halted and they needed to abandon it however, Hubb eyes widen Cher! It was as if it was happening in slow motion. He ran, but he wouldn't make it.

Kiba placed down Cheza and held the man back. "She was... Kiba looked unaffected; "My fiancé. Cher-

"Unconscious, but alive," The group whirled around to see a man with gravity defying grey hair, mask covering the lower portion of his face, uniform and a …

"Kakashi," Kiba said in greeting.

Kakashi nodded, "Pup it's good to see you." He handed Cher to her fiancé. "Aniki!" Hige, Blue, Toboe and Hubb blinked, Cheza tilted her head cutely while Tsume just tsked muttering something about wasting time.

Kiba was on the ground blinking rapidly before it settled in. He stood up with each sibling clutching his pant leg. "Kakashi," Kakashi eye-smiled and placed his hands up in a peace gesture. "Mission changed."

"Hn," was his only answer and the Jōnin placed his hands down relieved. "Take them back home."

However; they were constantly attacked and forced to move forwards. Regrouping back together… Kiba tsked; "please tell me, Rini, or one of mothers snakes has been tailing you, Kakashi?"

Kakashi thought for a moment, before answering. "Yes, Rini -as if on Cue a shriek high up in the air sounded. The twins groaned and their teammate shuddered in fear, he was scared, but then this was a way to prove him-self, right?

They were almost there, but it was slow with a number of companions unable to keep up. The summit was nearing, nearing so very close. So, very, very…

"The journey ends," a voice growled dangerously it was a Darcia now a wolf. Wrenched growls filled the air and Tsume, Blue and Hige launch forward.

"Hehe, is that all you wolves are capable of?"

Tsume got up and launched again.

"Hazuki, Zuko, Hanatora stay behind and protect Kiba's friends." They nodded and soon stood in battle formation A while Kakashi charged forward.

It wasn't enough to defeat Darcia and Kiba launched from behind while the 'beast' swaps with a clawed paw towards Kakashi who dodged barely.

Darcia unaffected by Kiba's fangs is about to bite him, but the white wolf is thrown of the side with ice surrounding the area.

"What's going on?" the ice distracting Darcia. Kiba and the others regain consciousness.

"Where did this ice come from?" Hubb questions not expecting an answer from the young girl Hazuki. "I see."

Kiba realizes that the paradise that he has been searching for was always there right under his nose. "What is that?" Hige staggers as he's being helped by Blue.

"My mother's ice," Kiba answers just as Tsume, and Toboe arrived. Shock was evident, but the wolves say nothing.

With 21 mirrors surrounding him, Darcia had no way to escape, but there was no way he would leave without tearing this woman apart!

"You may have prolonged their deaths, but I WILL BE FREE!" Darcia hollered as he charged forward. Haku knew that animals were better at seeing her speed more so than the human eye and waited.

Mist started to surround the clearing, but Darcia paid no mind to it his thoughts on killing the one who dared to get in the way however, that was his downfall as a sword impaled him from below.

Haku's mirrors dropped and the earth cracked slightly as her companion wrenched him-self from the hidden mist.

Blood oozed as he pulled the blade from the wide eyed 'beast'. "Tch, what a waste and to think he was the one who was in charge of those damn sorceress's."

Kakashi landed beside them a blue electric energy surrounding his forearm. He impaled his hand and electricity smoked the creature for good.

Slowly Hubb followed the three children once the coast was clear just as Kiba stopped in front of the saviors. "Mother," he called softly.

He was engulfed in a hug," foolish pup."

**Konohagakure …**

_They say there's no such place as Paradise. Even if you search to the ends of the earth, there's nothing there. No matter how far you walk, it's always the same road. A road that one would have to travel forever, until there is nothing remains however, despite all of that I search for paradise... because… a voice said, "Search for paradise."_

_However, I never really needed to listen because paradise …._

"Young one go on your friends are waiting."

Kiba nods smiling fondly at Haku who watched him off. Tsume snorts looking away, Toboe grins sheepishly, Blue and Hige smiling friendly, Quent grunted with his arms crossed, Hubb and Cher smiled with Cheza smiling towards him fondly.

Kiba walks towards them, "Brat," he turns over his shoulders to see Zabuza standing with his arms crossed. He nodded understanding Zabuza didn't need to say much. Two hands clenched each pant leg. "Come on brother, let's go!"

They all stood in the Uchiha District and Kiba now with the two siblings headed over towards his friends. In the background where Haku watched with Zabuza, Kakashi and the gang grinned and laughed merrily alongside Snape who looked as interested as a troll with Sirius and Lupin reminiscing about their youthful days across from him.

_Paradise was always right in front of me, directly under my nose. _

**END!**

* * *

Yes, this is the end. I hope you guys don't mind, I pretty much already stated the story you know. Haku survived the Chidori helped Zabuza come back; was founded by the wizards met Kiba along the way, gave them a future, let Kiba leave his human family to search for paradise and now everything has ended with an open book; a book that you guys will have to imagine the next adventure. The rest is up to you guys!

I want to thank all of you sincerely… Thank you so much! Unfortunately, I can't put all of you since there are so many! Really you guys **ROCK**!

R&R...Ja!


End file.
